From U, For U
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Dendam berbalas dendam lainnya. Tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menyudahi, atau kapan tepatnya telah berakhir. Di tengah khianat, masih dapatkah percaya ada ketulusan dalam sandiwara? Mungkinkah kembali setelah perpisahan yang terjadi? [side story: For U, From U]
1. Another Bullshit

_Kursi yang empuk dengan sandaran nyaman tidak membuatnya duduk dengan tenang. Telapak tangannya tampak basah, meninggalkan sedikit jejak pada rok selututnya yang bermotif bunga-bunga. Jari-jarinya yang kurus saling bertaut resah, seakan menjadi kondisi refleks ketika grogi melandanya. Ia ragu, apakah harus mengemukakan isi kepalanya atau lebih baik menyimpan tanyanya._

 _Biasanya, di tengah keadaan ramai—di mana ada peluang untuk menyebabkannya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang—akan membuatnya merasa kurang tenteram hingga ia membutuhkan obat-obatan untuk mengatasi ketegangannya._

 _Tetapi, dalam suasana yang hening seperti ini pun seringkali menjadikannya takut untuk mendengar dirinya sendiri bersuara. Saking sunyinya, dapat terdengar goresan pena ketika pria berkacamata bulat di depannya menambahkan tulisan yang masih sama pada jurnal riwayat kesehatan mentalnya. Menyusul bunyi ketikan tatkala dokter dengan papan nama Yakushi Kabuto itu menyalin catatannya pada data di dalam komputer._

 _"A-anu, Sensei—"_

 _Secarik kertas yang disodorkan Kabuto tertahan di tengah meja. Tanpa dilihatnya lebih dekat pun dapat ia baca bahwa resep yang harus diserahkannya pada apoteker itu tidak memiliki perubahan dibanding takaran yang biasanya._

 _"Ya, Hinata-_ chan _?"_

 _Ia tidak mudah untuk dekat dengan orang lain, namun ia tidak keberatan nama kecilnya dipanggil dengan begitu akrab oleh dokternya. Tatapan yang sarat kelembutan dan senyuman yang ramah sanggup meredakan kegugupannya._

 _"I-itu … dari obat-obat yang Sensei berikan, apa ada tablet baru yang memberikan efek mengantuk berlebih? Dari pertama saya mendapatkan obat dari Sensei, memang terkadang membuat saya mengantuk, tapi akhir-akhir ini rasa kantuk itu sulit sekali dilawan. Saya pernah tertidur saat memasak, rasanya nyenyak sekali sampai-sampai tidak mencium bau gosong, sampai suami saya membangunkan saya setelah itu."_

 _Dokter yang terlihat lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari usia sebenarnya itu tergelak pelan._

 _"Maaf, aku tidak menertawakan ketidaktahuanmu." Kabuto berujar cepat sebelum pasiennya tersinggung akibat tanggapannya._

 _Lebih dari satu tahun Kabuto menangani wanita berambut gelap tersebut, hingga menemukan bahwa pasiennya yang satu ini lumayan sensitif. Dan melihat wanita penggemar potongan rambut panjang ini mampu berbicara lebih banyak dalam sekali waktu, dibanding yang sudah-sudah, tentu Kabuto menganggapnya sebagai suatu kemajuan._

 _"Aku yakin kau tahu kalau aku selalu memberikan resep yang sama dari sejak pertama kali kau mendatangiku. Jadi aku merasa senang karena akhirnya kau dapat merasakan efek sampingnya dengan lebih baik."_

 _Ia cukup kesulitan mengembalikan nyalinya untuk berbicara. Apalagi Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendapati bibirnya sempat bergerak ragu tanpa suara._

 _"J-jika Sensei merasa senang, berarti efek sampingnya tidak berbahaya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tergagap._

 _Jam tangan keperakan menyembul dari balik lengan jas putih sang dokter saat Kabuto menumpukan kedua tangan di atas meja. Rasa kurang percaya diri ditambah trauma masa lalu membuatnya kerap mencari objek lain untuk dipandang daripada melakukan kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya, terlebih jika itu adalah sosok laki-laki. Kendati perilakunya yang demikian dapat dinilai kurang sopan, ia terlanjur merasa lebih aman jika menundukkan pandangan._

 _Barangkali karena ia juga belum menenggak obatnya, yang untuk itulah ia datang kemari. Itu pun lumayan terlambat ketika ia berhasil memupuk keberaniannya dan memutuskan berkonsultasi untuk pertama kali._

 _"Hinata-_ chan _, tatap mataku jika kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu."_

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kabuto memintanya untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cenderung merasa rendah diri tersebut, baik secara sadar maupun penanaman sugesti dalam keadaan hipnosis._

 _Sampai sekarang pun konflik dalam dirinya lebih sering dimenangkan oleh pikiran bawah sadarnya, di saat pikiran sadarnya menginginkan perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik tanpa kecamuk emosi buruk yang hingga kini sulit untuk dikendalikannya. Sementara dokternya yang merupakan seorang psikiater itu juga tak bisa memaksanya bercerita dalam keadaan trans ketika ia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menjalani hipnoterapi._

 _Pelan-pelan ia menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha menghadapi orang lain dengan berani tanpa bantuan dari obat-obatan yang selama ini membuatnya seolah tergantung padanya._

 _"Bagus." Kabuto melanjutkan perkataannya setelah anjurannya dituruti, "Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih meresepkan obat yang akan membantumu untuk merasa tenang di tengah kondisi yang dapat memicu munculnya fobiamu, dan kantuk memang efek sampingnya. Jika kau merasa kantukmu menjadi berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya karena obat yang sama, itu artinya aku harus mengganti obat untukmu dengan dosis yang lebih rendah."_

 _Masih dengan raut muka cerah Kabuto meralat isi jurnal, kemudian mengganti resep yang hendak diberikannya._

 _"Satu hal yang mungkin baru akan kau pahami; kondisi di mana kau merasa sangat mengantuk adalah keadaan yang kau anggap sebagai zona amanmu."_

 _Sejauh yang diingat, zona aman baginya adalah ketika ia sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, sendirian tanpa gangguan dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sedangkan dalam beberapa bulan ke belakang, ia tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan seorang pria yang awalnya asing, dan kebiasaan itu tak lagi dilakukannya. Meskipun traumanya masih membekas dan sempat kambuh di awal pernikahan, suaminya sanggup menenangkannya hingga ia mampu menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik._

 _"Atau mungkin tanpa kau sadari?"_

 _Dokter berambut keperakan itu terkekeh geli melihat pasiennya memikirkan kata-katanya dengan sangat serius, tercetak jelas di paras ayunya yang berganti ekspresi keruh._

 _"Aku masih berpegang bahwa pikiran bawah sadar lebih kuat pengaruhnya terhadap tubuh. Jika benar kau tidak berusaha menyugesti dirimu sendiri untuk menerima kondisimu yang baru, bisa jadi kantuk hebat yang kau rasakan adalah respons alami dari tubuhmu."_

 _Penjelasan Kabuto membuatnya tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata._

 _"Kalau mengabaikan faktor pemicu lain, secara sederhana dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa; saat kau merasa sangat mengantuk di luar jam tidur normalmu, saat itulah kau merasa nyaman…."_

 _Sejak meninggalkan ruangan Kabuto, ia terus memikirkan segala informasi segar yang didengarnya hari ini. Di tengah fokus yang terbagi-bagi dan berebut dominasi dengan rancangan menu makanan yang hendak dimasaknya malam ini, beruntung ia tiba di hunian barunya tanpa tersesat._

 _"Berjalan sambil melamun begitu—apa kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib negara ini?"_

 _Langkah pendek-pendek itu terhenti di puncak anak tangga kedua. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sosok bersuara lantang itu sedang melihatnya dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada pagar balkon dari flat bernomor 303._

 _Seperti tersapu angin yang membawa pedih untuk matanya, ia membawa pandangannya ke bawah. Pelan-pelan menaiki tangga menuju satu lantai lagi dengan lebih memerhatikan langkah kakinya._

 _"Kurasa kau masih diberkati karena bisa sampai di sini tanpa terguling di tangga dengan sepatumu yang lebih runcing dari taring vampir itu."_

 _Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu bertumit tinggi berhenti tiga langkah dari suaminya. Mendapati mata sebiru langit cerah yang menatapnya teduh, ia nyaris tak mampu menekan luapan perasaan yang seakan telah sampai pada tenggorokannya._

 _"Sepertinya kau akan menghabiskan plester lagi."_

 _"Kata orang-orang,_ high heels _akan membuat wanita lebih menarik, kan."_

 _"Orang-orang yang mana? Kenapa aku tidak memintamu untuk memakainya di dalam rumah juga? Lagipula apa menariknya kaki pendek yang ditambal plester di sana sini—"_

 _Ia terisak, tidak sanggup lagi menghalau desakan emosi yang datang tiba-tiba. Bukan kali ini saja suaminya mengomentari sepatunya atau memberinya saran untuk mengenakan alas kaki yang lebih rata. Jadi ia yakin dirinya tidak sedang tersinggung. Ia bahkan selalu mengagumi kejujuran yang dimiliki oleh pria ini._

 _"Hee? K-kenapa kau menangis? Aku pulang lebih awal bukan untuk melihatmu mewek. Bagiku tidak masalah kalau kau terlihat pendek—m-maksudku mungil."_

 _Sapuan pada air matanya tidak membuat tangisnya terhenti. Ia yang biasanya enggan menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya pada orang lain, kini membiarkan pria ini membacanya dengan leluasa._

 _"Aku keterlaluan kali ini? Maafkan aku. Akan kubelikan kuaci kesukaanmu jika kau berhenti menangis."_

 _Tawa kecilnya bercampur isak. Diraihnya telapak tangan lebar yang telah menghapus air matanya untuk digenggamnya erat. Sekarang ia telah menemukan jawabannya, dan ia takut kehilangan melebihi apapun._

 _"Tolong jangan dengarkan ucapan orang lain yang tidak suka melihatku bersamamu, atau orang-orang yang meragukan perasaanku padamu. Aku mohon, mulai sekarang cukup dengarkan aku saja."_

 _Bukan apa dan di mana, tetapi siapa yang sedang bersamanya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang aku cinta padamu."_

.

.

.

 _Hanya dirimu, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantuku hidup dengan patut.  
Jika aku ingin hidup tanpa penyesalan, aku harus bergantung padamu.  
Namun, hatiku yang keji tidak layak menyanding hidupmu._

.

.

.

* * *

 **. I .  
Another Bullshit**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, hei, jadi benar ya rumor itu?"

"Rumor yang mana?"

"Apa rumor tentang Shion yang sudah memalsukan statusnya? Sebenarnya dia tidak _single_ , kan?"

"Sstt, pelankan suara kalian. Dia masih di sini."

Shion melepaskan aksesori di kepalanya dengan lebih cepat, tak peduli ada beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang turut tercabut. Ia menyesal telah menolak tawaran asistennya untuk membantunya, malah menyuruh wanita itu untuk membelikannya minum dan makanan kecil sebelum sakit lambungnya kambuh.

Sebelum _fashion show_ ia tidak sempat mengisi perutnya karena lagi-lagi asistennya beralasan lupa untuk mempersiapkan keperluan pribadinya di luar material dari _event_ yang mengikutsertakannya.

Dan entah apa saja yang dilakukan asistennya sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Seharusnya ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Akan lebih baik jika ia mengutus wanita itu untuk langsung menyiapkan mobilnya agar ia bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Yang kumaksud bukan tentang dia."

"Eh? Padahal belakangan seisi agensi membicarakan itu. Kalau terbukti benar, dia pasti akan dikenai penalti."

"Hei, dia bisa dengar itu."

"Malah bagus, kan."

Shion memilih untuk menulikan telinganya dan berlagak sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka merasa menang dengan meninggalkan ruangan dengan segera. Mereka hanya sekumpulan model kurang terkenal yang sirik dengan karier keartisannya yang berkembang pesat walaupun ia tergolong model baru di agensi tersebut. Baru-baru ini ia bahkan kebanjiran tawaran iklan untuk media elektronik.

"Tapi yang kumaksud memang bukan tentang dia."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Makanya dengarkan dulu. Kalian masih ingat Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu, Sasuke yang itu?"

"Ya! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ah, tentu saja! Meski dia bertahun-tahun mengejar karier di luar negeri, dia tidak kehilangan penggemarnya di dalam negeri. Dia punya _fans club_ yang cukup solid."

"Berita baiknya, kontraknya di London sudah berakhir! Jadi dia akan kembali ke sini. Kalian tahu artinya, kan?"

"Karena kita satu agensi, jadi…."

Shion mungkin bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya ketika mendengar gunjingan tentang dirinya. Namun ia tidak berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya setelah mendengar berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi alasannya meninggalkan profesinya di bank agar bisa fokus pada dunia hiburan.

Sasuke pula yang mengawali langkahnya untuk memilih agensi yang menaunginya saat ini, dengan harapan dapat menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dari London dan bermukim di sana, tidak lama setelah ia bergabung di agensi yang sama, lebih kurang empat tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke memutus kontak setelah tiba di London, sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggu di tengah ketidakpastian. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan kontak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu menjaga privasi. Mendengar Sasuke kembali, tentu membangkitkan lagi harapannya yang sempat tertidur.

"Tapi apa kalian percaya kalau itu memang Sasuke?"

"Bisa saja, tapi aku tidak percaya dia sudah memiliki anak dari wanita itu."

"Para penggemarnya juga lebih banyak yang tidak percaya."

"Sudahlah, apapun bisa terjadi di London sana. Ada yang lebih penting dari mengurusi kehidupan pribadi Sasuke. Kalian ada _fitting_ busana untuk rancangan musim panas Yamanaka- _san_. Sekarang!"

Shion puas melihat para penggosip itu terbirit-birit setelah mendapat teguran dari sang manajer. Mereka bisa sangat memesona ketika melintasi _catwalk_ , tetapi mereka juga bisa lupa daratan jika sedang bersama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Sudah tepat keputusannya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

"Shion- _san_ … m-maaf lama, tadi lumayan antre."

Shion mendengus jengkel melihat asistennya menghampirinya dengan napas terengah dan sekantong makanan cepat saji.

"Astaga, jadi _junk food_ yang kau sebut makanan ringan?"

"T-tapi ini kan—"

"Untukmu saja!"

Bertambah sudah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan asistennya dengan baik. Manajernya benar-benar memberinya bencana dengan mempekerjakan wanita ini. Kalau saja mudah untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat dipercaya, ia bisa langsung memecat asistennya yang tidak becus ini dan menggantinya dengan orang lain yang lebih kompeten.

"Ini kan salad kesukaanmu…."

Suara sang asisten melirih, hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya. Dibukanya kantong yang dibawanya, lalu diraihnya sepotong timun untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Mendapati pantulannya di cermin, jemari lentiknya merapikan rambut merahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan lantaran berlarian tadi. Senyumnya mengembang saat tak lagi menemukan pantulan sosok Shion yang berjalan menjauh.

Jika lebih lama berada di dekat asistennya, Shion merasa bisa naik darah. Ia meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan hanya menerima sebotol air mineral yang dipesannya. Tak ada jadwal lain, sehingga ia bisa langsung pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya yang penat di apartemennya. Atau selagi senggang, mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi orang tuanya yang bermukim di daerah Sumida, tidak jauh dari _tea house_ yang menjadi pusat usaha keluarganya.

Teringat obrolan tentang Sasuke, ia tidak segera melajukan mobilnya dari lahan parkir. Kembali meraih ponsel dari tas jinjingnya, ia lantas mencari-cari berita tentang Sasuke. Beberapa media _online_ menampilkan kabar serupa. Tentang foto-foto beredar yang diduga Uchiha Sasuke di bandara Narita, tertanggal tiga hari yang lalu.

Astaga, bisa-bisanya berita sepenting ini terlewat olehnya!

Pria tinggi dengan setelan santai itu berjalan bersisian dengan seorang wanita berkacamata hitam yang menggendong balita. Ditilik dari perawakannya, memang seperti Sasuke yang diingatnya, meskipun pria itu mengenakan masker.

Anehnya, ia juga merasa tidak asing dengan wanita berambut sebahu tersebut….

.

.

.

"Menjelang kelulusan, Hanabi jadi sibuk sekali. Dia juga harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi dokter muda."

Seusai makan selalu diluangkan untuk obrolan ringan oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi segala usaha itu tidak menjadikan mereka dekat antara satu dengan lainnya. Hubungan di antara anggota keluarga Hyuuga tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun, Hinata masih enggan memanggil istri ayahnya, Miroku, dengan sebutan ibu.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak memberi kabar."

Hanya Hiashi yang menanggapinya, sedangkan Miroku berlagak sibuk dengan urusan makannya. Sementara Shion masih bungkam, mungkin terlalu syok melihatnya kembali. Pasti Shion berharap ia selamanya meninggalkan Jepang.

Sedari awal hanya Hiashi yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan tangan terbuka, selain beberapa pengurus rumah tangga yang pernah dekat dengannya, ditambah seorang sopir bernama Kou yang kini tengah menjaga anak laki-lakinya; Tokuma.

"Dia juga berencana untuk sekalian melanjutkan pendidikan spesialis di sana. Katanya, dia takut tidak akan sempat untuk mengabari kalian, jadi dia menitipkan kabar ini padaku."

"Dia memang keras jika memiliki kemauan."

"Hanabi mewarisinya darimu, Otousama."

Tawa Hiashi yang apik dan berwibawa berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Shion yang seolah-olah ingin memusnahkannya saat itu juga. Hanabi adalah adik seayahnya, dan adik seibu bagi Shion. Meskipun tampak dingin dan seperti tidak peduli, ia tahu Shion selalu menyimpan kecemburuan padanya karena Hanabi lebih dekat dengannya, juga bagaimana dirinya lebih mengenal pribadi Hanabi.

"Kalian juga tidak mengabariku tentang kepulangan Hinata."

Shion tidak senang menemukan kenyataan bahwa ibunya pun tidak berani bersuara, bahkan jika itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku yang memintanya, kupikir kau selalu sibuk." Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Shion, "Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu agendamu dengan memintamu pulang."

Hinata pamit untuk meninggalkan ruang makan terlebih dahulu setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia sampaikan. Berada di tempat yang tidak nyaman baginya, membuat waktu seolah merangkak begitu lambat. Bukan hanya lantaran di mana ia saat ini, namun juga karena siapa saja yang sekarang berada di sekitarnya.

Beruntung sasarannya kali ini mendatanginya dengan sukarela. Jadi ia tak perlu melakukan lebih dari pemanasan-pemanasan kecil yang telah dilancarkannya. Dengan begitu, ia juga tidak harus tinggal lebih lama di kediaman Hyuuga yang tidak pernah menjadi rumah baginya.

Selain aroma teh yang dipasok dari Okinawa, hanya ada satu tempat yang disukainya dari kediaman ini; taman berkolam di tengah-tengah bangunan, dengan selasar beratap pepohonan yang seperti merayunya untuk tetap tinggal, ditambah gemericik air kolam yang bagaikan terapi untuknya.

Di musim panas seperti ini, melihat buah aprikot yang bergerombol di beberapa pohon membuatnya serasa ingin memetiknya. Tampak segar dengan kulitnya yang kuning keemasan, namun ia kurang suka rasanya yang masam. Biasanya ayahnya akan menyuruh orang untuk memanennya sebelum terlalu matang untuk diolah menjadi asinan, yang akan menambah menu di rumah teh milik keluarga Hyuuga, selain karena ayahnya menyukainya.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat darimu."

Shion menghampirinya yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang paling teduh. Bangku kayu yang didudukinya masih menyisakan tempat, tapi Shion hanya berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Setengah hati ia tersenyum, yang kemudian dibalas senyum miring yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Palsu sekali."

"Becerminlah," balasnya mengikuti pelannya suara Shion.

"Cih, kriminalis sepertimu pantasnya membusuk di penjara."

Kesal tak kunjung mendapat balasan darinya, Shion kian gencar menghasutnya, "Apa jadinya ya jika semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah seorang…,"

Shion condong mendekati telinganya, seakan-akan orang lain akan dapat mencuri dengar bisikan itu, walaupun sedang berdua saja di sana.

"… pembunuh."

Senyum yang sarat ketenangan kembali ditujukannya kepada Shion.

"Di usiaku sekarang ini, jika aku membunuh seseorang, identitasku tidak akan dilindungi lagi. Tapi … akan kupastikan namaku yang dicetak sinis di surat kabar akan disandingkan dengan namamu—sebagai korban."

Melihat kaki Shion yang goyah dan sedikit bergeser dari pijakannya semula, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan lebih mendekat pada saudara tirinya itu.

"Aku punya banyak motif untuk melakukannya." Ia menjentikkan ibu jarinya, "Kau merampas calon suamiku," lalu telunjuknya, "Kau tidur dengan suamiku—"

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Kalau pun aku tidak melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku percaya karma akan membalas perbuatan kalian."

Ia menutup peluang Shion untuk menyelanya dengan terus berbicara, "Ah, mungkin sudah datang untuk ibumu yang pernah dibui karena amfetamin. Aku dengar waktu itu dia stres, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ayahku masih merindukan ibuku."

Shion tergelak keras, lantas membawa tangannya untuk meredam tawanya sebelum menarik perhatian penghuni lain.

"Jadi kau masih dendam karena ibumu meninggalkanmu—setelah ayahmu mencampakkannya untuk bersama ibuku?"

Tentu ia tidak akan bisa lupa bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat sosok ibunya secara langsung. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ibunya adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Sarutobi yang selama belasan tahun menampungnya. Dengan hanya menyinggung ibunya, Shion mampu merobek kembali luka hatinya.

"Jangan sok suci bicara tentang karma. Jarimu mengacung pada orang lain tapi lebih banyak yang menunjuk dirimu sendiri. Dulu kau tahu Hanabi tertarik pada Naruto, tapi kau tetap mendekatinya dan membuatnya menikahimu."

Air muka Shion berubah serius melihat reaksi yang diharapkannya, "Tapi pernikahan kalian tidak bertahan lama, kan. Itu baru karma, jika kau belum sadar juga!"

Dan sekarang Shion menyiram cuka pada lukanya.

"Dari awal aku sadar, maka dari itu aku percaya masih ada karma."

Shion menatapnya tajam seiring langkahnya yang mendekat.

"Oh ya, tentang pernyataanmu di suatu majalah, kau bilang kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke di luar hubungan profesional? Selama empat tahun aku bersamanya, tidak sekali pun aku mendengarnya menyebut namamu—kalian berhubungan secara diam-diam kah?"

"Keh, kau memang penggemar terbaikku."

Shion memaksakan kekehannya yang sarat akan rasa bangga meski wajahnya terlihat merah padam menahan marah bercampur malu.

"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Bahkan untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kulihat kau belum proporsional menggambar dirinya."

Melihat sumber kegusarannya sudah jauh meninggalkannya, Shion memacu langkah lebarnya melewati lorong yang berlawanan arah. Tujuannya pasti, studio pribadinya yang letaknya cukup mudah untuk dijangkau penghuni lain namun selalu tak lupa dikuncinya.

Seharusnya Shion sudah merasa tenang karena ruangan itu tetap terkunci seperti biasa. Tetapi mengingat sindiran mengenai gambarnya, Shion tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengeceknya.

Deretan sketsa dan lukisan Uchiha Sasuke menyambut pandangannya, baik sebatas muka hingga seluruh badan. Tidak tampak ada yang berubah, semua berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Tangan Shion mengepal kuat, menyisakan perih pada telapaknya yang serasa tergores kuku-kuku panjangnya. Saking dongkolnya, Shion sampai-sampai tidak mampu melontarkan untaian umpatan yang seperti tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih diharapkan oleh Shion selain kembalinya Naruto kepada anak sulung dari ayah tirinya itu, atau kalau perlu akan dikembalikannya seseorang yang pernah direnggutnya dulu, siapapun asalkan bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Menara pemancar tertinggi di Sumida adalah satu dari sekian hal yang baru bagi Hinata sekembalinya ia ke Jepang. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang lama, tetapi banyak hal yang tak lagi sama, termasuk dirinya. Jika dulu ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah keramaian, saat ini ia justru dapat bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki di kota Adachi. Ketika jauh dari sumber traumanya, ia terus melatih dirinya untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

Gallery 1010

Ia tidak salah menghentikan langkahnya di sini. Walaupun sudah direnovasi, berganti nama, dan berlapis cat yang menjadi serba hitam, ia tidak mungkin lupa di mana letak bangunan yang ditujunya. Gedung dengan dinding-dinding kaca di bagian lantai dasar yang diapit toko swalayan dan restoran cepat saji.

Sesuai janjinya, ia akan segera menemukan hunian baru agar secepatnya dapat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Untuk itulah ia mendatangi kota Adachi, tepatnya kawasan Senju, di mana ia memiliki satu bangunan atas namanya. Gedung berlantai tiga berukuran 10 x 10 meter persegi yang dulu dibelinya dengan harga yang terbilang murah karena masih terikat kontrak dengan penyewa terakhirnya.

Tiga tahun setelah ia mengantongi surat bukti pemilikan, seharusnya ia sudah dapat memfungsikan gedung itu, namun kontrak berakhir saat ia masih berada di London.

Sayangnya fakta menyebutkan bahwa gedung itu bukan hanya miliknya. Dulu gedung yang dapat dimanfaatkan sebagai toko dan rumah itu dibeli secara patungan, alhasil ada dua nama yang dicantumkan sebagai pemilik dan pemegang kuasa. Jadi, seharusnya ia tidak heran jika sekarang gedung itu beroperasi, bukan sebagai bangunan mangkrak tanpa penghuni ataupun usaha di dalamnya, seperti yang pernah disangkanya, bahkan sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Penyewa saja tidak akan berani merenovasi gedung ini sedemikian rupa tanpa izin dari pemilik, apalagi sampai menambah eskalator dari dan ke lantai dua.

Seperti yang tampak dari luar, di dalam Gallery 1010 memang lengang. Hanya ada dua pasang pengunjung yang melihat-lihat deretan foto di dinding, yang mayoritas adalah potret pernikahan. Tempat ini masih menyimpan begitu banyak kemungkinan. Daripada sebuah toko, ia lebih merasa seperti mengunjungi sebuah pameran karya seni.

Benaknya kembali memutar angan-angan di tahun yang telah lalu untuk tempat ini. Foto-foto pernikahan bahagia dipajang memenuhi dinding, lalu ia akan mengisi etalase dan ruang kosong di tengah ruangan dengan koleksi gaun rancangannya.

Ruang sempit sebelah _restroom_ di bagian belakang dapat menjadi kamar gelap. Meski sebagian besar fotografi sudah digital, seseorang dari masa lalunya sangat menyukai film dan bagaimana ia mencuci foto-foto itu satu per satu.

Lalu di lantai dua akan menjadi studio sekaligus ruang untuknya merias fotomodel lokal maupun kamar pas bagi calon pengantin yang menyukai gaunnya. Untuk lantai tiga, saat itu ia sudah dapat membayangkan betapa menyenangkan tinggal di rumah yang memiliki _rooftop_.

"Woah—k-kau kan—"

Hinata sempat menjadi pusat atensi akibat suara yang menggema dari seorang penumpang eskalator yang bergerak turun. Hinata mengingat pria berambut cokelat itu sebagai editor di tim fotografi suaminya.

Dengan kembali ke Tokyo berarti ia juga harus siap bertemu dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya, karenanya juga ia mampu berdiri di tempat ini sekarang. Melihat pria itu kembali naik ke lantai dua, ia dapat meraba hal apa yang akan ditemuinya setelah ini.

Tidak lama untuk membuat pria _tan_ itu turun menemuinya. Pandangannya enggan beralih setelah bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali sejak perpisahan itu. Mata birunya masih sama cerahnya seperti dulu. Gaya pakaiannya tetap santai, dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Yang berbeda adalah garis wajahnya yang lebih tegas, dan rambut pirangnya yang memiliki tatanan lebih rapi.

"Aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengisi ruang kosong di tempat ini."

Bagaimana bisa pria ini berbicara seolah tak pernah ada masalah ataupun perpisahan itu?

"Aku sempat berencana menambah travelator, tapi mengingat kemiringannya yang relatif mendatar, kupikir itu akan lebih makan tempat dibanding eskalator. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang lebih kau sukai? Atau mungkin, elevator saja?"

Ia pikir bangunan yang tidak terlalu luas seperti Gallery 1010 ini tidak terlalu membutuhkan semua itu, sudah cukup dengan tangga saja. Mungkin pria ini lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan pengunjung.

"Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Hm? Ayo bicara di atas."

Pria yang membuatnya tampak mungil ini menyapa pengunjung dengan ramah sebelum membimbingnya ke lantai tiga menggunakan tangga beton di bagian belakang gedung. Tanpa melewati lantai dua, di mana ia bisa menebak masih ada tim fotografi atau model di ruangan tersebut.

Seperti dugaannya, lantai tiga difungsikan sebagai rumah. Cukup rapi untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang pria, namun tidak tampak adanya sentuhan tangan wanita. Ia dipersilakan menduduki sofa, sementara sang tuan rumah meletakkan kameranya sebelum mengambilkannya minuman dingin.

"Aku membutuhkan tempat ini untuk kutinggali."

Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengutarakan niat kedatangannya dengan lancar. Tak peduli sang pria baru saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang lain.

"Kau bisa pindah kemari kapanpun kau mau."

"Aku ingin memiliki tempat ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku bisa membeli bagianmu."

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya."

Tidak akan sukar andaikata ia memutuskan untuk sementara menyewa sebidang flat. Sayangnya, jajaran flat yang paling dekat dengan bakal sekolah anaknya hanya memiliki satu kamar. Ia masih kesulitan untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai hunian yang dijual, bagaikan mengembara di dunia asing, sama halnya ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo untuk pertama kali di usia belianya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama di rumah ayahnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa lebih merepotkan Sasuke ataupun keluarga Uchiha dengan bertanya-tanya lagi mengenai ini itu.

"Hanya ada dua kamar di sini, aku membutuhkan salah satunya untuk anakku. Dia mungkin juga akan betah karena dekat dengan sekolahnya."

Ada saat di mana pria ini pernah membiarkan ekspresinya begitu mudah untuk dibaca, seolah isi hatinya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sedangkan kini ia begitu sulit untuk menerka apapun yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pria ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak lupa kalau secara hukum aku masih suamimu."

"Yang kuingat, kau hanya tinggal menandatangani perceraian."

"Kau tahu maksudku—kau melahirkan anak dari pria lain saat masih memiliki suami?!"

Ia tidak terkejut mengetahui pria ini begitu yakin akan pernyataannya. Saat masih bersama, ia memang tidak membiarkan dirinya hamil.

"Kau ingin membalasku?"

"Untuk apa aku membalasmu yang saat itu bermaksud memberiku pelajaran?"

Gelak sumbang dari sang pria mengisi ruangan yang sempat senyap itu.

"Baiklah, bawa dia kemari, dan tinggal lah di sini. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau tidak pergi lagi. Sudah cukup kau memberiku waktu untuk merindukanmu, Hinata."

Ada saat di mana ia begitu mudah untuk percaya—percaya apapun yang dikatakan oleh pria ini, percaya bahwa dirinya sangat dicintai.

"Aku juga rindu padamu … Naruto- _kun_ …."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Namun, keduanya sama-sama tidak percaya satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _Ada saat di mana hatiku selalu mengatakan,  
"Aku mencintaimu,"  
bibirku berucap, "Mari berpisah."  
Ada saat di mana aku begitu merindukanmu,  
mulut dustaku memintamu untuk melupakan semua._

.

.

.

 _"_ Happy failed anniversary _."_

 _"Haruskah pakai_ failed _?"_

 _Naruto terbahak, "_ Happy anniversary _memang lebih enak didengar, ya."_

 _Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia seperti merasakan firasat baik untuk hubungannya dengan Naruto. Perpisahan yang sempat terjadi memberinya waktu untuk berintrospeksi, bahwa dirinya juga tak selalu benar. Malahan, ia akui bahwa dirinya lah yang sebenarnya menjadi akar dari kebobrokan rumah tangganya._

 _Setelah ia meninggalkan rumah, berulang kali Naruto menghubunginya. Walaupun ia tak memberikan tanggapan, Naruto terus mengatakan rindu padanya, memintanya untuk bertemu, bahkan berharap masih dapat kembali seperti sedia kala._

 _Dengan menerima undangan ini, sudah dapat diartikan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal buruk yang telah terjadi, lantas mengisinya dengan kenangan manis yang pernah dilaluinya bersama._

 _"Sayang…,"_

 _Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, sejenak melupakan sup kacang merah yang hendak disuapnya._

 _"… di sini!"_

 _Senyum di bibir Hinata memudar, menemukan mata Naruto yang sedang tidak mengarah padanya. Semerbak aroma mawar melewatinya bersama kedatangan seorang wanita berambut merah yang kemudian menduduki bangku yang sama dengan Naruto._

 _"Maaf lama, Sayang … tidak mudah untuk mendapat izin keluar."_

 _"Tidak masalah, kami juga belum terlalu lama di sini." Naruto mengembalikan atensinya kepada Hinata, "Dia mantan istriku yang pernah kuceritakan. Hinata, perkenalkan dia—"_

 _"Ugh—sebenarnya apa yang kau makan ini—"_

 _Tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto, wanita itu meminta izin untuk ke toilet setelah bertanya-tanya kepada pramusaji. Hinata merasa hatinya tercubit melihat Naruto menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan sorot khawatir yang begitu kentara, melebihi ngilu ketika mendengar Naruto menyebutnya sebagai mantan istri, di saat status pernikahannya masih abu-abu._

 _"Maaf mengganggu acara makanmu. Dia hamil—sepertinya olahan kepiting di piringku ini terlalu menyengat untuknya."_

 _Jadi untuk ini Naruto mengundangnya makan malam di tempat makan favorit mereka berdua? Untuk mengenalkannya kepada pasangan baru Naruto yang sedang hamil—mengandung anak Naruto?_

 _Memaksakan senyum, Hinata mengangguk maklum sembari tangannya yang berada di bawah meja mengetikkan sebaris pesan. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring hingga Naruto masih mampu mendengarnya di tengah dengung percakapan pengunjung lain._

 _"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana."_

 _Hinata menunjukkan gelagat terburu-buru. Hanya dengan isyarat tangan ia meminta izin untuk pergi. Melihat anggukan Naruto, ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan rumah makan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia memang pengecut, dan ia tidak sanggup memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di saat hatinya meraung sakit._

 _"_ Tadi aku bertanya ada apa—jika suaraku tidak cukup jelas. _"_

 _"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Sasuke."_

 _"_ Naruto lagi? _" terka suara di ujung sana karena lama tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Semestinya ia memang tidak perlu bertanya lagi._

 _"Apa kau punya kenalan seorang gigolo? Aku ingin satu."_

 _"_ Kau mabuk. Tetap di sana! _"_

 _Hinata terkekeh geli, "Aku tidak habis minum."_

 _"_ Katakan di mana kau sekarang? _"_

 _Hinata seperti bisa melihat langsung bahwa pria itu sedang tergesa memasuki mobil untuk lekas mendatanginya. Debuman tertutupnya pintu mobil dapat terdengar olehnya._

 _"Di sini airnya melimpah. Pohon sakura berderet. Jembatan. Banyak lampu. Tokyo Tower."_

 _Sasuke pasti makin kesal karena kesungguhannya ia balas permainan teka teki. Sambungan ditutup dari seberang, antara Sasuke malas meladeninya atau sudah dapat menebak di mana ia berada._

 _Ia pun setengah sadar bisa sampai di tepian Sungai Sumida. Bak orang linglung, ia terduduk lesu di jalur pejalan kaki yang lengang, menatap kosong pada hamparan permukaan sungai yang berkilauan._

 _Tanpa mampu ditahannya lagi, tetes demi tetes air matanya menuruni pipi. Padahal ia tak sedikit pun menangis di hari ia menginginkan perpisahan dengan Naruto, hari yang sama ketika ia memergoki Naruto tidur dengan Shion._

 _Betapa ia mudah luluh dan terbuai. Sungguh ia malu pada dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini, selain kepuasan batin (?) | **AU** | **OoC?** | Tokuma di sini pinjam chara **Hyuuga Tokuma** | darimu, untukmu, **Yunnie the Pooh** , sudah lunas ya segini saja? jadi tak perlu dilanjut kan? haha saya newbie selalu, jadi selalu dibutuhkan kritik dan saran :)

 **Terima kasih sudah baca~**


	2. Almost Butterfly

_"Kau senang, Hinata?"_

 _Jawaban atas pertanyaan Sarutobi Asuma sudah tergambar jelas pada raut muka Hinata yang cerah. Usai mengangguk penuh semangat, gadis belia itu tak sabar membungkus kakinya dengan sepatu balet barunya._

 _Neneknya, Sarutobi Biwako, mengirimnya ke lembaga kursus balet sejak usia balita. Hinata begitu dimanjakan karena ia adalah cucu perempuan satu-satunya bagi keluarga Sarutobi, sebelum kelahiran Mirai—putri Asuma dan Kurenai._

 _Walaupun Hinata lahir dari wanita yang merupakan anak angkat Biwako dan sang suami, Hiruzen, perlakuan terhadapnya tidak dibedakan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Mereka tetap berbesar hati, kendati ibunya seakan tidak tahu terima kasih dengan meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit._

 _Jika mengingat cerita Biwako tentang orang tuanya, muncul perasaan antara ingin dan tak ingin bertemu. Tanpa mereka pun ia sudah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Ada Asuma yang mengisi sosok ayah, dan Kurenai adalah ibu terbaik baginya. Sedihnya, ia tidak diberi kesempatan lebih lama untuk merasakan dekapan kasih sayang Kurenai. Di hari Mirai lahir, Kurenai pergi untuk selamanya._

 _"Terima kasih, Otousan," ucapnya riang yang berbalas senyum Asuma._

 _Hinata bersyukur Asuma mulai bangkit dari duka kehilangan Kurenai. Di hari-hari awal kepergian Kurenai, Asuma kehilangan gairah hidup. Sampai-sampai para kerabat khawatir jikalau Asuma akan nekat mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau menari untukku. Perlihatkan padaku apa saja yang sudah kaupelajari di sanggar."_

 _Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari bibir Hinata. Mengambil posisi tegap di tengah studio, lengannya terangkat gemulai bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mulai berjinjit. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali melodi Bolero yang akhir-akhir ini sering diputar Madam Mikoto dalam persiapan kompetisi tingkat prefektur Hokkaido._

 _Usaha kerasnya selama ini tak mengkhianati hasil. Kelenturan tubuhnya memang patut diapresiasi. Tidak salah Hinata meraih penghargaan sejak kompetisi pertamanya pada tingkat_ baby class _. Hingga usianya yang keduabelas ini, ia juga tidak pernah ketinggalan diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi tim maupun solo. Jika beruntung, mungkin suatu hari nanti ia bisa berlatih bersama anak didik Madam Mikoto yang lain di sanggar pusat Osaka, lalu selangkah lagi untuk memasuki panggung Tokyo._

 _Tepukan tangan Asuma menyambut bungkukannya sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertunjukan tunggalnya._

 _"Kemarilah."_

 _Berlari kecil memenuhi lambaian tangan yang mengundangnya, ia menghampiri Asuma yang duduk di bangku grand piano. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Asuma. Aroma tembakau yang khas seperti sudah menempel pada tubuh Asuma, Hinata suka meski tidak setuju dengan kebiasaan merokoknya._

 _"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku menyayangimu, Otousan."_

 _Hinata senang pelukannya berbalas. Hingga ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari perlakuan Asuma ketika dirasakannya tangan kasar merogoh sweternya untuk meraba kulit punggungnya. Takut-takut ia melihat pantulannya pada dinding studio yang berlapis cermin, barangkali ia hanya sedang berburuk sangka._

 _Sayangnya Asuma melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ia bahkan tepergok sedang mengintip cermin di sampingnya, yang ditanggapi Asuma dengan senyum miring yang menyeramkan. Buru-buru ia memisahkan diri, namun Asuma tidak membiarkannya mundur. Wajah berjenggot itu kian mendekat padanya, dan saat itulah penciumannya terusik oleh bau menyengat dari mulut Asuma._

 _"O-Otousan—!"_

 _Bukan! Pria ini bukan Asuma yang dikenalnya. Mata memerah yang menatapnya nyalang itu sungguh membuatnya takut._

 _"T-tolooong—!"_

 _Lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya saat Asuma mendorongnya ke sofa di pojok studio dan mengunci gerakannya. Ia merasa tak berdaya, bahkan hanya untuk berteriak meminta bantuan dengan lebih lantang, mulutnya dibungkam telapak Asuma yang lebar._

 _Melihat sekelebat kehadiran seseorang di celah pintu yang terbuka, tangannya yang bebas berusaha menggapai-gapai. Ia merasa akan tertolong mendapati pintu studio terbuka lebih lebar. Namun limpahan cahaya senja yang tiba-tiba masuk membuatnya tidak mampu menangkap sosok yang mendekat itu dengan lebih jelas, ditambah genangan air mata yang memburamkan pandangannya._

 _"N-Neechan…."_

 _Hinata terbeliak, berusaha mencerna yang terjadi. Seharusnya ia dapat bernapas lega ketika pegangan Asuma mengendur. Tetapi aroma anyir dari darah yang dimuntahkan Asuma menjadikan raganya seolah mati rasa._

 _Dengan tubuh menggigil hebat ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri, membiarkan Asuma terkulai lemah di sofa. Tangannya saling bertaut resah menemukan darah membasahi punggung Asuma, lalu beralih pada sosok ketakutan yang tengah menggenggam pisau berlumur darah._

 _"N-Neechan … a-aku mendengar teriakanmu dari dapur. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Dia sudah jahat padamu—t-tapi aku tidak tahu kalau d-dia Asuma-_ jisan _—"_

 _Hinata merasakan lunglai pada kakinya yang dipaksanya untuk mendekati bocah ringkih itu._

 _"D-dengar, Konohamaru—kau tidak melakukan apapun—"_

 _"T-tapi … Ojisan … apa dia akan mati?"_

 _Hinata mengelap mata pisau yang berlumuran darah ke sweternya. Menghapus kemungkinan adanya sidik jari Konohamaru, lantas menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri._

 _"O-Ojisan tidak bergerak—apa dia mati?"_

 _"Kau tidak melihat apapun!"_

 _Konohamaru terisak. Tangannya yang bergetar menghapus air matanya dengan kasar._

 _"Sstt … kau hanya bermimpi. Pergilah ke kamarmu. Kau harus tidur lebih awal nanti malam. Jangan buat Mirai terlambat datang ke sekolah lagi karena menunggumu."_

 _Dipandanginya kepergian Konohamaru dengan perasaan kacau. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, pikirannya kusut tidak keruan. Pandangannya yang berkabut beralih ke jasad Asuma yang membuatnya makin terisak-isak._

 _"Otousan…."_

 _Di tengah kekalutannya, ia baru terpikir untuk memanggil pertolongan, mencari-cari nomor penting yang dicatat di sebelah telepon, lalu menghubungi ambulans. Mendengar kesigapan dari ujung sana, ia tepekur dengan tatapan kosong. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ia kembali dicampakkan. Dan ia tidak akan lari ataupun sembunyi._

 _Jiwanya seakan tak lagi mendiami raganya ketika ia digelandang ke kantor polisi bersama sumpah serapah dari Biwako yang pernah begitu menyayanginya. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya, bahkan beberapa penyidik berbisik demikian. Ia nyaris pasrah, sampai ia terpikir satu nama saat ditanyai mengenai seseorang yang mungkin dapat menjamin kebebasannya._

 _"Saya punya penjamin."_

 _Betapa kejamnya Hinata jika ia berterima kasih atas terjadinya peristiwa ini dalam hidupnya. Disangkal pun, ia justru menemukan celah untuk mencoreng reputasi pria yang telah meninggalkan ibunya dan dirinya. Tanpa tahu keputusannya dapat menyeretnya pada kemalangan lain di kemudian hari._

 _"Ayah saya—dia tinggal di Tokyo…,"_

 _Secara tidak langsung, bukankah memang pria itu yang telah membuatnya menemui kejadian buruk ini? Kalau saja pria itu tidak meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita lain, pasti ibunya juga tidak akan mencampakkannya._

 _"… Hyuuga Hiashi…."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **. II .  
Almost Butterfly**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hah … hah…."

Hinata tersentak. Onggokan batu yang seperti menindih dadanya pelan-pelan terangkat seiring matanya yang terbuka. Ini adalah kali pertamanya bermimpi buruk lagi setelah sekian lama ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, terlebih ketika ia berada di London. Mungkin kembali ke Jepang bukanlah keputusan yang tepat, namun ada hal yang perlu dituntaskannya di sini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hinata kaget menyadari tubuh tinggi Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terulur padanya. Ditepisnya tangan yang menggantung di udara itu, memberinya ruang untuk bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membangunkanmu. Kulihat kau seperti kesulitan bernapas dalam tidurmu."

Ucapan Naruto tidak benar-benar didengarnya. Tangan gemetarnya merapikan rambut sebahunya yang acak-acakan. Lantas tanpa kata ia melangkah ke dapur dengan kedua lengan saling memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh minum, tetapi ia baru sadar belum hafal di mana Naruto menyimpan gelas.

Melihatnya kebingungan, pria yang mengikutinya itu mengambil peran dengan cekatan. Diambilkan satu gelas air putih hangat untuknya yang kemudian ditenggaknya dengan rakus. Sepertinya ia juga butuh obatnya.

Atau mungkin tidak. Ia tidak boleh terus bergantung pada antidepresan maupun obat anti-cemasnya yang lain. Semua itu hanya memiliki efek yang sementara. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia dapat melalui ini.

"Aku sudah merelakan kamarku untukmu dan tidur di studio, kenapa kau malah tidur di sofa?"

"Aku ketiduran."

Naruto maklum. Pasti Hinata kelelahan setelah membereskan kepindahannya. Apalagi ia tidak bisa banyak membantu. Pekerjaannya tidak dapat ditunda mengingat _deadline_ yang makin mendesak, atau Kiba akan mengomel seperti bebek kelaparan.

"Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu, masih malam."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengintip keluar jendela untuk memastikan perkataan Naruto. Ternyata memang masih gelap. Sesaat kemudian, ia menjadi lebih waspada, "L-lalu kenapa kau di sini selama aku tertidur?"

Naruto tergelak, "Kaupikir aku akan mencuri di rumahku sendiri?"

"Sekarang ini juga rumahku." Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto mengalah, tetap mengambil jarak aman atau Hinata akan histeris, "Kukira kau belum tidur dan membutuhkan teman bicara."

Sikap manis Naruto selalu mampu melemahkan Hinata. Namun kali ini Hinata takut tidak lagi mengenal Naruto. Terlalu takut Naruto hanya bersandiwara di depannya, lalu setelah ia luluh Naruto akan menertawakannya, bersama Shion dan lainnya. Bahkan senyum Naruto belum mampu meyakinkannya.

Haruskah ia membalasnya dengan kemunafikan juga?

"Rasanya aku memang belum mengantuk lagi."

Hinata mendahului Naruto kembali ke kamar tengah. Teringat Tokuma, ia memastikan balitanya itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Membiarkan pintu kamar Tokuma tetap terbuka, ia menduduki sofa yang sama dengan Naruto. Sempat malu menemukan pantulan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya pada layar televisi yang tak menyala. Setelah sekian lama tidak bersama, rasanya aneh terlibat momen seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya memberitahu orang tuaku kalau kita kembali tinggal bersama," Naruto memulai, "Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka syok jika tiba-tiba mengunjungiku ke sini."

"Wanita yang waktu itu juga harus tahu."

"Wanita—siapa?"

"Rumah makan di Shitamachi. Rambut merah. Hamil."

"Huh?"

"Kau memanggilnya sayang, dia pun begitu padamu."

"Oh dia—pasti."

Hinata merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia pun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap pantulan Naruto lebih lama, jemarinya yang dingin meremas roknya dengan gemas.

"Aku bicara seperti tadi bukan karena orang tuaku senang kita berpisah, justru mereka berharap sebaliknya."

"Mungkin karena kau tetap tutup mulut?"

Orang tua Naruto pasti akan sangat membencinya jika mengetahui alasan di balik perpisahannya waktu itu. Ia sangsi masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu mereka. Dan diamnya Naruto membuat kepercayaan dirinya menguap tanpa sisa.

"Kita juga tidak bisa terus seperti ini, kan? Aku kembali ke sini untuk memastikan itu. Kau hanya tinggal membubuhkan stempel, bukankah itu mudah?"

"Jika mudah, seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak lama."

Mengapa Naruto melakukan ini padanya? Membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian, menggantungkan statusnya selama bertahun-tahun. Belum cukupkah hukuman untuknya?

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya hingga tulang-tulangnya berbunyi gemeretak. Seingatnya semalam ia mengobrolkan banyak hal dengan Hinata sampai Hinata tertidur di sampingnya. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun sampai ia terbangun dengan posisi tergeletak di sofa dan membuat lehernya terasa kaku.

Kehadiran manusia lain di dekatnya cukup mengejutkannya. Bocah tiga tahun yang diingatnya bernama Tokuma itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya sambil meminum susu dari botol. Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Tokuma adalah putra Hinata. Ragu-ragu ditepuknya kepala Tokuma sebelum masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri ala kadarnya.

Alih-alih bergegas ke studio untuk kembali bekerja, ia tertahan oleh aksi Hinata yang beryoga di teras berkanopi. Dari berdiri dengan satu kaki sampai teknik melatih kelenturan tubuh, Hinata sukses menghilangkan kantuknya seketika. Dalam waktu yang sama ia seperti kembali ke masa itu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Hinata dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Apa bosmu yang artis itu sering melihatmu melakukan itu?" tanyanya gugup saat kedapatan sedang menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Hinata yang tampak tidak nyaman segera mengakhiri senamnya dan menggulung matras yoganya.

"Tadi aku menyiapkan panekuk dan susu untukmu juga." Hinata memilih untuk tidak menjawab, "Tapi karena kau bangun sesiang ini, mungkin sudah dingin sekarang."

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan Tokuma."

Meski menggerutu, Naruto tetap menghabiskan sarapannya. Diliriknya Hinata sedang mengurusi si anak pendiam itu, dari mengelap bibir yang belepotan susu sampai mengganti baju, terlihat hendak pergi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum turun ke studionya.

Melihatnya masih berpenampilan awut-awutan, Kiba berdecak kesal, "Kau lupa besok ada pernikahan di kuil Shunkoin, dan hari ini kau sudah harus sampai di Kyoto?!"

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi?" Naruto menatap jam di dinding dengan gusar, "Yang kuingat malah proyek kemarin."

"Proyek kemarin sudah kubereskan."

Mana bisa Kiba seenaknya naik ke lantai tiga jika sekarang ada istri Naruto. Seorang wanita pasti butuh privasi, apalagi dari pria yang tidak dikenal dekat. Ia kembali berdecak seraya menunjukkan hasil _editing_ -nya.

"Berasa pengantin baru lagi, eh?"

Kiba tidak tahu saja kalau saat-saat Naruto menjadi pengantin baru hanya diisi dengan tamasya di Okinawa. Ia lantas memeriksa foto-fotonya dengan harapan tidak tertidur lagi. Ia memang mencintai hobinya yang kini juga menjadi profesinya, tetapi jika boleh memilih ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Tokyo dalam waktu dekat.

"Untungnya Sai dan Shikamaru mau bertukar _job_. Jadi mereka yang berangkat ke Kyoto."

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan curiga. Sejak kapan karibnya itu bisa membaca keinginannya. Dalam keadaan genting, Kiba memang sangat berguna.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kita yang mengabadikan pernikahan Uchiha di Four Seasons tiga bulan lagi."

Tiga bulan lagi. Musim gugur. Musim di mana ia menikahi Hinata. Tahun ini berarti akan menjadi hari jadi kelima pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Kau sudah memastikan hari itu kita kosong?"

"Entahlah, yang penting mereka mau berangkat."

Giliran Naruto yang berdecak. Kiba hanya cengar-cengir.

.

.

.

Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk berpamitan pada Naruto sebelum pergi mendaftarkan Tokuma ke _preschool_. Satu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto merasa di atas angin karena merasa telah berhasil menaklukkannya kembali. Di lain sisi, ia seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu diri jika teringat kesalahannya di masa lalu terhadap Naruto.

Menuruni tangga luar sambil menggendong Tokuma, ia tidak harus berpapasan dengan Naruto. Jika menuruti usul Naruto, ia hanya tinggal berjalan satu menit untuk sampai di _preschool_ terdekat, namun ia memilih berjalan setengah kilometer lebih jauh demi memenuhi saran dari Sasuke.

Musim panas dengan matahari hampir sejajar ubun-ubun, sudah tepat jika ia berbekal payung yang ia pinjam dari galeri Naruto. Syukur baginya karena Tokuma tidak terlalu rewel menghadapi perubahan suhu yang cukup drastis. Dibanding anak-anak seusianya, bisa dibilang Tokuma lebih anteng.

"Uzumaki- _san_?"

Kembali muncul pertentangan dalam benaknya. Untuk melamar pekerjaan pun ia terlanjur menggunakan nama suaminya. Jika Naruto benar-benar menceraikannya, dan ia kembali ke nama gadisnya, sepertinya ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya lagi kepada orang-orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Uzumaki Hinata dan memanggilnya dengan Uzumaki. Jika ingin kembali menyusul Hanabi pun ia membutuhkan dokumen yang sesuai dengan statusnya.

Mungkin rasanya akan sama seperti saat awal ia menyandang marga Uzumaki, seakan menjadi pribadi yang baru. Sejujurnya ia kurang nyaman jika Hyuuga yang bersanding dengan nama kecilnya. Namun ia juga merasa tidak pantas berbagi nama dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

" _Hai_."

Rasa lega menyambut Hinata begitu memasuki ruang ketua komite yang sejuk. Wanita berambut panjang itu juga bersikap ramah padanya, sehingga sanggup mengurangi groginya. Dalam banyak kesempatan ia masih kerap canggung jika menghadapi orang-orang baru.

"Pasti Sasuke sudah memperkenalkan diri saya kepada Anda."

"Dia hanya berkata tentang calon istri kakaknya tapi tidak menyebutkan nama Anda."

Wanita kalem itu tertawa anggun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa calon adik iparnya itu tidak banyak berubah, "Saya Uzuki Yuugao. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Hinata mengangguk disertai ucapan serupa. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa membacanya dari papan nama di atas meja. Tetapi memang tidak etis jika ia memanggil sang ketua tanpa perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Dari Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa Yuugao juga berjiwa sosial tinggi dengan mengepalai rumah perlindungan perempuan dan anak. Bertemu Yuugao secara langsung, menguatkan asumsinya bahwa keluarga Uchiha meletakkan standar tinggi bagi penyandang marganya. Dan mengetahui kenyataan ini, ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sasuke atas keputusan yang juga berdampak pada hidupnya. Lagipula, ia pun mengambil peran dengan sukarela.

"Sasuke bilang saya bisa mempercayakan ini kepada Anda." Hinata langsung pada pokok urusannya dengan menyerahkan portofolio Tokuma.

"Jadi … Hyuuga Tokuma?"

Hinata mengiyakan. Sejenak Yuugao memandang Tokuma yang menatapnya polos sembari mencocokkan data pada dokumen. Ia lalu tersenyum, tetapi Tokuma yang pemalu justru berlindung di balik lengan Hinata.

"Saya akan menjaga kepercayaan kalian."

Bagi Hinata, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa ia percaya di dunia ini. Dalam hal ini sebisa mungkin ia melapangkan hatinya dan menekan segala sangkaan negatifnya.

"Mama, haus."

Meluluskan keinginan Tokuma, Hinata mampir ke _konbini_ sebelum pulang. Ia tidak membawa botol minum Tokuma karena mengira proses administrasinya tidak makan waktu lama. Duduk-duduk santai di bangku teras _konbini_ , dengan minuman dingin di tangannya dan satu kotak susu murni untuk Tokuma.

Tidak ada ruginya ia memanfaatkan hari panjangnya selagi senggang dengan berpuas memanjakan Tokuma. Sebab, mulai besok ia akan menitipkan Tokuma di _preschool_. Sejak lahir Tokuma tidak pernah jauh darinya dalam waktu yang lama, sudah pasti ia sedih. Tetapi sekarang ia harus membiasakan Tokuma untuk tidak terlalu bergantung padanya.

Merasakan genggaman di jari tangan kirinya, ia tersenyum lembut. Tokuma tidak banyak bicara, gelagat ini sama artinya dengan permintaan untuk berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Habiskan dulu," katanya sambil memakaikan topi Tokuma.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Hinata teringat kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan payung di dalam _konbini_. Ia segera mengambilnya kembali mengingat itu bukan miliknya.

"Kuma- _kun_ jangan ke mana-mana, tetap di sini. Mama tidak akan lama."

 _Konbini_ itu memang tidak terlalu luas. Masalahnya, ia lupa meninggalkannya di mana.

Tokuma menurut dan tetap duduk manis di bangku. Kakinya berayun pelan di tengah usahanya untuk menghabiskan susunya yang tinggal separuh. Ia pasti tidak akan berubah dari posisinya kalau saja tidak ada yang menjatuhkan minumannya. Matanya nanar menatap karton susu pemberian mamanya jatuh dan menumpahkan sebagian isinya.

"E-eh? Maaf adik kecil, kakak tidak sengaja," ucap perempuan itu dengan penuh sesal, "Kakak akan ganti, tapi tidak sekarang ya."

Perempuan yang terkesan aneh lantaran memakai jaket di cuaca sepanas ini. Tokuma mendongak, seram melihat orang yang menyebut dirinya kakak itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker yang menjadikan wajahnya bak bertopeng. Hanya tampak helaian merah muda yang menyembul dari _hoodie_ yang membungkus kepalanya.

Perempuan yang terlihat terburu-buru itu belum bisa beranjak sebelum Tokuma membalas permohonan maafnya. Mengira diamnya Tokuma adalah tanda-tanda bahwa bocah berkaos beruang itu hendak menangis. Tak dinyana, Tokuma menginjak karton susunya kuat-kuat hingga isinya yang tertinggal menyemprot si kakak seram.

"A-astaga! Jaket kesayanganku—koleksi Yamanaka yang langka! K-kau—"

Ia urung menghukum Tokuma melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah sampai pada ujung jalan yang tadi dilaluinya. Kembali ia mengambil langkah seribu.

"Awas kau anak kecil! Aku akan membalasmuuu—!"

Tokuma ketakutan dan berlari menyusul mamanya ketika orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam lewat di depannya. Lain kali ia tidak mau ditinggal mamanya lagi.

.

.

.

" _Siapkan kostum untuk pemotretan musim gugur nanti._ "

"Sasuke … aku sudah berhenti, kan."

Nama yang baru saja disebutkan Hinata menarik langkah Naruto dari ruang tengah menuju dapur, di mana Hinata berada saat ini. Wanita yang secara hukum masih istrinya itu tidak tampak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Ia mengambil minum dari lemari pendingin, hal yang sama telah dilakukannya dua menit yang lalu.

" _Tidak ada yang bisa bekerja di sini. Dari semua merek yang mereka tawarkan, tidak ada yang sesuai dengan karakterku._ "

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai aku punya label sendiri."

Hinata terkikik geli. Jika itu terjadi, berarti Sasuke harus rela mengenakan gaun pengantin rancangannya. Sasuke yang mengerti candaannya hanya mendengus di ujung sana.

"Kudengar koleksi Yamanaka- _san_ sangat diminati tahun ini." Kali ini Hinata serius, seserius ia memotong sayur untuk bahan makan malamnya, "Tidak ada salahnya kaucoba."

Selepas Sasuke mengakhiri teleponnya, Hinata bermaksud mengawali obrolan dengan Naruto. Ia bingung akan memulai dari mana, namun ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Berada di tempat itu menjadikannya sadar diri, terutama setelah menemukan secarik foto yang ditempelkan di pintu lemari pendingin. Gambaran keluarga bahagia antara Naruto dan wanita berambut merah itu, seolah menjadi penegasan bahwa ia tak seharusnya ada di sana.

"Aku akan segera pindah."

Ia sukar membaca reaksi yang ditunjukkan Naruto begitu mendengar keputusannya. Naruto yang tak lekas menyahut bisa diartikannya sebagai bentuk persetujuan karena tak harus berbagi tempat lagi. Atau justru kekecewaan karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghukumnya lebih lama.

"Kupikir anakku butuh halaman yang luas untuk bermain. Aku ingin membeli rumah," imbuhnya.

Naruto bergerak ke sisi Hinata, mematikan kompor dan meletakkan pisau yang semula digenggam Hinata. Firasatnya mengatakan pembicaraan ini tidak akan sebentar. Ia membutuhkan ruang aman tanpa risiko jeda.

"Untuk sebidang rumah yang kira-kira seluas gedung ini—dengan 2 lantai dan 3 kamar tidur—harganya bisa mencapai 5 sampai 6 kali dari gaji per tahun _salaryman_ di sini. Tapi bagimu yang bekerja untuk seorang selebriti dengan gaji pound, kukira kau bisa membeli 1 sampai 3 rumah dengan gajimu selama 4 tahun."

Hinata sudah menduga dari awal, Naruto memang tidak mungkin menahan kepergiannya. Buktinya Naruto malah mengira bahwa ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kesombongannya karena telah mampu membeli properti tanpa bantuan dari keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Bahkan tidak perlu membayarnya secara patungan seperti yang dulu dilakukannya dengan Naruto.

"Sayangnya, mendapatkan rumah yang dijual tidak semudah menyewa _apato_."

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan mendatangi agen _real-estate_ yang terakhir kutemui. Tidak ada larangan kan jika seorang ibu berbagi kamar dengan anak yang masih balita."

Hinata mengambil kesempatan Naruto untuk membalas dengan mengutarakan unek-uneknya, "Kukira tidak sulit juga bagimu membeli satu rumah atau lebih, jika hanya dengan 30 pemotretan saja kau sudah bisa dapat satu. Padahal fotografi hanya hobimu."

Pada mulanya Hinata mengira tak akan menjadi masalah kembali kemari, karena ia juga memiliki hak untuk tempat ini. Tapi setelah menemukan foto itu dan berpikir dengan lebih matang, ia merasa murahan jika tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan suami wanita lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Aku hanya heran kau masih bertahan di sini, sementara kau lebih dari mampu untuk memanjakan lebih dari satu wanita tiap tahunnya."

Hinata terdorong satu langkah ke belakang hanya karena menerima tatapan Naruto yang menajam.

"Jika ini hanya akal-akalanmu supaya aku segera meresmikan perceraian, atau kau sekadar memanasiku agar menjual bagianku, kusarankan kau menyerah saja. Tapi jika kau berpikir aku seperti itu, aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kaupikirkan."

.

.

.

 _Naruto pulang ke flatnya dengan langkah ringan. Senyum di bibirnya, pot kecil dengan bunga favorit Hinata ada di tangannya. Baru kali ini Hinata memintanya untuk pulang lebih awal. Biasanya atas inisiatifnya sendiri karena Hinata tak pernah menuntutnya atau memintanya melakukan ini itu. Dan kemarin mungkin juga menjadi pengecualian, saat ia diminta untuk hanya mendengarkan Hinata. Tanpa ada permintaan itu pun ia percaya pada Hinata._

 _Di hari yang sama pula Hinata menyatakan cinta padanya untuk pertama kali. Hinata bukan seseorang yang mudah melisankan isi hatinya, jadi ia sangat menghargai itu, walaupun hanya ditunjukkan dengan tindakan pun sudah cukup baginya._

 _"… mulai sekarang cukup dengarkan aku saja…."_

 _Anehnya, kata-kata itu terus menggema di telinganya melebihi kata cinta dari Hinata. Jika mengingat Shion yang sempat tidak setuju dengan pernikahannya, ia bisa mengerti jika Hinata merasakan kekhawatiran. Belum lagi Hanabi yang tampaknya kurang senang kala itu. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan fokus kepada Hinata._

 _Barangkali terlalu dangkal jika ia menyimpulkan telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak pertama ia melihat gadis itu._

 _Sejak awal ia memang mendengar bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki tiga putri, tapi yang ia kenal hanya Shion dan Hanabi. Hari itu ia datang bersama Kiba, dengan maksud menemui Shion yang membutuhkan jasa fotografinya. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan posisi bagus di bank, di tengah jalan Shion memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang modeling._

 _Shion dan Kiba adalah kawannya sejak sekolah menengah. Walaupun orang tuanya menetap di Okinawa, ia memilih untuk menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo. Bersama Umino Iruka-lah ia tinggal, walinya selama ia jauh dari orang tua. Lebih dari siapapun, ia dan Kiba yang paling mengerti bahwa_ passion _Shion memang ada dalam dunia seni. Untuk itulah ia sebisa mungkin mendukung Shion yang merupakan kawan terbaiknya selain Kiba._

 _Selain sebagai editor, Kiba bertugas mengatur pencahayaan di studio Shion. Saat itulah ia tertinggal di belakang, tak sengaja menemukan Hinata di balik selasar yang bagaikan berpagar pohon aprikot. Hinata mungkin tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena mengira deretan pohon berbuah masam itu dapat menutupi selasar secara penuh dari pandangan orang yang melewati lorong._

 _Saat itu ia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok berambut panjang itu. Tubuh Hinata meliuk anggun, mengikuti gerak langkah yang harmonis. Gemericik air dari kolam di tengah taman bagaikan irama musik klasik yang bernuansa misterius; menghanyutkan dan membuat Hinata tampak lupa dengan sekeliling._

 _Kakinya bak terpancang di tempat, tak rela melewatkan keindahan yang dipertontonkan Hinata. Hingga puncaknya Hinata melakukan putaran penuh yang tak mampu diselesaikan. Entah apa sebabnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata setelah itu, Kiba terlalu berisik dan terus meneriakinya dari arah studio._

 _"Padahal aku sudah merelakannya karena kukira kau benar-benar tulus padanya."_

 _Suara Hanabi, Naruto terhenti di samping pintu flatnya yang terbuka. Tidak biasanya adik iparnya itu menemui Hinata di flatnya._

 _"Sepertinya kali ini aku bisa percaya pada mereka!"_

 _"Kau belum mendengar semua ceritaku, Hanabi!"_

 _"Apa lagi yang belum aku dengar? Kenyataannya kau menerima lamaran Naruto-_ niisan _karena kau tahu aku menyukainya! Dari awal kau memang membenciku, kau membenci Shion-_ neesan _yang mengambil tunanganmu, kau membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan ibuku!"_

 _"Mungkin benar … tapi manusia bisa berubah—"_

 _"Omong kosong!"_

 _Naruto terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Kalau saja tangannya tidak mengepal erat, pasti sekarang pot tembikar itu akan jatuh dan mengagetkan dua wanita di dalam sana._

 _"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya siapa yang merebut siapa. Pertama kau menggoda Toneri-_ san _, lalu membuat Shion-_ neesan _seolah merampasnya darimu, dan sekarang…."_

 _"Hentikan, Hanabi." Hinata terisak, "Kau boleh tak percaya lagi padaku, tapi kau harus tahu yang sebenar-benarnya sebelum menghakimiku—"_

 _"_ Bullshit _!"_

 _Hanabi tidak tampak terkejut menemukan Naruto berdiri di luar flat. Tanpa sapaan seperti biasanya, Hanabi meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu dengan rahang mengeras._

 _Jadi selama ini kehadirannya hanya dijadikan sebagai alat balas dendam? Karena ini pula Hinata selalu menghindari sentuhannya? Seperti inikah balasan untuk segenap perasaan dan kesabarannya?_

 _Naruto muak, mendengar tangis pilu Hinata pun tak membuatnya iba._

 _Lantas sejak kapan Hinata bersandiwara? Sejak awal Hinata datang ke tokonya?_

 _Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika Hinata dan Hanabi membeli banyak sayur dan buah di toko milik keluarganya yang dipercayakan kepada Iruka. Ia yang senggang membantu di kasir dan memberikan bonus wortel untuk mereka._

 _Keesokan harinya Hinata datang lagi, kali ini seorang diri, dengan membawakan kue bolu untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Setelah ia menghabiskan separuhnya karena rasanya yang lembut dan pas di lidahnya, Hinata baru berucap bahwa ada campuran wortel pemberiannya dalam kue yang dimakannya._

 _Hinata bilang sengaja membuatkan kue itu untuknya setelah tahu—yang entah dari siapa—bahwa ia tidak menyukai sayuran._

 _Ia pikir, ia akan mudah menyukai sayuran jika itu adalah olahan Hinata. Ketertarikannya pada Hinata semakin bertambah sejak itu._

 _Alih-alih bercerita mengenai kekasih pertamanya, ia justru berkata ingin segera menikah kepada orang tuanya. Saat itu ia masih begitu muda, dan ia berpikir dengan sangat sederhana, bahwa dengan menikah ia dapat merasakan masakan Hinata setiap harinya._

 _Orang tuanya tidak tampak keberatan mengingat Hyuuga Hiashi adalah mitra utama mereka selama hampir sepuluh tahun, selain percaya pada pilihannya. Begitupun bagi Hiashi, keluarganya yang memiliki perkebunan teh di Okinawa adalah penyuplai terbesar untuk rumah teh Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan usianya yang saat itu baru 23 tahun, juga Hinata yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan baru menamatkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Hinata menerima lamarannya dan segala sesuatu berjalan dengan begitu mudah._

 _Seharusnya di balik segala kemudahan itu ia menaruh curiga. Sangat disayangkan, ia masih terlalu naif kala itu, bahkan mungkin sampai beberapa saat lalu. Teramat sulit untuk ia percaya, gadis yang ia kira lugu, ternyata bisa merencanakan semua ini untuk hidupnya._

 _Meninggalkan pot yang semestinya menjadi hadiah kecil untuk Hinata, lantas ia berbalik arah. Mengebut ke Marunouchi, memenuhi tawaran Shion yang sempat ditolaknya demi Hinata. Seperti tahu ia akan datang, Shion menyambutnya dengan senyum mengembang._

 _"Mungkin langsung dimulai saja."_

 _Shion mengerti Naruto tidak sedang dalam_ mood _untuk bersuara. Setelah Naruto masuk, wanita berambut pirang itu segera menutup rapat pintu apartemennya._

 _Sembari menunggu Shion mempersiapkan diri, Naruto membuka tirai di ruang tengah yang berjendela lebar itu. Mengatur pencahayaan yang pas tanpa bantuan_ lighting _. Kamera sudah menggantung di lehernya, siap dibidiknya pada Shion yang mulai berpose di posisi yang diarahkannya._

 _Shion secara perlahan menanggalkan kimono tipisnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis celana dalam dan penutup buah dada. Tema pemotretan ini biasanya akan langsung ditampiknya, pun awalnya ia sempat melarang Shion melakoni konsep dewasa. Menurutnya Shion lebih sesuai dengan kesan manis daripada seksi._

 _"Kau ingin tahu alasanku menolak pernikahanmu dulu?"_

 _"Tidak." Naruto berusaha untuk terus bersikap profesional, telunjuknya menekan tombol_ shutter _dengan gesit._

 _"Sebenarnya … Hinata…."_

 _"Aku sudah tahu," potong Naruto cepat. Mendengar nama itu disebut, membuatnya kacau. Percakapan yang tadi didengarnya terus terngiang dan seketika memecah konsentrasinya. Kameranya kembali tergantung pasrah di lehernya._

 _Shion tertawa kecil sambil membawa langkah tenangnya untuk mendekat pada Naruto, "Sejauh apa yang kau tahu?"_

 _Naruto tak menjawab. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya yang seakan terus membisikkan pengakuan keji Hinata._

 _"Apa kau tidak menganggapku teman baikmu lagi? Kau yang biasanya tak akan segan berkeluh kesah padaku."_

 _"Mungkin Kiba bisa melanjutkan ini untukmu." Naruto buru-buru mengemasi kameranya dan berniat meninggalkan apartemen Shion secepatnya._

 _"Kau tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ciuman dengan Hinata, kan?" Shion menyeringai melihat respons Naruto seperti yang telah diduganya, "Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu."_

 _Naruto tahu ide gila Shion hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Namun, bagaikan terseret arus, ia dengan mudahnya larut dalam permainan. Mengundang Hinata dengan sengaja, lantas terjadi pertengkaran hebat pertama antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sampai-sampai terlupa bahwa dinding flatnya begitu tipis, bahkan tembok pun seakan memiliki telinga._

 _Klimaksnya, Hinata meminta berpisah darinya. Didorong emosi yang masih memuncak, ia setuju begitu saja, dengan hanya satu kata, "Oke."_

 _Awalnya tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk menerima bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan. Ia yang memergoki Naruto tidur dengan wanita lain, seharusnya ia yang marah. Apa Naruto merasa benar telah melakukannya sehingga berhak berkata keras kepadanya?_

 _"Aku percaya karena kau yang mengatakannya."_

 _Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang, seakan-akan rohnya tercabut dari tubuhnya. Jangan katakan kalau Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya, ia belum siap dengan kenyataan itu._

 _"Aku mendengarmu, Hinata … aku akan selalu mendengarmu…."_

 _Hinata merasakan lututnya melemas. Rasanya ia tak lagi memiliki daya, bahkan hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Naruto._

 _Mencoba tak peduli pada Hinata yang tampak membutuhkan pegangan, Naruto mengambil pot yang sempat dicampakkannya di luar flat._

 _"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk mengajakmu ke ladang bunga matahari musim panas lalu, mungkin ini bisa jadi pengganti?"_

 _Tepat saat tangan Hinata terangkat, Naruto menjatuhkan potnya dengan sengaja. Tembikar itu pecah berkeping-keping menimbun setangkai bunga matahari yang telah renyuk dan lusuh._

 _Hinata harus tahu, seperti itu lah kepercayaannya dirusak, seperti itulah Hinata menghancurkan hatinya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini, selain kepuasan batin (?) | **AU** | **OoC?** | nyinetron sekali xD

kenapa banyak yang bingung ya, apa belibet?  
tapi jadi teringat ada yang bilang sulit paham dengan tulisan saya meski pakai kata-kata yang sangat biasa *lirik merra (?)  
saya akan terus belajar~

untuk judulnya tidak tahu kalau mirip judul lain, sebenarnya ini judul ke sekian setelah gonta ganti dan sempet mikir cuma kasih judul AxB doang hwhw, terinspirasi dari lagu favorit saya; _for you_ , yang terus saya putar waktu nulis ff ini  
tapi untuk chapter ini kuping saya lebih cocok dengan bolero-nya tohoshinki *info tak penting* tapi tak sama sih dengan _melodi bolero_ yang masuk di awal chapter ini

maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya

untuk **Yunnie the Pooh** , ini beda sekali kan, jangan kira yang dulu juga begini lho haha

 **Terima kasih selalu~**


	3. Along Bypath

"Jika kau berpikir aku seperti itu, aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kaupikirkan."

Melihat Hinata membalas tatapan tajamnya, justru membuat Naruto melunak. Ujung pembicaraan ini akan semakin jauh dari harapannya jika ia menuruti emosinya. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Bukan urusanku lagi kau menjadi seperti apa, atau tidur dengan siapa. Lakukan sesukamu."

Terkadang pria seperti pasir. Semakin digenggam akan semakin pergi. Sudah lama telapak tangan Hinata terbuka, membiarkan butiran pasirnya terbang tersapu angin.

"Biar kuluruskan."

Naruto mencekal lengan Hinata, tak mengabulkan kepergian Hinata sebelum menuntaskan obrolan kali ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengulang kesalahannya di masa lalu. Merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menikahi siapapun selain kau. Aku juga tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain, bahkan dengan Shion saat itu, apalagi sampai menghamili."

Sekarang pasir-pasir itu menggelitik telapak tangan Hinata agar menggenggamnya kembali. Kekehan sinis menjadi balasannya, Hinata masih terlalu sulit untuk percaya.

"Aku sudah cukup kekanakan dengan mencoba membalasmu sejauh ini."

"Tidak benar jika kau mengatakan dirimu kekanakan. Semakin bertambah usia, aku lebih bisa berpikiran terbuka, dan kurasa tindakanmu saat itu sudah tepat. Dari awal hanya aku yang salah. Aku yang terlalu naif dan egois, hingga tidak memikirkan kebutuhan pria dewasa sepertimu."

"Hinata…."

Naruto nyaris mengerang frustrasi. Hinata benar-benar keras kepala, dan ia kian menyesali permainannya kala itu karena dampaknya jauh lebih buruk dari yang pernah ia kira. Kalau saja ia lebih cepat dan dapat menahan kepergian Hinata ke London, barangkali masalah rumah tangganya tidak akan serumit ini. Penyesalan pun tiada guna.

"Aku terlalu bodoh dengan membuatmu pergi dariku dulu, karena itu sekarang aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal."

Hinata diam bukan lantaran serta merta percaya. Ia justru menemukan dirinya menjadi lebih apatis. Jika hal yang sama diungkapkan oleh Naruto sebelum keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Jepang, ia yakin ia akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong. Kendati sekarang pun ia belum mampu percaya seutuhnya.

Atau mungkin hatinya sudah mati rasa?

"Apapun yang saat ini kaupikirkan tentang diriku, aku tidak akan mengubah pandanganku padamu—kau masih sama dengan Hinata yang membuatku berani memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Aku juga tidak peduli meski kau melahirkan anak pria lain."

Hinata sudah jelas bersalah, memulai segalanya dengan berlandas dendam, dan Naruto masih mampu menerimanya. Sementara Naruto belum tentu seperti yang ia sangkakan, namun mampukah ia melakukan hal yang sama?

"Aku ingin lebih mengerti dirimu. Meski seandainya tidak bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya, aku ingin mengubah tujuan awalmu menikahiku dengan terus berada di dekatmu."

Kalau bisa Hinata ingin meneriaki Naruto dengan kata idiot. Tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci oleh rentetan pengakuan dari Naruto. Tidakkah Naruto ingat bahwa hatinya pernah berubah? Lupakah Naruto bahwa ia pernah menyatakan telah jatuh cinta?

"Dan aku masih percaya tidak ada seorang pun yang menikah dengan tujuan bercerai. Kau boleh memperalatku, mempermainkan perasaanku, tapi aku percaya kau menerima lamaranku bukan dengan tujuan berpisah dariku."

Hinata memaksa bibirnya yang bergetar untuk terbuka, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _Fura_."

Di luar dugaan, Naruto menunjukkan senyum yang lebih lepas, " _Yakai_."

"Jangan menggunakan dialek Okinawa, aku tidak paham."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu setelah menit sebelumnya mengataiku _baka_ dengan logat Okinawa?"

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya teduh. Lalu bibirnya mencicit kaku, " _Tadaima_."

.

.

.

 _Kau mengenalku sampai sisi terburukku.  
Meski begitu, kau menjadi kepala batu yang terus menungguku.  
Apa yang kau sebut cinta itu membuatmu dungu?  
Atau ini adalah wujud lain dari balas dendammu?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **. III .  
Along Bypath**

* * *

.

.

.

"Wanita berambut merah itu—seperti kau menyebutnya—kau tidak ingin tahu siapa dia?"

"Kurasa tidak penting lagi."

Hinata masih bertahan pada posisinya yang berbaring saling membelakangi dengan Naruto. Kemajuan dalam hubungannya ketika ia mampu menerima Naruto seranjang dengannya lagi dan berusaha melupakan segala percekcokan yang pernah terjadi. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dulu, di mana ia sangat suka tidur dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

Mungkin keputusannya terlalu cepat, di saat ia belum mampu menerka masa depan seperti apa yang dapat dijalaninya kembali bersama Naruto. Dan seketika muncul gagasan di benaknya bahwa ia begitu gampangan jika sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto.

" _Yukuimi_."

Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto di belakangnya mengubah posisi tidur. Mungkin sama dengannya yang sejatinya bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi ia bingung bagaimana memulainya, pun ia belum yakin jika Naruto memang bersungguh-sungguh. Seandainya pengakuan Naruto benar, tidak menutup fakta bahwa perasaannya juga pernah dipermainkan.

"Hm, _oyasumi_."

.

.

.

"Kau bangun lebih awal dariku, tapi tidak membangunkanku."

Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan rambut megar dan langsung menyalahkannya, itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto tersedak sarapannya.

"Kemarin kau tidak bilang ada urusan pagi-pagi."

"Aku ada panggilan _interview_."

Naruto kembali menyantap makanan yang ia pesan dari restoran cepat saji 24 jam yang berdiri di samping kediamannya ini. Ia harus memulai pekerjaan hari ini sebelum pukul 8 pagi, jadi ia tidak bisa mengharapkan Hinata yang tidur begitu lelap untuk segera bangun dan memasak untuknya. Usai menandaskan susu dinginnya, ia merasa turut pening melihat Hinata yang tanpa alas kaki berjalan ke sana kemari mempersiapkan diri sekaligus Tokuma.

"Kemarikan, biar aku yang memakaikan sepatunya."

Hinata mengangguk dan menurutinya, lantas sibuk dengan tatanan rambut dan wajah. Naruto berjongkok di depan Tokuma yang duduk di sofa. Dengan hati-hati dipasangkannya kaos kaki dan sepatu yang tampak mungil di telapak tangannya yang lebar.

" _Arigatou_."

Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Tokuma berbicara. Suaranya terdengar lucu dan pelafalan katanya masih kurang sempurna. Tetapi itu pula yang membuatnya turut tersenyum, membalas senyum malu-malu sang balita.

"Sarapannya, Hinata."

Naruto kembali berdiri menemukan Hinata sudah siap dengan blazer dan sepatu tinggi. Kepala berambut indigo pendek itu melongok ke meja makan dan tampak tidak tertarik.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak sehat, tapi aku juga tidak sempat membuatkan _bento_ untuk Tokuma."

Sambil berbicara, Hinata memasukkan jatah makannya serta ke kotak makan Tokuma, ditambah susu cokelat kemasan kecil kesukaan balitanya itu.

"Bajumu bisa kusut kalau kau menggendongnya. Aku saja yang menggendongnya turun."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Sebisa mungkin ia memang harus membuat dirinya tetap rapi hingga sesi wawancaranya usai.

Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Di lantai dua sudah ada Kiba yang melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa tanpa lupa menyapa Hinata. Baru kali ini Hinata menggunakan tangga dalam. Biasanya ia akan lebih memilih tangga di bagian belakang gedung agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaan di studio.

Sesaat Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil kameranya dalam tas yang kemudian disampirkan di satu bahunya. Tangannya yang lain masih berusaha membuat Tokuma nyaman dalam gendongannya. Agaknya Naruto akan bekerja di luar sendirian hari ini, jika melihat Kiba tidak beranjak dari duduk nyamannya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat bersemangat," komentar Hinata setelah turun ke galeri yang masih lengang karena belum buka.

"Ada pemotretan dengan anak-anak."

Naruto baru menurunkan Tokuma setelah berdiri di teras Gallery 1010. Hinata langsung menggandeng Tokuma dan siap berselisih jalan dengan Naruto untuk tujuan masing-masing. Namun ia belum beranjak, selalu tidak mampu melewatkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto ketika membicarakan anak kecil.

Naruto adalah anak tunggal, yang tahu bagaimana sepinya tidak memiliki saudara. Belum lepas dari ingatannya saat Naruto berujar ingin memiliki banyak keturunan agar anaknya tidak merasakan kesepian seperti dirinya.

Jika Hinata pernah dilanda ketakutan berlebih di tengah keramaian hingga mendorongnya menjadi seorang penyendiri, Naruto sebaliknya, rasa takut itu muncul ketika Naruto sendirian.

"Aku selalu menikmati waktuku sebagai juru foto darmawisata."

"Aku harap bisa melihat hasilnya," balas Hinata jujur.

"Karena tanpa menginap, akan kupastikan kau melihatnya lebih cepat."

Hinata membalas janji Naruto dengan anggukan pelan sebelum melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Cukup lama Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangan, terlebih karena lambaian tangan Tokuma. Mengingat Tokuma adalah putra Hinata dengan pria lain, seharusnya dapat menjadi alasan untuk membencinya. Tetapi yang Naruto rasakan sebaliknya, ia menyukai Tokuma sama halnya dengan bagaimana ia menerima kehadiran anak-anak di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ke halte bus terdekat dari _preschool_ Tokuma. Jika ia ketinggalan bus yang lewat 10 menit lagi, sudah pasti ia akan terlambat memenuhi undangan wawancara dari perusahaan _fashion_ yang dikaguminya. Tokuma menjadi agak rewel dibanding biasanya karena tidak mau ditinggal olehnya. Cukup lama ia menenangkan Tokuma yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, sampai ia harus bertindak tega dengan menyerahkan Tokuma kepada para pengajar.

Sepatunya yang tinggi cukup menghambat langkahnya. Meski ia terbiasa memakainya, tetapi terkadang tetap memberikan lecet di kakinya. Bahkan sekarang rasa perih itu mulai datang. Ia rasa penampilannya nanti tidak akan sebaik ketika ia bercermin tadi. Apalagi udara di akhir musim panas ini mulai membuatnya gerah.

"Nona, awas!"

Hinata linglung, belum sepenuhnya mengerti atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Desas-desus orang di halte terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Begitu sadar situasi, ia tengah terduduk di jalur pejalan kaki dengan lengan kiri yang terasa cukup ngilu. Satu dua orang menanyakan keadaannya dengan lantang, sedangkan yang lainnya bertahan di posisi mereka. Pekikan klakson dari mobil berkecepatan tinggi tadi seperti masih berdengung di telinganya.

" _Daijoubu desu_."

Hinata segera bangkit untuk membuktikan ucapannya. Kakinya goyah hingga ia membutuhkan pegangan dari sekitarnya. Tetapi bus yang telah tiba tidak akan menunggunya lebih lama, sehingga ia memaksa kakinya yang masih lemas untuk melangkah bersama penumpang lain.

Kesialannya masih berlanjut. Ia mendapati sepatunya tidak layak lagi menunjang penampilan, bahkan beberapa menit sebelum ia dipanggil ke ruang _interview_. Sepatu hitam bertabur berlian itu kini tampak bergarit-garit. Begitu pula dengan roknya yang menjadi bernoda.

"Seberapa baik Anda mengenal FRAGMENTS?"

Hinata lumayan lancar mengemukakan jawabannya karena selain menggunakan produknya sendiri, _brand_ ini juga pernah beberapa kali menyokong tampilan Sasuke dalam pemotretan. Dan lagi, pewawancaranya yang beralis tebal itu cukup menunjukkan sikap yang bersahabat.

"Apa yang membuat Anda tertarik bekerja di Wedding Fragments?"

"Eh?"

Hinata ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar, namun reaksi terkejutnya tidak seharusnya ia tunjukkan.

.

.

.

Belum habis kedongkolan Hinata karena wawancaranya yang kurang lancar sehingga ia memilih berdiam di halte bus, daripada menjemput Tokuma lebih cepat dan pulang. Seingatnya ia melamar ke perusahaan _fashion_ , tetapi mengapa berkas lamaran kerjanya malah dilempar ke kantor _wedding planner_.

Memang benar kantor perencana pernikahan itu masih berafiliasi dengan FRAGMENTS yang menjadi incarannya, pun ia menyukai hal-hal berbau pernikahan, terutama gaun pengantin. Masalahnya, bagaimana bisa ia merancang pesta pernikahan untuk orang lain, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak pernah memiliki impian tersebut. Kecuali jika ia hanya dipekerjakan untuk mendesain baju pengantin, menilik dirinya sebagai lulusan sekolah mode.

Bahkan sesungguhnya ia juga tidak siap untuk itu jika mengingat rumah tangganya sendiri belum bisa dikatakan baik. Pemikiran itu juga yang menghambat usahanya untuk memiliki _brand_ gaun pengantin sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan hubungi aku lagi jika kau hanya ingin memintaku kembali."

Ia berbicara sedikit keras, Sasuke lebih kurang menjadi pelampiasan atas rasa kesalnya.

" _Ibuku menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Temui aku di Ebisu Garden. Sekarang. Jangan lupa bawakan_ bento _._ "

Sasuke memutus sambungan sebelum Hinata sempat membantah. Sasuke benar-benar telah menggenggam kelemahannya. Terpaksa ia menuruti Sasuke, setengah hati menuju Shibuya dengan menumpang taksi. Jika Sasuke tidak menyebut tentang mantan tutor baletnya itu, lebih baik jika ia menjemput Tokuma.

Tiba di Ebisu, Hinata yang sedikit terpincang berjalan dengan menundukkan pandangannya karena kompleks itu lebih ramai dari seharusnya. Beberapa perangkat kamera video berdiri di sepanjang jalur yang dilaluinya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kegiatan syuting atau semacamnya. Begitu menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, ia bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak berpikir ada banyak paparazi di sini?" omelnya pelan.

Meninggalkan kru produksi iklan yang sedang mempersiapkan set selanjutnya, ia ditarik ke dalam _van_ besar yang merupakan ruang _make up_ dan _wardrobe_ bagi Sasuke. Penata rias dan penata busana yang semula duduk santai di sofa besar juga diminta keluar oleh Sasuke sehingga memberi ruang berdua dengannya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengindahkan pemberitaan media _online_ tentang dirinya dan Tokuma. Ia pun dengan bodohnya sempat mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya sedang lari dari manajer dan _hang out_ diam-diam di Shibuya ini seperti yang pernah dilakukan di London. Karena itu ia berani datang tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

"Ini bukan masakanmu," protes Sasuke setelah membuka paket _bento_ dari Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan aku ada _interview_ hari ini, dan aku dari Shinjuku langsung kemari. Lagipula di sini banyak restoran, kau tinggal pilih mau makan di mana. Kau juga bisa makan bersama kru, mereka pasti sudah menyediakannya untukmu. Dan aku menemuimu demi ibumu."

"Kenapa kakimu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar, Sasuke justru mengalihkan topik sembari mencicipi makanan darinya dengan santainya. Betapa ia ingin memangkas habis rambut Sasuke yang menutup sebelah mata itu. Ia memang terbiasa dengan tabiat Sasuke yang berpotensi membuat orang lain jengkel, namun hari ini kekesalannya berlipat karena rentetan kesialannya.

Tahu ia enggan menjawab, Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Ia refleks meringis merasakan sisa-sisa ngilu di pantatnya akibat kecelakaan yang tadi dialaminya. Setelah Sasuke meluruskan kakinya dengan paksa, barulah ia menyadari bahwa kakinya tidak semulus sebelumnya. Malahan ada luka berdarah di lutut kirinya yang kini telah mengering.

"Jelek sekali."

Sasuke berkomentar kejam lantas menepuk lecet Hinata dengan tak acuh hingga membuat pemiliknya memukul lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau jadi korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga?"

"Ini gara-gara sepatu darimu yang mengandung kesialan ini."

Hinata menyentakkan sepatunya sampai terlepas. Sepatu berukuran 4 yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-26, tepatnya jatuh pada akhir tahun lalu.

"Salahkan kakimu yang kecil itu. Mau ukuran Inggris atau Jepang, tetap saja tidak lepas dari angka empat."

"Kau bisa memberiku ukuran 37,5."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."

Hinata memilih diam dan membiarkan Sasuke menghabiskan _bento_. Jika ia berkomentar lagi, Sasuke akan terus menggiringnya ke dalam pokok pembicaraan yang ingin dihindarinya. Bukan karena ia dapat membaca pikiran, tetapi Sasuke memang belum menyerah untuk membujuknya agar kembali menjadi _fashion stylist_ yang bekerja khusus untuk Sasuke.

Dibandingkan menjadi _fashion stylist_ , sebenarnya ia juga menjalankan tugas di luar _job desc_ , karena terkadang Sasuke juga memintanya untuk merias dan menata rambut.

"Kau belum lupa kan kalau proyek musim gugur tahun ini sangat penting untukku."

Secara implisit, Sasuke menyatakan membutuhkan Hinata di sisinya. Tentu Hinata masih ingat bahwa musim gugur tahun ini tepat 10 tahun Sasuke berkarya di industri hiburan, dihitung sejak debutnya sebagai model. Untuk itu Sasuke bermaksud merilis _photobook_ berisi 100 halaman, termasuk ulasan perjalanan kariernya selama 10 tahun ini dalam _interview_ yang nantinya dikemas menjadi 20.060 kata, beserta bonus foto dengan tampilan seksi.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk memakai produk Orochimaru- _sama_ atau Yamanaka- _san_ —jika kau memang membutuhkan masukan untuk pemotretan pamungkasmu yang bertema musim gugur itu—tapi kau tidak mau mendengarku."

"Akan beda cerita jika kau kembali."

"Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaannya?"

"Suamimu?"

"Kau sangat tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Sasuke."

"Aa … begini saja…,"

Sasuke lebih mendekat pada Hinata setelah membalas pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menumpukan lengannya di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata, mengabaikan tampang syok Hinata. Berapa kali pun ia menggoda Hinata dengan cara ini, respons yang ditunjukkan Hinata masihlah sama. Bukannya bosan, ia justru terhibur setiap kali melakukannya.

"—jika kau tidak lolos wawancara, kau harus bekerja padaku lagi."

Hinata hendak membantah kalau saja fokusnya tidak teralih pada aksi Sasuke yang menjentikkan tiga jari sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menekuk jari tengahnya, menyisakan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang teracung. Setelah satu jari terakhir turut terlipat membentuk kepalan tangan, di saat bersamaan pintu _van_ terbuka dari luar.

Shion tidak sempat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya menemukan Hinata hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berusaha menjauh dari Hinata setelah melihatnya di ambang pintu _van_. Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, ia mengira dirinyalah yang akan berada dalam situasi serupa. Tangannya yang menenteng paket _bento_ terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Terlebih setelah melihat Hinata bertelanjang kaki dengan sepatu yang terserak.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk mengantarkan ini." Shion memaksakan senyum yang biasanya menjadi andalannya di depan kamera, "Akan kutitipkan pada Hatake- _san_."

"Kenapa terburu-buru," basa-basi Sasuke.

"Setengah jam dari sekarang ada _meeting_ dengan perwakilan dari produk pakaian dalam."

Saking gugupnya, Shion tidak memikirkan kata-katanya lagi. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menyambung percakapan dengannya, walaupun situasinya kurang menyenangkan baginya. Bisa disebut kemajuan jika mengingat dirinya lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan manajer Sasuke. Tatapannya berubah sengit ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hinata, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu _van_.

"Kau sengaja mengundangnya?" Hinata bertanya setelah Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Dan merencanakan semua ini?"

"Dia tadi bilang mampir—jika kau tidak menyimak ucapannya—jadi dia datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Kebetulan saja momennya pas."

Sasuke bahkan belum menghabiskan _bento_ dari Hinata, bagaimana bisa ia menyantap bawaan Shion juga. Apalagi perutnya sudah terasa kembung karena banyak menenggak kopi hitam demi keperluan iklan.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Betapa sulit meyakinkan seseorang yang tidak mudah percaya seperti Hinata.

"Aku bisa menaksir kedatangannya karena Kakashi minta izin dariku sebelum membiarkannya masuk."

"Oh." Hinata hanya menanggapi sekenanya.

Melihat Hinata mengenakan sepatunya lagi dan tampak siap untuk pergi, Sasuke menyerahkan secarik undangan pementasan balet naratif yang dihelat di Teater Nasional Shibuya akhir pekan nanti. Pertunjukan yang melibatkan puluhan penari balet terbaik se-Jepang.

Mengambil narasi A Midsummer Night's Dream, sandiwara komedi karya William Shakespeare. Hinata hanya sedikit tahu mengenai plot dan beberapa nama karakternya, tetapi belum pernah menyaksikan pertunjukannya secara langsung.

"Perjalanan cinta sejati tidak pernah mulus," Hinata membaca sebaris kutipan yang tercetak di undangan, "—Lysander."

"Jika kau Hermia, aku adalah Demetrius," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa bukan Lysander?"

"Karena Hermia dan Lysander saling mencintai." Sasuke menekankan kata saling.

Hinata yang awalnya hanya iseng bertanya, kini semakin tertarik karena terbilang langka mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata keramat seperti cinta di luar drama. Cukup mengejutkan juga mengetahui Sasuke paham akan A Midsummer Night's Dream, kendati sang ibu adalah mantan balerina profesional yang pernah mementaskannya. Ia kira Sasuke tidak akan menaruh minat sama sekali pada sandiwara klasik.

Benar Hermia dan Lysander saling menaruh cinta, tetapi ayahnya tidak pernah menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, sebagaimana kehendak ayah Hermia yang mengatur pernikahan dengan Demetrius. Hukum Athena kuno menyebutkan bahwa seorang anak perempuan harus menikah dengan pelamar yang dipilih ayahnya, atau kalau tidak akan menghadapi kematian. Adapun pilihan lain adalah menjaga kesucian seumur hidup sebagai seorang biarawati dengan menyembah dewi Artemis.

Mungkin yang mirip adalah bagian di mana Demetrius mencintai Hermia secara sepihak. Bukan berarti ia terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke memang pernah menyatakannya dulu.

"Lalu siapa Helena yang tergila-gila dengan Demetrius?"

"Kau tidak berpikir karakter itu mirip Shion, kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Shion selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu, tapi di waktu yang sama takut berpisah dari suaminya. Karena itulah aku sulit memahaminya."

Sasuke terkekeh datar. Itu sebabnya ia juga tidak pernah menanggapi Shion dengan serius.

"Kau bisa mengajak Tokuma."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Ibumu sudah tahu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya—hanya padanya."

Sasuke menyerahkan satu lagi titipan ibunya untuk Hinata. Kotak kecil berbahan kaca bening berisi bros yang membentuk kata Himeko.

"Ibuku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung karena sekarang masih di Osaka."

Hinata mengingatnya sebagai hadiah istimewa dari seorang juri ketika ia mengikuti pentas balet anak di Sendai. Saat itu ia menitipkannya pada Madam Mikoto selaku pimpinan sanggar karena bros ini sangat berharga sehingga ia takut menghilangkannya, dan berujar akan mengambilnya kembali jika ia telah dewasa.

"Menurutmu kenapa Madam Mikoto memberikannya sekarang?"

Bros yang belum dikeluarkannya dari kotak itu tampak berkilau indah tertimpa lampu putih di langit-langit _van_.

"Apa aku harus memakainya saat menghadiri undangan itu?"

"Coba saja, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi, Himeko."

.

.

.

Hinata baru merasakan efek secara menyeluruh dari kecelakaan yang ia alami di pagi hari setelah menjemput Tokuma. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menggendong Tokuma untuk menuju lantai tiga kediamannya. Mujur baginya, tangga beton gedung itu cukup lebar untuk dilalui dua orang dan memiliki pagar tembok yang lumayan tinggi, jadi ia merasa aman untuk menuntun Tokuma pelan-pelan di tengah langkahnya yang sedikit terpincang.

Langit mulai gelap ketika ia selesai membersihkan diri sekaligus Tokuma. Saat menyiapkan makan malam, yang terpikir olehnya adalah Naruto dan janjinya untuk tidak menginap dalam perjalanan darmawisatanya. Ia segan untuk bertanya pada Kiba yang mungkin masih berada di studio, perihal keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman Naruto.

Jika kembali ke ingatan masa lalu, Naruto kerap mengingkari janji dengan alasan lupa atau akibat dari kesibukannya. Yang paling diingatnya adalah janji Naruto untuk membawanya ke ladang bunga matahari, dan kala itu berakhir buruk. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto, bahkan lebih sering tanpa sengaja, tetapi ia masih ragu untuk kembali percaya.

"Kuma- _kun_ ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, Ma…."

"Hm … bagaimana kalau pai saja?"

Tokuma mengangguk kuat disertai senyum tipisnya. Perhatiannya tidak lepas dari kelincahan Hinata dalam memasak. Ia duduk manis di kursi bar yang tinggi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di meja dapur. Kakinya yang menggantung berayun-ayun pelan sembari menyaksikan Hinata membuat adonan dari tepung, garam, dan minyak zaitun.

Setelah menyisihkan adonan, Hinata mencincang bayam dan mencampurnya dengan keju _ricotta_ untuk isian. Kemudian ia menambahkan telur, garam, dan keju _cheddar_ parut. Ia tidak akan ragu menambahkan merica kalau ia peruntukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya lambung Tokuma belum sanggup untuk menerimanya.

Ia mengambil sebagian dari adonan yang kemudian ia pipihkan dalam bentuk piringan. Ia meletakkannya dengan rata di atas nampan pemanggang, lalu menaruh beberapa isian tepat di pusat dalam bentuk melingkar seperti mangkuk terbalik. Sedangkan untuk bagian tepi, ia juga menaruh isian sebelum menutupnya dengan sisa adonan. Dengan pisau ia melakukan pemotongan pada lingkaran luar dengan sedikit miring, yang masing-masing dapat mengekspos sedikit isian. Sekilas menyerupai kelopak bunga matahari.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir sebelum memanggangnya, ia menyaput bagian pusat pai yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan kuning telur dan menaburinya dengan sedikit wijen.

"Bentuknya seperti bunga matahari," celetuk Tokuma riang meski adonan belum masuk pemanggang.

"Mama menamainya pai bunga matahari," balas Hinata tak kalah ceria, membanggakan karyanya.

Tokuma bertepuk tangan dengan semangat menanggapi kepiawaian mamanya. Menemani mamanya memasak di dapur memang tak pernah membosankan baginya.

.

.

.

Bahkan setelah Hinata menidurkan Tokuma, Naruto belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia hampir turun ke studio, membawa sekelumit asa bahwa kemungkinan Naruto sudah pulang, hanya belum naik ke lantai tiga.

Alih-alih menuruti keinginannya, langkah lunglainya membawanya menaiki tangga melingkar di teras untuk menuju atap. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang seakan telah luluh sepenuhnya hanya karena pengakuan Naruto di hari sebelumnya. Seolah ia kembali mengenal Naruto tanpa cela. Betapa lembek benteng hatinya.

Ia membaringkan dirinya di permukaan atap yang terasa dingin. Inilah yang disebutnya sebagai _rooftop_. Atap beton yang di sekelilingnya dibatasi pagar tembok. Saat ini masih kosong, hanya ada tandon air di pojok belakang. Dulu ia pernah memiliki keinginan untuk mengisi sedikit ruang yang lengang dengan berpot-pot bunga matahari.

Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan bebas seakan dunia adalah miliknya. Kepalanya menatap hamparan langit, yang malam ini tampak gelap dan berawan. Kalaupun ada bintang, sinarnya kalah terang dari lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit. Bulan pun sepertinya terhalang awan yang menebal. Sekarang masih musim panas, ia tidak akan takjub jika hujan tiba-tiba turun.

"Lagu pulau~ menunggangi angin~ bersama burung-burung mengarungi laut~"

Hinata bernyanyi dengan merawak. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bebas mengekspresikan dirinya ketika sedang merasa sendiri.

"Lagu pulau~ menunggangi angin~ membawa cintaku pergi bersamamu~"

Raut mukanya menyendu. Banyak hal yang dirindukannya, dan seketika membangkitkan harapan untuk dapat kembali seperti dulu.

"Pekak nadamu merusak lagu yang melegenda di Okinawa."

Hinata berlagak seolah ia tidak terkejut oleh kedatangan Naruto yang memergokinya sedang bertingkah ajaib. Sambil menekan kegugupannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya, bersamaan dengan langkah tenang Naruto yang menghampirinya.

"Apa kata Ajiimee jika tahu lagu favoritnya dinyanyikan dengan begitu buruk olehmu." Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata.

"Ayahmu kan baik, tidak sepertimu. Paling tidak beliau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang manis untuk menjaga perasaanku."

Naruto malah tergelak, "Ajiimee selalu berterus terang, kau tahu itu. Aku yakin dia sependapat denganku malam ini."

Hinata mengulum senyum. Naruto juga tahu jika ia paling tidak suka disuguhi omong kosong, semanis apapun itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Anmaa…."

Hinata baru merasakan memiliki ibu lagi setelah bertemu ibu Naruto. Ia menyesal pernah berpikir untuk memutus hubungan dengan Naruto sekaligus orang-orang yang terkait dengannya. Walaupun ia juga belum dapat melihat ujung dari hubungannya sekarang.

Sementara di telinga Naruto, ungkapan jujur Hinata menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam terhadap orang tuanya, terutama ibunya. Dibandingkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata memang lebih dekat dengan orang tuanya yang kini berada di Okinawa. Apalagi orang tuanya tidak memiliki anak perempuan, sehingga mereka mensyukuri kehadiran Hinata yang bisa memerhatikan mereka melebihi yang dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki seperti dirinya.

Kendati tidak dapat bertatap muka setiap hari, mereka senantiasa menyempatkan untuk berkomunikasi, dulu.

"Ayaa selalu merindukanmu." Naruto menengok, menemukan Hinata yang sejenak balas memandangnya dengan penuh harap, "Aku sudah mengabari mereka tentang kepulanganmu. Mereka bilang akan menghubungimu jika kau sudah siap, atau kau juga bisa menghubungi mereka semaumu."

"Aku sudah mengecewakan mereka."

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata masih memiliki muka di depan keluarga Naruto, terlebih kedua mertuanya. Ia malu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku yang mendapat ceramah panjang setelah kepergianmu."

"Karena mereka mengira kau yang salah."

"Aku memang bersalah juga, kan."

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena salah memilih pokok pembicaraan. Tidak ada gunanya kembali membahas yang telah lalu. Hanya membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi kaku lagi, seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Ayo turun, aku akan menunjukkan hasil jepretan hari ini."

Naruto berdiri mendahului Hinata. Ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Naruto, Hinata bangkit dengan sedikit meringis akibat kram di lengan kirinya. Naruto tidak menyadarinya, ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku kira kau akan menginap." Hinata yang pertama membuka suara setelah Naruto menutup pintu kaca menuju teras.

"Kau menungguku?" Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut mengetahui dirinya dapat berpikir demikian.

Sesaat Hinata terlihat tidak tenang. "Bukan begitu," jawabnya gagap, "Aku tadi hanya membuat makan malam untuk Tokuma dan diriku sendiri."

"Oh soal itu. Jangan khawatir, tadi para wali murid membawa banyak bekal. Bahkan mereka berebut untuk memberikannya padaku," ungkap Naruto seraya terkekeh pelan, tidak merasa bahwa efek perkataannya terhadap Hinata lebih kurang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Hinata bahkan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; benarkah ia menunggu Naruto, benarkah ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang tak kunjung pulang?

Yang benar, ia hanya menunggu Naruto menepati janji, kan?

"Sebaiknya kita bertukar nomor atau email, Hinata. Agar bisa saling memberi kabar."

Hinata juga baru sadar belum melakukan itu. Mulanya ia kira itu tidak penting selama ia bertemu di atap yang sama dengan Naruto, pun keadaan sudah berbeda dari empat tahun lalu. Tetapi, sekarang ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Merasakan tatapan Naruto yang menjadi tak biasa, Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kikuk. Menemukan ke mana tepatnya Naruto melihat, ia buru-buru merapikan lengan bajunya yang mudah tersingkap karena berbahan tipis dan ringan.

"Lebam apa itu?"

"Ah … terbentur."

"Separah itu?"

"Tidak ada yang parah. Jangan membesar-besarkan."

Hinata tergesa-gesa untuk mengambil jarak dari Naruto, bagaikan tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan. Memaksa kakinya yang masih lemas untuk berjalan cepat ke kamar, melarikan diri dengan tidur, melupakan rencana untuk membuat Naruto menepati janji.

.

.

.

Naruto kaget mendapati Tokuma sudah terbangun pagi-pagi buta. Ia bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya karena ulah Sai dan Shikamaru yang langsung mendatangi studionya begitu kembali dari Kyoto. Bocah yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang itu lekas berdiri dari duduknya di sofa tatkala melihatnya keluar dari kamar.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapanya ragu.

Tokuma hanya tersenyum, lalu mengekor padanya dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Ke kamar mandi pun, Tokuma tidak mau ketinggalan. Berusaha meniru apapun yang dilakukannya. Ia lantas mengambilkan bangku pendek yang biasa digunakan Tokuma untuk tumpuan ketika menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka di wastafel.

"Mau ikut?" tawarnya sebelum turun ke studio.

Tokuma tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa dan kembali berjalan di belakangnya. Gen Hyuuga mengalir deras dalam darah Tokuma, tindakannya mampu bersuara lebih keras dari kata-kata. Atau mungkin Tokuma mirip ayah biologisnya?

Naruto langsung terbahak begitu menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua. Ia sudah menemukan jawaban atas kegusaran Shikamaru. Kalau Sai tampaknya tenang-tenang saja. Sebabnya tidak lain adalah buah tangan mereka sekembalinya dari Kyoto. Jika saat berangkat mereka hanya cukup menenteng tas pakaian, ketika pulang ke Tokyo koper juga menemani perjalanan mereka.

Shikamaru memiliki istri yang lebih dewasa. Ia biasa mengatai Shikamaru sebagai suami takut istri. Shikamaru pasti tidak mau repot dengan dituduh menghamburkan uang karena oleh-oleh yang sebenarnya didapatkan dari pengguna jasa mereka.

"Aku dan Sai sudah ambil secukupnya, sisanya bisa kalian bagikan."

"Lagipula sebagian besar memang untuk kalian. Kami yang datang ke sana tapi nama kalian yang terus disebut-sebut," timpal Sai.

"Mungkin karena setahun yang lalu aku dan Kiba menangani dokumentasi untuk sulung mereka. Ternyata ingatan mereka kuat juga."

"Manusia berisik seperti kalian memang lebih mudah diingat."

Yang belum mengenal Sai dengan baik mungkin akan sering tersinggung mendengar ucapannya yang cenderung tanpa filter. Tapi bagi mereka, Sai tanpa mulut beracunnya umpama hiu tanpa taring, malah akan terkesan janggal.

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi koper. Mayoritas isinya adalah manisan. Selain manisan serba hijau yang berbahan dasar _matcha_ , ada _yatsuhashi_ yang terbuat dari tepung beras ketan, dan ia mengambil satu bungkus yang memiliki isian pasta kacang merah. Dalam hal kacang-kacangan, ia memiliki selera yang sama dengan Hinata.

Teringat Tokuma yang menempel di balik punggungnya, ia memberikan manisan beras yang berisi pasta cokelat. Teman-temannya tidak menyinggung tentang keberadaan Tokuma, seperti paham jika ia juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengernyit menemukan beberapa kantong kecil _omamori_ dengan warna yang berbeda-beda namun sama sulaman hurufnya.

"Bacalah, itu _anzan_." Shikamaru menyahut malas.

Naruto tahu itu adalah jimat yang diharapkan memberikan perlindungan untuk ibu hamil agar kandungannya sehat dan dapat melahirkan dengan lancar. Yang ingin ia tanyakan, mengapa Shikamaru juga menyisakan itu untuk diberikan kepadanya. Apalagi dalam jumlah banyak.

"Aku hanya bertanya di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya, karena wanita merepotkan yang segera melahirkan itu menginginkannya, tapi mereka malah membawaku ke kuil dan memberiku sebanyak itu. Mungkin mereka kira istriku selusin."

Jika seharusnya Naruto dapat tertawa mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, kini ia hanya melongo. Ia tidak tahu jimat-jimat itu akan ia apakan. Selain Shikamaru, mungkin Sai sudah mengambil satu. Sedangkan Kiba belum menikahi kekasihnya.

"Siapa tahu kau juga membutuhkannya segera, Naruto," celetuk Kiba yang sedari tadi diam karena masih setengah tidur di sofa panjang di balik mejanya. Ia menginap di studio gara-gara Naruto memintanya lekas mencetak foto hasil jepretan kemarin.

"Mungkin tidak kalau Naruto impoten."

"Bisa dibilang kau benar-benar rujuk dengan istrimu?" sela Shikamaru sebelum Naruto membalas Sai. Sangat disayangkan paginya yang tenang tanpa omelan istrinya ini—atau mungkin belum—menjadi bising dikarenakan adu mulut Naruto dan Sai.

"Aneh kau baru tahu tentang itu—mengingat ada bebek nyinyir di sini." Naruto sendiri tidak bercerita secara langsung karena tahu Kiba sudah mendahuluinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bebek!" Kiba yang belum membuka matanya itu masih saja menyahut.

"Waktu itu Kiba hanya bilang kalau kau malas meninggalkan kamar karena istrimu pulang," tambah Sai terus terang, "Apalagi untuk meninggalkan Tokyo. Jadi aku dan Shikamaru berbaik hati dengan menerima tawarannya untuk bertukar _job_."

Naruto menghela napas tanpa sanggahan. Ia tidak bisa mengumpati Kiba karena ada Tokuma di dekatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Saara?" pancing Sai disertai senyum misteriusnya.

"Bisa-bisanya membahas itu sekarang…." Naruto mendelik, "Kau ingin melihatku menduda secepatnya?"

Kiba yang tidak benar-benar tidur itu tergelak lebih keras dibanding Sai dan Shikamaru. Agaknya para sahabatnya ini senang melihatnya kacau karena wanita.

Sepulang dua sahabatnya yang berinisal sama itu, barulah Naruto kembali ke lantai tiga dengan membawa manisan untuk Hinata. Sama seperti ketika turun, Tokuma masih menjadi ekornya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang ketika ia memajang satu jimat berkantong biru di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa semalam hujan?" Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan langkah pendek-pendek. Badannya terasa lebih remuk dari kemarin.

"Iya, bahkan udaranya cukup dingin meski pendingin sudah kumatikan."

Mungkin karena itu Hinata bermimpi berpelukan dengan Naruto dalam tidurnya?

"Bawalah payung kalau kau ingin keluar."

Hinata baru ingat kalau sekarang ia memiliki rutinitas untuk mengantarkan Tokuma ke _preschool_ kendati ia masih menganggur.

"Atau kau ingin menemani Tokuma di rumah saja?"

Ide bagus. Hal yang sama juga sempat terpikir olehnya, apalagi kondisi tubuhnya kurang memungkinkan untuk ia bawa berjalan jauh. Tetapi ia menitipkan Tokuma di _preschool_ agar balita itu juga bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika untuk sehari ini saja, lebih-lebih Naruto juga sedang senggang karena hanya akan menangani pemotretan model lokal di studio. Biarlah ia menuruti hatinya yang lemah untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

 _Seharusnya kau adalah lili putih yang teguh, namun kau berduri sekali waktu.  
Dan a_ _ku adalah lelakimu, yang akan mencintai segala tentangmu,_ _  
_ _bahkan bila itu adalah duri-durimu._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

kayaknya masih ada deskrip yang belibet ya, yang calon ipar maksudnya yuugao dan sasuke hehe (chapter 2)

4 (inggris) atau 24 (jepang) setara ukuran 37,5 *benar tidak ya*

[Okinawa]  
fura = baka  
yakai = okaeri  
yukuimi = oyasumi  
ajiimee = ayah  
ayaa, anmaa = ibu  
silakan koreksi jika ada kesalahan, karena saya juga baru belajar

 **Happy NHFD 2016 (NaruHina Fluffy Day) yang ke-7 untuk semua NHL** , maaf belum bisa berpartisipasi, saya masih lupa bagaimana cara menulis fic fluffy yang manis romantis dan happy end *kebanyakan denger lagu galau*

 **Terima kasih selalu, maaf belum bisa membalas -/\\-**


	4. Awaited Bolero

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, ada suaminya di sini," tegur Naruto pada Iruka.

Meski terkandung candaan, Naruto serius memperingati Iruka. Bagaimana tidak, sejak ia membawa Hinata dan Tokuma ke toko buah dan sayurnya, Iruka enggan melepas atensinya dari Hinata yang tengah memilih bahan-bahan segar. Ia khawatir ini adalah efek dari terlalu lamanya Iruka membujang. Bahkan sampai usia Iruka kini nyaris berkepala empat, walinya itu tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Jangankan calon istri, kekasih saja agaknya belum punya.

"Hentikan buruk sangkamu. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau dia benar istrimu, karena kelihatannya sangat berbeda dari yang dulu."

Naruto yang menyandar di meja kasir itu memutar mata bosan, "Dia masih Hinata."

"Istrimu dulu agak pemalu. Yang sekarang entah kenapa terkesan dingin."

"Hm, pengalaman bisa mengubah seseorang."

Sekejap Naruto diliputi sendu. Sedikit banyak ia juga turut andil dalam perubahan pribadi Hinata. Dan itu bukan dalam artian yang baik.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak membantunya mendorong troli belanja?"

"Jika aku melakukannya, seakan-akan aku meragukan kekuatannya."

"Ck, dasar berlebihan."

Iruka mengambil posisi di belakang Naruto. Dengan iseng Iruka mendorong lipatan lutut Naruto dengan lututnya hingga si pirang yang sedang lengah itu nyaris merosot dari berdirinya.

"Banyak alasan. Kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi suami siaga." Iruka cepat memotong niat Naruto untuk memprotes keisengannya. Akan lebih mudah diterima nalarnya jika Naruto mengatakan fobia pada buah dan sayur, meskipun belum sejauh itu Naruto memusuhi bahan makanan kaya serat dan menyegarkan itu.

"Katakan itu setelah kau menjadi seorang suami," ejek Naruto.

Iruka tampak tidak peduli. Bahasan mengenai pernikahan dan segala tetek-bengeknya tidak pernah mengusiknya. Ia selalu menikmati hidupnya yang bebas.

"Sebenarnya aku masih heran karena kau sangat yakin kalau bocah itu bukan anakmu. Bisa saja kan istrimu itu hamil sebelum meninggalkanmu dulu?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh hambar. Tidak mungkin kan ia membuat pengumuman kepada semua orang bahwa ia dan Hinata tidak sebagaimana suami istri semestinya. Jika dulu gelagat Hinata yang membuatnya ragu untuk bertindak, sekarang keraguan itu juga muncul dari dalam dirinya. Malahan bermula jauh sebelum kembalinya Hinata.

Ia tidak bisa terus bungkam dan menjadi seorang pecundang. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengakuinya. Apapun tanggapan Hinata nanti, ia harus siap.

.

.

.

 _Di dalam mimpi, aku melihatmu menari di atas panggung yang bersinar dalam gulita.  
Cahaya bulan mengundang luapan emosi, membawa harapan yang terukir dalam nada.  
Berhentilah mencoba menyimpan bebanmu sendiri dalam dada.  
Kepakkan sayap dan terbanglah tinggi, tunjukkan padaku boleromu yang penuh makna.  
Aku akan tetap di sini, tempatmu pulang dan menyembuhkan luka._

.

.

.

* * *

 **. IV .  
Awaited Bolero**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sudah tepat untuk tidak turun melalui tangga dalam, karena Kiba dan Naruto sedang membersihkan galeri di lantai satu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang tengah mengelap kaca, berpamitan sebelum mengantarkan Tokuma ke _preschool_.

"Ambillah, ini dari Paman Kiba." Naruto menahan kepergiannya dengan mengangsurkan sebuah pisang ke Tokuma, buah kesukaan balita itu.

"Paman apanya, aku bahkan belum 30 tahun," protes Kiba dengan peralatan pel dan tanda lantai basah di kedua tangannya.

" _Ojichan_ , _sanchu_ ~"

Tampang kaku Kiba melunak seketika, terlebih melihat Tokuma membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku marah."

Yang kemudian ditanggapi gelak tawa Naruto dan kikikan geli Hinata. Tak ingin terlambat, kembali tanpa kata-kata Hinata meminta izin pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan lambaian penuh senyum.

Tokuma turut melambaikan pisangnya pada Naruto saat satu tangannya digandeng Hinata.

" _Bye bye_ , Papa…."

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Tokuma untuk Naruto, "Aku tidak mengajarinya, sungguh."

Naruto malah tergelak melihat kegugupan Hinata, meskipun ia juga terkejut awalnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Dengan kikuk Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Gallery 1010 tanpa menoleh lagi. Tokuma tampak sangat bersemangat pagi ini, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya sambil sesekali melompat kecil.

"Papa baik."

Hinata mengulum senyum, terbayang bagaimana Naruto akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik kelak. Itu sebabnya, ia mulai memupuk keberanian dalam dirinya dan berusaha mengubur segala keraguan, agar ia mampu mewujudkan keinginan Naruto, yang mungkin nanti akan menjadi mimpinya juga; memiliki lebih dari satu anak dan bersama-sama mendidik mereka.

Sesampainya di seberang _preschool_ , Hinata menunda untuk menyeberang tatkala melihat Yuugao turun dari mobil yang berhenti di sana. Disusul seorang pria yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Ia memang kurang mengenal kakak Sasuke, tapi ia menerka pria itu adalah Itachi, melihat bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Yuugao.

Mungkin tidak untuk pagi ini, mereka lebih tampak seperti sejoli yang tengah berdebat meskipun hanya berdiri berhadapan dengan sorot gusar, serta berbicara menyerupai bisikan.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa tak pantas menonton masalah orang lain. Ia baru berani berjalan ke seberang setelah mobil hitam itu meninggalkan gerbang _preschool_ dengan derunya yang halus. Lantas disapanya Yuugao yang berjalan di depannya.

"Uzuki- _san_ , _ohayou_."

Yuugao menoleh sebentar padanya dan membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

"Ah, _masasai_."

Naruto menggumam penuh nikmat setelah melahap daging _sukiyaki_ -nya yang masih mengepul. Sekarang ia baru sadar betapa jarangnya ia menyantap makanan rumahan, sampai Hinata hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Kalaupun makan di luar bersama para sahabatnya atau tim fotografinya, rasanya tetap berbeda dengan makan bersama keluarga di meja yang sama.

"Hampir terdengar seperti _mashita_ ," sahut Hinata sembari meletakkan sayuran hijau dan tahu di cawan Naruto, tak peduli tatapan protes yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Artinya memang sama."

Naruto menyisihkan sayur di wadah makannya ketika Hinata lengah, lalu kembali menyumpit daging dari panci besi di tengah meja makan mereka yang berbentuk persegi.

"Kau mengerti bahasa Korea?" Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari sayur-sayur yang hendak diberikan kepadanya. Lidahnya belum mampu menerima.

"Tidak, tapi telingaku sedikit hafal dengan kata-kata _random_ yang biasa dikatakan Hanabi. Dan dia memang suka menonton drama Korea di kala stres dengan pendidikannya."

"Aku rindu Mummy," celetuk Tokuma di tengah usahanya untuk mengunyah jamur.

Hinata mengusap kepala Tokuma. Pasti karena dirinya menyebut nama Hanabi. Awalnya memang sulit untuk membawa Tokuma tanpa Hanabi serta, karena Tokuma berharap bisa tetap tinggal bersama-sama seperti saat masih di London.

"Nanti ya mama telponkan, semoga diangkat. Mummy sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Daddy juga."

Kali ini Naruto menaruh perhatian penuh. Berharap ada yang menyinggung jati diri dari ayah Tokuma. Ia sempat curiga dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang cukup sering menghubungi Hinata, tetapi apa benar hubungan mereka memang sejauh itu?

Atau ada pria lain di London sana? Kalau tidak salah Otsutsuki Toneri yang masih berstatus sebagai suami Shion itu sering melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, mungkinkah sebagai mantan tunangan, Hinata masih bertemu dengannya?

Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika Hinata melahirkan anak pria lain. Hanya saja, ia tak kuasa menghalau rasa cemburu yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

" _Oishii_ ," ucap Hinata sambil membiasakan Tokuma dengan bahasa ibunya.

Begitu Naruto sadar baru saja melamun, Hinata dan Tokuma sudah melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka dengan saling melempar senyum ceria. Diam-diam ia perhatikan bocah balita itu suka sekali dengan jamur, juga buah dan sayuran lainnya, namun tidak mau menyentuh peterseli. Setelah merasa cukup, Tokuma menghabiskan susu pisangnya dalam sekali teguk.

" _Yummy_ ," Tokuma menggumam lucu sambil menyentuh perutnya, " _Yummy in my tummy_ ~"

Sesaat Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan selepas menaruh minat pada tingkah jenaka Tokuma. Keduanya lantas tertawa bersamaan mengingat suara imut Tokuma yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata saat ini, namun Naruto jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika kelak ia memiliki anak dari Hinata. Tapi, mungkinkah?

"Setelah makan malam ini, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh? Apa?" sahut Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya menunggu sampai Tokuma tidur," bisiknya hati-hati seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata semakin penasaran dibuatnya, dan ia justru terkekeh senang.

Setelah Hinata menidurkan Tokuma lebih cepat dari biasanya, Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata menuju _rooftop_ , tak sabar melihat reaksi Hinata atas kejutan kecil yang telah disiapkannya.

Senyumnya terkembang menemukan Hinata terkesiap. Mata bulan Hinata menatap pot-pot bunga matahari yang mengelilingi pinggiran _rooftop_ dengan binar takjub. Sebagian bunga tumbuh besar dan tampak kokoh, sebagain pot lain masih ditumbuhi tunas, dan tertata rapi dengan susunan yang berselang-seling.

Naruto juga meletakkan lampu sorot di sekitar pot yang menyinari dari bawah, sehingga bunga-bunga berwarna cerah itu tampak seperti bersinar terang, membawa perasaan riang.

Hinata memandang Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang tanpa alas untuk berdiri tepat di tengah _rooftop_ , tanpa ragu menunjukkan senyum gembiranya yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Selama kita berbelanja, aku menyuruh orang melakukan ini. Kau suka?"

Pertanyaan retoris, karena jawaban Hinata sudah tampak jelas meski tanpa berkata-kata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa satu kantong plastik bergambar bunga matahari yang terikat pita kuning, "Ini untukmu, jika kau ingin menanamnya sendiri."

Hinata menerima pemberian Naruto dan langsung tergiur dengan isinya, "Ini tidak bisa dimakan kah?"

"Ini bibit, khusus ditanam." Tawa Naruto pun meledak, "Kau sangat suka kuaci ya, Ms. Hamtaro."

" _Nuga_?!"

Naruto kembali tergelak. Hinata suka sekali menyelipkan logat Okinawa, yang merupakan kampung halamannya, dibanding aksen Hokkaido yang merupakan tanah kelahiran Hinata.

"Ku pikir piama Hamtaro akan cocok untukmu."

Betapa Naruto benar-benar ingin membelikan kostum tidur yang dominan oranye dan putih itu untuk Hinata. Lengkap dengan tudung kepala yang memiliki telinga. Tak lupa dengan kuacinya.

Melihat pipi tembam Hinata yang lebih menggembung karena memberengut, Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubitnya gemas. Sebelum diprotes, ia mengangsurkan kotak putih persegi berpita violet pada Hinata, bagian utama yang ingin diberikannya malam ini.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang menari anggun di selasar rumahnya. Mungkin dia mengira tidak akan ada yang memergokinya karena deretan pohon aprikot mengapitnya. Semenjak itu aku ingin menonton pertunjukan tunggalnya sekali lagi."

"Tapi rambutnya tak panjang lagi."

Hinata masih menunduk memandangi sepasang sepatu balet di dalam kotak, yang dirasanya tak asing lagi. Warna merah mudanya yang lembut dan terkesan pudar, warna yang selalu dipilihnya setiap membeli sepasang yang baru. Ia tak tahu dari mana Naruto mendapatkannya, namun ia merasa bahwa sepatu itu memang miliknya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto pernah melihatnya sebelum kedatangannya ke toko Iruka, ia sungguh baru mengetahuinya.

"Maaf … aku belum siap."

"Aku bisa menunggu."

.

.

.

Bersama Tokuma, Hinata berdiri di teras Gallery 1010, menunggu Mikoto yang berujar akan menjemputnya, ketika suara lantang dari seberang jalan mengejutkannya.

" _Neechan_! Di atasmu!"

Ia tidak yakin seruan keras itu ditujukan kepadanya, namun ia refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat ngeri mendapati sebuah pot yang meluncur turun ke arahnya, tetapi kakinya yang gemetar seakan terpancang di tempat.

Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah Tokuma yang berada dalam gendongannya. Lengannya bergerak cepat melindungi kepala Tokuma dalam dekapannya yang mengerat.

Mendengar debaman pot keramik yang jatuh ke tanah, ia pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang semula tanpa sadar terpejam kuat. Pecahan itu teronggok tak jauh dari kakinya, begitu dekat. Bunga matahari yang lusuh tertimpa tanah itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang telah lalu.

Namun satu hal yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya, bagaimana bisa pot itu terjatuh sementara Naruto meletakkannya di sisi dalam pagar beton yang mengelilingi _rooftop_. Kecuali jika ada yang menjatuhkannya dengan sengaja ke arahnya.

"Untunglah meleset. Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati."

Ia sedikit terperanjat tatkala seorang pemuda bertopi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada kecamuk di benaknya dan usahanya untuk menenangkan Tokuma yang ketakutan. Beruntung juga tidak ada orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya ketika pot itu jatuh, mengingat jalur pejalan kaki lebih lengang dibandingkan hari sibuk.

"Apapun yang kaulakukan, jangan sampai lengah, kau harus terus waspada."

"Terima kasih … tapi apa aku mengenalmu?"

Hinata tidak dapat melihat seperti apa rupa yang menunduk di balik topi _baseball_ itu. Belum juga pertanyaannya dibalas, pemuda berambut gelap itu berlari menjauh darinya.

Tubuhnya masih menggigil pelan memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Jika Naruto masih berada di dalam, mengapa sampai ada orang yang bisa naik ke _rooftop_ dan bermaksud mencelakainya.

Di tengah kebimbangannya, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Sopir keluar membukakan pintu untuknya hingga menampilkan seorang wanita di kursi penumpang.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku seraya menyerahkan Tokuma, "Tolong jaga Tokuma, Mikoto- _san_. Aku akan menyusul secepatnya."

Tokuma tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya dan kedua lengannya terus mengarah padanya. Namun ia harus memastikan sesuatu dan tidak mau melibatkan Tokuma.

Mobil Mikoto sudah melaju meninggalkannya ketika ia berlari menuju bagian belakang gedung dan naik ke lantai tiga. Tanpa salam menerobos masuk hingga mencapai teras depan dan segera naik ke _rooftop_. Ia tidak menemukan kehadiran manusia selain dirinya, namun memang tampak jelas satu bagian yang berongga dibanding tatanan pot lain.

Tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, ia kembali ke lantai tiga. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, pandangannya menjelajahi setiap sudut kediamannya, mencari-cari jejak kehadiran orang lain selain Naruto. Namun segala sesuatu tetap berada pada tempatnya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya dengan suara keras yang bercampur gugup.

Tak lekas mendengar jawaban, ia merasa semakin ketakutan, seolah-olah ada banyak pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuhnya yang seperti menggigil kedinginan.

"Narutooo!" pekiknya sarat kegelisahan.

Ia bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk menenggak pil-pilnya ketika kecemasan tak mampu lagi diusirnya tanpa bantuan obatnya. Saat itulah ia mendengar gemericik air dari bilik kamar mandi dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang dibukanya pintu putih yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut atas kedatangannya sampai kesulitan untuk berkata-kata. Sadar akan keadaannya, Naruto secepat kilat meraih handuk untuk menutupi bagian privatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya canggung setelah mematikan _shower_ , "Ku kira kau sudah berangkat."

Hinata merasa pikirannya buntu seketika. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus mencurigai Naruto. Tapi mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya, tentu Naruto punya motif untuk mencelakainya.

Ditinggalkannya Naruto tanpa penjelasan. Tak dihiraukannya seruan Naruto di belakangnya. Ia membawa langkah lebarnya menuruni tangga dalam ke studio. Benaknya makin berkecamuk menemukan Kiba tidak sendirian, ada Shion yang melihat kedatangannya dengan sinis, dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang tampak familier.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang mengarah padanya, ia dengan segera meninggalkan Gallery 1010. Tempat yang mulai dianggapnya sebagai rumah, kini terasa menakutkan baginya, tak lagi memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman. Bahkan tubuhnya masih berkeringat dingin setelah taksi membawanya ke Shibuya yang cukup jauh dari Adachi.

.

.

.

Seharusnya pertunjukan balet A Midsummer Night's Dream masih beraliran komedi romantis seperti narasi dalam bukunya, namun Hinata justru tak mampu membendung tangisnya sepanjang pementasan. Mengingat bagaimana panggung ini pernah menjadi panggung impiannya. Kala itu ia meletakkan panggung Tokyo sebagai target tertingginya, yang tak akan disesalinya jika kelak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah mempertontonkan boleronya.

"Maaf, Mikoto- _san_ , apa aku boleh menitipkan Tokuma padamu untuk sementara waktu?"

Hinata lekas mengusap air matanya begitu teater kembali terang. Mikoto yang duduk di sampingnya pasti mendengar isaknya, namun ia tak ingin membahas tentang masalahnya. Mikoto pun agaknya mengerti bahwa selama ini ia sudah berusaha merelakan impiannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke?"

"Dia bilang tidak masalah."

Mendengar jawabannya, Mikoto mengambil alih Tokuma yang terlelap dari gendongannya.

"Aku memang berencana lama di Tokyo untuk membantu Itachi mempersiapkan pernak-pernik pernikahannya. Apalagi Fugaku tidak memintaku untuk lekas kembali ke Osaka karena belakangan sedang sibuk dengan perkumpulan golfnya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Mikoto- _san_."

"Jangan merasa sungkan, dia cucuku, bagian dari keluarga Uchiha juga."

Hinata paham akan hal itu. Namun mengingat ayah Sasuke yang belum tahu, kemungkinan besar akan menolak dengan keras kehadiran Tokuma. Jikalau mudah untuk mengantongi restu dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, tentu Sasuke sejak awal akan membeberkan semuanya. Bukan hanya lantaran karier Sasuke di industri hiburan, namun juga terkait masalah internal.

"Lagipula kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Sasuke."

"Aku melakukannya tidak hanya untuk Sasuke."

"Hm, aku tahu. Kau bisa percayakan Tokuma padaku."

Tokuma merengek ketika terbangun tidak dalam dekapan Hinata. Diusapnya lembut punggung Tokuma penuh sayang. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk berbuat tega dengan tidak menyambut lengan yang mengarah padanya.

"Kuma- _kun_ ikut Nana dulu ya, jangan nakal."

"Nan?"

Tokuma menatap Hinata dengan mata yang basah karena air mata, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tidak tega. Setelah mendapat kecupan darinya, Tokuma mengalihkan tatapan memelasnya ke Mikoto, seolah memastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah orang baik yang dapat dipanggilnya nenek. Menerima senyum dan anggukan dari Mikoto, membuat Tokuma tampak lebih tenang.

"Tapi ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak tidak sehat."

"Aku takut. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan teman bicara." Mikoto menepuk pelan pipi Hinata yang tampak pias, lalu diangsurkannya sebuket bunga tulip, "Tolong wakili aku memberikannya pada pemeran Hermia tadi. Aku ingin berpuas-puas memeluk cucuku."

Mikoto mendahuluinya keluar teater, menuju ke bagian belakang panggung. Ia merasa terhibur melihat Mikoto memeluk Tokuma dengan gemas tanpa mendapatkan penolakan lagi.

"Hermia?"

Ragu-ragu Hinata menepuk bahu gadis bergaun putih tulang itu setelah mendapatkan arahan dari Mikoto. Gadis yang semula tengah melangkah ke ruang gantinya itu lekas membalikkan badan dan menampilkan senyum cerah yang sanggup menulari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Tarianmu sangat indah, Sakura- _chan_ ," ungkap Hinata terus terang sembari memberikan buket tulip merah mudanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan, yang ternyata senada dengan rambut sang gadis musim semi. Aksesori bunga-bunga di rambut panjang bergelombang itu menambah keanggunan Sakura sebagai pemeran Hermia.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada ibuku atas pujian itu, karena ibuku yang mengenalkanku pada balet. Meski mulanya aku menari dengan setengah hati dan sempat ingin menyerah."

Hinata senang mendapati bagaimana terbukanya gadis ini di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Banyak balerina yang bermimpi berada di posisimu sekarang, menari di panggung Tokyo."

"Dan berkat ibuku juga, sekarang bukan lagi panggung Tokyo yang menjadi sasaranku."

"Melihat penampilanmu tadi, aku yakin kau bisa bersanding dengan penari internasional," timpal Mikoto dibarengi senyumnya yang penuh wibawa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Madam," ucap Sakura seraya membungkuk hormat ke arah Mikoto, sang balerina senior yang cukup dikaguminya, "Eh?! Kau kan bocah yang waktu itu?"

Hinata menilai keanggunan Sakura sebagai Hermia menurun drastis saat jari lentiknya menunjuk pada Tokuma. Barangkali memang sifat Sakura di luar sandiwara, dan menurutnya itu lucu. Namun perhatiannya cepat teralih pada Tokuma yang merespons dengan ketakutan.

"Ada kakak seram," rengek Tokuma sambil memeluk leher sang nenek dengan kuat.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Tokuma dengan raut gemas. Ia pasti membalas perbuatan Tokuma seperti ancamannya tempo hari, mungkin cukup dengan sedikit cubitan-cubitan kecil pada pipi gembil bocah itu, jika saja tidak ada orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Kalian pernah bertemu di mana?"

"Sakura, kau ditunggu pelatih di ruanganmu!"

Pertanyaan Mikoto jadi tenggelam karena teriakan seorang gadis berambut gelap dari ujung lorong. Bukannya menurut, Sakura justru melambai pada sang gadis agar mendekat. Hinata langsung mengenalinya sebagai pemeran Helena, yang sejatinya adalah karakter yang lebih dikaguminya. Mengesampingkan sisi negatifnya—bantuan ramuan ajaib dari peri—ia suka bagian di mana Helena pada akhirnya mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya; Demetrius.

"Cinta melihat tidak dengan mata, tetapi dengan pikiran. Dan oleh karena itu Cupid bersayap digambarkan buta." Hinata mengutip perkataan Helena dari buku yang pernah dibacanya, mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk menyebutkan peran sang gadis.

"Anda mengenal Helena dengan sangat baik." Gadis berbando kristal itu mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata, "Mirai."

Senyum Hinata memudar. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang semula menyalami Mirai, lantas digenggamnya kuat, dan entah sejak kapan menjadi berkeringat dingin. Dadanya bergemuruh.

"Aburame Mirai," tambah sang gadis, namun tidak mengurangi kegelisahan dalam diri Hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Mikoto, Hinata semakin tidak nyaman dengan sekitarnya. Apalagi jika keadaan memaksanya untuk berada di antara kerumunan orang. Seakan-akan ada banyak pasang mata yang senantiasa mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya. Lebih-lebih disebabkan oleh pertemuannya dengan gadis yang menyebut dirinya Mirai tadi. Sungguh, ia ingin lekas pulang.

"Himeko."

Hinata urung menyetop taksi. Saat berbalik, ia melihat wanita itu memerhatikan bros di bajunya. Ia mencoba menggali ingatannya atas wanita itu, dan sontak benaknya memutar memorinya seusai pementasan di Sendai, ketika ia mendapatkan bros yang dikenakannya.

"Anda adalah juri yang waktu itu?" Sayang sekali Hinata tidak tahu namanya.

Bukannya menjawab, wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu justru tersenyum, "Aku senang melihatmu akur dengan adik kandungmu."

Jantung Hinata kembali berdenyut lebih cepat. Nama Mirai kembali menjejali pikirannya. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Sarutobi, ia dulu memiliki satu orang adik saja bernama Mirai dari ayah dan ibu yang sama.

Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan keluarga Sarutobi? Apakah wanita ini juga tahu perihal kasus yang membuat namanya dihapus dari silsilah keluarga Sarutobi?

Tetapi dipikir lagi ia hanya anak angkat dalam keluarga Sarutobi.

"Dia mungkin akan kemari sebentar lagi."

Siapa? Sedangkan adik seayahnya, Hanabi, saat ini masih menempuh pendidikan dokter di London. Lagipula dapat disebut saudara kandung jika seayah dan seibu, atau seibu saja.

" _Okaasan_ , aku semakin lapar gara-gara mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Hinata terbeliak melihat siapa yang mendekat dengan napas terengah.

"Kita sudah ditunggu _Otousan_ di Maestro."

Jadi, yang disebut sebagai adik kandungnya adalah Haruno Sakura? Dan jika Sakura memanggilnya ibu, berarti wanita ini adalah ibu kandungnya?

"Ternyata kalian saling mengenal?" Sakura menatap ibunya dan Hinata bergantian.

"Kau duluan saja ke lantai tiganya jika sudah kelaparan," perintah sang ibu, yang dipatuhi Sakura dengan ragu karena Hinata hanya bergeming setelah kedatangannya.

"Ternyata ada seorang ibu yang meninggalkan anaknya hanya karena patah hati," sindir Hinata sepeninggal Sakura. Rumor yang dulu berkembang di Hokkaido, tentang ibunya yang menjadi biksuni setelah perpisahan dengan ayahnya ternyata tidak terbukti benar.

"Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau kira."

Hinata pikir masalah orang tuanya tentu tidak sesederhana itu. Namun tetap saja tidak dapat menutup fakta bahwa ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya yang sakit hati terhadap perlakuan ayahnya.

Bagaikan rantai yang saling berkait, di bawah bayang-bayang mimpi buruknya dari masa lalu, ia memilih untuk turut menanggung luka itu dan membawanya hingga ini. Luka yang sejatinya hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena ternyata ibunya tidak butuh pembelaannya.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu merasa lebih berani setelah efek obatnya bekerja. Bukannya melewati tangga di luar Gallery 1010 seperti biasa, ia justru menantang nyalinya dengan melewati studio di mana ia tadi menemukan Shion. Sesuai dugaannya, sesi pemotretan bertema festival musim panas itu masih berlangsung, mungkin hingga larut nanti. Ia terpaku tanpa suara, membiarkan Naruto menjadi orang terakhir yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Saara, bisa kau tata rambutnya lagi?"

Naruto tidak tinggal diam sepanjang wanita berambut merah itu melakukan permintaannya. Selama tatanan sanggul Shion lebih dirapikan, Naruto membantu mengikat _obi yukata_ Shion dengan lebih kencang. Betapa mereka tampak sebagai partner yang serasi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih cemburu kepada teman-teman Naruto.

Kiba tampak gelagapan ingin memberitahukan kedatangannya, namun di saat yang sama juga enggan mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto. Sementara dua wanita itu berlagak tidak melihatnya, malahan seperti mengejeknya dengan terus menarik perhatian Naruto.

Suaminya memang mudah bergaul dengan semua orang, tetapi itu pula yang membuatnya takut jika Naruto akan lebih akrab dengan orang lain melebihi keintiman—kedekatan secara total; baik fisik, emosional, dan lainnya—dengan dirinya. Walaupun semakin dirinya dekat dengan seseorang, potensi merasakan sakit juga akan semakin besar.

Setelah semua kejadian yang mereka alami, ternyata Naruto juga masih berkawan baik dengan Shion. Ia bukannya mengharap perpecahan antara sahabat itu, hanya saja ia merasa takut. Sebab, ia sempat mengira bahwa Naruto ada di pihaknya, sekutunya yang paling setia. Namun menemukan kenyataan itu, ia merasa tak memiliki siapapun di sisinya.

Mungkin dari awal ia memang sendirian, sementara orang-orang yang menaruh kebencian padanya akan bergerombol di belakangnya dan membicarakan segala hal buruk tentangnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa begitu ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang lain, hingga ia membutuhkan obat anti-cemasnya untuk meredakan kegelisahannya.

Suasana hatinya kian memburuk jika mengingat rangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Batinnya tidak tenteram. Pun mengetahui ibu kandungnya dalam keadaan yang tidak seburuk yang ia cemaskan, justru membuat hatinya kian mengeras, seakan telah mati rasa. Bahkan Mikoto tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sebelumnya, dan entah sejak kapan ibu Sasuke itu tahu perihal ibu kandungnya.

Lalu bagaimana tanggapan ayahnya jika tahu ia telah bertemu dengan ibunya. Atau ayahnya juga mengetahui keberadaan ibunya sejak awal dan menyembunyikan darinya?

Dengan masa bodoh ia lewat di balik punggung Naruto untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Ia dapat mendengar keterkejutan Naruto, sebelum suaminya itu berseru, " _Okaeri_ , _Omae_."

.

.

.

"Tokuma tidak ada di kamarnya, ke mana dia?"

Hinata sudah siap tidur di pembaringannya saat Naruto baru masuk ke kamarnya setelah berada di studio hingga larut. Entah ada berapa model lagi setelah Shion. Seolah baru teringat jika sekarang ada orang lain di bawah atap yang sama, yang juga membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"Untuk sementara, dia akan bersama keluarga ayahnya." Hinata tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja menitipkannya lantaran ia takut Tokuma turut celaka jika tetap berada di dekatnya.

Naruto hanya ber-oh pelan, tampak menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak perlu. Lalu mengambil baju ganti di lemari sebelum meninggalkannya lagi untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Ia berniat tidur sebelum Naruto kembali, tetapi rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang.

"Wanita yang waktu itu adalah Saara, yang tadi juga ada di studio. Aku harap kau tidak membencinya, aku yang dulu memintanya membantuku."

Naruto memulai obrolan sembari menyusul Hinata ke pembaringan. Rambut pirangnya masih setengah basah saat menyentuh bantal, menguarkan aroma sampo yang menyegarkan.

"Untuk apa aku membenci seseorang yang tidak ku kenal."

Naruto malam ini begitu menyebalkan di mata Hinata. Bisa-bisanya membahas mimpi buruk yang ingin dilupakannya sejak lama. Benar-benar tidak peka, atau Naruto memang sengaja membalasnya atas jawabannya tentang Tokuma? Ia hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Saara adalah kerabat dari sepupuku…."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai ia kembali menjadi menyebalkan menurut Hinata, "Dia sekarang janda beranak satu, mantan suaminya masih berkerabat dengan Toneri."

Dan sesungguhnya Hinata tidak mau tahu, "Oh, pantas dekat dengan Shion."

"Mendengar nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau belum berdamai dengan Shion."

"Kau pikir aku akan melupakan semuanya dengan mudah? Lantas menjadi seperti ibuku—yang hanya bisa mengalah, yang diam saja jika disakiti?"

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa masih bisa menyebut wanita itu sebagai ibunya, sementara keberadaannya belum tentu diakui. Apalagi wanita itu sudah memiliki seorang putri yang sempurna, bukan seseorang yang penuh keruwetan seperti dirinya. Atau mungkin wanita itu hanya sebagai kambing hitam atas rasa dendam yang bersarang di hatinya. Seolah-olah ia ingin membela ibunya, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya berkeinginan membalas luka hatinya sendiri.

"Apa ini artinya kau masih mengharapkan Toneri?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa jadi membahas suami orang."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membela siapapun, tapi aku mengenal Shion. Toneri yang lebih dulu mendekatinya. Dia tidak seburuk yang kaupikirkan."

Hinata tidak tahan lagi, dibalikkannya tubuhnya cepat membelakangi Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik."

Helaan napas Naruto terdengar kasar menahan kesal, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk mendebat, "Sudahlah, aku hanya mengatakan yang ku ketahui."

Hinata bisa merasakan gerakan Naruto yang juga berbalik memunggunginya. Tak lama untuk mendengar dengkuran halus Naruto, sementara dirinya masih tetap terjaga. Saat keadaan menjadi begitu tenang, detik jam dinding terdengar seperti mengetuk gendang telinganya, membuatnya semakin betah untuk tidak terpejam.

Ia sulit tidur walaupun sudah meminum obatnya. Terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya, bisa jadi adalah orang yang paling ingin menyakitinya. Bahkan mungkin yang tampak memusuhinya belum tentu adalah musuh yang sebenarnya.

Jadi, masihkah ada manusia yang dapat ia percaya?

Pelan-pelan ia berbalik, menghadap pada punggung lebar Naruto yang tampak dingin. Naruto pasti kecewa padanya setelah tahu bahwa ia masih memusuhi Shion. Cukup lama ia hanya bergeming, hingga ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk mendekap Naruto dengan begitu erat.

Ia takut dicampakkan untuk kesekian kali. Andaikata Naruto merusak kepercayaannya lagi, ia kira ia tak akan sanggup untuk kembali memberikan kepercayaannya kepada orang lain. Buku-buku tangannya menegang saat ia meremas bagian depan kaos Naruto dengan teramat kuat.

Jika masih ada manusia yang bisa dipercaya, ia sangat berharap orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Naruto menggumam serak.

Ia melonggarkan lingkaran lengannya saat merasakan Naruto hendak berbalik membalas dekapannya. Dibenamkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto, dan kantuk berangsur melelapkannya.

Terkadang layaknya sepasang kekasih, namun ada kalanya juga bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal. Mampukah ia dan Naruto terus menjalani kebersamaan yang seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Hm? Kau tidak bisa bangun?"

Naruto bermaksud menarik lengan kirinya yang memeluk Hinata kalau saja tidak ada tangan lain yang masih mencengkeram bagian belakang kaosnya. Menilik respons Hinata, ia tanpa ragu menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya ini masih ingin bertahan pada posisi tersebut.

Tak dapat dicegah, muka bantalnya menampilkan senyum mesra. Didekapnya lebih erat tubuh mungil berbalut gaun tidur renda yang manis itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan, Minggu yang senggang ditambah sambutan pagi yang demikian menyenangkan.

Senyumnya menular pada Hinata yang kini mencubit pelan pipinya yang memiliki tanda lahir. Yang kemudian tanpa disangkanya Hinata mengecup lembut bibirnya. Semenjak Hinata kembali, ini adalah yang pertama. Dan lagi, biasanya dirinya lah yang mengambil langkah awal.

Dipandanginya sepasang mata lembayung muda itu, mata yang memandangnya teduh namun seolah menyimpan bisa, yang menggoyahkan pertahanannya sampai titik paling berbahaya.

Dibalasnya ciuman singkat Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan lainnya. Merasakan telapak tangan hangat yang menerobos kaosnya untuk meraba punggungnya, ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Kecupan ringan berangsur menjadi lumatan. Tangannya turut mengambil peran, memberikan ruang pada bahu Hinata yang selanjutnya menjadi jajahan bibirnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

Bisikan Hinata yang mendamba semakin memabukkanya. Dikurungnya Hinata di bawah tubuhnya tanpa menindihnya. Kembali saling bertukar pandang, memastikan kesiapan Hinata. Dibandingkan empat tahun lalu, Hinata kini lebih mampu menerimanya. Dulu tak jarang Hinata histeris jika ia hendak melakukan lebih dari ciuman, terutama di masa awal pernikahannya.

"Kau ingat tidak, waktu di Okinawa kita pernah dikejar babi."

Hinata nyaris tertawa di tengah usahanya untuk bernapas dengan benar, "Sandal jepitmu sampai putus, kan."

"Lain kali aku akan pakai sepatu bot."

Naruto sungguh lihai menghanyutkannya, saat jari-jari nakal itu tak berhenti menggoda tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia percaya bahwa Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain sebelumnya jika suaminya ini begitu cakap memanjakan titik-titik sensitifnya.

Atau memang ini adalah insting setiap manusia? Bahkan ia seperti menemukan dirinya yang baru setelah menyadari betapa beraninya ia menanggapi setiap sentuhan Naruto.

"Kalau kita ke Okinawa lagi, aku akan mengajakmu ke peternakan Paman Nagato yang dikelilingi perkebunan tebu. Di sana kita bisa membebaskan satu kandang babi."

"Tidak mau," Hinata setengah merengek, "Aku tidak bisa lari secepat dirimu, bisa-bisa rokku digigit seperti waktu itu. Aku takut sekali. Apalagi oleh puluhan babi, bisa habis."

"Mungkin sekarang ratusan."

Naruto tergelak sambil tangannya diam-diam memisahkan kaki Hinata.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Nanti aku akan menggenggam tanganmu lebih erat agar kau tidak tertinggal lagi. Atau kau mau naik ke punggungku?"

"Aku mau digendong seperti putri."

Rengkuhan lengan pada bahunya menguat saat ia menjamah bagian utama. Tersenyum manis, dibelainya pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah. Dikecupnya kening Hinata penuh perasaan.

" _Suki saa_ …." Naruto berbisik lirih, menyapa selaput pendengaran Hinata bak embusan angin lembah, " _Deeji daisuki saa_ …."

Naruto bisa merasakan anggukan Hinata dan lengkungan bibir yang menempel pada bahunya. Ditegakkannya kembali kepalanya, tak dibiarkannya Hinata menutup mata saat ia mulai melakukannya. Senyum berbalas senyum, dan ia memulainya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

" _Anata_ … _doushita no_?"

Hinata tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya lantaran roman muka Naruto berubah datar. Bahkan tanpa menjawabnya, Naruto buru-buru memisahkan diri darinya. Meninggalkannya yang terbaring berantakan, memasuki kamar mandi dengan menyisakan debaman. Ia tak dapat menghalau kesedihannya, merasa bahwa dirinya memang sudah tak pantas. Tangannya yang masih gemetar ringan membenahi gaun tidurnya yang tersingkap di mana-mana sembari melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi luar.

Begitu keluar dari kamar dengan rambut basahnya, Naruto menemukan Hinata yang sudah rapi dan wangi sedang memasak di dapur. Agaknya ia terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi.

"Hinata … _gomen_ …."

Mendapati senyum lemah Hinata membuatnya kian merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menolak Hinata karena ia juga menginginkannya, namun sebentuk keraguan yang kuat menghantamnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia merasa belum tenang.

Hinata meninggalkan rebusan sayurnya yang belum mendidih saat tangannya ditarik untuk duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Handuk kecil yang terkalung di lehernya diusapkan halus ke rambutnya yang masih meneteskan titik-titik air. Diraihnya tangan Hinata yang kemudian dikecup-kecup kecil, membiarkan handuk menudungi kepalanya. Tanpa melepas kontak mata, ditariknya pelan pinggang Hinata, mengungkapkan terima kasihnya melalui kecupan di pipi.

.

.

.

Pekan baru diawali dengan kesibukan baru. Hinata harap dengan menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan akan membuatnya lebih mudah mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala permasalahan yang menyangkut masa lalunya. Ia ingin fokus pada hari ini dan masa depan. Salah satu keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah memperbaiki rumah tangganya yang pernah retak. Pun ia berharap Naruto memiliki harapan yang sama, karena percuma jika ia berjuang sendirian.

"Sasuke, aku belum bisa menjemput Tokuma."

" _Biarkan saja di sana. Ibuku suka anak-anak._ "

Hinata menelepon Sasuke dalam bus yang membawanya ke Shinjuku, di mana kantor Wedding Fragments berdiri. Ia kira tidak masalah menjalani pekerjaan itu, apapun nanti yang akan ditugaskan kepadanya. Ia harus bisa untuk tidak bergantung kepada Sasuke lagi.

"Oh ya, aku diterima bekerja—"

" _Hm._ "

"Kedengarannya kau tidak senang."

" _Memang._ "

Tentu saja karena Sasuke pernah berharap dirinya tidak lolos dalam wawancara kala itu. Sayang sekali Sasuke harus membiasakan diri dengan _fashion stylist_ yang baru mulai sekarang.

" _Sudah_?"

Ia baru membuka mulut ketika bunyi tut panjang mendengung di telinganya. Dan ia jadi memiliki harapan baru, agar Sasuke dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan agar pria itu tidak uring-uringan terus. Karena pada akhirnya ia yang akan dijadikan pelampiasan.

"Uzumaki Hinata- _san_?"

" _Hai_?"

Baru juga menginjakkan kakinya yang berbalut _high heels_ di Wedding Fragments, Hinata langsung diarahkan menuju ruangan sang bos. Rupanya ia harus berangkat lebih pagi mulai besok. Kedatangannya cukup mepet dari jam kerja.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat bergabung di Wedding Fragments," ucap pria berambut gelap yang Hinata ketahui sebagai pimpinan tertinggi di kantor _wedding planner_ ini. Aburame Shino terpampang pada papan nama di atas meja. Terdengar seperti sambutan penuh basa-basi, namun juga _to the point_ dalam waktu yang sama.

"Selama masa _training_ , Anda akan bekerja bersama tim Lee- _san_."

Hinata masih ingat pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau itu adalah pewawancaranya yang ramah. Ia kira akan mudah bekerja sama dengannya. Setelah diperkenalkan sebentar dengan lingkungan barunya, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Semua pun tampak sibuk.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , bisa kau cocokkan data ini dengan paket suvenir yang baru datang?"

"Baik, Leader."

Pria bernama lengkap Rock Lee itu tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya.

"Maaf, Lee- _san_. Saya bingung harus memanggil apa."

"Aku suka, tenang saja. Mungkin kau masih bingung karena di sini kesenjangan jabatan kurang kentara. Tidak sedikit yang memanggilku Lee saja atau julukan lainnya, jadi jangan sungkan."

Hinata menyimak penjelasan Lee sembari meneliti ruangan tanpa sekat yang akan ditempatinya juga. Lumayan banyak kursi yang kosong. Sebagian besar tengah menemui klien atau mengajukan kerja sama dengan berbagai vendor, sementara sebagian yang lain sedang _stand by_ di pesta pernikahan klien. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kian berdebar.

"Apapun posisimu, siapapun timmu, jika tenagamu dibutuhkan oleh tim lain, tetap kerjakan sebisamu—dengan catatan tim kita sedang luang. Di sini tidak dikenal 'berlomba memperbaiki kedudukan' karena kepuasan klien lah yang menjadi prioritas kita. Tanamkan itu pada dirimu, jadikan itu prinsipmu. Apa kau siap?"

"Siap, Leader."

"Katakan lebih keras!" tantang Lee dengan berapi-api.

"Siaaap!" Hinata turut meninjukan tangannya mengikuti sang bos.

" _Yosh_ , kerjakan apa yang ku tugaskan padamu tadi. Waktu berkali lipat lebih berharga menjelang musim gugur seperti ini—saat kita mendapat _order_ terbesar dalam tiap tahunnya."

" _Hai_ , _wakarimashita_!"

Kendati Wedding Fragments bukan kantor besar, Hinata tetap berdebar-debar mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bekerja bersama orang banyak dengan beragam karakternya. Sebelumnya ia hanya bekerja pada Sasuke dan beberapa pihak yang terkait. Sedangkan di sini ia juga akan menghadapi klien dengan segudang permintaan dan harapan. Salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya hingga saat ini, ketika ia harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Mampukah ia menjalaninya? Akankah ia kembali bergantung pada obat anti-cemasnya?

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau memforsir diri akhir-akhir ini."

"Supervisorku sangat bersemangat, aku jadi tertular. Tapi menurutku masih dalam tahap kerja keras, bukan ngoyo."

Duduk berdua di _rooftop_ , menatap bulan penuh dengan menumpukan kepala di bahu Naruto, Hinata merasa bak sejoli yang dilanda kasmaran. Ternyata ia memang membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Naruto. Beruntung ibu Sasuke menyambut Tokuma dengan penuh sukacita, walaupun ia juga tidak bisa terus merepotkan keluarga Uchiha. Paling tidak ia ingin menggenapkan satu minggu ini hanya berdua dengan Naruto.

"Tapi hari ini rasanya memang lebih melelahkan. Klien yang datang ke kantor tadi hampir membuatku keliling Tokyo."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Calon suami menginginkan tempat resepsi yang dekat dengan stasiun karena memikirkan kerabatnya yang sudah lansia, dan kalau bisa di hotel. Sedangkan calon istri menginginkan pernikahan _outdoor_ seperti di taman dengan kostum beruang sebagai pakaian pengantinnya."

Naruto terbahak mendengarnya. Ia memang tak jarang mengerjakan _wedding photography_ , tapi belum ada dari kliennya yang mengenakan kostum binatang.

"Tentu saja suaminya tidak setuju, apalagi keluarganya sangat memegang teguh adat tradisional. Alhasil ada sedikit perdebatan tadi—meski bukan aku sendiri yang menangani klien. Lalu aku bersama partnerku mendapatkan tugas untuk mencari tempat resepsi, dan manajer yang kami temui tidak semuanya ramah."

Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata agar lebih merapat padanya, sesekali diusapnya lengan yang telah bekerja keras itu. Jika mengingat pernikahannya dulu, sepertinya tidak terlalu rumit. Ia dan Hinata melangsungkan pernikahan di kuil dengan dihadiri keluarga inti dari kedua belah pihak, lalu pengesahan secara hukum, dan beres.

"Setelah mendapatkan penolakan di sana sini, kami menawarkan hotel di daerah Bunkyo yang dekat dengan kuil Shinto dan bisa di- _booking_ untuk hari itu. Dengan mempertimbangkan _budget_ juga, akhirnya mereka setuju."

"Besok selagi libur, istirahatlah yang cukup."

"Hm." Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di perut Naruto, bermanja-manja layaknya hamster, sesuai dengan piama yang kini membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar memberinya piama Hamtaro, lengkap dengan tudung kepala yang melingkupi rambut pendeknya.

"Ada apa, hm? Ms. Hamtaro ingin biji bunga matahari?" goda Naruto yang sebenarnya kegelian akibat tingkah Hinata, seperti digelitik.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Tapi jangan tertawa jika buruk. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya, dan hanya sempat berlatih sebentar jika kau sedang berada di studio."

Pertanyaan Naruto yang belum sempat terlontar langsung terjawab gamblang ketika Hinata mengeluarkan sepatu balet dari kantong piamanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya mendadak bergemuruh bising melihat Hinata mulai membungkus kakinya.

Ia semakin terpaku kala Hinata menarik bagian piama di kakinya hingga ke atas lutut, disusul di tangan sebatas lengan atas. Saat Hinata menurunkan tudung piamanya, ia bergegas turun dan kembali dengan kamera video yang ia berdirikan di atas tripod.

Melihat Hinata mengambil sikap sempurna di tengah _rooftop_ , ia nyaris lupa untuk bernapas. Tanpa gaun mengembang dan tatanan rambut bergelung, Hinata sudah tampak begitu menawan. Malam ini seperti yang pernah ada dalam mimpinya, ketika ia melihat Hinata menari di bawah cahaya bulan. Bahkan panggung ini jauh lebih indah, karena keanggunan tarian Hinata dipercantik oleh bunga matahari yang mengelilinginya bersama sorot lampu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih, namun ia berusaha menahan dorongan untuk menangis tatkala Hinata mampu melakukan putaran sempurna.

.

.

.

"Kau menolakku lagi…."

"Aku tidak menolakmu."

"Tapi kau selalu berhenti di tengah kegiatan kita."

"Maaf…."

Hinata membelakangi Naruto. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Jika satu atau dua kali saja, ia masih dapat mengerti. Tetapi kali ini ia sudah dibuat malu.

"Apa karena kau terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Inuzuka- _san_ sampai kau tidak tertarik kepada wanita lagi?"

"Astaga, jangan melantur."

"Atau karena ada Tokuma di antara kita?"

"Bukan."

Apakah Naruto memang ingin membalasnya dengan membuat dirinya merasakan penolakan, seperti yang dilakukannya dulu?

Kala itu ia belum benar-benar menyukai Naruto. Pun ia masih terbayang-bayang pengalaman traumatiknya, sehingga ia tidak sanggup untuk terlalu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi sekarang ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu, ia ingin menjadi istri yang sempurna.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas menyentuhmu selama aku masih menjadi seorang pecundang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya, dan hanya menemukan Naruto yang tengah duduk membelakanginya menghadap jendela kamar mereka yang lebar, di mana cahaya bulan menerobos masuk mengisi keremangan.

"Aku ada dalam mobil yang menabrakmu 11 tahun yang lalu."

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tubuhnya mematung kaku. Hanya muncul spekulasi buruk dalam benaknya yang beramuk kacau.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengakuinya, dan aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu."

Jadi, segala hal yang dilakukan untuknya selama ini, lebih karena Naruto ingin menebus kesalahan terhadapnya? Jika orang tua Naruto tahu dan menyembunyikan semua ini dari lama, berarti mereka juga tidak ada bedanya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan keluarganya, tidakkah mereka tahu? Mengapa mereka tetap membiarkannya menikahi Naruto?

Mengapa semua orang seolah menyimpan rahasia darinya? Mengapa hanya dirinya yang seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Inikah karma untuknya setelah bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain? Lantas apa bedanya dengan mereka yang melakukan semua ini terhadapnya?

.

.

.

 _"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke London. Secara hukum aku masih menikah, tidak akan aneh jika nanti aku pulang dengan seorang anak. Sedangkan kau di sana untuk belajar. Otousama bisa syok jika tahu. Apalagi kau baru bisa menikah dua tahun lagi jika tanpa izin dari orang tua."_

 _Hinata tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya enggan mendengarnya. Bahkan saat kedua telapak tangan dikatupkan ke telinga, ia masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Sebab ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang didengarkan. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk dapat meyakinkan._

 _"Kau sendiri belum menuntaskan perceraianmu, tapi berlagak ingin menanggung masalahku? Lagipula kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau membenciku?"_

 _"Kau adikku, Hanabi."_

 _Hanabi terkekeh sinis, "Aku marah padamu waktu itu, lalu aku datang ke tempat Sasuke karena aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, dan ketika sekarang aku hamil karena hari itu—"_

 _Ia tidak mungkin lupa hari itu. Satu dari sekian mimpi buruknya. Ia bertengkar dengan Hanabi, dan di hari yang sama Naruto mendengar pengakuannya, tentang niat awalnya menikah. Bahwa ia menerima Naruto karena dari awal ia tahu Hanabi menyukai pria itu. Ia membalas perasaan tulus Naruto dengan kepura-puraan, pada awalnya._

 _Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh keinginannya untuk membalas siapapun yang berhubungan dengan penyebab sakit hati ibunya, yang membuat dirinya dicampakkan. Ia membenci siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Shion dan istri ayahnya. Namun sekarang ia sadar, tidak ada hal baik yang didapatkannya. Meskipun ia belum mampu memaafkan Shion._

 _"—kau merasa bersalah?"_

 _"Hanabi…."_

 _"Kau bermaksud menebus kesalahan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | yang dinyanyikan hinata di chapter 3 adalah terjemahan lirik shima uta-nya the boom | bolero terinspirasi bolero-nya toho

[Okinawa]  
masasai = oishii  
nuga = nani  
deeji = sangat (tottemo)

jika ada pair bukan canon yang nyelip di sini, salahkan saja saya, jangan pair ato charanya ya ;)

niatnya mau apdet sekalian sampe chapter terakhir, eh malah salah pas edit jadi ke-replace sama chapter 3 kemarin, baru nyadar pas lihat review, jadi apdet dulu deh, douzo xD

 **Terima kasih banyak, selalu -/\\-**


	5. Among Beehive

Setelah perpisahan yang terjadi serta kesalahan yang tak terhitung lagi, Naruto masih saja menunggunya. Bahkan setelah melihat segala keburukannya, Naruto tetap bertahan di sisinya.

Jika ia ingin menjalani sisa umurnya tanpa penyesalan, semestinya ia tetap mempertahankan Naruto dalam hidupnya. Namun rasa kecewa yang amat besar memenuhi dadanya.

Bukan karena ia masih menyimpan dendam, toh dulu ia memang mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti menari, dan Naruto juga sudah menciptakan panggung impian untuknya sendiri.

Tetapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto bersamanya karena perasaan bersalah. Kenyataan yang membuatnya malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Malu akan hatinya yang mudah terbuai.

Kini ia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi jika tetap bertahan. Bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, dimasukkannya semua barang miliknya beserta milik Tokuma ke dalam satu koper besar. Malam ini juga ia harus menjauh dari Naruto. Ia perlu waktu sendiri untuk lebih menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai musim gugur. Datanglah kemari awal Oktober nanti. Ini adalah keinginan egoisku, tapi aku akan memberikan kebebasanmu setelah itu. Aku janji."

Sejak Naruto sepakat untuk berpisah dengannya, ada saat di mana ia sangat menantikan kebebasan itu. Sekarang, mendengar Naruto benar-benar menjanjikannya, ada rasa tidak rela yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sama artinya dengan tak ada kesempatan lagi, pernikahannya akan benar-benar berakhir, karena Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah seseorang yang selalu berusaha memegang kata-katanya.

Sebenarnya untuk apa Naruto menahannya saat itu, jika pada akhirnya tetap seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto tidak sedikit pun berpindah dari tempat duduknya, seakan keputusannya untuk pergi memang sudah tepat. Kalau saja ia tidak terbuai lagi oleh kata-kata manis Naruto yang begitu meyakinkannya kala itu, pasti tidak akan semenyakitkan ini.

Kekecewaan berjejal di hatinya, penuh sesak hingga berasak-asak karena segala sesuatu seolah tak pernah berjalan sebagaimana harapannya. Segenap emosi buruk meluap dalam kecamuk benaknya, memburamkan matanya dengan desakan air mata.

.

.

.

* * *

 **. V .  
Among Beehive**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dia meninggalkanmu lagi."

Kiba tidak bertanya apapun saat Naruto turun ke studio dengan air muka keruh. Namun melihat Hinata di bawah sana sedang menaiki taksi dengan membawa sebuah koper, lebih kurang ia sudah dapat menerka akan apa yang terjadi. Tak kunjung mendengar balasan, ia berbalik dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar beton balkon, menyesap rokoknya sekali lagi.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang, kepalanya tertunduk lesu dengan kedua telapak tangan menyangga wajahnya yang tampak frustrasi. Kiba seperti mengalami _deja vu_.

"Dulu aku sudah memperingatimu kan kalau dia tidak cukup baik untukmu." Kiba mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak portabel, lantas kembali mengantonginya di saku.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Saara juga masih menunggumu."

"Diamlah!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

Naruto berbicara lebih halus setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya, "Aku sudah mengakui kecelakaan itu, Hinata pasti membenciku."

"Seharusnya dia mengerti jika penglihatan sangat penting untuk seorang fotografer, sama berharganya dengan kakinya untuk menari."

"Tak masalah jika Hinata tidak mau mengerti, dia bukan pihak yang bersalah. Aku yang telah menghancurkan impiannya."

"Dia _kehilangan_ kakinya, tapi kau juga _kehilangan_ matamu. Bukankah itu impas?"

"Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mataku. Dia hanya tahu mobil yang ku tumpangi pernah menabraknya. Mungkin dia jadi berpikir kalau aku menikahinya untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Kiba terkekeh sumbang. Kini ia semakin meyakini betapa bodohnya sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sok menumpahkan kesalahan pada diri sendiri, tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang sebenar-benarnya serta menutupi dampak pada tubuhnya. Padahal di saat yang sama amat menyesal atas kepergian wanita itu untuk yang kedua kalinya akibat pengakuannya yang tidak utuh.

"Kau menganggapnya penting tapi dia tidak berusaha mengenalmu dengan baik. Ku pikir dia akan tetap menjadi wanita egois yang tidak akan sedikit pun memikirkanmu. Dunianya hanya berpusat pada dirinya sendiri dan obsesinya untuk membalas dendam pada Shion dan keluarganya."

"Ada alasan mengapa dia menjadi seperti dirinya sekarang. Banyak—banyak asalan, dan aku hanya salah satunya! Pikirkanlah sebelum menghakiminya!"

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja membelanya—terus saja menyalahkan dirimu sendiri—tapi kau membiarkannya pergi lagi? _Ahou_!"

Naruto meninggalkan Gallery 1010 sebelum emosi mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya. Kiba beruntung ia tidak melemparkan tripod di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Pagi akan datang pada setiap makhluk tanpa kecuali. Tidak ada hujan yang tak akan berhenti.

Hinata percaya akan hal itu. Seharusnya kesedihan pun ada masanya. Ia hanya perlu menata hati. Walau pelan-pelan namun pasti. Bahkan bergulirnya musim terasa lebih cepat dari waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Bukan karena orang lain, namun akibat dari kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu membutuhkan perasaan damai di tengah kepelikan jiwanya. Ia ingin melupakan segala kebencian dan dendamnya. Andaikan bisa, ia berharap dapat melupakan semuanya dan menjadi pribadi baru yang bersih.

"Leader, paket suvenir ini kurang sesuai dengan permintaan klien."

Setidaknya ia bersyukur memiliki kesibukan hingga waktunya tak hanya dijejali oleh penyesalan dan sosok Naruto. Jika hatinya masih yang dulu, semestinya ia justru bersyukur dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Namun hatinya bukan miliknya sendiri yang sanggup ia bolak balik sesuka hati.

"Coba lihat." Lee memeriksa sisa kardus yang belum dibuka, dan hanya menemukan isi serupa, "Astaga, semuanya. Bisa-bisanya bungkus tule jadi flanel. Pekerjaan siapa ini?!"

Hinata terdiam lesu. Belakangan ia merasa kurang fokus pada pekerjaannya, bisa jadi itu adalah perbuatannya, yang hanya dengan salah centang saja bisa berakibat sefatal ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin sempat jika dikembalikan, pernikahannya lusa," sahut salah satu rekannya di tim yang sama.

"Masa kita harus merombaknya sendiri?" timpal yang lain tak kalah panik.

"Kepuasan klien adalah prioritas kita, ingat?" Lee berusaha menaikkan kembali semangat timnya, "Siapa yang bisa menjahit?"

"Saya, Leader," celetuk Hinata yang merasa harus bertanggung jawab, walaupun belum tentu adalah kesalahannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih berguna dan berhati lapang.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk melupakan kesalahan-kesalahannya, ia merasa terus dibayangi oleh itu semua. Bahkan hingga sekarang, dalam setiap langkahnya, di sela kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Jika ia tidak memiliki ketahanan mental yang cukup, ia pikir ia akan gila. Karena itu, jikalau ia memang tidak bisa memperbaiki yang telah lalu, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , kau telah berusaha keras. Istirahat lah sebentar seperti yang lain."

Hinata sempat tersentak mendengarnya dipanggil demikian. Semenjak meninggalkan Gallery 1010, ia kembali asing dengan marga itu. Seakan bukan ditujukan kepadanya, seolah-olah yang bersangkutan sedang berada di dekatnya. Sayangnya, sosok itu tak muncul seperti harapan terpendamnya, dan sebentar lagi ia juga harus menanggalkan nama yang bukan miliknya.

"Sedikit lagi, Leader." Hinata tersenyum mendapatkan bonus secangkir kopi panas di mejanya.

Dipandanginya paket suvenir yang berhasil ia perbaiki, dua kardus dari tiga bagiannya. Boneka tradisional mini yang akan menjadi tanda mata pernikahan itu memang lebih cantik dilapisi flanel yang dijahit sebelum dibungkus dengan tule berwarna pastel dan diikat dengan pita. Jika sebelumnya, flanel itulah yang menjadi pembungkus dan hanya benang yang mengikatnya.

Tinggal setengah kardus lagi dan besok pagi-pagi buta harus sudah tertata cantik di gelaran pesta pernikahan klien. Pekerjaan tambahan yang membuatnya lembur di hari libur.

Ia sedikit berjengit merasakan jarinya kembali tertusuk jarum, menyusul nasib ruas-ruas jarinya yang telah diplester akibat _cutter_. Yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa ia cukup lama tidak menyentuh peralatan jahit yang dulu begitu akrab dengannya, selain karena dikerjakan di tengah kantuk.

"Ada desas-desus dari kantor WO sebelah, katanya pernikahan Uchiha Itachi dibatalkan."

"Yang katanya kakak dari artis Uchiha Sasuke itu? Bukannya itu proyek yang cukup besar? Di Four Seasons, kan. Sayang sekali."

"Ya, padahal persiapan sudah lebih dari 50 persen."

Mendengar Uchiha disebut-sebut, Hinata semakin menajamkan telinganya. Kantuknya hilang seketika meski ia belum meneguk kopi hitamnya. Apalagi suara rekannya yang duduk di seberang meja itu mengalahkan volume televisi di dekat meja Lee yang hanya dinyalakan di jam lembur.

"Bos, sudah hampir jam 10, ganti ke saluran Mr. Sunday," pinta seorang karyawan wanita selain Hinata, "Kau sudah menonton film itu ratusan kali, jika kau manusia normal seharusnya kau punya bosan."

"Ini seri terbaru dari film Bruce Lee—"

"Baru menurutmu itu tahun berapa, Bos."

"Woi, tanggung mau habis."

Mengabaikan Lee, tayangan ulang sebuah film lawas itu dialihkan pada _i_ _nfotainment_ yang mengudara setiap hari Minggu mulai pukul 10 malam. Hinata refleks bangkit dari duduknya hingga mengejutkan beberapa rekan setimnya. Tidak lain karena Mr. Sunday membahas Uchiha Sasuke secara eksklusif, namun dengan muatan berita yang tak diharapkannya.

" _Di dalam formulir akte kelahiran yang tersebar itu, nama Sasuke Uchiha tercantum sebagai ayah, dan Anda sendiri yang menandatanganinya. Apakah dokumen itu asli, Uchiha-_ san _?_ "

Hinata masih tergeming. Tampak Sasuke dengan masker dan kacamata hitamnya tengah dikerumuni oleh pemburu berita. Namun sesekali hanya disahuti oleh Hatake Kakashi, sang manajer.

" _Di kolom ibu tertulis Hanabi Hyuuga. Apakah itu nama wanita yang pernah tertangkap kamera bersama Anda?"_

" _Kalian menikah di London? Tolong berikan konfirmasi, Uchiha-_ san _!_ "

" _Lusa kami akan menggelar konferensi pers. Simpan pertanyaan kalian sampai hari itu._ "

Tepat saat manajer Sasuke membuka suara, Hinata bergerak meninggalkan kantor, membiarkan peralatan jahitnya terserak ke lantai. Seruan bosnya bak angin lalu. Yang terpikir olehnya hanya keadaan Sasuke. Berita itu pasti tersebar sejak pagi atau siang jika menilik tayangan tadi dalam suasana terang. Tetapi mengapa Sasuke tak sekalipun menghubunginya. Paling tidak sebuah protes mungkin, karena dirinya tidak becus menjaga dokumen Tokuma.

"Kau di mana?"

Setelah menghubungi beberapa kali, ia lega Sasuke masih bersedia menjawab teleponnya. Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga keheningan yang tak nyaman itu diisi suara berat Sasuke.

" _Taman Ueno. Kolam Lotus._ "

Hampir setengah jam yang ditempuh Hinata dengan menggunakan jasa taksi. Dan taman yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke tidaklah kecil. Ia harus berlari mengitari satu dari tiga kolam yang ada untuk dapat menemukan di mana Sasuke. Terutama di bagian yang sepi pengunjung.

Mendapati Sasuke duduk di antara deretan bangku kuning yang menghadap kolam bunga lotus, ia melangkah gontai di tengah napasnya yang terputus-putus. Barulah ia rasakan perih di bagian tungkai kakinya karena sudah memaksakan diri berlari dengan sepatu tingginya.

"Itachi sialan itu membatalkan pernikahannya." Sasuke tak menoleh sedikit pun saat Hinata menduduki sisi bangku di sebelahnya.

"Mungkinkah … Uzuki- _san_ …?"

"Siapa lagi. Mereka yang bermasalah, kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa."

Sasuke mengetukkan abu rokoknya ke asbak sebelum menyesapnya kuat-kuat, "Yang tersebar justru formulir akte kelahiran Tokuma—yang memang ditulis tangan. Cerdik sekali dia. Tapi luputku juga karena masih menyimpannya."

"Waktu itu aku langsung menyerahkan portofolio yang kau berikan tanpa memilahnya lagi. Maafkan aku—aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu."

"Ini bukan kesalahan siapapun. Aku sudah berani mengambil keputusan itu, jadi aku harus bisa bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Hanya saja…."

Hinata dapat merasakan keresahan Sasuke hanya dari nada bicaranya. Terkadang ia merasa lebih mengenal Sasuke dibanding kedekatannya dengan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tahu Sasuke sejak berguru balet kepada Madam Mikoto di Hokkaido. Walaupun sekadar tahu dan mulai mengenal sejak ia tinggal di Tokyo. Sasuke sebagai kakak kelas banyak membantunya di sekolah barunya, sekaligus mengenalkannya pada lingkungan yang masih asing untuknya. Baginya, Sasuke adalah sosok seorang kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Adakalanya ia merasa terlalu bergantung kepada Sasuke, bahkan ketika seharusnya ia sudah mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sedangkan dirinya kerap tidak menemukan cara untuk membalasnya. Seperti saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjadi pendengar setia.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling ku takutkan sekarang? Bukan pembatalan kontrak, bukan popularitas yang menurun, bukan buruan paparazi, atau pandangan publik terhadapku. Tapi pandangan meremehkan dari satu orang. Dia pasti merasa menang melihatku seperti ini."

Sasuke bak menanggalkan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang berkepala dingin setiap kali dirinya kehilangan kemampuannya dalam pengendalian emosi. Suaranya yang bergetar sarat akan luapan perasaan yang tak sanggup diungkapkan.

Orang yang paling menentang pilihan Sasuke dan tidak percaya pada kemampuan Sasuke, tidak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Sama seperti harapan kepada sang sulung Itachi, Fugaku juga berkehendak agar Sasuke bersedia mengelola yayasan keluarga Uchiha yang berpusat di Osaka. Namun Sasuke telah berusaha keras untuk memutus rantai takdirnya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi…."

Hanya tinggal hitungan minggu, maka Sasuke akan dapat merasakan kebebasan yang dinantikannya itu. Sesuai kesepakatan tak tertulis, jika Sasuke mampu berkarier hingga sepuluh tahun atau lebih, maka Fugaku akan berhenti mengusik pilihannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan reaksi Fugaku begitu berita tentang Tokuma sampai padanya.

"Justru ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan kepada ayahmu bahwa tidak mudah untuk membuatmu menyerah pada pilihanmu. Aku percaya kau bisa melalui ini, dan merayakan 10 tahunmu dengan bangga."

Hinata tersenyum menerima uluran minuman kaleng dari Sasuke. Tokuma benar-benar duplikat ayahnya. Tanpa kata-kata pun ia mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Tempat ini tak seramai saat musim semi, pantas kau memilihnya untuk bersembunyi."

Jika tidak tahu Sasuke sedang berada di sini, Hinata pasti tak mengira bahwa pria bertopi di sebelahnya adalah selebriti yang tengah diburu. Sasuke cukup lihai untuk mengelabui paparazi. Padahal dapat dipastikan jika saat ini paparazi terus berjaga di sekitaran apartemen Sasuke.

"Bedakan antara bersembunyi dan menenangkan diri."

Hinata tertawa kecil sembari membuka kait minumannya. Jus tomat dingin mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering, terasa berkali lipat lebih menyegarkan dari yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Bisa kau matikan rokokmu?" protesnya kala Sasuke membakar gulungan tembakau yang baru.

"Kenapa? Kau hamil?"

Pertanyaan spontan Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata seketika. Semestinya bukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab ataupun disangkal. Tinggal melisankan pemikiran yang sudah tertanam dalam benaknya bahwa di sini bukan area merokok dan ia berhak menegur Sasuke. Tetapi air matanya justru menetes, jatuh pada telapak tangannya yang menggenggam kaleng.

"Sudah berakhir. Semuanya…."

Sasuke mendengus, dikantonginya kembali asbak mininya, "Apa _dobe_ adalah nama tengah suamimu?"

Hinata menenggak jus tomatnya dengan rakus. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyumbat kerongkongannya saat ia berusaha menahan tangis. Dan sekaleng air tidak cukup untuk melegakannya.

"Hanabi pernah berkata padaku kalau dia menyesal telah menjadi pemicu perpisahan kalian saat itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan langsung setuju dengan keputusan kalian untuk kembali."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan kalau Naruto juga sudah menyerah."

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Hanabi sebelum meninggalkan London— _stop looking for happiness in the same place you lost it_."

"Hm, sekarang memang benar-benar berakhir."

Hinata tepekur, dalam diam mencoba merenungkan jalan hidup yang telah dilaluinya secara mendalam. Jika ia berhenti mengais kebahagiaan di tempat di mana ia pernah kehilangannya, sama artinya dengan ia menyerah memperjuangkan rumah tangganya bersama Naruto. Sedangkan hatinya meyakini bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Naruto yang singkat lebih banyak mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Tetapi kenyataannya kini Naruto telah melepasnya, yang dapat ia artikan bahwa Naruto tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengambil pelajaran dari semua yang telah terjadi."

Ibaratnya, meniup lilin orang lain sampai padam tidak akan membuat lilinnya sendiri menyala lebih terang. Tepat untuk dijadikan pegangan Hinata dalam lembaran hidupnya yang baru.

Yang kini membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa tenteram setelah menyeret nama Hyuuga Hiashi dalam kasus pembunuhan yang pernah membelitnya. Bahwa ia tidak bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik dengan berusaha menjatuhkan Shion dan ibu tirinya. Bahwa ia tidak bahagia merenggut cinta Hanabi hanya demi menuruti kebenciannya.

Yang ada hanya memberinya perasaan bersalah yang mendalam serta sakit hati bagi orang lain. Pun terbukti dengan rumah tangganya yang kian bobrok sebagai karma untuknya.

Selama ini ia begitu egois, hanya terfokus pada luka di hatinya, juga kebenciannya kepada keluarga Hyuuga, dan bagaimana caranya ia membalaskan itu semua, atas peristiwa buruk di masa lalu yang pernah menimpanya. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan menciptakan rantai kebencian. Dan dendam berbalas dendam memang mudah dimulai namun sukar dihentikan. Ia terlanjur menanamnya, tinggal menunggu buah yang akan dituainya.

"Omong-omong soal Hanabi, kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

" _Uzai_." Sasuke menandaskan jus tomatnya. "Dia yang bocah bahkan lebih dewasa darimu."

"Anak itu kebanyakan menonton drama."

Hinata sedikit menggigil merasakan embusan angin yang datang dari arah kolam. Sudah mulai masuk musim gugur dan ia terlupa untuk mengenakan blazernya yang tersampir di kursi kantor. Diusapnya lengannya yang tak terlapis kain di tengah pemikiran buruknya mengenai kemungkinan pemecatannya lantaran meninggalkan tugasnya yang belum rampung. Ia ragu akan berani datang ke tempat kerjanya besok.

"Pulanglah, sudah tengah malam."

"Pulang ke mana, aku tidak punya rumah lagi."

Hinata kembali menoleh karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan darinya, "Jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin mengambil mataku. Aku memang masih menginap di hotel bintang 3 dekat Sungai Sumida, dan belum mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Kau bekerja di Shinjuku tapi memilih hotel di Sumida?"

"Hanya setengah jam perjalanan."

"Ku kira kau frustrasi, jadi kau ingin mencoba melompat ke Sungai Sumida dari puncak hotel dan melihat sejauh mana kau bisa terbawa oleh arus."

"Kau mabuk."

"Mabuk jus tomat?"

Hinata menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, "Aku hanya malas mencari rumah baru."

Mengapa ia masih mengira bahwa di mana Naruto berada, di situlah rumahnya, tempat di mana ia bisa pulang. Mengapa hatinya masih saja berpaut pada Naruto, sedangkan dirinya tak lagi diinginkan.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan senyum mengembang. Pasalnya nama Naruto mengisi layar ponselnya. Namun tidak bertahan lama setelah ia membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau pasti senang melihat _Otousan_ sekarat."

Hinata bahkan baru sampai di lorong rumah sakit di mana ayahnya dirawat intensif dalam salah satu ruangan. Ia pun belum melihat bagaimana keadaan ayahnya hingga saudara kembar ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi, dan sang keponakan Neji langsung pulang dari Cina. Begitupun Hanabi yang entah sejak kapan kembali dari London, yang kini tampak terpuruk di salah satu bangku tunggu. Bahkan Toneri yang lebih sering berada di luar Jepang, kini bersama Shion.

Selama ini ia hanya tahu jika ayahnya memiliki riwayat sakit lambung kronis yang akan kambuh ketika mengalami syok, namun ia tidak menyangka dapat berakibat sefatal ini lantaran ada komplikasi pada organ ginjal juga.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan?"

Dan Shion terus mencecarnya dalam bisikan yang mengiris hati. Keadaan semakin memburuk karena berpasang-pasang mata terasa menusuknya. Tatapan mata yang seakan menghakiminya, yang mendakwanya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Keluarga Hyuuga memang tak pernah benar-benar menerimanya, bahkan mungkin tak menganggapnya ada.

"Kau menyimpan masalah Hanabi dari kami. Kau pikir kami bukan keluarganya juga? Hanya kau yang berhak tahu segalanya?"

Saat itulah Hanabi baru menyadari kedatangannya. Matanya yang sembap memandang nanar ke arahnya, pandangan yang tak dapat ia mengerti maksudnya. Suara Shion yang mengeras juga dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang semula berdiri menyandar di sudut lorong. Ketika pandangannya bertemu mata biru itu, ia tak mampu lagi mencegah lelehan air matanya.

"Oh ya, ku rasa sudah saatnya kau tahu semuanya, memang sangat perlu untuk mengklarifikasi sangkaan burukmu selama ini."

"Shion…." Peringatan dari Miroku tak diindahkan oleh saudara tirinya itu.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik—ibumu yang dulu meninggalkan _Otousan_ untuk pria lain karena tak pernah mencintai _Otousan_. Ibumu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kelahiranmu, jadi bukan salah _Otousan_ jika kau ditinggalkan di sana. Dan jangan lagi menyalahkan ibuku yang tak pernah merebut _Otousan_ dari ibumu."

"Cukup, Shion," desis Naruto pelan karena tidak ingin semakin menarik perhatian yang lain.

Naruto meraih lengan Hinata, membawanya menjauh dari depan ruangan Hiashi sebelum keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk. Tetapi Shion terus mengikutinya, bahkan tatapan nyalang Naruto tidak menyurutkannya. Tampak belum puas untuk mengungkapkan semua sesak yang selama ini terpaksa ditelannya. Shion merasa tidak mampu menyimpannya lebih lama.

" _Otousan_ diam karena kau tidak punya kenangan sedikit pun tentang ibumu! _Otousan_ rela kau membencinya agar kau tetap berpikir bahwa ibumu terpaksa meninggalkanmu! Ibuku juga rela menjadi pelampiasanmu karena berpikir kau akan semakin dewasa dan kelak mampu menerimanya! Tapi kau menyebabkan ibuku tertekan dengan membuatnya berpikir bahwa _Otousan_ masih mengharap ibumu, dan kau pernah menjadikannya pecandu!"

Shion tetap mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian sekitar. Meski demikian segala ucapannya bak tombak panas yang terus menghujam hati Hinata.

" _Otousan_ selalu memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu, mementingkan dirimu di atas kami semua—tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya? Apa bukan hanya hatimu yang buta?"

Naruto geram, namun ia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tidak kelepasan mengumpati wanita. Sisi lainnya tidak sanggup menyela Shion karena ia turut terpukul dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya. Ia pun terlalu bimbang apakah dapat mempercayai Shion secara utuh.

"Apa kau juga ingin aku melepas Toneri untukmu?"

Hinata menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat dari genggaman Naruto. Berlari memasuki salah satu bilik toilet lantas mengunci dirinya.

"Hinata!" Naruto meninggalkan Shion. Kepalan tangannya menggedor bilik sempit yang baru dimasuki Hinata, tak memedulikan jika itu bukan areanya. Ia hanya khawatir jika Hinata terpikir untuk melakukan hal nekat di dalam sana.

"Kau juga sama saja dengan mereka, Naruto!" jerit Hinata sarat nada putus asa.

Membayangkan semua orang membicarakannya di belakang membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Bagaikan mendengar dengungan lebah yang menyengat telinganya. Bayangan-bayangan mereka tersenyum sinis di balik punggungnya membuatnya ketakutan. Bertahun-tahun mengejeknya atas ketidaktahuannya. Mereka pasti menertawakan kebodohannya.

Ia lah sosok antagonis sesungguhnya. Bukan ayahnya yang ia kira telah mencampakkan dirinya dan ibunya. Bukan Miroku, ibu tirinya yang ia kira sebagai penggoda ayahnya. Bukan Shion yang baginya telah merenggut Toneri darinya. Bukan pula Hanabi yang sejatinya hanya imbas dari kebenciannya. Ia yang merasa paling menderita lah yang sebenarnya paling kejam.

Diraihnya botol obat-obatan anti-cemasnya dengan jemarinya yang bergetar hebat. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu membutuhkannya. Diambilnya per butir dari setiap botolnya dan menenggaknya dalam sekali telan. Tubuhnya lantas merosot di dudukan kloset, tangisnya tak kunjung reda.

"Touchan…."

"Aku selalu ingin memanggilmu begitu."

"Aku cemburu saat kau tampak begitu menyayangi Shion meski dia bukan putri kandungmu. Aku iri pada Hanabi yang selalu mampu membanggakanmu."

"Aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa berdiri tegak penuh percaya diri di hadapanmu."

"Aku ingin bermanja padamu. Aku ingin menangis seperti anak kecil dalam dekapanmu."

Betapa Naruto ingin memeluk erat Hinata saat ini. Hinata terus meracau di dalam sana, membuat hatinya bak diremas tangan yang tak nyata. Ditinggalkannya Hinata agar merasa lebih tenang. Di luar _restroom_ , ia melihat Shion belum berpindah dari tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa dia mengambil langkah sendiri."

Shion mengusap lengannya dengan gusar. Ujung-ujung jarinya tampak bergetar pelan. Ia merasa terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi semua ucapannya seakan meluncur begitu saja bersama buncahan emosi yang sulit dibendungnya. Terlalu lama ia menyimpan semuanya bersama ibunya, bahkan mungkin Hanabi tidak tahu sebanyak yang ia terima.

"Kenapa dulu dia tidak mendorong Hanabi untuk merundingkan masalahnya bersama kami semua? Aku kira _Otousan_ tidak akan sesyok ini jika saat itu dibicarakan secara baik-baik."

"Dia pasti punya alasan," bela Naruto tajam, walaupun ia belum mengetahuinya. Kini ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya belum mengenal Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Pasti ini yang diharapkan Hinata. Dari dulu dia sangat membenci kami, terutama _Otousan_."

"Aku percaya Hinata tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu apa? Padahal kami selalu berusaha memakluminya."

Di luar permasalahan tentang Hinata, Shion kian berang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki peluang untuk bersama Sasuke. Lebih-lebih seseorang yang paling tidak ia sangka yang kini memiliki anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang masih terikat dengan Toneri, tapi Sasuke lah yang benar-benar memiliki hatinya. Toneri mampu memberinya segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, namun kian ia sadari tidak termasuk keinginannya.

"Seharusnya kalian juga lebih terbuka padanya. Lihat apa dampaknya sekarang, kalian membuatnya terjebak dalam persepsinya sendiri."

Kalau saja Naruto tahu duduk permasalahannya dan memahami persoalan keluarga Hyuuga sampai ke bagian sekecil-kecilnya, ia mungkin bisa membicarakannya kepada Hinata dengan pelan-pelan. Sayangnya mereka cenderung tertutup. Apalah arti dirinya yang hanya seorang menantu, jika Hinata saja baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Kini pikirannya turut semrawut. Rasanya ia sama saja dengan mereka dalam hal komunikasi, yang membiarkan Hinata salah paham akan dirinya, hingga Hinata pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Bodohnya, ia terlanjur mengucapkan janji yang kini teramat ia sesali.

"Shion…."

Tak sempat bagi Shion untuk merasa terkejut karena Hinata menerjangnya dalam pelukan yang begitu kuat. Segenap kekesalannya seakan menguap mendengar isak lirih yang menyayat hatinya.

Selama ini Shion iri pada Hinata yang bisa demikian dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia cemburu jika Hinata mengambil peran sebagai seorang kakak yang baik bagi Hanabi melebihi dirinya. Ia benci Hinata yang mulai keterlaluan dalam berprasangka. Ia yakin dirinya tidak menyukai apapun tentang Hinata. Namun ia justru mendapati dirinya membalas pelukan Hinata dan tergugu bersama.

Naruto meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyum terkembang. Sekelumit rasa tenteram menghangatkan hatinya. Ia harap hubungan Hinata dengan keluarga besarnya lekas membaik, pun yang menjadi harapan terbesarnya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia memang tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya, namun ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bertemu denganmu saja rasanya sulit sekali _kore_? Apa kau seorang ratu?"

"Kau beruntung aku menyempatkan pulang di tengah tur keliling, Niisan."

Mirai menyuguhkan secangkir besar cokelat panas dan sepiring pisang berlapis cokelat untuk tamu tak diundangnya, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Satu pisang segera dilahap, yang memang kudapan kegemaran kakak sepupunya itu. Niatannya untuk tidur cepat hanya tinggal rencana. Honornya yang tak seberapa dan baru ia terima juga langsung berkurang untuk _delivery order_.

"Kau menyuruh orang untuk mencelakai Hinata- _neechan_?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mirai tidak terima atas tuduhan yang sekonyong-konyong itu.

"Belum lama aku bermaksud menemuinya untuk mencoba meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Tapi batal karena aku melihat orang suruhanmu hampir menjahatinya."

"Orang suruhan apa?" Gadis berambut gelap ikal itu tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

"Pembunuh bayaran, mungkin?"

"Jangan sembarangan, Niisan! Uang dari mana untuk menyewanya. Kau pikir Shino- _san_ sudi membantuku melakukan kejahatan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya setelah kau membuatku hampir menabraknya? Waktu itu kau tahu dia akan pergi ke kantor suamimu lalu kau sengaja memintaku lewat jalur itu, kan?"

Mirai tidak bisa mengelak atas dakwaan kali ini. Itu pun bermula dari ketidaksengajaan, saat ia membereskan tumpukan map di meja kerja suaminya. Baginya aneh sekali, yang ia tahu suaminya bisa disebut sebagai bos besar, tapi kerap kali mengurusi sendiri pekerjaan personalia. Entah karena kantor kecil sehingga tidak membutuhkan bagian pengurus kepegawaian dan merasa sanggup untuk menanganinya sendiri, atau suaminya itu memang kurang mampu untuk menambah karyawan.

Namun berkat itu, ia menemukan portofolio seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki. Kakak angkatnya, atau bisa ia sebut sebagai mantan saudaranya.

Ia tahu Hinata mendapatkan panggilan wawancara dari kantor suaminya pada hari itu. Menggunakan alasan hendak mengikuti geladi bersih untuk pementasan baletnya, ia meminta Konohamaru mengantarkannya ke teater dengan melalui jalur yang mungkin dilewati oleh Hinata, menilik di mana wanita itu tinggal. Tanpa curiga, Konohamaru menurutinya.

Entah kerasukan setan dari mana, begitu melihat sosok Hinata—yang sesuai penampilan dalam foto terbarunya; rambut sebahu dengan warna yang masih sama—ia merasa panas dan nekat menggoyahkan kontrol Konohamaru pada kemudi hingga membuat laju mobilnya oleng.

Konohamaru cukup tanggap dengan membunyikan klakson sehingga beberapa pejalan kaki seketika menyingkir, namun tidak sempat untuk Hinata yang saat itu ia yakini terserempet.

Dalam sisa perjalanan, Konohamaru hanya menunjukkan tampang syok setelah melihat dari kaca spion siapa yang menjadi korbannya hingga jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padanya, seakan menelan kembali omelan yang hendak disemburkan padanya. Ajaibnya baru sekarang Konohamaru menyinggung insiden itu, bukankah basi.

"Memang benar waktu itu aku berniat membalasnya sedikit, tapi tidak ada niatan lagi setelah itu—setelah kau menggagalkannya."

Menghela napas kasar, Mirai tidak punya pilihan lain di luar memberikan penjelasan lebih. Konohamaru masih saja menatapnya penuh selidik bak sesi interogasi.

"Terakhir aku hanya kebetulan bertemu di Shibuya. Aku saja tidak mengira kalau dia akan datang menonton pertunjukan baletku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku berani bersumpah."

Konohamaru menyesal sempat menuduh sepupunya tanpa bukti. Jika Mirai saja tanpa gentar mengangkat sumpah, ia pun harus percaya. Tapi pikirannya melayang pada kejadian jatuhnya pot bunga yang nyaris mengenai Hinata. Saat itu akhir pekan dan ia libur dari pekerjannya, sehingga ia mengira juga dapat menemui Hinata dalam keluangan.

Semenjak mobilnya menyerempet Hinata, ia sukar menghalau perasaan bersalahnya. Ditelusurinya jalan di mana ia melihat Hinata terakhir kali, menunggunya di pemberhentian bus yang menjadi saksi insiden lalu, menjadikannya bak seorang _stalker_. Hingga ia menemukan tempat tinggal Hinata, lantas baru-baru ini ia terkejut begitu tahu Hinata bekerja di kantor suami Mirai.

Dan hari itu, cukup lama ia mematung di seberang jalan, selalu ragu untuk mempersempit jarak menuju Hinata. Kemudian sekelebat pot yang diangkat di puncak gedung berlantai 3 itu menarik perhatiannya. Terlebih ketika menyadari ke mana pot itu akan dijatuhkan.

Sayang sekali ia tidak melihat pelakunya dengan jelas lantaran sosok itu segera menyingkir dari pagar. Apalagi paruh topinya yang merosot hingga kening juga cukup menghalangi pandangan. Kala itu ia masih berada pada batas antara siap dan tidak siap ketika ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hinata, sehingga ia belum bernyali untuk bertatap muka.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih bisa menganggapnya kakak, memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada keluarga kita, kepada ayahku."

Dalam sekejap Konohamaru mengecap getir yang tak wajar dari minuman cokelat yang seharusnya menjadi favoritnya. Jika Mirai memperhatikan dengan seksama, barangkali akan melihat bagaimana gemetarnya jari-jarinya yang tengah mengembalikan cangkirnya ke meja.

"Yang penting Paman Asuma selamat, kan."

"Iya … tapi tetap saja…."

Mirai terkenang kejadian petang itu. Mendengar sirene yang menakutkan, ia menolak perintah Konohamaru untuk tetap bertahan di kamar. Kaki kecilnya berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang terhalang garis polisi. Suara neneknya berubah parau karena teriakan histerisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti, namun terus saja menyumpahi sosok kakak yang disayanginya.

Ia tak tega melihat kakaknya menangis sesenggukan karena amarah neneknya. Tatapan mata yang penuh kesedihan seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Langkah pendeknya mendekat, tetapi ketakutan sontak melandanya saat ditemukannya warna merah gelap yang membasahi pakaian kakaknya. Petugas berseragam terus berjaga di sisinya sebelum memasukkannya ke mobil polisi.

Ia akan nekat melewati batas yang dibuat polisi kalau saja ia tidak melihat para petugas medis mendorong brankar berisi tubuh lemah ayahnya yang bersimbah darah menuju ambulans. Ia belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia dapat menerka bahwa semua darah yang dilihatnya adalah milik ayahnya, seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai kakaknya telah melukai ayahnya.

"Padahal keluarga kita yang merawatnya dari bayi. Nenek sangat sayang dan perhatian padanya. Aku juga dengar kalau ibunya sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh kakek dan nenek kita. Bahkan aku masih tak mau percaya kalau dia bukan saudara kandungku, sampai kejadian itu."

"Ayahmu bukan sepenuhnya korban. Itu upaya melindungi diri."

"Aku tahu … karena itu ku kira sudah cukup dengan sedikit balasan…."

"Jangan lakukan lagi, ku mohon."

"Sepertinya kau takut sekali dia akan celaka. Memangnya kau berhutang apa padanya?"

Konohamaru merasa sebagai seorang pecundang lantaran tidak berani untuk mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya. Ia telah menipu semua orang dan mencoreng nama baik Hinata dengan membiarkan wanita itu terus melindungi perbuatannya. Walaupun pamannya tidak meninggal, hanya mengalami stroke ringan akibat luka di tulang belakang yang dibuatnya.

Bolehkah ia bersyukur karena Asuma juga tidak mengingat peristiwa tersebut dengan baik. Penyebab utamanya adalah alkohol yang disalahgunakan Asuma dalam jangka panjang semenjak kepergian sang istri, Kurenai. Bisa disebut sebagai amnesia yang dikarenakan kekurangan _thiamin_ , sehingga terjadilah kebingungan akut hingga cedera otak.

Meski demikian, ia tetap tidak tenteram, jiwanya tidak tenang.

"Selamat datang di rumah kita, Paman~"

Debaran jantung Konohamaru yang menggila sedikit terselamatkan oleh kedatangan Aburame Shino. Pria dewasa yang dipercaya keluarga Sarutobi untuk menjadi wali Mirai selama kuliah di Tokyo. Termasuk siswa kesayangan mendiang Kurenai selama di sekolah dasar, dan senantiasa menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang ke peringatan kematian Kurenai setiap tahunnya.

Entah Shino masih ingat tentang Hinata atau tidak sebagai putri dari Kurenai, dengan mempekerjakan Hinata di kantornya. Sepanjang ingatannya, dulu mereka satu sekolah saat masih di Hokkaido, sedangkan ia bersama Mirai.

Dengan alasan saling membutuhkan, Shino menikahi Mirai segera setelah kelulusannya, musim semi lalu. Shino sebagai calon anggota parlemen dalam pemilihan majelis di distrik Chiyoda ini, merasa posisinya kurang menguntungkan jika tetap mempertahankan status dudanya. Sementara Mirai sebagai balerina, membutuhkan stabilitas yang mampu dipenuhi oleh Shino.

Ia sebagai seorang pria yang lebih berumur dari Mirai saja belum terpikir untuk menikah. Dan ternyata ia terlalu naif dengan berpikir bahwa alasan untuk menikah seharusnya adalah cinta.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Shino- _san_?" basa-basi Konohamaru.

"Santai saja."

Tanpa menoleh padanya, pria dingin itu langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Konohamaru melirik Mirai yang masih senyum-senyum disertai binar-binar di matanya. Sampai sekarang pun ia heran mengapa Mirai bisa tahan menghadapi manusia es seperti itu, bahkan berani memutuskan untuk menikah muda.

"Dia lucu sekali, ya."

Konohamaru mengernyit. Dilihat dari mana pun tidak ada yang lucu dari seorang Aburame Shino, lempeng bagaikan jalan bebas hambatan. Namun ditelannya kembali gagasan itu daripada merusak _mood_ Mirai yang sedang bagus.

"Niisan lihat tidak, tadi dia merona mendengar sambutanku." Mirai merasa tidak rugi telah menggodanya, "Wajah kusutnya langsung berseri."

"Haruskah aku menelitinya juga _kore_?" Sebagai laki-laki normal, Konohamaru akan merasa janggal jika benar melakukannya, "Tapi kenapa kau masih memanggilnya paman?"

"Dia memang om-om."

"Sekarang dia suamimu."

"Aku belum pikun, Niisan."

"Dan sepertinya hanya selisih 10 tahun denganmu?"

"Setop protesnya. Dia saja tidak keberatan, tuh."

Mirai lantas mendekat pada Konohamaru hingga nyaris menempel, berbisik dengan harapan tidak didengar telinga lain, "Jangan adukan perbuatanku padanya. Dia orang yang sangat lurus. Aku takut dia melaporkanku ke polisi."

"Che, mana mungkin."

Kendati menganggap Mirai berlebihan, Konohamaru mengacungkan kelingkingnya, "Asal kau berjanji tidak mendendam lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka dan melukai siapapun."

.

.

.

Hinata merasa hidupnya berantakan. Walaupun dalam beberapa hal mulai membaik, ia masih butuh waktu untuk menatanya. Ia telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak berani untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sana. Ia juga menelantarkan Tokuma dengan membiarkan anak itu berada di luar pengawasannya sendiri.

Di tengah kekalutannya, ia berdiri di depan kamar rawat Hiashi tanpa nyali untuk masuk. Tidak seramai saat hari pertama Hiashi dilarikan ke rumah sakit; Shion kembali pada rutinitasnya, pun Hanabi dengan urusannya bersama Sasuke. Hanya ada Miroku di sisi ranjang Hiashi. Meskipun telah sadar, ayahnya masih tampak begitu lemah.

"Kau belum masuk dari tadi?"

Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab saudara kembar ayahnya yang baru kembali dari kantin. Kendati secangkir kopi yang dibawa mengepulkan aroma nikmat yang menenangkan.

"Kemarilah."

Langkahnya tersendat ketika ia memenuhi undangan pamannya untuk duduk di bangku. Jarak yang diambilnya pun dapat diduduki dua orang dewasa lagi. Ayahnya syok setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Tokuma bukan anaknya, dan ia takut pamannya menyalahkannya atas itu.

"Dia pasti akan cepat pulih, jangan cemas."

Hinata masih tertunduk lesu, tanpa daya untuk sekadar menyahut dengan satu kata. Bahkan ia seolah tak mengizinkan sosok di sampingnya mendengar tarikan napasnya yang berat.

"Dia kuat, dia sudah sering melalui ini."

Jemari Hinata saling menaut dengan gugup. Keringat dingin membuatnya tampak seperti baru mencuci tangan, meninggalkan sedikit jejak basah pada bawahannya yang kelabu.

"Dia mungkin akan marah jika aku menceritakan ini padamu."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, siap mendengar apapun yang hendak dikatakan pamannya.

"Dulu saat kau sering mengurung dirimu di kamar, sakitnya kerap kambuh. Dia mencemaskan bagaimana masa depanmu kelak jika kau terus menutup diri, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi orang lain. Apakah di sekolah kau memiliki teman, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu seperti Shion atau Hanabi—bahkan hal sekecil apapun dia pikirkan."

Hinata membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi kepalan tangannya. Sedikit bebannya bagaikan terangkat bersama tangis yang tak mampu dibendungnya. Bahkan tanpa ia sengaja pun ia telah menyakiti seseorang yang tidak melakukan salah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau dia membedakanmu dari saudaramu yang lain. Dan lagi, para kerabat pasti juga ingin melihat bagaimana rupa putri pertama Hiashi. Jangan membuat kami memandangmu seolah kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga hanya karena kami belum mengenal siapa dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk di antara senyumnya yang mengandung kelegaan. Terbukti selama ini dirinya lah yang membangun sekat. Ia lah yang tidak memberi kesempatan kepada orang lain untuk tahu tentang dirinya. Ia lah yang menjadikan dirinya sendiri asing.

Ia khawatir orang-orang akan meneliti setiap kekurangannya dan mencelanya di belakang.

Ia khawatir dirinya dibenci dan orang-orang akan menyumpahinya tanpa ia tahu.

Ia khawatir orang-orang dapat melihat segala perbuatannya dan mengecamnya untuk setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya.

Ia khawatir orang-orang melihatnya sebagai raga kotor yang tidak pantas untuk didekati.

Ia khawatir orang-orang tahu atas tuduhan pembunuhan yang melekat pada dirinya, lantas diam-diam merasa takut kepadanya sehingga memperlakukannya dengan berlindung topeng.

Ia khawatir orang-orang terlanjur melihatnya sebagai pribadi berhati keji yang sudah sepatutnya ditinggal sendiri.

Ia selalu khawatir pada banyak hal, ia selalu ketakutan atas gagasannya sendiri.

Ia mengira sudut pandangnya lah yang paling tepat. Teramat sulit untuk berbaik sangka jika mengingat bagaimana lugunya ia dulu. Ia tak menaruh sangkaan buruk kepada siapapun sampai orang yang dianggapnya akan selalu melindunginya tega melecehkannya dan menyisakan pengalaman traumatis. Hingga ia terlalu takut untuk memercayai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Kini ia baru memahami, jika ia lebih berani untuk membuka diri, dan semakin melebarkan mata kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, ternyata ia dapat menemukan bahwa mereka sesungguhnya tidak seburuk yang ada dalam bayangannya. Sekian lama ia terjebak dalam gambaran pemikirannya sendiri, persepsi yang teramat keliru dan cenderung tidak sesuai kenyataan.

"Terima kasih … Paman…."

.

.

.

 _Aku pernah percaya, bahwa kaulah yang akan selalu menungguku pulang,  
seseorang yang kudapati di balik pintu yang kubuka.  
Denganmu aku menemukan rumah baru,  
tanpa tahu bahwa aku dan dirimu telah terbelit dalam takdir yang rumit jauh sebelum itu._

.

.

.

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Naruto kira jantungnya akan turun ke lambung begitu mendapati ibunya langsung meneriakinya di balik pintu flatnya yang ia buka. Semenjak kepergian Hinata, ia jadi terbiasa hidup sendiri. Kedatangan ibunya dari Okinawa tentu tak ia sangka-sangka._

 _"Ayaa ke sini kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Biasanya minta dijemput di bandara, kan."_

 _"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi."_

 _Naruto lekas-lekas melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sebelum mengikuti ibunya untuk duduk di sofa merahnya._

 _"Aku dengar dari Iruka kalau kalian akan bercerai? Lalu kenapa Saara sampai kau bawa-bawa, hah? Katanya Hinata sampai mengira kalau Saara hamil denganmu! Yang benar saja, Saara itu wanita bersuami. Kau ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga kerabatmu sendiri dengan mengaku-aku? Dan sekarang Hinata ke London sebelum kau membereskan masalah kalian?"_

 _Naruto hanya tertunduk memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa tersumbat lantaran flu. Dan sekarang ibunya membuat kepalanya semakin pening._

 _"Kau sudah merenggut impiannya, dan sekarang kau menyakitinya?"_

 _Naruto terkesiap. Ibunya tampak sangat serius. Namun impian apa, ia tak mengerti._

 _"Waktu kau dan Karin mengalami kecelakaan, sebenarnya mobil kalian tidak hanya menabrak bahu jalan."_

 _Naruto tidak mungkin lupa akan peristiwa terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kala itu tengah liburan musim panas. Sepupunya, Uzumaki Karin, datang padanya dan mengundangnya ke pantai menjelang festival kembang api. Tanpa lisensi mengemudi, Karin duduk di belakang kemudi, dan ia tak merasakan keraguan sedikitpun ketika menempati salah satu bangku penumpang._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan PSP miliknya. Hingga hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah jeritan yang memenuhi seisi mobil diikuti hantaman yang begitu keras._

 _Saraf matanya mengalami kerusakan akibat kecelakaan itu. Ia harus menjalani terapi secara rutin, serta meminum obat-obatan yang tak sedikit, bahkan hingga sekarang. Mungkin tidak dapat menyembuhkannya secara total, namun setidaknya dapat memperbaiki kerusakan di saraf optiknya, atau memperlambat sampai menghentikan perkembangan gangguan sarafnya._

 _Dampak lainnya pun tak main-main dalam hidupnya. Saat sendiri terkadang ia masih sering terbayang-bayang akan kejadian itu hingga membuatnya merasakan ketakutan berlebih ketika tidak ada seorang pun di sisinya._

 _"Kau sudah terlalu terpukul dengan kematian Karin, jadi kami tidak tega untuk memberitahumu jika ada gadis balerina yang mengalami retak tulang kaki akibat tabrakan mobil kalian."_

 _Bak kehilangan nyawa dari tubuhnya, Naruto terlihat pias setelah menerka siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh ibunya._

 _"Waktu itu kami mengambil jalan damai. Keluarga Hinata tidak menuntut karena menurut saksi, Hinata juga kurang berhati-hati. Mereka juga mempertimbangkan perihal kerja sama dengan keluarga kita yang sudah membantu perekonomian Hyuuga sejak peristiwa itu."_

 _"Peristiwa apa?"_

 _"Pembunuhan."_

 _Naruto tergeming dengan raut tak terbaca. Pikirannya seolah tersekat. Terlalu banyak informasi mengejutkan yang menjejali benaknya._

 _"Memang benar identitas Hinata dilindungi mengingat dia masih di bawah umur, tapi berita tentang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang mengambil nyawa orang lain tetap tidak dapat ditutupi, dan saat itu hanya keluarga kita yang masih berani mempertahankan kontrak kerja sama."_

 _Tidak mungkin Hinata melakukan pembunuhan. Ia tidak akan percaya. Katakan padanya bahwa semua ini sekadar kebohongan belaka._

 _"Sebenarnya kami cukup terkejut ketika kau meminta kami untuk melamar Hinata."_

 _Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Entah bagian mana yang sungguh-sungguh benar dan dapat ia percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya jika Hinata pernah merenggut nyawa orang lain._

 _"Kami kira kau sudah tahu tentang ini sehingga merasa bersalah pada Hinata dan ingin bertanggung jawab atas itu. Tapi ternyata anggapan kami salah, karena kau benar-benar tulus pada Hinata."_

 _Naruto tidak bisa serta-merta menerima hanya dari satu mulut lantas menelannya mentah-mentah. Meninggalkan ibunya, ia mengebut ke Sumida untuk menemui ayah mertuanya. Begitu tiba ia langsung bersujud di hadapan Hiashi karena merasa gagal sebagai seorang suami, yang membiarkan sang putri pergi darinya._

 _"Bocah itu belum bisa berpikiran dewasa. Tidak mungkin kan dia yang masih kekanakan begitu berani merenggut nyawa orang lain?"_

 _Naruto merasa lega saat ada orang lain yang sama seperti dirinya, percaya bahwa Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan seberat itu. Ia anggap Hinata hanya sedikit jail padanya dengan mempermainkan pernikahannya, dan ia dapat lebih memakluminya setelah tahu apa saja yang sudah dilalui oleh Hinata._

 _"Dia pernah melalui kejadian buruk yang berhubungan dengan balet. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan mimpinya karena kejadian itu terus menghantuinya hingga ia menjadi penyendiri dan gemar mengurung diri di dalam kamar."_

 _"Tapi saat itu pimpinan sanggar memintanya untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukan di panggung Tokyo, sebagai pementasan terakhirnya. Nahas, kecelakaan itu menimpanya. Walaupun retak pada tulang kakinya sudah dinyatakan pulih, entah kenapa dia menjadi tidak percaya diri lagi."_

 _Lalu mengapa Hinata menari saat itu? Hari yang ia yakini sebagai kali pertama ia melihat Hinata. Ia mendapati Hinata menari di selasar meskipun tidak mampu menyempurnakan putaran terakhirnya. Impian itu pasti masih ada. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, ia yang telah menghancurkannya._

 _"Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi sebagai ayah, aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak mau jika kau terpaksa bersamanya."_

 _Naruto memandang sendu pada sepasang sepatu balet Hinata yang disimpan Hiashi dengan begitu rapi, bersama selembar foto masa mudanya dengan ibu Hinata._

 _"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" desaknya pada Shion yang ia temui di luar bilik Hiashi._

 _"Seperti yang dibilang Otousan—entah karena dia lugu atau memang bodoh, dia juga tidak bisa membedakan mana pria yang serius dengannya atau tidak."_

 _"Karena itu kau menjauhkan Toneri darinya?"_

 _"Dari awal Toneri memang serius—tapi hanya padaku. Toneri membutuhkanku. Boleh dibilang dia sekadar penasaran pada Hinata."_

 _"Dan apa kau tahu bagian terpentingnya? Hinata menerimamu bukan hanya karena Hanabi tertarik padamu, tapi dia juga bertaruh dengan Toneri. Sekali lempar batu, dua burung mati. Hebat sekali."_

 _Naruto memacu kakinya untuk berlari tanpa tujuan. Dadanya semakin sesak saat pasokan oksigen tak cukup mengisi organ pernapasannya. Namun itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan gumpalan penyesalan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan semuanya hingga tak bersisa._

 _Bukan sesal atas skenario yang Hinata susun dalam hidupnya, ia tak akan ambil peduli karena dirinya pun tak sepenuhnya benar. Ia hanya ingin Hinata kembali padanya, bertahan di sisinya, dan memperbaiki semuanya bersama-sama._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

2016-11=2005  
PSP adanya 2004, masih masuk lah ya :D

 **Terima kasih selalu -/\\-**


	6. Autumn Breeze

"Pria sejati pasti memegang kata-katanya."

"Hm, aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Senyum Naruto masih secerah biasanya, namun bagi Hinata sungguh menyesakkan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saat ia tahu perpisahan yang nyata sudah benar-benar di depan mata. Satu sisi ia takut kehilangan Naruto. Sisi dirinya yang lain merasa pantas untuk ditinggalkan setelah semua yang telah diperbuatnya.

Ia sadar dirinya yang berhati keji memang tak layak menerima cinta yang begitu besar dari Naruto. Ia juga tidak mau Naruto terpaksa bersamanya hanya lantaran terpasung rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab atas celaka yang pernah menimpanya.

"Sebelum itu, aku harap kita bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu yang kita anggap buruk."

Hinata memberikan senyum balasan. Naruto seakan mampu membaca pikirannya. Bukan keinginannya juga untuk terus larut dalam masa yang telah lewat. Ia hanya tidak ingin harapannya melambung jauh hingga tak mampu ia kekang.

"Bebaskan semua beban yang mengganggu. Ini sebagai tanda untuk awal yang baru."

Naruto menunjukkan sepasang tiket menuju Okinawa, lantas meraih tangan Hinata yang semula terkulai pasrah di pangkuan. Disematkannya cincin zirkonium polos di jari manis Hinata. Cincin yang pernah dikembalikan padanya dulu. Cincin yang dijaganya melebihi perhatiannya pada kamera. Ia selalu menantikan momen ini, saat ia dapat menyematkannya kembali, dan ia tidak akan melewatkannya tanpa makna.

"Satu hari sebelum kepergianmu dari rumah empat tahun yang lalu, kau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Aku ingin kau mengulanginya, sekali lagi saja, meski kau tak sungguh-sungguh."

Sekarang Hinata baru menyadari bahwa cincin yang serupa miliknya tidak pernah terlepas dari jari manis Naruto. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang tidak pernah melupakan pernyataan cintanya. Jemarinya yang melemas saling menggenggam kuat, seakan-akan cincin kehitaman itu adalah satu-satunya barang berharganya yang tersisa.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih."

.

.

.

 _Katanya, cinta bukan sekadar saling bertatap mata,  
tetapi bagaimana kita bisa bersama-sama memandang ke arah yang sama.  
Jika terus bersama, dapatkah kita menemukan halanya?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **. VI .  
Autumn Breeze**

* * *

.

.

.

Nago yang dikenal sebagai kota turis adalah kampung halaman Naruto. Termasuk wilayah paling utara di Prefektur Okinawa, masih satu kawasan dengan Yanbaru, di mana kebun teh keluarga Uzumaki terhampar luas. Menggunakan jasa penerbangan, perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata dari Tokyo memakan waktu yang tak lebih dari 5 jam, terhitung hingga tiba di kediaman Uzumaki yang berada di daerah Minato.

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Hinata melakukan perjalanan ke Okinawa. Jika yang pertama kali mendatangkan antusias tinggi baginya, dalam perjalanan kali ini hampir setiap saat ia menghitung waktu yang tersisa. Berharap waktu akan terhenti, di tengah penyesalan dan rasa putus asa manakala menyadari kebersamaannya dengan Naruto semakin mengikis.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia enggan melepaskan dekapannya pada lengan kokoh Naruto. Bacaan yang telah disiapkannya menjadi tak tersentuh. Ia pun tak membiarkan tubuh letihnya tertidur walaupun bahu tegap Naruto sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran. Seolah-olah Naruto akan meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika ia lengah. Sungguh ia tak peduli jika Naruto akan menganggapnya melakukan sandiwara lainnya.

"Kau lebih kurus dari musim panas lalu."

Dekapan di lengan Naruto berubah menjadi remasan pelan. Dengkuran halus masih menjadi balasannya.

"Kau pria beristri tapi tidak ada yang memasak untukmu, bahkan hanya sekadar mengingatkanmu untuk makan dengan teratur juga tidak dilakukannya."

Digenggamnya telapak tangan Naruto yang lebar dan hangat, menautkannya erat melewati jari-jarinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ambil _job_? Kau begadang setiap malam?"

Diusapnya punggung tangan Naruto dengan telapaknya yang bebas. Waktu bergulir lambat ketika ia sendiri dan merasa sepi, namun kali ini bagaikan berpacu dengan bom waktu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku begitu besar, jika mencintai dirimu sendiri saja kau tak bisa?"

.

.

.

"Kami sudah berencana ke Tokyo, sekaligus mengunjungi Iruka, begitu Naruto bilang kalian sudah kembali bersama."

Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto, selalu baik padanya. Bahkan setelah perpisahan itu, ia tetap diperlakukan seperti saat pertama kali ia datang kemari. Begitu pun dengan ayah Naruto, Minato, yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang bahkan tidak pernah didapatkannya dari ayah kandungnya yang cenderung menyimpan sendiri isi hatinya. Senyuman yang justru menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah menyakiti banyak orang.

Kalaupun perlakuan manis dan senyum lembut mereka adalah topeng, ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Mulai sekarang ia akan dengan lapang menerima buah dari perbuatannya. Namun ia akan mulai dari dalam dirinya sendiri, memperlakukan orang lain dengan lebih tulus.

"Tapi Iruka tidak keberatan kami menunda kunjungan ke Tokyo setelah tahu kalian ke sini untuk berbulan madu lagi."

Naruto tergelak sembari memeluk ibunya, "Hari ini kami hanya mampir, setelah istirahat sebentar kami akan langsung ke _resort_."

" _Yappari_ , kau sudah tidak sabar, eh?"

Naruto kembali terbahak, kali ini sambil mengerling pada Hinata yang lebih banyak diam.

"Kami akan cukup lama di Okinawa. Jadi sebelum kembali ke Tokyo, kami masih bisa menginap di sini. Karena itu kami tidak membawa semua barang bawaan ke _resort_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Berarti ibu bisa menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukmu."

Hinata tersentak. Ia bahkan baru teringat bahwa Oktober adalah bulan kelahiran Naruto.

"Astaga, Ayaa … tidak perlu yang seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau masih akan menjadi anak kecil ibu sampai kau memiliki anak kecil sendiri."

Bahkan Minato yang biasanya hanya mesem kini tergelak pelan mendengar perkataan istrinya. Padahal putra semata wayangnya yang jangkung melebihi dirinya itu memang sudah tak pantas disebut anak kecil.

"Ajiimee saja setuju denganku."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Minato memilih jalan aman. Istrinya tidak dalam keadaan tepat untuk ditentang. Apalagi rencana itu sudah dirancang semenjak mereka mendengar kabar bahwa anak dan menantunya akan ke Okinawa bulan Oktober ini. Lebih baik ia menyingkir dulu, kucing-kucingnya yang lapar bisa dijadikannya alasan.

"Ish, dasar Oyaji," gerutu Naruto melihat ayahnya mulai sibuk dengan piaraannya. Ia bahkan baru pulang, tetapi pria yang dipanggilnya pak tua itu lebih perhatian kepada kucing-kucingnya yang menyerupai buntalan gembul daripada ke dirinya yang merupakan anak semata wayang.

"Bagaimana Hiashi? Sekarang dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu Anmaa, karena ayah juga memiliki besan yang perhatian seperti kalian."

Merasa tidak ada yang memerhatikannya, sementara ibu dan istrinya tengah berbincang seru di dapur, Naruto memasukkan koper Hinata ke kamarnya, sisanya akan menjadi bawaannya dan Hinata untuk menginap di _resort_ pinggir pantai Busena.

"Tapi ibu jadi merasa kecolongan. Tahu-tahu dia sudah punya cucu."

Kushina membuka _paper bag_ yang diberikan oleh Hinata, yang menjadi buah tangan untuknya.

"Ah, ginseng merah."

"Itu pemberian Kak Neji yang baru pulang dari melancong. Katanya ayah ingin membaginya dengan kalian."

"Besan tahu saja _timing_ yang pas." Tampak binar-binar bahagia di mata violet Kushina, yang berubah menjadi kerlingan genit ketika bertemu pandang dengan Minato.

"Sebelum ke _resort_ , makanlah dulu di rumah, ibu akan memasakkan kalian sup ayam ginseng. Bagus untuk meningkatkan stamina. Ibu juga akan membuatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu, bawalah nanti."

Kushina tidak membuang waktu untuk menyiapkan jamuan bersama para asisten rumah tangganya. Hinata yang berniat membantu malah diminta untuk beristirahat, alhasil ia hanya duduk manis di ayunan taman belakang.

"Anak, ya…."

Hinata menggumam sendu mengingat topik tentang cucu. Jika dihitung dari saat ikrar, sudah 5 tahun usia pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Namun waktu yang dihabiskan berdua hanya sekitar seperlima dari umur rumah tangganya, selebihnya terlewat begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun komunikasi. Dan jika mengingat perpisahannya sepulang dari Okinawa, bukankah tidak mungkin untuk mewujudkan harapan mereka.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa memberiku _anzan_? Ayah lihat kelakuan anakmu ini."

Hinata kembali masuk ke dapur mendengar suara keras Kushina. Ia jadi terkikik geli melihat suaminya menerima ketukan sudip dari ibu mertuanya. Respons ayah mertuanya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus kucingnya.

"Ayaa minta oleh-oleh dari Tokyo, kan. Nah itu sudah ku bawakan, kenapa malah dipukul."

"Kau kira masih mungkin memberimu adik."

"Berterimakasihlah kepada Shikamaru, Ayaa. Dia memberiku setumpuk _omamori_ , dan aku tidak tahu harus diberikan kepada siapa lagi."

"Oh teman baikmu yang istrinya mau melahirkan itu?"

Naruto menggumam seraya mencomot potongan buah naga di meja dapur, buah tropis yang bisa berbuah sampai awal musim gugur di Okinawa. Ia lantas memanggil Hinata mendekat untuk kemudian ia suapi.

"Kalau kau kembali ke Tokyo nanti bawakan ikan salmon segar. Bagus untuk ibu hamil dan menyusui. Akan ibu belikan dari tambak Kakek Jiraiya."

"Buat apa repot-repot, di Tokyo juga banyak."

"Kau tinggal bawa saja, jangan protes."

Hinata selalu terhibur dengan interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya karena Kushina kembali menggetok Naruto dengan gemas.

"Hinata…." Setengah merengek Naruto mendekap Hinata dari belakang dengan dalih meminta perlindungan dari Kushina, "Jangan-jangan suamimu ini anak pungut. Lihat bagaimana Ayaa memperlakukanku."

Senyum senang jarang absen dari wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri. Ia sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Berada di antara mereka membuat hatinya hangat.

.

.

.

Hanya sekitar 20 menit perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata ke Busena Marine Park karena masih berada di kota Nago. Ia dan Hinata akan menginap di hotel pantai mulai malam ini. Sengaja berangkat malam dari kediamannya lantaran ia ingin mengawali vakansinya besok. Sesuai jadwal, bus wisata akan berangkat dari rumah pantai sejak pukul 9 pagi.

Ia tidak hanya berencana mengajak Hinata berkeliling _resort_ dengan bus. Ada menara observasi bawah air—170 meter di bawah laut yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Hinata, yang merupakan satu-satunya di Okinawa. Kalau dirinya lebih ingin bersantai di _glass bottom boat_ berbentuk ikan paus yang akan mengajaknya berlayar selama 20 menit untuk melihat terumbu karang dan ikan tropis.

Ini adalah awal, masih banyak tempat yang ingin ia datangi bersama Hinata, yang belum sempat ia kunjungi ketika bulan madu pertamanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ … ada apa?"

Hinata agak kikuk mendapati tatapan Naruto yang tampak beda dari sejak memasuki kamar. Atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu, namun baru benar-benar ia sadari sekarang setelah ia selesai membereskan koper bawaannya.

Bukannya lekas menjawab, Naruto justru sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa yang membelakangi ranjang di mana Hinata tengah duduk. Kepalanya tertunduk, sepasang jarinya memijit keningnya dengan asal.

Segala gerak gerik Hinata entah mengapa terlihat begitu menarik di matanya, menimbulkan efek yang hebat pula pada tubuhnya. Dari melangkah, duduk, bahkan gerakan ringan dari tangan atau kaki istrinya itu menciptakan debaran yang tak biasa. Otaknya menjadi keruh. Pikirannya tentu tak selalu bersih, tetapi kali ini kadar kotornya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Apa ia salah memasukkan makanan ke tubuhnya? Seingatnya ia hanya makan buah selain sup ayam buatan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dimasukkan Ayaa ke masakannya," gumamnya gusar.

"Naruto- _kun_ …?"

Bahkan suara lembut Hinata bagaikan semilir angin sejuk yang membelai kulitnya. Sontak ia tersentak saat telapak hangat Hinata menyentuh bahunya, tanggapan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dari dalam dirinya. Ia jadi merasa berbahaya.

Ditariknya tangan Hinata, direngkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan tak sabar digiringnya Hinata menuju pembaringan sambil disambarnya bibir _peach_ itu tanpa peringatan, tak mengizinkan layangan protes menyela kesenangannya.

" _A-ano_ … _etto_ … a-aku masih mens— _g-gomen_."

Ia bahkan sudah mengurung Hinata di bawah tubuhnya. Bak dijejali dering di telinganya yang membuatnya mulai sadar akan keadaan, ia segera membanting tubuhnya ke sisi Hinata. Mengerang frustrasi, ia berusaha keras untuk lekas tidur. Mulai sekarang ia harus lebih waspada jika mendapat makanan dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali mengangkat kameranya, tak jemu membidik sosok Hinata yang berlatar laut. Setelah puas berkeliling Busena Marine Park, ia membawa Hinata ke pantai Busena yang membentang dari kota Nago ke tanjung Busena. Pohon-pohon palem di pantainya yang putih menciptakan kesan tropis.

Hinata berjongkok di bibir pantai, sedari tadi tampak asyik dengan istana pasirnya. Tangan lentik itu lantas melambai padanya. Ia masih terlalu nyaman duduk di bawah payung besar dan menyantap semangka kuningnya. Sengaja memanasi Hinata, yang kemudian mendekat padanya sesuai harapannya.

"Ayolah sebentar saja."

"Itu permainan anak-anak, Hinata."

Naruto belum beranjak dari duduknya meski Hinata berusaha membangunkannya dengan menarik lengannya.

"Coba dulu."

Pada akhirnya ia tetap menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata menyeretnya. Sesuai arahan ia berdiri membelakangi istana pasir buatan Hinata, lalu membungkuk untuk mengintip lubang yang dibuat Hinata melalui celah kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Cuma pantai." Dengan posisi terbalik. Bias matahari menjelang senja yang memantul di permukaan laut cukup menyilaukan matanya.

"Perhatikan lebih baik dan kau akan menemukan masa depanmu."

Naruto membenahi posisi kakinya agar lebih leluasa untuk mengintip di antaranya. Kepalanya lebih melongok untuk mendapatkan arah yang tepat. Dan kini didapatinya gadis berbalut terusan bunga-bunga selutut itu tengah berjongkok memandang ke arahnya. Angin yang berembus menggoyangkan rambut pendek itu dengan nakal, seakan-akan melambai padanya guna merayunya. Tak ketinggalan senyum manis yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Jika yang ku lihat benar, aku harap itu adalah masa depan yang tak bisa diubah."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Naruto terkekeh, berbalik meninggalkan Hinata di tengah keingintahuannya. Dasar Hinata keras kepala, tak henti mendesaknya sepanjang mengejar langkahnya menuju hotel.

.

.

.

Udara malam tidak menyurutkan minat Naruto untuk berdiam di balkon kamar hotelnya. Pemandangan _resort_ yang gemerlap di malam hari sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Beruntungnya ia masih mendapat bagian kamar yang menghadap langsung ke pantai Busena.

Meski mulai dingin, namun musim gugur di Okinawa kurang berasa karena termasuk subtropik—daerah yang terletak di antara daerah tropik yang beriklim panas dan beriklim sedang. Bahkan ia merasa sekarang masih musim panas, apalagi jika sedang berada di pantai.

Saat ini pun ia bisa melihat beberapa wisatawan masih asyik berenang di kolam yang membentang sepanjang sisi hotel yang menghadap pantai. Kolam renang yang airnya tampak lebih biru dari air laut, dengan pohon palem dan meja berpayung putih berjejer rapi di tepiannya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Hinata berenang bersama, tentu setelah istrinya itu tuntas dari tamu bulanannya.

"Uh, rasanya aneh sekali."

"Apa yang kau minum?" Naruto mengernyit, menatap Hinata yang menghampirinya bersama sebotol minuman yang berisi cairan gelap.

"Bekal yang dibawakan Anmaa kemarin." Hinata tampak memejamkan matanya erat-erat atau menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit setiap kali meneguknya.

"Ayaa tidak ada di sini dan tak akan melihatnya, kenapa kau tetap meminumnya jika tidak enak. Buang saja, aku tidak akan mengadukannya."

Naruto harap ibunya tidak meracuni Hinata, ia sudah menjadi korbannya kemarin dan membuatnya tersiksa sepanjang malam.

"Mana bisa, kata Anmaa ini adalah ramuan rahasia keluarga Uzumaki yang langka. Kapan lagi aku bisa meminumnya jika tidak sekarang."

Naruto mendengus, Hinata memang kepala batu. Dibiarkan saja Hinata memasukkan cairan mengerikan itu teguk demi teguk.

"Dan lagi, membayangkan Anmaa membuat ini khusus untukku—dengan penuh perasaan, aku jadi tidak bisa menyiakannya."

Ungkapan jujur Hinata mengundang senyum di bibir Naruto. Dipandangnya Hinata lamat-lamat, senang menemukan semu malu-malu Hinata saban ia melakukannya. Satu telapak tangannya bergerak lambat dari punggung bawah Hinata hingga sampai pada tengkuk ramping istrinya, diraihnya perlahan bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kian merapat. Ia ingin mengecap bersama usaha dan perasaan yang dituangkan ibunya ke dalam minuman itu.

Namun tidak lama.

Bibirnya menjauh secepat kedipan mata.

"Ohok—ohok."

Naruto sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia baru tahu kalau aneh dalam kamus Hinata adalah rasa getir yang seolah membakar lidahnya dan meninggalkan pahit di langit-langit mulutnya. Sejenak pengecapnya seolah kebas. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tahan dengan rasa yang seperti itu. Ia saja langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi guna membasuh mulut dan isinya.

Kini ia bersyukur jika Hinata masih dalam masa datang bulan selama menenggak ramuan ajaib ibunya. Paling tidak naluri lelakinya tidak akan terbangkitkan untuk sementara waktu jika mengingat rasa mematikan itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ … ini serius?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung, Hinata."

Begitu _check out_ dari hotel setelah sarapan dan siap meninggalkan _resort_ , Naruto memang mengatakan sedang ingin menjalankan ide gila bersamanya. Ia kira gagasan itu sebatas menitipkan koper kepada Yamato, sopir keluarga Uzumaki yang menjemput kepulangannya, lalu pulang dengan berboncengan sepeda.

Namun ternyata itu belum termasuk ekstrem bagi Naruto.

Seharusnya ia memang sudah menerka hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

Naruto mendirikan tripod kameranya di pinggir jalan, yang dapat mengambil foto secara otomatis dengan rentang waktu yang telah ditentukan. Lantas memintanya untuk kembali duduk di boncengan.

"Hinata, jangan lupa lihat ke kamera dan lambaikan tanganmu, oke?"

"Kyaaa~"

Jangankan melambaikan tangan. Untuk melihat ke kamera saja ia tidak fokus. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang jika Naruto membawa sepedanya untuk meluncur di jalan turunan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

Dan itu lebih dari satu kali, hingga Naruto puas dengan hasilnya.

"Lihat kau menemplok di punggungku seperti bayi koala." Naruto pun kembali tergelak untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aduh yang ini rambutmu seperti mau copot."

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Hinata yang memberengut malu memilih meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah lebarnya. Jalan kaki pun akan sampai, pikirnya. Tetapi Naruto tentu tidak akan membiarkannya. Bunyi kring kring menggodanya untuk kembali naik. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk merajuk, jadi Naruto harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membujuknya.

.

.

.

" _Hari ini pergilah memancing dengan Ajiimee._ "

" _Kalian harus pulang dengan banyak ikan._ "

Naruto tahu mengapa istri dan ibunya kompak mengusirnya dari rumah hari ini. Tidak lain karena mereka tengah menyiapkan hidangan istimewa untuk hari lahirnya. Tentu bukan kejutan lantaran memang sudah direncanakan dari jauh hari.

Jika seperti itu, mengapa pula ia tidak diperbolehkan tetap di rumah. Malah berjam-jam terdampar di tepi sungai, duduk berdua saja dengan ayahnya, ditemani sepasang ember yang masih kosong dan sekumpulan nyamuk yang gemar menggigitinya. Ia mulai lelah.

"Ajiimee, kita beli saja dua ember ikan dari Kakek Jiraiya."

"Ibumu tidak akan bisa dibodohi."

Minato masih terlihat tenang dan menikmati kegiatan memancingnya walaupun sama tidak beruntungnya dengan Naruto.

"Lagipula Jiraiya- _san_ tidak menjual ikan sungai."

"Jadi kita akan pulang dengan tangan kosong?"

"Bukan tangan kosong jika ember di tangan kirimu dan tongkat pancing di tangan kananmu."

Naruto hanya mendengus bosan sebagai balasan. Ayahnya selalu tak lucu jika bermaksud melucu, apalagi dengan ekspresi yang tetap lempeng itu.

"Kau masih betah di Tokyo?"

Naruto kurang siap menghadapi keseriusan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Diletakkannya tongkat pancingnya di penyangga.

"Maaf aku belum bisa menemani kalian di sini. Aku masih menjadi seorang egois yang lebih memilih _passion_ -ku."

"Kami bisa mengerti dan selalu mendukungmu untuk itu."

Minato menepuk bahu sang putra penuh pemahaman, "Yang sebenarnya ingin ku tanyakan; bagaimana perencanaanmu untuk tahun yang akan datang. Ingatlah usiamu semakin bertambah."

"Perencanaan, ya…." Naruto terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin memotret sampai mungkin nanti aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Banyak hal yang belum ku lihat di luar sana. Banyak tempat dan wajah-wajah yang ingin ku abadikan dengan kameraku."

Minato mesem. Putra tunggalnya ini memang cenderung berpikir dengan sederhana serta tanpa rancangan masa depan yang muluk-muluk.

"Tidak hanya di Tokyo atau sekitarnya, bisa jadi keliling Jepang, atau mungkin dunia?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau bermaksud meninggalkan istrimu?"

Entah mengapa itu yang terpikirkan oleh Minato. Padahal boleh jadi Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata serta. Hanya saja, cara Naruto menyampaikannya terdengar ganjil di telinganya, dan ia sangat mengenal putranya.

Selanjutnya Naruto memang tertawa, namun terdengar sumbang, "Akan ku pikirkan lagi jika dia masih ingin bersamaku."

"Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah membaik."

"Hm, tapi hati seseorang siapa yang tahu."

.

.

.

"Duapuluh delapan tahun yang lalu, seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan seorang bayi."

Naruto mendekap sayang sang ibu dari belakang, "Bayi itu diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto—yang hingga kini dan mungkin selamanya, tidak mampu membalas segala pengorbanan dan perjuangan itu."

Kushina menepuk lembut punggung tangan Naruto sebelum menggeplak kepala kuning sang putra, "Ibu sudah berdandan lebih cantik malam ini, jangan merusak penampilanku."

"Bahkan bila aku mengucapkan terima kasih sampai mati pun tak akan sebanding dengan semua yang telah kalian berikan padaku."

Naruto menyengir setelah mendapat dorongan dari ibunya, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di sisi Hinata. Melihat Hinata juga menitikkan air mata, justru dicubitnya pipi tembam istrinya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, tetapi ia berharap air mata Hinata bukan pertanda kesedihan atas kondisi orang tuanya di masa yang telah lalu.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan Naruto- _kun_ , Anmaa…."

Naruto cukup terkejut setelahnya, tidak menyangka akan mendengarnya dari Hinata. Segera dirangkulnya bahu Hinata lantas mendekapnya di dada.

"Ah, aku kelilipan bulu mata," keluh Kushina sembari menyeka air matanya yang menetes.

"Mana sini ku lihat."

Kushina bersungut-sungut menghadapi Minato yang berlagak tidak paham akan maksudnya. Setelah Naruto, sekarang giliran sang ayah yang mendapat penolakan darinya. Ayah dan anak sama saja, batinnya, senang sekali menggodanya.

"Ayo cepat dimakan, jangan mengabaikan masakan _super chef_."

Naruto tergelak mendengar candaan ibunya. Sayang tak lama ekspresi senangnya ketika melihat sajian daging di mana-mana dengan kue tar di tengah meja panjangnya, digantikan tatapan curiga. Terbayang kembali malam pertamanya di _resort_.

"Ayaa tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, kan?"

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Lagi?"

"Malam itu…."

Mulai mengerti, Kushina lantas terbahak, diikuti Minato dengan tawanya yang apik dan berwibawa. Mata biru Naruto menyipit tajam, benar dugaannya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan masakan ibunya kala itu.

"Cuma ginseng, apanya yang aneh? Namanya juga sup ayam ginseng. Ibu jauh-jauh mengadopsi resepnya dari negeri seberang, dan itu terbukti menyehatkan. Hargailah usaha ibumu ini, ayahmu dan Hinata saja tidak protes. Memang apa yang kau rasakan?"

Ujung-ujungnya sang ibu menjadikannya terperangkap dalam topik yang diangkatnya sendiri.

"Aa—lupakan."

Tidak hanya ibunya, bahkan ayahnya tampak puas melihatnya gelagapan. Sedangkan Hinata yang tak mengerti hanya diam menunggu mereka memulai acara santap bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup jendela kamar Naruto yang lebar. Udara malam hari terasa semakin dingin meski ia sudah mengenakan sweter. Sembari menunggu Naruto yang tengah mandi, ia menyalakan perapian di kamar suaminya itu guna menghangatkannya. Salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai di kediaman Uzumaki, selain desain rumahnya yang penuh kayu dan lampu-lampu dinding bergaya klasik yang memancarkan cahaya redup.

Diambilnya gulungan kertas bertali pita putih yang telah disiapkannya selama Naruto tidak berada di rumah. Ia harap hadiah sederhananya dapat diterima oleh suaminya.

" _Happy anniversary_."

Hinata membawa langkahnya untuk menduduki bangku panjang di ujung tempat tidur. Padahal ia berdiri untuk menyambut Naruto, namun ternyata niatnya terbaca dan ia kalah cepat.

"Syukurlah tidak pakai _failed_ lagi," ucapnya dibarengi senyum.

Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, menerima ulurannya dan segera menarik pitanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi tidak membantu Anmaa agar bisa menyiapkan itu. Maaf aku sempat lupa."

Hinata mengintip bagian yang diamati oleh Naruto. Apa ada yang aneh dari gambarnya hingga Naruto tak kunjung mengalihkan atensinya. Masih sama seperti yang digambarnya dari pagi, goresan pensil itu membentuk profil Naruto yang hendak membidik dengan kameranya. Ia terilhami saat diam-diam memerhatikan Naruto dari samping.

"Apa aku memang selalu setampan ini di matamu?"

Mendapati gelak pelan Naruto, ia anggap coretan tangannya masih layak disebut sebagai hadiah.

"Gambar saja tentu tidak sebanding dengan aslinya."

Itu terdengar seperti ungkapan tersirat bahwa Hinata mengakui ketampanannya. Sebetulnya Naruto ingin menggoda istrinya itu dengan menimpali pengakuannya. Namun urung, ia tidak tega melihat Hinata yang sudah tampak sangat malu akibat kejujurannya.

"Aku malah tidak menyiapkan apapun. Adakah yang kauinginkan?"

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Sebagai kado hari jadi kita."

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, sejatinya ia malah tidak berharap akan menerima sesuatu dari Naruto, ia hanya ingin memberi untuk kali ini, namun tak lama ide jail itu muncul begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau _photobook_ Sasuke? Katanya sudah rilis, aku ingin satu."

"Apa bagusnya." Naruto menggulung kembali kadonya dengan hati-hati. Ia simpan di laci sebelum menemukan pigura yang pas untuk memajangnya.

"Ada bonus foto _topless_ … di air…." Hinata semakin mencicit mendapati tatapan Naruto yang menajam. Seharusnya ia senang reaksi Naruto seperti harapannya. Namun sepasang mata biru yang entah mengapa terlihat menggelap itu tetap membuatnya takut.

"Foto tidak akan sebanding dengan yang asli." Naruto mengembalikan kata-kata Hinata. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, semakin merapat pada Hinata hanya untuk berbisik mesra, "Aku bisa tunjukkan padamu. Kau juga boleh menyentuhnya."

Tak ayal Hinata semakin malu dibuatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan jemari saling bertaut gugup.

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu, besok kita akan berenang."

Naruto mengembalikan handuk basahnya ke kamar mandi, sebelum ia terlupa dan membiarkan tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Hinata bisa mengomelinya.

Ia sudah hampir masuk selimut ketika ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah, kau kan masih…."

Kali ini Hinata cepat tanggap akan maksud Naruto, dan kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya nyaris tanpa jeda akibat grogi, "Sebenarnya sudah dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berenang di _resort_ waktu itu."

Hinata menyusul Naruto, perlahan berbaring di bawah selimut yang sama, "Di sini juga ada kolam renang, kan. Aku malu berenang di kolam publik."

"Baguslah, aku saja yang boleh melihatnya."

Naruto sudah mengganti lampu putih di langit-langit kamarnya dengan lampu dinding yang redup dan memberi kesan hangat. Ditambah penerangan dari bara perapian yang belum sepenuhnya padam. Tetapi di tengah keremangan itu Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata. Lebih dari itu, pernyataan Hinata yang menghilangkan kantuknya seketika.

"Yang tadi sebenarnya hadiah ulang tahun. Untuk hari jadi kita yang kelima ini, aku … ingin dimiliki olehmu—seutuhnya."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Hinata, menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, membalas tatapan teduh yang penuh kesungguhan itu. Terus saja dipandanginya, berlagak tidak peduli akan kegugupan Hinata, yang bahkan sangat kentara dari usahanya untuk menyatakan keinginan itu kepadanya.

"Hm … jika kau _ingin_ berarti itu akan menjadi hadiah untukmu."

Hinata tergagap-gagap, kembali memilah kata untuk meralat, "Kau—boleh memilikiku."

Betapa Naruto senang menggoda Hinata. Apapun itu akan ia pastikan tidak hanya akan menjadi kesenangan satu pihak. Sebab bukan hanya Hinata yang _ingin_.

.

.

.

Setetes peluh kembali jatuh, bersatu dengan air mata Hinata yang mengharu. Mata yang sayu, bibir yang terus tersenyum, ia berharap malam tak lekas berujung.

Ditangkapnya tangan Hinata yang menggapai lunglai, ditautkannya di antara sela-sela jari yang mencengkeramnya kuat seakan ingin meleburnya menjadi satu.

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Bagaikan mantra, seolah wanita dalam dekapannya akan lenyap jika ia berjeda. Ia ingin wanitanya tahu, bahwa dalam setiap desah napasnya, nama itu akan selalu terpatri dalam hatinya. Dulu, sekarang, maupun nanti, hanya Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kesiangan…."

Hinata mengerang pelan melihat jam digital di nakas, membandingkannya dengan cahaya yang menerobos tirai tipis jendelanya. Bahkan sisi di sebelahnya telah dingin, pun sudah tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di kamarnya.

"Istri dan menantu macam apa aku ini," rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Pelan-pelan ia bangun. Membereskan segala kekacauan tadi malam sebelum membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Menemukan handuk basah terselip di lemari ketika ia hendak ganti, rasanya ia ingin menceramahi suaminya seperti biasa. Namun saat mengingat kejadian semalam, ia malah malu sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Naruto nanti. Sungguh memalukan karena ia yang memulai di pengalaman pertamanya.

Keluar kamar, suasana rumah begitu lengang. Ia seperti bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto sebagai anak tunggal. Hanya terlihat beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang berjalan mondar mandir untuk bebersih. Sapaan demi sapaan ditanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sampai langkah lambatnya membawanya pada halaman belakang, di mana Kushina tengah membaca majalah dengan ditemani kudapan dan teh.

"Anmaa…."

Menyadari kedatangannya, Kushina langsung menutup majalahnya dan memintanya untuk bergabung.

"Ayame, tolong buatkan teh untuk Hinata juga," titahnya pada _maid_ yang hendak mengganti bunga segar di dapur.

"Naruto dibutuhkan ayahnya di perkebunan untuk menentukan jenis hama."

Kushina menjelaskan sebelum Hinata bertanya mengenai keberadaan Naruto, bahkan ia baru mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa hama yang menyerang lebih dari satu, Anmaa?"

"Bisa begitu, tapi lebih sering satu jenis hama setiap satu periode panen. Biasa terjadi saat pasca panen begini, hama akan menyerang perkebunan setelah pemangkasan tunas daun."

Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya berusaha memahami penjelasan ibu mertuanya. Meskipun keluarganya memiliki _tea house_ , ia tidak pernah terlibat secara langsung, apalagi dengan perkebunannya.

"Omong-omong, anak itu tidak biasanya langsung patuh dibangunkan pagi-pagi, apalagi kalau diminta ke perkebunan, tapi tadi malah senyam-senyum. Dia tidak kerasukan spirit dari sungai yang dia datangi kemarin, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, "Di Tokyo dia terbiasa bangun pagi, Anmaa."

"Ah, benar juga, sudah lama sekali tidak serumah, ibu baru sadar."

Kushina meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali saat Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi, "Apa Naruto- _kun_ tadi sudah sarapan?"

"Dia sempat makan roti, jangan khawatir." Kushina senang melihat Hinata berani menunjukkan perhatian kepada putranya, "Kau makanlah dulu, jangan menunggunya."

Kushina seolah mampu membaca pikiran Hinata. Ia mengangguk patuh sebelum menyesap tehnya yang baru diantarkan. Meskipun ia lebih ingin mematuhi gagasannya yang pertama, menunggu Naruto.

.

.

.

"Yo, Nyonya Uzumaki."

Naruto menduduki sisi Hinata. Menarik celananya sebatas lutut sebelum mencelupkannya ke kolam mengikuti aksi sang istri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian di sini?"

Hinata beringsut memeluk Naruto tanpa melontarkan jawaban yang disimpannya sendiri. Tidakkah tersirat bahwa ia tengah menunggu kepulangan suaminya ini. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu merindukan Naruto padahal tidak ada setengah hari berpisah. Tak mendapat penolakan dari Naruto, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar teh yang melekat pada kemeja sang suami.

"Maaf berenangnya ditunda dulu," gumamnya kemudian.

"Hei, aku kan tidak sedang menagihnya."

Lengan Naruto melingkari bahu Hinata, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sesekali dibelainya rambut Hinata yang beraroma lili.

"Lagipula sekarang kita punya kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu."

" _Mou_." Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup lagi membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Naruto berpuas karena berhasil menggodanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ayah lihat itu?" bisik Kushina dari balik pintu dapur yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aura-aura pengantin baru." Minato yang biasanya kurang peka pun turut berkomentar, sependapat dengan sang istri.

.

.

.

Menjelang akhir bulan Oktober, biasanya keluarga besar Uzumaki mengadakan perayaan sebagai bentuk syukur akan datangnya musim panen. Tahun ini festival _tsukimi_ diadakan di kediaman Uzumaki Nagato yang merupakan adik dari Kushina.

Naruto yang sempat berujar untuk membawa Hinata ke peternakan pamannya, tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Butuh waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk sampai di desa Yomitan, distrik Nakagami, dengan menggunakan mobil. Merupakan daerah penghasil krisan terbesar, diikuti tebu dan babi, juga ubi ungu.

Dengan satu mobil saja seharusnya sudah cukup untuk keluarga utama mereka, tetapi Kushina selalu tak ingin meninggalkan para asisten rumah tangganya, termasuk sopir pribadinya. Acara puncak dilakukan di malam hari sehingga mereka harus menginap.

Begitu tiba, ternyata bukan hanya kerabat Uzumaki yang hendak memandang bulan bersama-sama. Para warga sekitar juga antusias, bergotong-royong menggelar alas di halaman kediaman Nagato yang luas. Tak lupa menyiapkan tempat pemujaan yang dihiasi rumput pampas dan bunga khas musim gugur. Sebagian yang lain menghidangkan _dango_ dan _sake_ sebagai persembahan kepada bulan, juga makanan musiman lainnya untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung, Naruto."

"Paman merindukanku?" Naruto terkekeh atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Pasalnya jarang sekali pamannya yang pendiam itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sesuai dugaannya, pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sedikit sebelum membantu rombongannya menurunkan bawaan, dan yang terbanyak adalah buah tangan ibunya.

"Paman, aku lihat kandangnya sebentar, ya!"

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto benar-benar mengajak Hinata mendatangi babi. Tidak jauh dari kediaman Nagato. Berjalan kaki melewati bagian belakang rumah yang diapit kebun tebu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak mau dikejar babi lagi."

"Cuma lihat sebentar saja, Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat seolah istrinya itu bisa kabur kapan saja, "Lagipula kita harus kembali sebelum petang."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar memakai sepatu bot," gumam Hinata baru menyadari penampilan suaminya itu. Yang artinya ia harus waspada, boleh jadi Naruto akan sungguh-sungguh membebaskan satu kandang babi.

"Dan lihatlah dirimu, tidak biasanya kau pakai celana."

"Ku pikir akan dingin malam ini," elak Hinata.

"Oh, bukan karena takut digigit babi?" Naruto pun terbahak.

Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Namun yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Setibanya di dekat kandang yang mengurung ternak berlumpur itu, Naruto justru membuatnya hampir memekik lantaran mengangkat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang ingin digendong seperti putri, kan."

"Waktu itu aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku menafsirkannya lain."

"Sampai belakang rumah saja, aku malu di depan ramai sekali."

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu. Ia lega Naruto bersedia menurutinya dengan menurunkannya di teras belakang rumah Nagato.

Mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan Naruto untuknya, seketika muncul keinginan untuk memeluk Naruto dengan begitu erat, dan ia tidak mengulur waktu untuk mewujudkannya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Sebentar saja."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Debaran yang mengetuk dada Naruto, aroma tubuh Naruto, dan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Ia harus mengingat semuanya sebelum ia kehilangannya.

.

.

.

"Nak Naruto, kau tidak tertarik pada gadis Yomitan? Tidak kalah dengan gadis Nago, lho."

"Lihat gadis yang di ujung sana. Dia cucuku, masih _single_."

"Dia baru lulus sekolah menengah, terlalu muda. Dengan keponakanku saja, Nak Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi para nenek dan ibu-ibu yang duduk di sekitarnya. Apa cincin hitamnya tidak bisa dijadikan indikator. Atau ia memang tidak tampak sebagai seorang pria beristri. Padahal ia jarang terpisah dengan Hinata, sebelum gadis itu membantu ibunya dan para wanita lain untuk menyiapkan hidangan.

Kini yang ia khawatirkan terjadi, tak jauh di belakangnya Hinata memandangnya dengan muka masam, pasti mendengar semua penawaran yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, ia membungkuk singkat sebelum menghampiri Hinata.

"Itu siapanya Nak Naruto?"

"Entahlah, katanya dari Tokyo."

"Aduh, mereka kelihatan dekat, sayang sekali."

"Gadis Tokyo sangat cantik, pantas saja."

Naruto bersila di sebelah Hinata. Hampir bersamaan dengan datangnya ibu dan ayahnya yang entah dari mana, menempati _spot_ tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya semua orang di sini menginginkanmu menjadi menantu."

"Mungkin karena tidak semua tahu kalau aku sudah menikah."

"Dan kau diam saja."

"Aku ingin kau yang menunjukkan kepada mereka."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah."

Naruto tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk mengklaimnya. Padahal dengan menunjukkan sedikit kemesraan saja ia kira akan cukup. Tetapi ia juga tidak akan memulainya jika Hinata tidak bersedia. Akhirnya ia turut memandangi bulan seperti yang lain, sambil menikmati sake dan hidangan yang disediakan. Tak lupa berdoa mengharapkan hasil panen yang terbaik. Hari ini bulan tampak sempurna dengan sinarnya yang terang, tanpa mendung.

"Katanya, bentuk bulan yang sama persis bisa kita lihat setiap 19 tahun sekali."

Naruto menenggak secawan sake lagi sebelum menanggapi Hinata, "Jadi bulan yang serupa ini baru bisa kita lihat lagi 19 tahun yang akan datang?"

"Hm."

"Menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan saat itu—19 tahun dari sekarang?"

Apa yang bisa Hinata harapkan jika satu minggu dari sekarang semua ini telah berakhir. Ikatan, kebersamaan, akan sampai pada penghabisan.

"Tergantung padamu."

"Bukan hanya bergantung padaku."

Ia menghindari tatapan Naruto dengan menyantap hidangan soba berkuah kaldu yang di atasnya diberi _nori_ dan telur mentah. Baru satu suap ketika ia merasakan isi lambungnya seakan bergerak naik, menyumbat tenggorokannya bersama gumpalan tangis yang membuatnya sulit menelan.

.

.

.

"Meskipun sangat terlambat dan bukan musim panas, aku ingin menepati janjiku."

"Di sini rasanya masih seperti musim panas, kok."

Desa Kitanakagusuku berada di distrik yang sama dengan kediaman Nagato. Sebelum kembali ke Nago, Naruto membawa Hinata untuk singgah ke ladang bunga matahari yang pernah dijanjikannya. Kurang dari 20 menit mereka sudah tiba di sana. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk tol dan terselip rapi di antara beberapa daerah perumahan.

"Biasanya di sini diadakan festival selama musim semi."

Hinata hanya menggumam mendengar perkataannya, namun matanya yang berbinar tertuju pada hamparan bunga matahari di sekitarnya. Rata-rata bunga setinggi 5 kaki, tampak anak kecil yang seperti terkubur jika berdiri di antaranya. Dengan tinggi badan yang tak lebih dari 160 sentimeter, Hinata juga nyaris tenggelam. Namun dengan penataan yang cermat, jalur-jalur menyerupai labirin dapat dilalui oleh pengunjung.

Naruto tidak melewatkan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak jemu ia mengambil potret Hinata dengan segala perubahan mimiknya. Di tengah keasyikannya ia terdiam. Satu telapak tangannya menangkup mata kanannya yang sesaat memburam diikuti rasa pusing yang hilang timbul. Ia teringat telah melewatkan terapinya bulan ini.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ada stan suvenir dan oleh-oleh di sana. Apa kau tidak ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk teman-temanmu di Tokyo?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Penglihatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya kala ia mengekor pada Hinata, meluluskan setiap keinginan istrinya tercinta. Ada permainan musik tradisional di dekat stan yang diminati Hinata. Ia meminta sang penabuh gendang besar untuk mengizinkan Hinata menggantikannya sejenak yang kemudian ia abadikan.

"Rasanya malu sekali, sepertinya tadi ada pengunjung lain yang mengambil fotoku," ungkap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

Cepat-cepat ia mendatangi stan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya setelah melepaskan rangkulan Naruto di bahunya. Naruto sama sekali tidak membantunya bangkit dari rasa malu, malah menjebaknya dalam ide-ide jail, seperti tak pernah puas menggodanya.

"Belikan untuk keluargamu juga."

"Iya, mungkin ini saja ya—minyak biji bunga matahari."

"Hm, disamakan saja semua."

Hinata mengangguk, mematuhi saran Naruto. Ia terlalu sibuk menghitung jumlah anggota keluarganya, sehingga tak sadar tatkala Naruto meninggalkannya.

Tak menemukan seseorang di sampingnya ketika ia hendak meminta pendapat lain, barulah ia kelimpungan. Diedarkannya pandangan resahnya memutari sekelilingnya. Perasaan takut kehilangan serta-merta menyergapnya. Dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman.

"Naruto- _kun_ …," lirihnya.

Ia nyaris menangis andaikata tidak ada sebuket bunga matahari yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya, dan Naruto muncul dari balik tubuhnya. Didekapnya buket itu erat-erat, tak mengindahkan Naruto yang menginginkan perlakuan serupa.

.

.

.

"Kita berpisah dari sini. Sampai kita menemukan tempat di mana kita tidak dapat mendengar satu sama lain."

Hinata mengambil ponsel Naruto, sementara miliknya ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Kita harus merekamnya dan baru boleh didengarkan setelah kita tak lagi bersama, sepakat?"

Naruto tergeming, tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel putih Hinata menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Setelah semua yang dilalui bersama dalam satu bulan ini, ternyata Hinata tetap ingin berpisah darinya. Benar-benar tidak berubah pikiran.

Andaikata Hinata menyatakan masih ingin bersamanya, ia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata, ia rela disebut bukan pria sejati lantaran tidak dapat memegang kata-katanya.

Ia memaksakan sebentuk senyum dan menuruti keinginan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin aku ungkapkan kepadamu. Tapi semakin memikirkannya, aku semakin kesulitan untuk mengatakannya, tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya."

Hinata memeluk lututnya. Meringkuk di antara bunga matahari yang memayunginya dari panas terik. Ponsel hitam Naruto didekatkannya ke depan bibirnya, yang sempat membuatnya terkesiap kala menemukan fotonya di layarnya.

"Pada dasarnya aku juga tidak pandai berkata-kata."

Cukup lama Hinata bungkam, membiarkan detik demi detik bergulir tanpa rekam suaranya, hanya diisi tarikan napasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Bersamamu … aku merasa tidak membutuhkan obat-obatku lagi. Aku tidak keberatan bergantung padamu, tapi … apa itu artinya aku hanya memperalatmu jika aku membuatmu terus bersamaku?"

"Jika iya, akan lebih baik jika kau meninggalkanku. Kau masih bisa menemukan wanita yang akan lebih tulus kepadamu. Misalnya wanita berambut merah itu—siapa namanya … Saara?"

Hinata sungguh merasa munafik. Bibirnya menyebut nama wanita lain untuk suaminya, sementara hatinya meraung penuh harap agar Naruto hanya melihatnya.

"Mungkin hatiku memang tidak bersih, tapi satu hal yang ku yakini … aku mencintaimu."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Betapa Hinata ingin menyerukannya dengan lantang. Kalau perlu hingga didengar oleh Naruto di ujung sana, "Dan aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Terima kasih atas panggung impian yang kau ciptakan untukku. Sekarang aku tidak akan menyesali apapun lagi. Ya, tidak akan…."

.

.

.

"Aku belum memutuskan untuk _check in_ di mana. Bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?"

"Tentu itu rumahmu juga."

"Aku akan menjual bagianku."

"Oh—baiklah."

Sisa perjalanan itu hanya diisi dengan saling memalingkan kepala. Berbagi udara dalam satu taksi namun seakan tak saling mengenal. Tigapuluh menit dari bandara terasa bagaikan 3 jam untuk mereka.

Hinata turun mendahului Naruto dengan barang pribadinya di tas jinjing. Sedangkan untuk koper dan buah tangan dari Okinawa harus diangkut dengan mobil boks, tak ubahnya seperti pindah rumah.

Ia langsung naik ke lantai 3, tak peduli bagaimana mereka memasukkan barang-barang itu ke galeri. Segera dikeluarkannya surat pernyataan cerai yang hanya tinggal menunggu stempel dari Naruto.

"Jangan terburu-buru."

Hinata tidak siap menerima rengkuhan Naruto yang sekonyong-konyong. Amplop besar di tangannya terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Ini malam terakhir kita, tidakkah kau ingin membuatnya berkesan?"

Kedua lengan yang melewati sisi tubuhnya memeluk pinggangnya teramat erat. Tas jinjingnya meluncur jatuh bersama usaha Naruto untuk membuka mantelnya dalam sekali tarikan. Jika memang ini tantangan dari Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mampu meladeninya. Berbalik, ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada baju hangat Naruto hingga menyusul onggokan di lantai.

Sorot matanya begitu mantap ketika bertumbuk dengan sepasang mata yang tampak seperti lautan mengamuk itu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak gesit membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu per satu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang saat Naruto membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Punggungnya menghempas ke dinding, namun tak lama karena ia lekas membalik posisi.

Bibir tak henti bertaut, saling berebut dominasi, tak memberi kesempatan untuk bernapas dengan bebas. Pelapis tubuh atas keduanya tercecer sepanjang langkah menuju peraduan. Terus merengkuh dan menjamah, saling mematri ingatan akan sosok masing-masing.

Sepasang raga itu pun lantas terhempas bersama dengan Naruto yang memegang kendali. Naruto tak akan selembut biasanya, dan Hinata juga tak menahan diri.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak akan menjadi seperti Lysander dalam A Midsummer Night's Dream yang pergi meninggalkan Hermia sebelum sang kekasih membuka matanya. Yang serupa barangkali adalah bagian di mana segala sesuatunya bagaikan impian di tengah musim. Kebersamaannya dengan Naruto pun terasa begitu singkat, hingga Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah bagian dari mimpi indah yang datang padanya.

Begitu terbangun, didapatinya punggung polos Naruto yang membelakanginya. Ia bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi, membersihkan diri seperti biasa dan menunggu sepasang manik biru itu untuk menampakkan diri. Kali ini ia harus menuntaskannya dengan segera.

"Janji adalah janji."

Ia mengulurkan amplop cerainya tepat setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, tak memberi waktu untuk sekadar mengganti kimono mandinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengulurnya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengingkarinya."

Jika memang itu yang diinginkan Hinata, Naruto akan kembali menurutinya. Tidak lama hanya untuk membubuhkan stempel namanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak muak dulu padaku," ucapnya datar seraya mengembalikan amplopnya kepada Hinata, "Kita masih akan sering bertemu setelah ini disahkan."

"Untuk bagianmu yang ingin kau jual, aku bisa membelinya darimu. Tapi setelah itu kita masih harus bertemu untuk mengurus surat kepemilikan."

Mendapati Naruto berbicara dengan suara rendah dan sorot tajam padanya, Hinata merasa sedang bersama orang lain. Jemarinya tanpa sadar meremas ujung amplop di tangannya.

"Lalu untuk cerai secara agama, kita akan ke kuil bersama dan menghancurkan cincin kita. Tapi sepertinya akan butuh waktu, ini keras sekali, lebih kurang satu tingkat di bawah berlian, kan."

Naruto terkekeh hampa, tak peduli jika Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Bahkan bila tersangkut di jari pun sepertinya membutuhkan tenaga ahli untuk memotongnya. Sudah lama aku tidak melepaskan ini, apa menurutmu masih bisa ku lepas sendiri?"

"Jika tidak bisa, aku yang akan melepaskannya untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum aneh, rahangnya tampak mengeras sebelum ia kembali berucap,

"Sudah—kau sudah melakukannya."

.

.

.

 _Jika aku A, kau adalah B.  
Kita saling bersisian namun tidak selalu berpadanan untuk bersama,  
tetapi karena itulah kita dipertemukan,  
untuk duduk berdampingan, atau saling memberi pelajaran._

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Gallery 1010 saat ia berani untuk membuka rekaman suara Naruto di ponselnya. Diselipkannya _earphone_ di kedua lubang telinganya di tengah denyutan jantungnya yang menyakitkan. Ia mengingkari kesepakatannya sendiri, di saat seharusnya ia memutarnya jika tak ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

" _Hinata…._ "

Dadanya berdebar hebat. Inilah Naruto yang sebenarnya, yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu halus, bukan seorang pria yang ditinggalkannya pagi ini.

" _Yang kurasakan ini … aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Benarkah ini hanya perasaan bersalah?_ "

Genggaman di ponselnya berubah remasan, seakan-akan mampu mengais kehangatan Naruto yang pernah singgah.

" _Sejujurnya … jika kau izinkan, aku ingin terus berada di sisimu._ "

Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terpejam, melupakan keberadaannya saat ini, mengabaikan tatapan para pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

" _Aku ingin tua bersamamu. Sampai mataku rabun, bahkan hingga tak mampu melihat lagi. Sampai kau terpaksa menyimpan sepatu-sepatumu yang runcing itu karena tak mampu untuk berjalan lagi._ _Jika hari itu benar-benar tiba, aku yang akan menjadi kakimu, dan kau yang akan menjadi mataku._ "

Mengapa Naruto tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung kepadanya.

" _Ya—terus bersama. Sekarang, nanti, sampai aku mati._ "

Mengapa Naruto justru menjanjikan perpisahan dengannya.

" _Tapi tak mungkin lagi, ya?_ "

Ia menyeret langkahnya yang seolah bukan miliknya lagi, terbawa arus manusia yang berjejal dikejar waktu. Tatapannya kosong, jiwanya seakan melayang.

" _Hinata … kau harus mengingat ini. Meskipun aku pergi jauh darimu, atau kau yang pergi dariku, aku ingin tetap menjadi rumah untukmu, tempatmu kembali dan membagi suka dukamu, tempatmu pulang di kala lelah._ _Aku selalu merindukan saat-saat kita berbalas mengatakan_ tadaima _dan_ okaeri _tanpa bosan._ "

Tanpa terasa ia telah sampai di seberang jalan yang akan membawanya jauh dan semakin jauh dengan rumah yang telah dilepasnya. Dipandanginya sepanjang jalan yang pasti akan sangat dirindukannya.

" _Hinata … banyak wajah yang ku lihat setiap harinya, banyak karakter yang ku temui di luar sana. Di antara mereka semua, salahkah jika aku hanya menginginkanmu?_ "

Berhalusinasi kah Hinata kini. Mengapa sosok yang memenuhi benaknya tampak berlari ke arahnya. Disekanya air mata yang menggenang, menghapus buram di matanya. Dan sosok itu masih ada, berusaha mencari celah di antara lautan pejalan kaki.

Naruto menyusulnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tak membiarkan Naruto berjuang sendiri tanpa sambutannya. Dadanya membuncah bahagia, sampai tak menyadari lampu penyeberangan telah berubah merah.

Senyumnya mengembang bersama tangis mendengar bisikan terakhir di telinganya,

" _Bolehkah aku meyakini bahwa aku benar mencintaimu…._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

A dan B terinspirasi dari goldar NaruHina :D  
konsep awal menulis ini 'tidak ada yang benar-benar baik atau benar-benar buruk'  
inspirasi dari **Yunnie the Pooh** (kalo beneran ngikutin berarti ada narushion narusaara dan narux lainnya wkwk saya gak sanggup) yang maunya _naruto_ dan _hinata_ di sini happy end setelah failed _di sana_ , tapi gimana ya :'D

mainan pasir terinspirasi suatu scene, tapi tidak untuk kata-katanya, harusnya cocok buat mirai tuh (masa depan = mirai)

untuk ukuran sepatu balet hinata, anggap kakinya gak terlalu numbuh ya dari 11 tahun lalu (kira-kira dia smp)  
sepatu saya pas jaman smp aja masih muat sekarang xD

daripada menelantarkannya, sebenarnya ini hanya short story, karena tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini  
masih ada plot hole ya, tapi saya suka yang gantung-gantung, saya biarkan pembaca menebak sendiri *plok* itu pun kalo ada yang baca :"D

 **Terima kasih selalu untuk para pembaca, juga untuk yang sudi review, fav, atau follow, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkannya, tapi saya membaca semuanya dan sangat menghargainya, sampai jumpa -/\\-**


	7. Abysmal Betting

Konohamaru belum menyerah untuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata kembali meski sudah lebih dari satu bulan usahanya tak jua membuahkan hasil. Setiap hari ia pulang-pergi bekerja membawa mobilnya melewati Gallery 1010 yang setahunya menjadi tempat tinggal Hinata, sampai ia merasa menjadi seorang penguntit. Ia bahkan rela rute perjalanannya lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Namun belum sekali pun ia melihat sekelebat sosok Hinata di sekeliling sana.

Sejak perbincangannya dengan Mirai, ia semakin merasa tak tenang di samping perasaan bersalah. Setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf atas insiden tempo hari di saat ia tak sengaja menyerempet Hinata, bukan malah melarikan diri. Ia berhutang reputasi pada Hinata, semestinya ia mampu membalasnya dengan perbuatan baik, bukan malah melukainya. Lain daripada itu, ia ingin memberitahukan kondisi pamannya, barangkali Hinata belum tahu.

Hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga kini adalah usaha seseorang—entah siapapun itu—yang hendak mencelakai Hinata. Sejauh yang dikenalnya, Hinata berkepribadian elok, tetapi mengapa sampai ada orang yang ingin berbuat jahat kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Hinata- _neechan_?" gumamnya sembari memelankan laju mobilnya saat ia melihat sosok yang akrab itu tampak linglung di jalur pejalan kaki yang berseberangan dengan posisinya.

Akhirnya ia bersua lagi dengan Hinata. Raut kusutnya berubah cerah.

Dihentikannya mobil putihnya yang mini di tepi jalan, berlagak lupa bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk pelanggaran. Ia pikir urusannya tidak akan lama karena ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pekerja. Paling tidak ia harus menyatakan penyesalannya. Dan lagi Hinata juga tak tentu akan mudah untuk ditemukannya lagi setelah ini, mengingat usahanya sebulan ke belakang. Ia tidak akan menunda sampai besok jika dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Lekas-lekas ia berlari ke sisi seberang. Bahu Hinata hampir diraihnya, tapi wanita berambut sebahu itu turut menyeberang bersama lautan manusia sibuk yang lain. Ia mengekor pada Hinata meski sedikit tertinggal.

Begitu sudah berdiri bersisian, entah mengapa ia justru kehilangan nyalinya. Apalagi ketika ia mendapati raut sedih Hinata, tampak seperti akan menangis dengan tatapan lurus ke ujung jalan yang tadi ditinggalkan.

Ia terhenyak saat Hinata mendadak melangkah kembali padahal lampu penyeberangan telah berubah merah. Disambarnya lengan Hinata dan ditariknya kuat-kuat ke arahnya sebelum dihantam oleh mobil yang melaju kencang di depannya.

Entah tarikannya yang terlalu bertenaga atau memang limbung dengan sendirinya, karena setelahnya Hinata jatuh pingsan ke dadanya. Direngkuhnya raga ramping yang ternyata cukup berbobot itu dengan erat sebelum merosot ke tanah.

"Neechan? Oi, Neechan!"

Tak diindahkannya pandangan sekitar yang tertuju padanya. Hinata yang tampak pucat pasi lebih butuh perhatiannya. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Hinata, namun tetap tak ada respons.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada istriku!"

Konohamaru terperanjat lantaran seruan itu diikuti sentakan kuat pada tangannya. Tak lama tubuh lunglai Hinata berpindah dalam gendongan pria berambut pirang yang menghampirinya dengan napas terengah itu.

"Istri?" Sesaat ia mencerna informasi itu, dan kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya bahwa sang pria adalah suami Hinata, "Jangan salah paham, aku hanya bermaksud menyelamatkannya—"

"Darah apa ini?"

"Darah?"

Konohamaru turut terbeliak menemukan warna merah di telapak kanan sang pria yang tengah menyangga kaki Hinata. Padahal seingatnya Hinata tidak sempat tertabrak ataupun jatuh.

Ia menduga pria itu hendak membawa Hinata kembali ke Gallery 1010 jika melihat gelagatnya yang akan menyeberang. Namun temuan tersebut mengubah niat itu menjadi kepanikan.

"Kau mau apa, Niisan?" celetuk Konohamaru yang ikut panik lantaran pria yang mengaku suami Hinata itu tampak kebingungan, antara ingin menyetop taksi atau kembali ke seberang.

"Aku akan membawanya ke klinik, rumah sakit, atau apapun yang bisa menolongnya—"

"Ah—ayo ku antar, mobilku di sebelah sana."

Ia bahkan memilih untuk membolos dari pekerjaannya. Tapi ia yakin tidak akan dipecat jika absen sehari saja. Apalagi kondisi keuangan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang bagus.

.

.

.

* * *

 **. VII .  
Abysmal Betting**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau menguntit istriku?"

Kini Konohamaru tahu nama suami Hinata adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan itu adalah reaksi pertama selepas ia menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bersama sang istri yang jatuh pingsan.

Namun hanya sebatas mengutarakan statusnya sebagai adik sepupu Hinata dari keluarga lama Hinata di Hokkaido serta keinginan kerasnya untuk dapat menemui Hinata kembali, tanpa menyebutkan alasan-alasan di baliknya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Tapi hanya sebagai seorang adik ke kakak. Masa kau cemburu, Niisan."

"Keselamatan? Kau bicara seolah Hinata terancam bahaya."

Konohamaru menelan ludah paksa, baru sadar kalau ia salah memilih jawaban, "Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

"Itu terserah padamu."

Konohamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kepada pria yang duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya itu. Tak tahu mengapa ia begitu ingin membagi masalah ini dengan suami Hinata.

"Niisan juga tinggal di Gallery 1010?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kalian punya musuh?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Aku tidak merasa memilikinya. Tapi entah anggapan orang kepada kami."

"Waktu itu—aku masih ingat kalau hari itu akhir pekan. Aku bermaksud menemui Hinata- _neechan_. Lalu aku datang ke Gallery 1010, dari seberang jalan aku melihatnya berdiri di teras, menggendong balita, dan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku akan menyeberang saat tiba-tiba sebuah pot dijatuhkan dari puncak lantai 3 dan hampir mengenai Hinata- _neechan_. Aku tidak melihat jelas seperti apa pelakunya. Tapi aku pikir itu sengaja, tidak mungkin tersenggol."

Naruto tergeming. Ia tidak ingat Hinata pernah menceritakannya. Haruskah ia percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi ia juga sependapat jika pot bunga matahari di _rooftop_ Gallery 1010 tidak mungkin jatuh tanpa diangkat terlebih dahulu karena terhalang pagar.

Jika mengingat saat-saat Tokuma masih tinggal bersamanya, akhir pekan, dan Hinata hendak pergi, kalau tidak salah waktu Hinata pamit untuk memenuhi undangan pementasan balet di Shibuya. Sekarang ia juga ingat kalau saat itu Hinata yang ia kira telah pergi tiba-tiba kembali dan menyela kegiatan mandinya. Pun ia jadi terbayang lagi bagaimana air muka Hinata kala itu.

Andaikata benar tingkah ganjil Hinata saat itu akibat dari kesengajaan seseorang, siapakah yang tega melakukannya? Selain dirinya di lantai 3, seingatnya hanya ada Kiba, Shion, dan Saara di studio lantai 2. Padahal selama ini ia percaya pada teman-teman baiknya.

"Bagaimana istri saya, Sensei?"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sebelum sang dokter sempat membuka mulut. Hanya dengan melihat pintu kembar ruang _emergency_ terbuka mendatangkan debaran hebat lagi di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya selagi istri Anda dipindahkan ke kamar rawat."

Meninggalkan Konohamaru seorang diri, Naruto mengikuti langkah dokter dengan label nama Tsunade itu. Terpikir kemungkinan buruk atas kondisi Hinata, debar di jantungnya jadi mengencang hingga rasanya perutnya ikut melilit.

"Apakah istri Anda memiliki pekerjaan berat dan berpotensi membuatnya stres?" tanya dokter berambut pirang panjang itu ketika ia sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya."

Tsunade terlihat berpikir sembari memeriksa kembali rekam medis Hinata, "Jadi untuk sumber kelelahannya ini … apa mungkin dari perjalanan jauh yang baru ditempuh?"

"Kalau _traveling_ , kemarin kami memang baru kembali dari Okinawa. Dalam satu bulan hampir setiap hari kami melakukan perjalanan dengan mobil."

"Hm, pantas saja. Padahal kandungan istri Anda masih sangat muda, jadi masih rawan sekali. Untuk sementara waktu hindari perjalanan jauh yang akan membuatnya terlalu lelah."

"A-apa?"

"Melihat reaksi Anda, sepertinya kalian belum menyadarinya? Sekarang saya jadi tahu kenapa kalian juga kurang berhati-hati."

Naruto termangu meski debaran di dadanya makin menggila. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Namun seketika itu pula ia terbayang bagaimana dirinya tadi malam melampiaskan frustrasinya dengan lumayan kasar pada Hinata. Pasti perceraiannya juga yang menyebabkan Hinata stres.

"Istri Anda harus _bedrest_ total dua sampai tiga hari lagi. Jika ingin melanjutkan perawatan di rumah, tunggulah sampai 24 jam. Tapi saran saya, lebih baik opname dulu, istri Anda masih membutuhkan pemantauan secara intensif, karena nyaris saja…."

Keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, Naruto berjalan lesu ke kamar rawat kelas satu yang telah dipilihnya agar Hinata dapat menjalani masa pemulihannya dengan tenang. Dari kaca pintu, dilihatnya Konohamaru berdiri di sisi ranjang, menghalangi pandangannya ke raga Hinata yang tengah terbaring, sehingga ia tidak tahu apakah sang istri sudah terjaga ataukah belum.

Bersandar di sisi pintu, ia merogoh ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang yang menurutnya harus tahu pertama kali.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil lagi, aku akan jadi ayah."

" _Kau menghamili siapa, Naruto?!_ "

Ia tahu ibunya tengah bergurau, namun pikirannya yang kalut membuat selera humornya menguap entah ke mana, hingga tanpa sadar ia memberikan tanggapan yang cukup serius.

"Aku kan punya istri, Ayaa."

Terdengar gelak tawa ibunya. Tentu ibunya sangat bahagia. Calon cucu pertama bagi mereka, dari putra satu-satunya.

" _Akan segera ibu sampaikan pada ayahmu._ "

Terdengar bunyi kresek-kresek dari seberang sana sebelum Kushina kembali bersuara, " _Ramuan keluarga kita memang tokcer!_ "

"Hah?"

Dan ibunya memutus sambungan di tengah kebingungannya.

Fokusnya kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata. Terlihat Konohamaru sedang membantu menaikkan sandaran ranjang Hinata. Itu artinya Hinata sudah sadar, entah sejak kapan.

Lupakan perceraian, cukup mengingat perasaan yang saling berbalas dan calon anaknya yang tengah dikandung Hinata. Dengan berbekal keyakinan itu ia memasuki kamar.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, Bocah?"

"Aku punya nama, Pak Tua," balas Konohamaru tak terima atas panggilan Naruto untuknya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ya, Neechan." Suaranya melembut ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata, "Kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain kali. Aku juga akan menghubungimu. Cepatlah pulih."

Hinata mengangguk lemah, ucapan terima kasihnya nyaris tak terdengar, seakan suaranya tertahan di dalam mulut.

Sepeninggal Konohamaru, Naruto memaksakan senyumnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun rasanya masih begitu canggung. Dihampirinya Hinata, mengisi posisi yang ditinggalkan Konohamaru.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Bibir pucat itu membuka sedikit bersamaan dengan anggukan pelannya, "Aku tahu dari perawat yang membawaku kemari."

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa tidak yakin begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Lambat-lambat Hinata meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang menumpu pinggiran ranjangnya, digenggamnya kuat seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

Hanabi panik mendengar Hinata pingsan di tepi jalan. Naruto tiba-tiba meneleponnya di tengah tugasnya di bagian ilmu kesehatan anak. Menanyakan di mana ia bertugas lantas membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit yang disebutkannya. Barangkali karena Naruto tidak bisa selalu meninggalkan pekerjaannya sehingga kakak iparnya itu ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata memiliki seseorang yang sesekali akan datang menemani.

Sejatinya ia juga tidak mudah meninggalkan tugasnya. Bagaimana pun statusnya masih sebagai dokter muda yang dalam periode tertentu akan bertugas di spesialisasi yang berbeda. Namun jika sebentar-sebentar mungkin bisa ia curi waktu. Saat ini pun ia bergegas menuju kamar rawat yang disebutkan oleh Naruto setelah memohon pada konsulennya agar diberi izin.

"Hei!"

Hanabi terperangah melihat jas putihnya tertumpahi kopi panas dari pria yang sempat menabrak bahunya.

"Tolong lebih hati-hati."

Hanabi benar-benar berusaha keras untuk meredam marahnya, pasalnya pria itu bukannya minta maaf malah melongo menatapnya.

"Anda punya hubungan darah dengan Hinata- _neechan_? Mata kalian mirip."

Garis-garis kemarahan di wajah Hanabi berubah menjadi keheranan. Bagaimana bisa pria yang baru ia temui ini mengenal Hinata? Sejauh yang diingatnya, ia belum pernah melihat Hinata bersama pria ini, baik di Tokyo ataupun di London.

Tapi benarkah yang dimaksud adalah Hinata kakaknya itu? Atau ada Hinata lain dengan mata yang menyerupai miliknya?

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Pria itu mengeja namanya di kartu identitas, membuatnya geram. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kartu kuning—oh kau masih dokter muda."

"Lalu kenapa?" Akhirnya Hanabi mampu berucap kembali setelah menelan amarahnya.

Pria itu tampak mengerutkan kening sebelum melontarkan kalimat terakhir yang membuat Hanabi makin berang.

"Ah sepertinya aku salah sangka. Tidak mungkin Hinata- _neechan_ yang selembut itu punya saudara sejudes dirimu."

Tendangan Hanabi di bokong pria itu menjadi senjata pamungkasnya sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar rawat Hinata. Sudah menumpahinya kopi, tidak minta maaf, berlaku tidak sopan padanya, memandangnya remeh, dan bisa-bisanya mengatainya judes padahal ia baru berucap beberapa patah kata—apa tampangnya sesangar itu.

Sudah bagus ia hanya menyepak pantat semoknya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak akan membuat Hinata memohon sampai dua kali agar ia tetap tinggal. Tanpa diminta pun akan ia lakukan dengan terus berada di sisi Hinata. Namun di saat yang sama perasaan dan emosinya pun jadi tak menentu. Senang dan gelisah berbaur menjadi satu.

Ia memang berharap memiliki banyak keturunan dalam rumah tangannya, tetapi ketika harapan itu mulai terwujud ia malah dilanda kecemasan. Ia pun belum tahu bagaimana keinginan Hinata dalam hal ini karena sebelumnya tidak pernah merundingkannya bersama.

Hinata mengatakan takut dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya, sempat membuatnya terpikir bahwa Hinata belum siap akan hadirnya nyawa lain di rahimnya, pun memintanya kembali hanya demi bayi itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, membuatnya sulit berkepala dingin.

"Aku mewakili Shion untuk mampir."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, lantas menyambut tamunya.

Hari kedua Hinata dirawat mulai banyak kunjungan walaupun tetap dibatasi. Setelah teman-teman dari tim fotografinya yang memiliki ide untuk mengabadikan potret dirinya dan Hinata, yang mereka sebut sebagai hari-hari pertamanya sebagai calon orang tua, kini giliran asisten Shion yang boleh dibilang masih berkerabat jauh dengannya.

"Aku membawa nanas dari Nago."

"Kau juga dari Okinawa?" tanya Naruto setelah buah berkulit kasar itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"Shion mengizinkanku cuti satu minggu, jadi kesempatan untuk mengunjungi orang tuaku di sana, sekaligus mengajak anakku tamasya, salah satunya ke taman nanas."

"Tahu begitu kita bisa pergi bersama," kelakar Naruto.

"Boleh juga."

Hinata mencari apapun yang bisa dipandang daripada melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Setelah apa yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, saat ia mengira Saara mengandung anak Naruto, ternyata mereka tetap bisa dengan santai mempertontonkan keakraban di depannya.

"Aku dengar kau menyukainya."

Hinata baru merasa dilibatkan setelah pot kecil yang ditumbuhi satu bunga matahari mini itu diberikan kepadanya sebagai pemanis di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih, Saara- _san_."

Bunga matahari di pot. Hinata memang suka, sangat suka, tetapi tanaman di pot berarti _berakar_. Dengan pelafalan yang terdengar mirip, kata itu seperti memiliki homonim _terbaring sakit di tempat tidur_ dan ia merasa tidak terkandung harapan keselamatan di dalamnya.

Bukannya tidak menghargai atau berburuk sangka atas niat baik orang lain, hanya saja ia merasa didoakan agar semakin lama menginap di rumah sakit.

Ia kira ada potongan tangkai bunga matahari yang bisa dirangkai dalam satu buket, seperti yang pernah diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Atau mungkin memang dirinya yang terlalu sensitif hingga terbawa takhayul seperti ini. Padahal Naruto saja tampak tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Hinata- _san_ juga harus banyak istirahat, kan," pamit Saara yang hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh Hinata.

Jelas Hinata masih menyimpan kecemburuan itu, apalagi melihat Naruto mengantarkan Saara sampai depan pintu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga cukup lama berdiri di sana. Ia juga tidak bisa menebak dari mimik Saara karena terhalang tubuh tinggi Naruto, sampai sayup-sayup ia mendengar kata keramat itu, yang kini didengarnya lagi sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Oke, hati-hati menyetirnya."

Hinata mengembalikan atensinya pada makanannya yang baru ia sadari cukup lama ia abaikan tatkala Naruto kembali mendekat padanya.

"Ah aku tidak bisa mengupas ini." Naruto seperti berkata kepada dirinya sendiri karena Hinata tetap bergeming. Diletakkannya buah nanasnya di sebelah pot bunga Hinata.

"Kenapa hanya kau pandangi?" Naruto mengambil alih sumpit yang hanya teratung di tangan Hinata, menjumput sayuran hijau untuk ia suapkan.

"Maaf aku kurang berselera."

"Cobalah dulu. Katanya kau harus makan banyak sayur."

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya karena Hinata bersikeras untuk tidak menerima suapannya. Padahal biasanya Hinata yang paling cerewet kepadanya jika berkenaan dengan konsumsi sayuran.

"Kau ingin makan yang lain?"

"Aku belum ingin makan apapun."

Naruto menghela napas lelah, "Jangan egois, Hinata. Sekarang kau tidak hanya membawa nyawamu sendiri."

Hinata berupaya menelan kembali tangisnya yang terasa sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokan. Jika ia tidak sedang mengandung bayi Naruto, apa ia tetap akan diperhatikan sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

"Mama."

Hinata tengah bersiap untuk pulang dengan bantuan Naruto ketika sepasang tangan mungil itu memeluk kakinya.

"Kuma- _kun_."

Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar tinggi Tokuma, dipeluknya erat sebagai ganti gendong. Ia masih ingat pesan dokternya untuk tidak melakukan angkat-mengangkat untuk sementara waktu.

"Mama rindu sekali."

"Aku juga."

Dikecupinya gemas pipi tembam Tokuma setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Dibelainya rambut cokelat Tokuma yang terasa halus di tangannya. Senyumnya terulas sebentar pada adiknya yang baru memasuki kamarnya sebelum kembali meluapkan kegemasannya ke Tokuma.

"Kenapa Kuma- _kun_ kau bawa kemari, Hanabi? Aku kira kau selalu menitipkannya di _day care_ selama masih menjalani masa dokter mudamu. Bukannya anak kecil masih rentan penyakit?"

"Dia kuat, tenang saja."

Hanabi mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku jas putihnya setelah sesaat bertukar senyum dengan Naruto. Ia senang melihat perhatian Naruto kepada Hinata, seperti yang dilakukannya kini, menyisirkan rambut kakak seayahnya itu meski bisa dilakukan sendiri. Tak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya ia merelakan Naruto, namun kini ia yakin benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap kakak iparnya itu.

"Lagipula cuma hari ini, biar bisa bertemu denganmu, Neesan. Biasanya kakek neneknya tidak keberatan bergantian jaga—malah menawarkan diri. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu, jadi sekalian saja."

Sebagai dokter muda, Hanabi memang selalu sibuk. Sejak skandal Sasuke terungkap, Hanabi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi spesialisnya di Jepang, tentu setelah rampung sebagai koas. Meski begitu sibuk, Hanabi memilih untuk merawat Tokuma sendiri, tanpa bergantung pada Hinata lagi. Semenjak itu Tokuma juga keluar dari _preschool_ pilihan Sasuke, hanya terkadang dititipkan di _day care_ saat semua sibuk.

"Pakailah."

Hinata memandang pasrah pada sepatu _flat_ bertumit rendah dari Naruto. Tampak empuk dan lentur, tetapi belum apa-apa ia sudah merindukan sepatu hak tingginya yang biasanya membantunya tampil lebih tinggi. Naruto menatapnya penuh peringatan, menyadari ekspresi terpaksanya ketika ia ogah-ogahan memasukkan kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki ke sepatu.

"Omeli saja dia, Niisan. Memang bandel."

"Sudah sana bertugas lagi," sela Hinata sebelum Naruto meluluskan provokasi adiknya itu.

"Jangan lupa setelah ini ke _midwife_ dulu." Tsunade kembali mengingatkan agenda Hinata sebelum pulang saat kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar itu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertama sang pasien.

"Baik, Sensei. Terima kasih banyak."

Tsunade hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dan kembali ke tujuannya semula bersamaan dengan bungkukan Hinata.

Sesuai arahan dokter Tsunade, Hinata menemui _midwife_ bernama Shizune dengan ditemani Naruto. Sementara Tokuma kembali dibawa oleh Hanabi dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia merasa tidak mandiri lantaran ibu hamil lainnya melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa dampingan suami. Dari cek urine, timbang berat badan, dan tensi, juga menggunakan alat yang dioperasikan sendiri tanpa bantuan tenaga medis. Berarti ia harus belajar lebih banyak lagi.

"Hinata- _san_ … ini kehamilan pertama, ya?" tanya Shizune sambil membuka komputernya.

"Iya, Sensei."

"Tinggi Anda?"

"Seratus enampuluh."

"Berat badan?"

"Empatpuluh lima."

"Hm, kecil sekali." Dokter berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum ramah, "Kalau bisa selama kehamilan ini naikkan 15 kilo lagi ya, Hinata- _san_. Jadi saat akan melahirkan nanti berat badan Anda sekitar 60 kilo. Jangan terlalu kurus."

Padahal biasanya Shizune menemui ibu hamil yang perlu ia perketat lagi pola makannya agar tidak terlalu gemuk, demi kelancaran saat melahirkan. Ia tahu ini masih trimester awal bagi Hinata, jadi wajar jika berat badan Hinata kurang ideal untuk ukuran ibu hamil, namun ia perlu menginformasikannya sedini mungkin.

"Lalu perbanyak mengkonsumsi sayuran."

"Tapi mulut rasanya tidak enak, Sensei. Inginnya makan yang asam atau asin saja."

"Baiklah, selama masih susah makan, boleh makan apapun yang diinginkan asal tidak berlebihan. Tapi untuk konsumsi sayur harus dipaksa, ya."

Sebelum benar-benar pulang, calon orang tua itu dibekali buku panduan yang isinya seputar informasi dari awal kehamilan sampai pasca melahirkan. Plus buku riwayat hamil untuk mencatat setiap perkembangan kehamilan Hinata setiap kali kontrol di rumah sakit yang sama.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mendesah lesu lantaran perintah memperbanyak konsumsi sayur serta saran untuk menggemukkan badan, Naruto justru tampak puas mendengar peringatan dari sang bidan. Berarti tidak salah jika ia sedikit keras pada Hinata dalam hal makanan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, Naruto- _kun_?"

Yang terbayang dalam benak Hinata, ia akan kembali ke Gallery 1010 di Adachi. Namun Naruto melajukan mobilnya ke selatan, ke kawasan yang masih cukup asing baginya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, membawa mobil hitamnya memasuki pelataran sebuah gedung bertingkat 30-an, dan memarkirkannya di salah satu _basement_ dari 2 _basement_ yang ada.

"Ini di Takanawa, distrik Minato," kata Naruto, yang tahu bahwa Hinata kurang mengenal daerah ini, "Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini."

Naruto tersenyum maklum jika Hinata masih bingung. Dibimbingnya Hinata memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai 27. Ia memang belum mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Yang terpikir olehnya, Hinata harus aman. Ia tidak ingin kejadian di Gallery 1010 menimpa Hinata lagi. Ia kira akan merasa tenang jika harus meninggalkan Hinata karena apartemen ini memastikan keselamatan para penghuninya sepanjang waktu, dengan layanan keamanan 24 jam.

Kesaksian pemuda bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru itu cukup untuk mengusiknya, sampai-sampai ia mulai meragukan Kiba. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Kiba memiliki akses bebas di Gallery 1010, tak segan untuk naik ke lantai 3, terutama sebelum kepulangan Hinata. Pot di _rooftop_ juga tidak sekecil pot bunga yang diterima Hinata dari Saara. Cukup berat untuk diangkat oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi ia belum menemukan motifnya jika memang Kiba.

Kiba sebagai editor foto sebenarnya lebih dari mumpuni untuk bekerja secara profesional kepada suatu media. Namun hingga kini kawan kentalnya itu memilih bertahan bersama tim fotografinya yang bebas berekspresi tanpa aturan khusus. Harus ia akui, ia beruntung mengenal mereka. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia lebih berlaku waspada terhadap Kiba.

"Inilah rumah kita yang baru." Naruto memencet kombinasi angka dari tanggal lahir Hinata untuk membuka salah satu unit apartemen di lantai 27.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintunya.

Hinata seperti disambut limpahan sinar yang teramat terang begitu masuk. Ia perlu menyesuaikan netranya setelah melewati lorong yang tak seterang keadaan di dalam rumah barunya. Hampir tidak ada dinding di sisi terluar rumahnya. Yang ia temukan hanya kaca sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dengan bebas. Berlatar gedung-gedung pencakar langit, bahkan ia bisa menemukan Tokyo Tower di antaranya. Senyumnya mengembang, seperti sudah dapat membayangkan pemandangan seperti apa yang bisa ia nikmati di malam hari.

Jika dibandingkan Gallery 1010, rumah barunya hampir 3 kali lipat luasnya. Bahkan luas rumahnya di lantai tiga itu hanya sepadan dengan ruang tamu di kediaman barunya. Tergolong lebih lapang dari biasanya untuk ukuran 3LDK; 3 kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapur. Perabot juga sudah lengkap, hanya tinggal dihuni.

Ia mengangguk disertai senyum senang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sudah hampir terlupakan. Meskipun ada perasaan tidak rela juga jika mengingat _rooftop_ Gallery 1010 yang penuh bunga matahari.

Melihat kursi rotan yang menggantung menyerupai kepompong, ia mencoba untuk duduk di bantalannya. Entah Naruto yang memilihnya sendiri atau menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada desainer interior, tapi ia suka.

"Selama kau dirawat, aku meminta bantuan Saara untuk pembelian unit ini."

Kesenangan Hinata seakan menguap dalam sekali hempas, Naruto ahli melakukannya. Jangan bilang Saara juga yang memilih semua perabot. Dengan tanpa minat ia turun dari kursinya.

"Dia tinggal di sini juga. Karena setahunya masih ada beberapa unit yang kosong, dia menawarkannya padaku setelah tahu kalau aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Hinata mengalihkan topik daripada semakin dongkol.

"Ya tidak ada masalah, Hinata. Aku bekerja seperti biasa."

"Tapi bukannya jauh? Biasanya kau tinggal turun tangga saja."

"Cukup 20 menitan dengan kecepatan sedang. Jangan risaukan itu."

Hinata menurut dan memilih diam. Selagi Naruto membereskan bawaan dari rumah sakit, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang tanpa sandaran yang membentuk L, berada di sisi kiri dari pintu masuk. Sekarang kakinya jadi mudah lelah.

Diperhatikannya lagi ruang tamu barunya yang seluruh lantainya berlapis karpet, membuat tapaknya yang berbalut kaos kaki kian menghangat.

Di depannya, televisi menggantung di bagian dinding yang berlapis kayu. Di sisi ruangan yang lain ada seperangkat meja makan yang langsung menuju dapur, namun letaknya agak tersembunyi dari pintu masuk. Di tengah ruangan yang menghadap pintu, ada meja bundar dengan vas besar berisi bunga yang masih segar. Sisanya dibiarkan kosong memberi kesan lega di ruangan itu. Semua terasa tepat berada di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Selalu ada plus minus dalam setiap pilihan. Dibandingkan Gallery 1010, rasanya sepi sekali tinggal di rumah barunya, seolah tanpa tetangga meski unit di sekitarnya berpenghuni.

Sedangkan Gallery 1010 diapit toko swalayan dan restoran cepat saji, juga berada di pinggir jalan raya. Selalu terasa ramai walaupun tanpa tetangga dan mudah dijangkau, serta berada di lingkungan yang memudahkannya untuk pergi ke manapun. Ia juga rindu bunga-bunganya.

"Ayaa bilang akan mengusahakan ke sini bersama Ajiimee, tapi entah kapan."

"Pasti susah jika ke sini berdua, karena harus meninggalkan perkebunan."

Naruto menuangkan susu pasteurisasi di gelas Hinata sambil berharap Hinata meminumnya habis tanpa mual. Bagaimana bisa menggemuk jika Hinata masih susah makan. Ditatapnya tajam Hinata saat menemukan piring yang dihadap istrinya itu kembali menyisakan sayuran.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut, "Aku ingin Sasuke."

" _Nuga_?!"

.

.

.

Senyum Hinata sangat lebar siang itu. Ia puas mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah dari kecemburuannya dan menuruti permintaannya. Ia mendekap _photobook_ edisi terbatas Sasuke yang dibelikan oleh Naruto, berdiri di antara antrean panjang penggemar Sasuke meski ia bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

Faktanya, kesenangannya lebih karena Naruto bersedia memenuhi apapun yang sedang diidamkannya. Bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarkannya menghadiri _fanmeeting_ Sasuke di Shibuya walaupun tidak bersedia menyertainya masuk.

"Tuliskan Boruto di bawah autografmu," pintanya saat tiba gilirannya berdiri di hadapan meja sang artis untuk meminta tanda tangan di _photobook_.

"Siapa Boruto?"

"Adik Tokuma."

"Apa?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengarnya. Kalau tidak ingat sedang berada di mana dan terlupa untuk menjaga _image_ , ia mungkin tidak hanya berbisik seperti responsnya barusan. Mengira yang tengah hamil adalah ibu kandung dari Tokuma. Namun melihat isyarat tangan Hinata di perut ratanya, ia mulai bisa menarik kesimpulan. Kelegaan ditandai helaan napasnya yang panjang.

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau itu laki-laki."

"Entahlah, aku cuma merasa begitu."

Hinata mengernyit melihat Sasuke mengembalikan _photobook_ kepadanya bersama selebaran yang diselipkan di balik sampulnya. Bagaikan menemukan harta karun, jantungnya berdebar antusias, binar-binar penuh harap tampak dari matanya.

FRAGMENTS mengadakan kompetisi desainer!

Hinata tentu tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu."

Hinata terlalu lama di Okinawa hingga peluang seindah ini nyaris luput darinya.

"Kau menyiapkan ini? Kau tahu aku akan datang?"

"Awalnya akan ku titipkan pada adikmu, tapi kebetulan kau ke sini sendiri."

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ucapan terima kasih saja belum cukup untuk mewakili rasa syukurnya akan kesempatan yang datang padanya.

"Cepatlah turun, waktumu habis. Masih banyak antrean di belakangmu."

.

.

.

Sesuai syarat dan ketentuan kompetisi, Hinata mulai mengerjakan desain dengan konsep _ready-to-wear_ untuk koleksi musim dingin. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, atau ia akan kehilangan peluang.

Di tengah konsentrasinya menggambar sketsa, ia mendengar bunyi denting pertanda pintu apartemen dibuka.

" _Okaeri_ , _Anata_ ," sambutnya tanpa berpindah dari tempat duduknya, bahkan fokusnya masih pada kerja tangannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, Naruto kira Hinata sudah terlelap begitu ia pulang dari galeri, jadi ia tidak mengucap salam, "Kaupikir jam berapa sekarang."

"Aku insomnia," cicit Hinata saat Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya dan melihat apa yang dikerjakannya, tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hm, insomnia yang disengaja." Kata lainnya adalah begadang.

"Tapi benar, akhir-akhir ini aku agak sulit tidur. Jika memaksa tidur sebelum tengah malam pasti akan sering terbangun."

"Ya sudah, maksimum tengah malam."

Naruto sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Tapi Hinata juga tidak punya banyak waktu lantaran terlambat tahu perihal kompetisi itu. Apalagi inspirasinya meluber ketika petang, jika siang ia lebih sering mengantuk semenjak berbadan dua.

Naruto meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Kembali asyik dengan sketsanya, ia menjadi tak sadar waktu lagi, hingga Naruto selesai mandi dan berdiri penuh peringatan di sebelahnya. Menyadari keberadaan Naruto melalui ekor matanya, ia lantas melirik jam digital di pojok mejanya. Takut-takut ia mendongak bersama senyum gugup.

"Cepat selesaikan satu lagi lalu tidur."

Akhirnya Naruto luluh juga. Mengganti handuknya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, ia lantas mengambil kursi lain guna menemani Hinata.

"Jadi hanya menyerahkan sketsa?" tanyanya sembari membaca selebaran di meja.

"Iya, _Anata_. Mungkin pada tahap semifinal nanti baru mempresentasikan konsep rancangan lalu memamerkan karya dalam bentuk jadinya di depan juri dan publik."

"Berarti kau butuh mesin jahit?"

"Aku akan lihat dulu mesin jahit portabelku di rumah ayah, sudah terlalu lama tidak ku sentuh. Kalau tidak memungkinkan untuk dipakai lagi, aku akan beli yang baru."

Naruto menyangga kepalanya dengan siku kiri yang ia tumpu di meja, menatap lamat-lamat pada sang istri yang tampak begitu serius namun dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Aku ikut senang melihatmu banyak tersenyum belakangan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangku. Ini adalah langkah awal bagiku untuk memiliki nama di dunia _fashion_."

Seketika air muka Naruto berubah keruh, "Dan Sasuke yang membukakan gerbang kesempatan itu untukmu."

Hinata memandang tepat pada sepasang mata bak langit siang tanpa awan itu. Ia memang tidak menyangkal kenyataan tersebut, tetapi apa yang diberikan Naruto pada hidupnya sungguh tak ternilai baginya, hingga ia tak mampu untuk merincinya. Diraihnya tangan Naruto yang bebas, terus digenggamnya sepanjang ia mengerjakan sketsa terakhirnya malam ini.

"Kenapa dominan abu-abu?"

Hinata sudah hampir selesai saat Naruto berkomentar, "Katanya gaya monokrom seperti ini yang akan menjadi tren sepanjang tahun ini?"

"Menurutku kau harus lebih berani bereksplorasi, Hinata. Musim dingin sudah terkesan suram, jangan menjadikannya semakin monoton dengan warna-warna monokrom. Bukan musim panas saja kan yang seharusnya begitu berwarna."

Hinata terkikik geli, "Sebenarnya siapa yang sekolah mode."

"Kau lupa, ya—aku juga fotografer untuk majalah _fashion_."

Hinata tentu ingat. Tetapi ia baru melihat sisi Naruto yang melek _fashion_ , mengingat gaya berpakaian Naruto di hari-hari biasa yang terkesan simpel dan semaunya tergantung _mood_.

"Jangan takut untuk menabrak selera pasar."

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang senantiasa ingin berjalan di _path_ yang aman, Naruto memang cenderung tak mematuhi aturan dan mencintai kebebasan, tanpa kekangan.

Sebagai fotografer, Naruto tidak senang terikat oleh kontrak dengan suatu perusahaan ataupun satu jenis aliran dalam fotografi. Naruto memilih bekerja secara independen dan mengambil pekerjaan sesuai minatnya maupun kesepakatan timnya.

Kendati demikian, majalah _fashion_ ternama bersedia membayar jasa Naruto dan timnya dengan tarif 5 juta yen untuk sekali pemotretan. Dan dalam bentuk dolar jika yang menjaring mereka adalah majalah gaya hidup dan mode kelas dunia yang juga berbasis di Jepang.

"Tahu selera pasar atau tren saat ini bukan berarti kau harus menyesuaikannya. Jangan hanya menjadi pengikut. Buatlah trenmu sendiri."

Seseorang yang benci terikat namun berani memutuskan untuk memiliki ikatan dengannya, sudah cukup untuk menjadi indikator akan arti dirinya bagi Naruto. Bagaimana lagi caranya untuk bersyukur atas hadirnya Naruto dalam hidupnya.

"Kau memberiku banyak hal yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Sasuke atau siapapun, kenapa kau masih saja cemburu padanya."

Hinata menangkup tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya erat kemudian dikecupnya dengan takzim dan lama. Kecupan di keningnya yang ia dapatkan kemudian, mengundang senyum lainnya.

"Apa yang tadi kaumakan?"

Hinata melihat ke mana pandangan Naruto, piring kecilnya yang telah kosong, "Asinan timun."

"Ingat kata _midwife_ , jangan berlebihan."

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Merapikan berkas sketsanya, lalu mematuhi perintah Naruto yang lain untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang khawatir pada Hinata yang menduduki jok di sebelahnya. Di hari pentingnya Hinata malah nyaris tumbang. Dibantunya Hinata untuk minum dari botol yang dipeganginya. Lalu dimasukkannya permen bulat dengan rasa masam ke mulut Hinata sebelum istrinya itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau bisa," ujarnya memberi semangat.

" _Ganbarimasu_ ," ucap Hinata mantap, pipinya lebih membulat sebelah berisi permen.

Hinata keluar mobil setelah meminta sapu tangan Naruto yang ia gunakan untuk menghalau rasa mualnya. Naruto juga membekalinya dengan banyak permen di tas tangannya.

Ia memasuki gedung bertingkat FRAGMENTS dengan debaran menggila. Sebelum mendatangi ruang seleksi, ia memastikan penampilannya sudah maksimal. Di dalam toilet, ia menemukan beberapa wanita lain yang tampak gugup seperti dirinya.

Dipandanginya pantulannya di cermin. Hari ini ia mengenakan atasan kemeja senada rambutnya, memasukkannya ke _skinny jeans_ -nya yang berwarna terang. _Coat_ panjang semi resmi dengan warna biru yang lebih cerah menjadi pelapis terluarnya. Ia merasa sudah siap setelah merapikan rambut sebahunya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Tidak ada masalah juga dengan _ankle boots_ -nya yang sewarna rambut dan kemejanya, juga tas tangan senada jinnya. Menambahkan sedikit pewarna pada bibirnya, kini ia siap untuk menghadapi siapapun.

Bersama segerombol peserta lain, ia memasuki ruangan di lantai puncak seperti petunjuk yang tertera di pintu masuk. Dalam kesempatan ini ternyata ia hanya diminta untuk menyerahkan berkas desain. Tetapi sebelum pulang para peserta diberi sedikit pembekalan agar tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan setelah mendapat pemberitahuan lolos ke tahap seleksi selanjutnya. Sekaligus ajang perkenalan para juri.

Dewan juri termasuk Orochimaru dari FRAGMENTS selaku ketua. Yamanaka Ino, mewakili _brand_ Yamanaka- _san_ , desainer muda berbakat yang merupakan salah satu inspiratornya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Orochimaru dan Ino, mayoritas pengisi bangku juri adalah para pelaku di dunia _fashion_ , terutama desainer. Selain itu hanya ada penasihat mode, pengamat gaya hidup, redaktur dari majalah _fashion_ ternama, dan—

Otsutsuki Toneri sebagai mitra FRAGMENTS, mewakili perusahaan yang menjadi sponsor utama dalam kompetisi ini. Direktur pemasaran pada perusahaan kosmetik di mana Shion didaulat sebagai _brand ambassador_ dengan kontrak yang terus diperpanjang.

Toneri tersenyum padanya, tetapi ia merasa seperti dihadapkan pada mimpi buruk. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya kepada pembicara lain dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus.

.

.

.

Hinata merasakan banyak perubahan pada tubuhnya. Saat ini ia tidak bisa tahan jika harus berjejal dengan banyak orang di ruang sempit seperti di dalam lift. Itu sebabnya ia menunggu peserta lain berbondong-bondong turun terlebih dahulu.

Ia kira tidak masalah jika hanya ada satu dua orang di dalam lift. Akhirnya kesempatannya untuk turun datang juga. Terlebih ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Toneri, sehingga ia harus meninggalkan FRAGMENTS sebelum rombongan dewan juri membubarkan diri dari diskusi mereka.

Malang memang tak berbau, pria yang ingin ia hindari justru menyusul memasuki liftnya yang hampir menutup. Ia mundur agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Toneri. Tidak lama Toneri justru memojokkannya, meraih tangannya yang berpegangan pada _handrail_ dan menggenggamnya terlalu kuat hingga ia tak mampu membebaskan diri.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara berdua saja, ya." Toneri membuka mulutnya setelah penumpang lift yang lain keluar, "Dan ini sangat tak terduga."

Masa bodoh tak mendapat tanggapan, Toneri terus mengutarakan suaranya, "Bagaimana rasanya bertemu pengagum dalam bayangan, hm? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat siapa dia. Kasihan sekali dia."

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Toneri. Jemarinya yang digenggam Toneri mulai terasa sakit.

"Ah iya, tentu saja kau tidak ingat, karena kau hanya melihatku—dan karena itulah aku menjulukinya begitu."

Toneri menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, namun terlihat menakutkan di pantulan dinding lift yang dingin. Segera Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Sayang sekali kau menolak tawaranku dulu. Padahal kau tidak kalah menarik dibanding Shion, dengan selera _fashion_ yang tinggi dan wajahmu yang ternyata _baby face_ ini—benar-benar aset yang ku butuhkan. Yang kurang dari dirimu hanya kepercayaan diri, Cantik."

Toneri yang dikenalnya dulu bukan seorang oportunis sejati seperti yang ditemuinya saat ini. Pria yang membuatnya tanpa ragu menyebutnya sebagai cinta pertamanya. Hingga ia begitu sakit hati setelah tahu Toneri berpindah hati ke Shion—atau memang demikian sedari awal.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat lebih menarik setelah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku jadi menyesal pernah mengajakmu bertaruh."

Taruhan gila Toneri kini menjadi mimpi buruknya yang lain. Dulu Toneri menantangnya agar ia bisa membuktikan seberapa menarik dirinya dengan menggaet seorang pria dan membuat pria itu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia teramat bodoh saat itu, hanya lantaran iming-iming kembalinya Toneri sebagai calon suaminya, sumber bahagianya kala itu.

Ia tidak mampu menemukan celah untuk mundur ketika Naruto begitu serius terhadapnya. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia dapat sekaligus membalas sakit hatinya terhadap siapapun yang berhubungan dengan ibu tirinya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan sandiwaranya. Pun janji Toneri untuk kembali padanya tak terbukti.

Kini ia tak hanya terjerat dalam permainan hati yang dimulainya, tetapi ia sudah kalah telak dengan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Ditambah kehadiran bakal bayi dalam rahimnya. Justru sekarang dirinya lah yang tak ingin mengakhirinya, ia takut ditinggalkan jika Naruto sampai tahu betapa kejinya landasan pernikahannya dulu.

"Aa—atau mungkin kita hentikan saja karena kau sudah berhasil. Pemenang sepertimu patut diganjar hadiah—yaitu aku."

Hinata selalu membenci Shion sebelum hubungannya membaik kini. Ia terus beranggapan bahwa Shion telah merusak kebahagiaan singkatnya di masa lalu. Shion juga terlihat senang telah melakukannya. Dan terbayang bahwa ibunya mengalami itu, ia tidak terima jika hal yang sama menimpa dirinya. Namun sekarang ia sadar, Shion telah menjauhkan masalah darinya.

"Sampai jumpa sebagai semifinalis, Sayang."

Hinata mengusap kasar kulit lehernya yang mendapatkan kecupan dari Toneri tanpa sempat ia hindari. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan Toneri dan seringainya begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Langkahnya berpacu dengan gejolak emosinya. Digenggamnya tangannya yang terasa kram untuk sesaat. Diusapkannya kuat-kuat ke _coat_ -nya mengingat tangan siapa yang telah menyentuhnya.

Mampukah Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya? Atau sebaiknya berhenti saja?

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak bosan hanya melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini?"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu."_

 _"Ayolah, jika kau memang ingin menggagalkan perjodohan itu, buktikan kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan sendiri."_

 _"Saara tidak buruk juga."_

 _Toneri tergelak, mulut memang bisa berdusta, tapi tidak untuk tatapan mata._

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendekatinya untukmu. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau dia lebih tertarik padaku—karena jika itu sampai terjadi, lupakan dia dan nikmati jodoh pilihan orang tuamu."_

 _Gelak tawa Toneri pun kembali menggema di ruangan sang dosen._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

 **netsuku** : (1) to go to bed; to go to sleep; to fall asleep; (2) to be laid up (with a cold); to be ill in bed  
di google trans beda susunan huruf tapi mirip pelafalan bisa berarti **berakar** *silakan koreksi karna modalnya cuma ini huhu*  
kalo kurang sesuai memang rada disengaja (?)

ternyata masih ada waktu hehe, jadinya saya lanjutin yang sudah terancang, meski chapter sebelumnya sudah bisa end *masa*  
mungkin mulai chapter ini ibarat season selanjutnya, jadi kalo gak suka anggap udah end di chapter 6 ya xoxo  
emang gak ada yang ketabrak kok di plotnya, masa dari dulu mereka kecelakaan mulu :3

dari review kayaknya gak ada yang nyadar hinata hamil, padahal di rumah nagato dia mual, kan gitu pas masa subur *hush hush*

reviewnya sangat menghibur :D  
senang ternyata masih bisa ditangkap perasaan yang pengin saya sampaikan melalui tulisan sederhana ini, banyak terima kasih :')

 **[01052016] terima kasih banyak, selalu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa -/\\-**


	8. Appalling Bouquet

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Siang, Kotetsu- _san_."

Keluar dari lift, Hinata membalas sapaan dan senyuman ramah dari pria bernama lengkap Hagane Kotetsu itu, sekuriti di balik meja resepsionis apartemennya. Ia berjalan tenang namun mantap. Taksi pesanannya sudah menunggu di pelataran apartemen.

Siang yang tidak terlalu panas di musim gugur, menjadikan udara terasa lebih dingin. Ia rapatkan kardigan putih yang membalut gaun selutut biru mudanya. Memasuki taksi yang dibukakan untuknya, ia memangku kotak makanan yang ia siapkan khusus untuk ayahnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum sembari jemarinya mengusap lembut bungkusan kain berwarna pastel itu, berharap ayahnya akan menyukai masakan sederhananya.

Senyumnya tak lagi tersamar ketika ia menemukan _omamori_ biru yang tergantung di tas tangannya. Naruto yang memberikan itu kepadanya, yang berisi harapan agar ia dan bayinya terus diberi keselamatan. Tak ketinggalan ia usap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Kenapa membunyikan bel? Kau tidak bawa kunci?"

Jika yang membukakan pintu rumah ayahnya adalah Tenten, barangkali Neji sang suami juga sedang berada di sini. Ia kira hanya akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya begitu memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Terus terang ia belum terlalu akrab dengan kerabatnya yang lain, ia masih agak canggung.

"Aku bawa kok, Neesan."

Hinata melepaskan sepatu kets putihnya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya yang tetap tertata rapi di rak _genkan_ kendati ia tak lagi tinggal di sana.

"Cuma khawatir kedatanganku membuat seisi rumah terkejut jika masuk begitu saja."

"Kau selalu tidak enakan, ya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi kikikan Tenten.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu ayahmu—Paman Hiashi ada di selasar, minum teh bersama Neji dan ayah mertua sembari menunggu makan siang."

"Mm … sepertinya aku langsung ke dapur saja, Neesan."

Tenten mengangguk, "Oke, aku tadi juga sedang membantu Bibi Miroku sebelum membukakan pintu untukmu—eits jangan merasa tidak enak lagi seolah kedatanganmu mengganggu."

Senyum Hinata melebar mendengarnya, Tenten bisa membaca apa yang sempat melintas di pikirannya. Agaknya ia memang terlalu mudah merasa sungkan, hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak sukar untuk melihat itu darinya.

"Oh—Hinata."

Miroku berhenti memberikan arahan kepada para pelayannya segera setelah melihat Hinata memasuki dapur. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu menularkan senyuman manisnya kepada Hinata, walaupun masih ada sedikit kekikukan.

"Apa yang kaubawa?"

"Ini tempura kesukaan ayah."

" _Otousan_ pasti senang."

Miroku lekas membuka bawaan Hinata dan menatanya bersama sajian di meja makan.

"Kebetulan kau juga datang di saat yang tepat. Duduk-duduklah dulu bersama Tenten, hidangannya hampir siap, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama."

Hinata hanya menurut, mengobrol ringan dengan Tenten sampai tiga pria Hyuuga bergabung di meja panjang yang sama.

"Aku baru tahu kau datang."

Hinata membungkuk singkat menyambut kedatangan mereka, terutama ke ayahnya.

"Hinata membawakan tempura untukmu, _Otousan_."

Miroku melayani Hiashi, dari mengambilkan secawan nasi dan mendekatkan lauk-pauk, sebelum menduduki kursinya sendiri yang berdampingan dengan sang suami.

"Katanya kau tidak boleh terlalu capai."

Hiashi berbicara datar seperti biasa, namun Hinata senang mendengar kecemasan yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Tidak kok, Otousama. Hanya menggoreng."

"Hm, ya sudah."

"Apa paman boleh minta, Hinata?" Hizashi melibatkan diri, berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan dari sang keponakan.

"Tentu boleh, Paman." Hinata menjawab kikuk.

"Harusnya kau bertanya padaku, Hizashi."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikannya, makanya aku minta pada yang buat."

Hinata kini merasa lebih tenang berada di antara mereka. Ia bahkan baru melihat sisi ayahnya yang dapat bergurau ringan jika bersama dengan pamannya. Rasanya ia telah melewatkan banyak hal di rumah ini, dari kebersamaan dengan keluarga sampai kedekatannya dengan para kerabatnya. Ia ingin memperbaikinya, mungkin pelan-pelan.

Ajaibnya ia tidak merasa mual saat menyantap makanannya. Disuapkannya lagi sup kacang merah yang terasa pas di lidahnya.

"Agak hambar, ya?" Miroku kembali menarik perhatiannya, "Aku pikir kau bisa enek jika rasanya terlalu kuat."

"Ini enak, Miroku- _san_ , terima kasih."

Setelah merasakan kebenciannya di masa lalu, Miroku masih mau repot-repot memasak makanan khusus untuknya, dari sup sampai bola-bola ayam dan jus alpukat yang bisa diterima oleh mulutnya yang sedang rewel. Dapatkah ia memiliki hati sebesar Miroku?

"Sebenarnya makanan laut juga bagus untuk ibu hamil. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak suka ya, Hinata."

"Benar, Miroku- _san_ , apalagi udang dan kepiting."

Miroku adalah wanita yang lembut dan penuh perhatian kepada keluarga. Ayahnya memang patut memiliki seseorang seperti Miroku di sisinya. Mengapa ia baru melihat semua itu sekarang. Atau karena sebelumnya hati nuraninya masih terbutakan dendam.

"Beri aku tips, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata tidak siap dengan celetukan Tenten yang ambigu.

"Aku juga ingin hamil sepertimu."

Neji yang sedari tadi diam hanya terdengar suara batuknya akibat tersedak nasi. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria terlukai. Merasa bukan lelaki sejati lantaran belum bisa membuat istrinya hamil, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun membina rumah tangga.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Neesan."

Hinata pun tidak terpikir dapat mengandung bayi Naruto dengan cepat. Bukannya tidak mengharapkan kehadiran anak, tetapi ia membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya meski pernah hidup satu atap dengan wanita hamil.

"Aku kan sudah sering memintamu diam di rumah saja." Akhirnya Neji menyambung obrolan.

Sejatinya Tenten pernah mengandung buah hatinya bersama Neji, namun karena ia bersikeras mempertahankan pekerjaannya di perusahaan pengembang senjata di Cina yang membuatnya kerap terpapar radiasi, sungguh disayangkan ia kehilangannya.

"Makanya aku ikut denganmu sekarang." Tenten tersenyum mesra.

Sebelumnya Neji dan ayah mertuanya rela meninggalkan Jepang demi menemaninya yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, hingga mencari pekerjaan baru di sana. Jadi sekarang gilirannya untuk berbakti kepada mereka, sebagai istri dan anak menantu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **. VIII .  
Appalling Bouquet**

* * *

.

.

.

Niat lain Hinata mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga adalah untuk mengambil mesin jahit dan memindahkan isi _workshop_ -nya ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Tetapi mereka malah menahannya sampai petang.

Dengan dibantu Kou atas perintah ayahnya, segala yang dibutuhkannya hingga manekin diangkut dalam satu mobil boks. Ia akan menyulap kamar yang masih kosong untuk dijadikan ruang kerja barunya. Sedangkan satu kamar lagi yang belum terpakai akan dipersiapkan untuk calon anaknya.

"Sensei?" Hinata merasa kenal dengan pria berkacamata yang baru keluar dari gedung apartemennya, "Kabuto- _sensei_."

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_ ," balas psikiater yang pernah menangani Hinata itu, "Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Iya, saya baru pindah, Sensei juga?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya menemui teman. Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak perlu datang ke tempatku lagi."

Hinata tersenyum karenanya, "Saya memang merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Sang dokter menepuk bahu Hinata pelan sebelum pamit, yang berbalas bungkukan padanya.

"Nyonya Uzumaki."

Panggilan Kotetsu merenggut perhatian Hinata yang sebelumnya tengah menyebutkan nomor unitnya kepada Kou dan tenaga pengangkut barangnya.

"Tadi ada yang menitipkan ini untuk Anda."

Hinata menerima kotak panjang berpita yang diangsurkan kepadanya, "Siapa?"

"Pemuda itu tidak menyebutkan namanya, hanya bertugas mengantarkan."

Hinata bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang memberikan itu kepadanya. Tetapi para pengangkut barangnya tidak boleh menunggu terlalu lama. Selepas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria berjenggot itu, ia mendahului Kou dan lainnya untuk menuju unitnya.

Kou tidak pulang sebelum _workshop_ -nya benar-benar tertata sesuai keinginannya. Katanya, ayahnya telah mewanti-wanti pria itu agar ia tidak mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa terlalu dimanjakan. Ditambah izin Naruto untuk menggunakan satu ruangan di apartemennya sebagai ruang kerjanya sampai ia memiliki _bridal_ sendiri nantinya.

Naruto juga menyarankannya untuk membentuk tim agar ada yang membantunya selama kompetisinya. Mungkin benar, secepatnya ia harus mencari seorang penjahit atau lebih jika ia dinyatakan lulus ke tahap semifinal. Jika tidak, ia bisa menekuni hobinya sendiri, sebagai pembunuh waktu selama ia belum diizinkan bekerja di luar.

"Apa isinya?" gumam Hinata, baru teringat akan kotak yang tergeletak di sofanya.

Agak berdebar rasanya tatkala simpul pita merah itu pelan-pelan diuraikannya, mengingat tidak kerap ia membuka kado.

Apa mungkin dari Naruto yang mencoba bersikap romantis terhadapnya?

"Lili?"

Tatapannya berbinar karena disambut sebuket lili putih segar, bunga yang digemarinya, sama halnya dengan kecintaannya kepada bunga matahari. Diraihnya buket yang menguarkan wangi itu, dihirupnya dalam-dalam kelopak putihnya yang anggun.

Tak lama tangannya menjatuhkan apapun yang semula dipegangnya, napasnya sesak.

.

.

.

"Oi, jangan pulang dulu."

Naruto hampir mencapai lahan parkir di belakang galerinya kalau saja Kiba tidak menahannya.

"Sejak istrimu kembali, kau jarang berkumpul bersama kami, apalagi setelah dia hamil. Ayolah Naruto, sebentar saja. Untuk kesuksesan kita—6 juta yen, _man_! Itu rekor kita sampai hari ini."

Memandang sekilas ke Sai dan Shikamaru yang mulai naik ke studio, akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"Satu kaleng saja, aku harus menyetir."

Ia pun mengambil tempat di sofa yang kosong, bersebelahan dengan Kiba. Sementara dua temannya yang berinisial sama itu duduk di seberangnya. Di meja sudah terjejer kaleng-kaleng dan botol bir bersama makanan ringan.

"Kalaupun kau mabuk, kau bisa tidur di sini—yah seperti biasa," komentar Kiba mendapati Naruto yang tampak enggan meminum birnya.

"Aku bosan melihatmu terus."

Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "Kalau aku tidak mengenal kalian selama bertahun-tahun, aku bisa mengira kalau kalian pasangan _gay_."

"Hih!"

Sontak Naruto menampik rangkulan Kiba. Amit-amit, batinnya menolak keras, sembari memandang geli pada Kiba. Sementara Kiba hanya terkekeh-kekeh dengan tak acuh.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa memberiku pandangan lain tentang mereka berdua, Sai." Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya masa bodoh kini turut berkomentar.

"Kau sudah punya pandangan itu, Rusa—tanpa harus ku perjelas." Sai masih tersenyum misterius.

"Hah, _urusai_." Naruto membuka kaleng yang lain dan menenggaknya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hinata mengusap lengannya dengan kasar. Hawa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding kacanya yang menampilkan wajah malam Tokyo. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia terus merasa ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk pergi ke manapun. Seakan ada banyak pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. Bahkan hanya untuk melirikkan matanya, ia takut menemukan sesuatu yang menyerupai gambaran-gambaran menyeramkan di dalam benaknya.

Ia hanya memandang ke depan, ke pintu apartemennya. Berharap Naruto akan lekas pulang dan memberinya perlindungan. Sungguh ia teramat takut sekarang. Tapak kaki yang menggema tak juga meninggalkan rongga telinganya. Seolah-olah ada orang lain di dalam unitnya. Entah di kamar tidur, kamar mandi, atau malah di lemari dapurnya.

Wajah piasnya menunjukkan sedikit kelegaan saat denting yang dirindukannya berbunyi. Menyusul pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Dipacunya langkah lebarnya, ia ingin menghambur ke tubuh suaminya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kyaaa!"

Jeritan itu terpekik begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kakinya mundur dengan serampangan. Matanya terbeliak ngeri lantaran sosok itu terus mendekat padanya. Jantungnya berdentum menyakiti dadanya.

"Tidak!"

Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak mencengkeram rambutnya, berharap rasa sakit akan menyadarkannya dan menghilangkan sosok mengerikan di hadapannya. Ia pasti bermimpi jadi ia harus segera bangun.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Konohamaru bilang kalau Sarutobi Asuma tidak meninggal. Tetapi mengapa sosok itu kini memenuhi pandangannya. Bajunya lusuh, berkoyak-koyak, dan berlumur darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Berjalan gontai mendekatinya seperti mayat hidup.

"Pergi!"

Tangannya meraih apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya untuk ia lemparkan ke sosok itu. Namun langkah tertatih itu tak mau berhenti, terus memojokkannya. Hingga lampu tidur ia hantamkan kuat-kuat saat sosok itu menerjangnya dan berhasil menangkapnya.

.

.

.

"A-ah— _itai_!"

Naruto tanpa sadar merintih ketika tenaga medis mengobati pelipis kirinya. Bukan hanya dari luka yang terbuka, tapi rasa nyut-nyutan akibat gagang lampu berbahan kayu itu masih tersisa, malahan mungkin meninggalkan memar. Kepalanya pun turut pening.

"Jika diamati dengan saksama, ada taburan serbuk menyerupai garam."

Usai mendapatkan pengobatan, Naruto mendekat pada pria bermasker yang tengah memeriksa onggokan lili putih di ruang tamunya. Dokter klinik apartemen yang segera dipanggilnya begitu Hinata jatuh tak sadar di dekapannya, tepat setelah memukulnya.

Tingkah Hinata sungguh aneh. Ia pulang dan mengucap salam seperti biasa karena menduga Hinata belum tidur, mengingat insomnia yang melanda istrinya akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang didapatinya justru Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan ketakutan dan histeris saat ia berusaha mendekatinya. Padahal ia yakin tidak sedang mabuk.

"Dugaan sementara saya, ini adalah sejenis halusinogen—yang dapat menimbulkan efek halusinasi jika terhirup. Sepertinya ini yang menyebabkan istri Anda bertingkah di luar kendali."

"Astaga, apa lagi ini." Naruto mendesis frustrasi.

"Saya sudah ambil sampel untuk dibawa ke lab. Setelah hasilnya keluar, Anda bisa menggunakannya sebagai barang bukti untuk laporan ke polisi."

Bersama satuan pengaman apartemen yang telah mengamankan buket laknat itu, dokter pun meninggalkan unitnya setelah ia menyampaikan terima kasih.

Dihampirinya Hinata yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menyibak pelan poni tebal Hinata dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang jika hanya berdiam diri menunggu keputusan pihak berwajib.

"Saara, bisakah kau naik dan menemani istriku sebentar?"

.

.

.

Naruto turun ke ruang kontrol setelah memastikan Hinata aman bersama Saara. Beruntung sang operator, Kamizuki Izumo, bersedia memutar rekaman CCTV tanpa harus melaporkannya kepada polisi terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin membuat penghuni lain gempar dengan mendatangkan polisi.

Ia berdiri dengan gelisah saat Izumo mulai mengoperasikan DVR. Terasa begitu lama meskipun hanya tinggal mengisikan jam.

"Sekitar pukul lima," ujar Kotetsu sebagai saksi.

Naruto turut mengamati dengan cermat setiap gerakan di layar. Hingga di jam-jam yang disebutkan Kotetsu, ada seorang pemuda membawa kotak seukuran pembungkus buket yang tadi dilihatnya. Rambut sebahu, tidak gelap dan tidak terlalu terang. Tapi dari _gesture_ begitu santai, tidak terburu-buru atau tampak mencurigakan.

"Apa benar dia, Kotetsu- _san_?"

"Ya, saya sangat yakin karena saya sendiri yang dititipi kotak itu."

"Dia memakai celemek dari toko bunga yang tak jauh dari sini," timpal Izumo.

Yakin tahu ke mana yang harus ia tuju, Naruto bergegas membawa mobilnya sejauh empat kilometer ke utara. Persetan tokonya telah tutup dan seberapa larut sekarang, ia langsung menekan bel.

Kalau menuruti emosi, bisa saja ia menggedor pintu kaca itu, atau sekalian memecahkannya. Untungnya ia masih bisa berkepala dingin dengan tidak menimbulkan keributan, atau ia akan digelandang ke kantor polisi tanpa mendapatkan yang ia cari.

Lampu di lantai dua menyala. Tak lama menyusul lampu di toko, kemudian pintu terbuka untuknya. Tentu bukan sambutan ramah yang diterimanya dari pria tambun itu.

"Sudah tutup, bukanya mulai pukul 8 pagi sampai 10 malam."

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Naruto sedang malas berbasa-basi, "Atas nama siapa kiriman buket ke City Tower untuk Uzumaki Hinata?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi—atau lebih tepatnya kemarin—sekitar pukul 5 sore."

Sang pria tampak ogah-ogahan ketika membuka catatan penjualannya di hari yang telah lalu, dan ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang selama ini berniat menjahati Hinata, jika memang saling terkait.

"Kurir yang mengantarkannya bernama Sora, cuma pekerja _arubaito_. Tapi ini aneh sekali, data pembelinya hilang."

"Jam berapa biasanya dia mulai bekerja?" Suara Naruto terdengar rendah, berusaha menekan amarahnya kuat-kuat.

"Biasanya dari sif siang sampai malam, tapi dia sudah berhenti."

" _Kuso_!"

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ke unitnya, Naruto tidak menemukan keberadaan Saara selain Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Tampak tengah mengatur pernapasan dengan serius. Biasanya itu dilakukan Hinata untuk mengatasi mualnya.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya pelan, tak ingin membuat Hinata terkejut.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto- _kun_. Maaf aku tidak dengar kau datang."

Hinata bahkan belum sadar kalau ini sudah hampir pagi. Ia tersenyum ketika Hinata mulai membuka mata, menyambutnya dengan balasan senyum.

"Kau tidak harus selalu menyambutku, kan."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Hinata hingga kepalanya sejajar pangkuan Hinata. Satu telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Kau mual?"

"Iya masih, padahal tadi sudah muntah."

"Berbaringlah lagi kalau begitu."

"Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin pusing."

Sejujurnya Naruto juga pusing. Ia bingung mengapa Hinata terus dijadikan sasaran, apa sebenarnya kesalahan istrinya ini. Ada masalah apa antara pelaku dan Hinata? Dendam seperti apa yang menguasai orang itu hingga tega meneror Hinata sedemikian rupa? Ke mana lagi ia harus membawa Hinata agar terus aman tanpa bahaya yang mengintainya. Apa perlu ia mengurung Hinata agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencelakainya.

Jika menitipkan Hinata kepada orang tuanya, mereka bisa stres jika turut memikirkan masalah ini dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Kalau ke Okinawa rasanya tidak mungkin, Hinata masih memiliki impian yang harus dikejarnya di Tokyo. Mustahil juga ia akan terus berada di sisi Hinata karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang lain, begitupun Hinata yang pasti memiliki urusan sendiri di luar sana yang tidak melibatkan dirinya.

"Kenapa pelipismu?"

"Terbentur."

Naruto sedikit meringis merasakan ujung jari-jari Hinata meraba sumber sakitnya, masih ngilu.

"Penutup lukanya sampai berlapis, apa parah?"

"Tidak, besok juga sudah kering."

Hinata mengusap kepalanya, berusaha tidak mengenai lukanya. Belaiannya yang lembut bak pijatan untuk pening di kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bermimpi buruk. Aku jadi takut tidur lagi meski masih mengantuk."

Naruto bangkit untuk menyebelahi Hinata. Disandarkannya kepala Hinata ke bahunya sembari dibelainya.

"Kalau dikeloni?"

"Ih, bukan bayi."

Naruto pun tergelak pelan.

.

.

.

Shion mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Tubuhnya bermandi peluh dengan rambut yang terserak di bantal. Toneri segera memisahkan diri darinya setelah merasa tuntas, meraih celana panjang yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya untuk dikenakan, dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya tak berbusana.

Menyusul Toneri, Shion mengenakan apapun yang ditemukannya pertama kali, kemeja sang suami yang tersampir di kepala ranjangnya. Dibukanya laci, meraih beberapa tablet yang akan mencegahnya untuk hamil.

Toneri masih sama seperti biasa, akan langsung ke dapur dan menikmati secangkir kopi paginya. Dan seperti hari-hari kemarin pula, ia akan menyiapkan dua porsi roti bakar, panekuk, atau menu lain yang mudah dibuat.

Aroma penggugah selera tercium dari mesin pembuat kopi. Toneri membawa satu cangkir ke meja makan, duduk menanti sarapannya sembari membuka tabletnya.

Toneri tersenyum sedikit mendapati perusahaan kosmetik tempatnya bekerja meraih omzet yang meningkat setiap bulannya. Berkat kegigihannya juga sebagai direktur pemasaran, yang berani memberikan sponsor untuk film-film atau drama serial yang menginspirasi, masuk ke _event_ semacam _fashion show_ , dan yang membuatnya paling terkesan selain menyalurkan bantuan kemanusiaan adalah kerja samanya baru-baru ini dengan kompetisi desainer FRAGMENTS.

Dengan menggenapi jajaran kursi dewan juri yang sempat ingin ditolaknya lantaran kesibukannya yang lain, siapa sangka ia justru menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana—atau lebih tepat disebut; seseorang.

"Hal menarik apa yang kali ini membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, _Buchou_ - _san_?" canda Shion sambil memanggang panekuk.

Toneri menyesap kopinya, "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menyelesaikan taruhan waktu itu, dan kembali pada saudara tirimu?"

Shion menghidangkan sepiring panekuk di depan Toneri yang kemudian ia kucuri sirup mapel, "Kau tahu sendiri dia sudah rujuk."

"Apa peduliku." Toneri meletakkan tabletnya, mengganti fokusnya terhadap makan paginya, "Jika dia berhasil memenuhi tantanganku, maka aku akan kembali padanya—begitulah kesepakatannya—dan ya, dia menang."

"Dia hamil sekarang."

"Aa menarik. Pantas saja dia terlihat lebih seksi."

"Nakal sekali ya mulutnya."

Shion beringsut meninggalkan kursinya lantas disentilnya pelan bibir Toneri, yang hanya dibalas senyum miring oleh suaminya itu.

"Sepertinya bibirku juga nakal—yang baru-baru ini mengecup lehernya."

Shion mendengus, didudukinya pangkuan Toneri hingga saling berhadapan, ditatapnya tajam sang suami yang masih mengunyah santai.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke- _mu_ itu?"

Mulanya Shion tidak peduli akan pernikahan seperti apa yang dijalaninya bersama Toneri. Ia dibutuhkan oleh Toneri untuk memuluskan kariernya, begitu pun dirinya yang mendapatkan balasan setimpal, salah satunya popularitas dengan menjadi duta merek. Meskipun dipikir lagi—bahkan berapa kali pun ia memikirkannya—sejatinya Toneri bisa mendapatkan wanita lain untuk dijadikan _brand ambassador_ produknya, tentu banyak yang mengantre di belakangnya, dan tidak harus menikahinya.

Ia juga terus mengharapkan Sasuke di saat ia telah terikat dengan Toneri. Mengenalkan dirinya kepada publik sebagai seorang _single_ , dan menyangkal pernikahannya. Namun Toneri tetap bertahan di sisinya meskipun tanpa ada ungkapan cinta seperti pasangan kebanyakan. Bahkan ia belum sekalipun mendengarnya sedari awal ia mengenal Toneri.

Ada kalanya ia juga ingin mengklaim bahwa Toneri adalah miliknya seorang. Ia yakin ia jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak akan sanggup jika ditinggalkan oleh Toneri.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku bisa terlambat."

"Kenapa kau merasa tergoda? Aku hanya duduk."

"Kau punya kursi sendiri untuk diduduki."

"Kursiku tidak lebih empuk dari pahamu."

"Aku sudah selesai, mau mandi."

"Mandi saja." Tapi Shion tidak berpindah dari posisinya.

"Keh, sekarang siapa yang nakal."

"Aku, lalu?"

Toneri menghela napas, "Kau sedang ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Apa aku begitu materialis di matamu? Aku hanya rindu, tahun ini kau sering sekali meninggalkanku."

Senyum samar Toneri rupanya tak disadari Shion, "Akhir tahun tidak ada perjalanan ke luar negeri."

"Sekarang sudah di penghujung tahun."

"Makanya aku di rumah, kan."

Shion menahan senyumnya. Didekapnya erat sang suami seraya melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

" _Oh mein Gott_." Toneri menggumam pasrah.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?"

Naruto baru membuka mata ketika disuguhi sosok istrinya yang tengah mematut di hadapan cermin. Tampak siap pergi dengan balutan mantel musim gugurnya yang mengambil warna lembayung muda, manis sekali.

Sekarang hampir jam 10 dan ia baru terjaga. Ada sensasi kliyengan saat ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Efek dari memar di pelipis kirinya tidak hilang hanya dengan satu atau dua hari, meski lukanya sudah mengering.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat kain di Nippori, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata menjawab seusai memoles bibirnya yang agak kering dan pucat dengan pewarna _pink_ lembut.

"Kalau kau bilang dari kemarin, aku bisa bangun lebih pagi untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidurlah lagi, kau terlihat butuh istirahat lebih."

Hinata gelagapan karena Naruto malah menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, "Aku bisa pergi dengan taksi atau kereta."

"Aku sekalian berangkat kerja."

"Naruto- _kun_ bilang ada pemotretan di Meiji Jingu Gaien, kan? Akan lebih jauh jika mengantarku ke Nippori dulu."

"Sebetulnya pemotretan festivalnya agak sore sambil menunggu matahari terbenam, nanti dari mengantarkanmu aku bisa ke utara sedikit dan tidur di galeri sebentar."

"Hm, baiklah."

Tak terasa sudah masuk tengah November. Festival yang hendak diabadikan tim fotografi Naruto biasanya diadakan dari pertengahan November sampai awal Desember, dari pukul 10 pagi sampai sebelum pukul 5 sore.

Hinata jadi membayangkan, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto di antara deretan pohon _ginkgo_ yang berjajar rapi di kedua sisi jalan. Daun yang tak kalah indah dari kelopak sakura telah menguning sepenuhnya, jatuh berguguran, membentang di sepanjang jalan bak permadani. Jika malam, lampu menyorot dari bawah pohon, melewatinya tak ubahnya melintasi terowongan emas.

"Uh, apa yang ku pikirkan."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat atas keinginannya yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia lantas merapikan tempat tidurnya sembari menunggu Naruto mandi. Lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan roti bakar karena ia belum bisa membaui aroma masakan dengan cita rasa yang terlalu kental. Untuknya sendiri, ia hanya meminum satu gelas susu pasteurisasi.

"Kau tidak makan lagi?"

Naruto sudah berbalut jin dan kaos ketika memasuki dapur. Mantel abu-abunya ia sampirkan di punggung kursi sebelum ia duduk. Melihat gelengan Hinata, rasanya ia makin pusing jika istrinya itu masih saja susah makan. Ia benar-benar butuh dampingan seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman, seperti ibunya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Jika bawaanmu terlalu berat, mintalah pada mereka untuk mengantarkannya, jangan dibawa sendiri."

"Siap, Tuan."

Naruto menarik pipi kiri Hinata sebagai tanggapan atas candaan itu. Menggemaskan sekali, pikirnya.

"Kalau terlalu lelah duduklah dulu, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit yang mengabarkan kalau kau pingsan di tengah keramaian."

Hinata mengangguk lucu. Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan kecupan gemas sebelum membiarkan Hinata turun dari mobilnya. Saat sang istri melambai pelan disertai ucapan agar dirinya berhati-hati, ia mulai melaju ke Adachi.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana."

Hinata melirih dengan pandangan berbinar ke sekelilingnya. Nippori adalah surga baginya, sepanjang satu kilometer ia bisa masuk dan keluar dari 60 toko kain, tekstil, busana, dan aksesori dengan harga diskon. Jalanan belum terlalu ramai karena ia sengaja berangkat saat mayoritas toko baru buka.

Ia tertarik dengan toko yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari sekitarnya, setinggi 5 lantai. Ia pikir di sana mungkin ia dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya secara lengkap tanpa harus berkeliling ke toko lain. Tetapi ia kira perlu untuk keluar-masuk toko karena kedatangannya kemari juga bersama tujuan lain.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati toko dominan kuning. Isinya yang mengundang senyum di bibirnya. Khusus menjual perlengkapan bayi dan anak-anak, dari pakaian siap pakai sampai peralatan sekolah dan mainan.

Tangannya tergerak untuk meraba jaket berbulu mungil yang cocok untuk anak laki-laki, terasa begitu halus di tangannya. Senyumnya tak kunjung meninggalkan bibirnya yang merah muda. Hingga keasyikannya terusik oleh kehadiran sang pemilik di dekatnya. Ia membungkuk singkat, lalu merogoh selebaran sederhana yang dibuatnya, yang untuk itu pulalah ia mengunjungi Nippori.

"Jika boleh, saya ingin menitipkan ini."

Uluran dari tangannya disambut dengan ramah. Ia bisa tersenyum lega. Ia pikir banyak desainer atau setidaknya penjahit yang mendatangi kota tekstil ini. Ia membutuhkan paling tidak satu orang yang bersedia bergabung dalam timnya. Jika berminat, ia telah menyertakan kontaknya di selebaran yang ia titipkan pada toko-toko yang ia kunjungi.

Satu per satu toko ia datangi, melakukan hal yang sama, dengan catatan mereka menerimanya. Jika tidak ia akan menuju toko yang lain, begitu seterusnya sampai ia kembali pada ketertarikannya yang pertama.

Ekspresinya bak mawar yang merekah indah saat pandangannya dijejali gulungan-gulungan kain polos yang ditata bergradasi sesuai warna sampai yang bercorak heboh, dari buatan dalam negeri sampai yang impor. Di sisi lain, rak-rak tinggi diisi toples-toples bening yang mengurung kumpulan kancing dengan warna dan model yang sangat beragam. Lalu benang-benang, dan segala yang ia catat sudah dapat digenapinya.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak akan membeli banyak bahan. Ia baru akan mencoba menjahit satu atau dua setel dari rancangannya dulu sembari menunggu keputusan dari kompetisi itu, sebagai pemanasan setelah sekian lama tidak menggunakan keahliannya. Sama seperti saat mendatangi toko lain, ia juga menitipkan selebaran seusai membayar belanjaannya.

Ia keluar toko dengan tangan penuh kantong belanja—satu berisi kain, satu lagi pernak-perniknya—tatkala ia menemukan rambut menyerupai sakura di musim semi di antara para pengunjung lain. Bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang sedikit ikal.

"Lho—hai~! Sedang berburu tekstil juga?"

Hinata berusaha melupakan tentang ibu kandungnya saat gadis itu melambai riang kepadanya, bahkan dari jarak yang masih lumayan jauh dari tempatnya terpaku.

"Maaf aku lupa siapa nama Anda atau memang belum menyebutkannya ya waktu itu—tapi aku mengingat wajah Anda," ujarnya terengah setelah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Uzumaki Hinata _desu_. Sakura- _chan_ boleh memanggilku Hinata saja."

"Ah— _hai_ , Hinata- _san_."

Hinata tersenyum ramah, lalu membalas anggukan sopan pemuda di sisi Sakura dengan sikap yang sama. Perjumpaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sakura masih harus menemani sang pemuda untuk mendapatkan yang dicari, sementara Hinata juga sudah pegal terlalu lama berdiri setelah berjalan ke sana kemari.

Sebelum pulang Hinata mampir ke toko bunga Hana yang ada di Nippori. November akan cocok disandingkan dengan _kiku_ —krisan atau seruni. Bunga nasional negaranya.

Krisan merah dan putih yang dipilihnya, membeli satu buket yang lumayan padat yang bahkan agak sulit untuk dipeluknya dengan satu tangan.

Ia membutuhkan bunga segar baru untuk kembali menyegarkan apartemennya sekaligus sebagai pengundang inspirasi baginya. Tiga menit lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya yang mulai berasa kaku menuju stasiun kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Ia hanya berharap mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam kereta. Akan cukup sulit baginya jika harus berdiri mendekap buket bunga dan menjinjing tas belanja di tangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Entah Hanabi bisa menyebutnya mujur atau justru sebaliknya. Ada mobil artis yang menunggunya di pelataran rumah sakit saat ia sudah berniat pulang dengan taksi. Tidakkah orang itu ingat kalau ia pernah mengatakan tidak nyaman menjadi sorotan publik. Bukannya mengerem rumor yang beredar malah semakin terang-terangan.

Setengah malas ia membuka mobil _sport_ hitam itu.

"Kebetulan saja aku lewat sini."

"Tidak tanya."

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya cepat lantas mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan asal.

"Pakai yang benar," tegur Sasuke.

"Pasti besok seisi rumah sakit menggosipkanku," gerutu Hanabi.

"Tinggal tutup kuping."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tutup mulut."

Sasuke menarik rambut panjang Hanabi yang dikuncir rendah, "Wanita temperamen sepertimu bisa sangat sabar mendengarkan semua keluhan pasien yang datang setiap hari, tapi kenapa kau lemah terhadap gunjingan."

"Jauhkan tangan genitmu dari tubuhku, fokus saja ke jalan."

Hanabi melipat tangannya di perut sembari melirik pria yang berubah serius di balik kemudi itu. Ketenangan yang mendadak hanya mendatangkan rasa kurang komplet untuknya. Tetapi sekalinya bersuara, lebih sering saling beradu mulut seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kendati demikian, selama ini ia tidak keberatan, malah menikmatinya. Ternyata ia memang suka mendengar suara bariton orang ini, ya, hanya suaranya.

"Ibu ingin mengajak Tokuma ke Osaka, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Akan dibawa menemui ayahmu?" Hanabi terperangah.

"Hm."

"Kau yakin Tokuma akan aman?"

"Kau pikir ayahku akan tega memukul balita dengan tongkat golf."

Hanabi malah tergelak, "Karena kau bukan balita lagi makanya kau dipukul, ya."

"Tidak benar-benar kena."

"Kau sedang bernasib baik karena aku menjadi tamengmu."

"Enak saja."

Martabat seorang Uchiha harus dijunjung setinggi langit. Mengakui dirinya berlindung di balik punggung wanita sama halnya dengan mengubur harga dirinya di dasar laut, baik sebagai Uchiha maupun sebagai seorang pria. Lagipula ia memang tidak merasa telah dilindungi Hanabi dari amukan ayahnya.

"Waktu itu aku sedikit maju, makanya ayahmu jadi ragu-ragu."

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya kalau kau maju satu langkah, aku dua langkah."

Hanabi puas terbahak-bahak. Menggoda seorang Uchiha memang menyenangkan. Tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh takut kala itu, saat ia dibawa Sasuke ke Osaka untuk menemui sang ayah segera setelah status Tokuma terkuak oleh media. Pantas Sasuke kabur ke Tokyo, ayahnya memang menyeramkan.

"Mau apa ke sini?" Hanabi mengernyit karena mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai memelan di sekitar kantor manajemen artis yang menaungi Sasuke.

"Tadi ada pemberitahuan mendadak, ada _fitting_ kostum untuk drama baru."

"Tahu begitu aku pulang sendiri."

"Para pemeran utama saja untuk hari ini, jadi tidak akan lama. Kalau kau mau, ikut masuk saja."

Mengekor pada Sasuke sama halnya dengan menyerahkan diri ke sarang penyamun. Ia tidak mau lagi namanya dibahas secara eksklusif dalam _infotainment_.

" _By the way_ , di drama ini siapa yang jadi partner _kissing_ -mu? Kira-kira untuk yang sekarang akan _take_ berapa kali, ya." Hanabi berlagak berpikir keras.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bilang—ada _bed scene_ juga."

"Wow— _fantastic_!" seru Hanabi yang kemudian tersenyum dengan terlampau manis, "Aku harus nonton."

"Ya, kau harus."

Dan dengan menyebalkannya Sasuke keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah menggigiti kukunya dengan teramat gemas.

.

.

.

Hinata semakin merasakan efek capainya begitu petang. Berjalan sedikit tertatih ke kotak obat, mengambil sebotol minyak lavender yang terkadang juga ampuh meringankan insomnianya. Mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, lalu dibalurkannya ke kaki-kakinya yang pegal sambil dipijitnya pelan untuk mencegah kram otot.

"Sakit," rintihnya karena nyeri yang berasal dari perutnya.

Diteteskannya lagi minyak lavender ke telapak tangannya untuk ia usapkan ke perutnya. Apa karena belum makan berat, ia hanya menyantap makanan ringan sepanjang hari ini.

Sebaiknya ia memang memaksa dirinya untuk makan. Diseretnya langkah pendeknya ke dapur. Mencari bahan makanan apapun di dalam kulkas untuk dimasaknya. Namun tidak ada daftar makanan yang sedang ingin dimakannya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengambil buah-buahan untuk ia bawa ke meja makan, dari alpukat, jeruk, apel, pisang—dengan jumlah yang akan membuatnya kenyang. Ia sampai bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Ah!"

Hinata meringis merasakan nyeri yang timbul lagi dari perutnya. Apel yang dikeratnya dibiarkannya menggelinding di meja. Ia mulai terpikir hal yang buruk akan kandungannya. Ia bangkit mencari buku panduannya dari rumah sakit untuk menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera. Ia sudah memencet nomornya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Anmaa?"

Ia senang bercampur panik saat melihat dari layar interkom siapa yang datang. Lekas dibukakan pintunya untuk sang mertua. Disambutnya dengan pelukan erat meskipun terhalang bawaan Kushina.

"Anmaa ke Tokyo sendiri?"

"Dengan Ajiimee, tapi dia masih mampir ke tempat Iruka."

Kushina menunjukkan senyum bahagianya, terlebih mengingat kurang dari delapan bulan ia akan menjadi seorang nenek, menimang cucu yang dirindukannya sejak putra semata wayangnya berani memutuskan untuk menikah. Diusapnya lembut perut Hinata yang masih datar.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, teringat lagi akan nyeri di perutnya, membuatnya urung untuk mengambil alih bawaan Kushina.

"Sebentar, Anmaa."

Buru-buru ia hubungi rumah sakit yang merawatnya tempo hari. Sejenak mengabaikan Kushina yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Bisa dihubungkan ke ruangan dokter Tsunade?" Semoga saja dokter kandungannya bersedia mendatangi apartemennya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Gigitan Hinata dibibirnya mengeras seiring nyeri perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Tangan Kushina melemah melihat warna pekat yang mengaliri kaki putih menantunya. Bawaannya berhamburan ke lantai.

.

.

.

Sesi pertama pemotretan festival usai bersamaan dengan kembalinya matahari ke peraduan. Naruto mengemasi peralatan yang dirasanya tidak lagi dibutuhkan untuk pemotretan malam. Kiba membantunya memasukkan reflektor ke dalam minibus yang menjadi kendaraan tim mereka dalam memburu objek, lantas mengeluarkan tripod.

Jika sesi pertama khusus mengabadikan festival musim gugur yang sebagian akan Kiba _posting_ di _blog_ fotografi mereka, sesi selanjutnya merupakan pemotretan katalog musim gugur-dingin untuk suatu _brand_.

Sai di ujung sana mengarahkan sang model wanita dalam berekspresi, dan dalam hal ini Kiba sering menertawakannya karena menurutnya pandangan air muka Sai tidak lebih baik dari yang diberi contoh.

Naruto mendirikan tripod di _spot_ pertama yang menghadap deretan pohon _ginkgo_ dengan posisi serong, menambahkan lensa sudut lebar dan _lens hood_ pada DSLR-nya lalu memasang _remote shutter release_. Salah satu hal terpenting dalam pemotretan di saat petang adalah dengan membuat kamera terus stabil guna mendapatkan potret yang tetap tajam tanpa blur, sehingga tripod dan pelepasan _shutter_ jarak jauh dibutuhkan.

Di sebelah Naruto, Shikamaru akan membantunya menentukan tingkat ISO yang tepat untuk meminimalkan munculnya _noise_ atau bintik-bintik pada foto. Dalam hal ini Naruto memang merasa agak lemah setelah mengalami gangguan pada matanya.

"Apa modelnya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, lihat saja sendiri, mau dibuat setebal apa lagi _make up_ -nya. Mantelnya keburu kusut, padahal itu yang seharusnya lebih ditonjolkan. Merepotkan."

"Ish seperti istrimu tidak saja, wanita memang selalu ingin tampil cantik dan menarik, kapanpun, dimanapun," timpal Kiba, "Sudah menjadi hukum alam."

"Kenapa jadi lari ke istriku?"

"Intinya, seorang lelaki harus menghargai setiap wanita. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang menyebut istrimu seperti itu," ungkap Kiba dengan ekspresi sok tahunya.

"Kau _orang lain_ itu." Shikamaru mendengus malas.

Sai datang menengahi, menggagalkan Kiba untuk membalas Shikamaru, "Ponsel hitam siapa di dasbor yang berbunyi terus?"

"Hitam yang mana?" sahut Naruto yang tidak biasanya lebih banyak diam.

"Inilah repotnya kalau kalian memilih warna yang sama." Kiba menunjuk Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Biar ku lihat." Shikamaru bergegas menuju minibus dan tak lama kembali dengan ponsel yang dimaksud Sai, "Ibuku bilang wanita merepotkan itu mulai kontraksi."

"Maksudnya?" sahut Kiba polos.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya," timpal Sai tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya.

"Apaan?"

"Melahirkan, Bebek." Sai lekas membekap mulut Kiba agar tidak lebih berisik.

"Pulanglah dan temani istrimu, Shika," saran Naruto.

"Semoga lancar dan selamat," sahut Kiba setelah berhasil lolos dari Sai, melepas kepergian Shikamaru yang tergesa dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Ponsel hitam yang lain terus berkedip-kedip, menampilkan sebentuk kata yang berarti ibu. Di atas sebuah ranjang.

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa bernapas lega setelah mencoba kostum terakhirnya. Bagaimana tidak, dari 20 kostum yang akan dikenakannya dalam 10 episode, ia harus mencoba setelan yang jumlahnya hampir dua kali lipat. Belum lagi harus dipadupadankan lagi lalu dijepret untuk setiap koleksi.

Lantas ia tersadar belum bisa merasakan kelegaan sepenuhnya jika mengingat Hanabi tengah menunggunya.

Sudahlah, untuk omelan Hanabi akan ia pikirkan nanti. Kalau pun anak itu tak sabar menunggunya, masih punya sepasang kaki untuk jalan ke rumahnya. Ia masih memiliki satu urusan lagi di sini.

Usai berganti dengan bajunya sendiri, ia mengambil kotak sepanjang botol yang tadi dititipkannya di kamar ganti. Dihampirinya pria berambut merah di ruang pemotretan yang sedang luang untuk beberapa saat setelah selesai menilai kostumnya. Seorang konsultan mode profesional yang bekerja untuk FRAGMENTS, namun tidak menolak klien di luar itu, dengan menjadi penasihat kostum untuk drama serial terbarunya.

"Untuk informasi tentang kompetisi."

Sang pria membuka kotak putih yang diangsurkan Sasuke, dan begitu melihat isinya tak tampak perubahan berarti dari raut mukanya yang minim ekspresi. Pria yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari usianya, padahal lebih berumur dari Sasuke.

"Anggur Jerman."

"Cocok dinikmati dengan hidangan berbahan daging."

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot berterimakasih."

Diangkatnya sebentar botol _wine_ itu dari kotaknya dan menunjukkan sedikit antusiasnya untuk menghargai niat baik kliennya.

"FRAGMENTS yang beruntung jika bisa menjaring lebih banyak desainer muda berbakat."

Sasuke sudah hampir meninggalkan ruangan itu jika saja sang pria berhenti berbicara.

"Tentunya juga menjadi kesenangan untukku—selaku juri."

 _Well_ , Sasuke belum pernah menduduki kursi juri, jadi untuk kali ini ia jujur tidak mengerti akan maksud dari kesenangan tersebut, hingga mampu menciptakan seringai di tampang lempeng itu.

"Gaara- _san_ , aktrisnya sudah siap," panggil seorang wanita dari _wardrobe_.

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

iya A dan B dari goldar Hinata & Naruto, cenderung bertolak belakang tapi bisa bersatu, pernah kepikiran ngasih judul AxB saja

 **Shikamaru – Temari = Shikadai** [22 September - 23 Agustus = 23 September]—16 November {(22+23+23=68) - (9+8+9=26) = 42-11 = 31—16}

baru tau di narutopedia kalo shikadai lahirnya 23 September, gabungan ultah ortunya ya *kapan nih info yang lain kayak boruto himawari*  
anak shika di sini karna lahirnya November, jadi saya bikin rumus awut-awutan bin ngawur sedemikian rupa sehingga nemu itu, mau wujudin impian shika di animanga, anak cewe dulu baru cowo *padahal bukan fic canon*

pernah bilang ke **Yunnie the Pooh** , kalo saya pengin jadi author sadis di fic ini *grin* meski kayaknya belum kesampean

 **[03052016] terima kasih banyak, selalu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa -/\\-**


	9. Amiss Break

Decit ban mobil Naruto menggesek keras lahan _basement_ , meninggalkan jejak lurus kehitaman sebelum terparkir dengan mulus. Lift dengan kecepatan seperti biasa pun terasa jauh lebih lamban malam ini. Pandangan gugupnya tertuju pada panel penanda lantai. Ujung sepatu sneakersnya terus mengetuk panik.

Pintu lift terbuka lambat di angka 27, mendorongnya untuk kembali memacu larinya menuju unit bernomor 2712 yang berdampingan dengan pelat bertulis Uzumaki. Kedatangannya bahkan terlewat beberapa jam dari pesan terakhir Kushina yang masuk ponselnya, di samping jejalan panggilan tak terjawab. Setelah puas tidur di galeri, ia terlupa mengantongi ponsel dalam pekerjaan _outdoor_ -nya.

"Ayaa," panggilnya lemah di tengah napas terengah setelah menemukan sang ibu di dapur, "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Hinata kelelahan." Kushina menatap sang putra dengan tajam, di saat tangannya sibuk mengaduk bubur di panci, "Apa yang kaulakukan sebagai suami?"

"Aku kerja lah, Ayaa."

Mana bisa ia dan Hinata terus berduaan selama 24 jam, hidup bersama tidak berarti harus menempel setiap saat, bukan? Suami istri pun punya privasi.

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengizinkannya ke Nippori."

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Hinata di sana? Ibu belum sempat bertanya-tanya karena dia tertidur setelah mendapat penanganan dari dokter, dan belum lama dia terbangun—makanya ibu membuatkan makanan untuknya. Kata dokter dia harus banyak makan."

"Katanya dia ingin melihat-lihat kain di kota tekstil."

"Astaga, maksudmu berkeliling ke puluhan toko?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ayaa. Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai depan Tomato."

"Ish, dasar suami tidak bertanggung jawab." Sudip pun menyapa pucuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto merasa pantas mendapatkannya, ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan diri di galeri daripada menemani Hinata, maka ia tidak akan protes, "Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter bilang, asupan makanan Hinata harus dijaga agar tidak kekurangan nutrisi."

Kushina meletakkan semangkuk bubur di nampan, disusul piring berisi buah pir besar yang dikukus bersama madu. Tak lupa satu gelas susu, dan gelas lain untuk air mineral.

"Tapi kalau Hinata terus kelelahan seperti ini bisa-bisa bayi kalian tidak berkembang. Jika itu sampai terjadi, terpaksa dokter akan mengambil tindakan kuretase."

Naruto menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di meja, matanya terpejam erat dengan helaan napas yang terdengar berat. Jika sebelum lahir saja ia tidak bisa menjaga anaknya agar tetap dalam kondisi sehat, bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menjadi seorang ayah yang baik kelak. Ia kembali didera krisis kepercayaan diri sebagai calon ayah.

Menyusul ibunya ke kamar, ia mendapati Hinata duduk menghadap meja bundar di dekat jendela. Tampak tidak bernafsu pada makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sendok yang dipegangnya pun seolah dapat meluncur kapan saja.

"Uh." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang hendak muntah, Kushina yang tanggap langsung menggosok lembut punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini tandanya kandunganmu sudah sehat," ucap Kushina membesarkan hati, senyumannya menenangkan.

"Kalau kau memang peduli pada anakku, patuhi kata dokter—lupakan dulu kompetisi dan diamlah di tempat tidur."

Bukan hanya Hinata, Kushina pun turut tercengang mendengar ucapan dingin Naruto. Bahkan tidak terlihat gurat-gurat rasa bersalah di roman mukanya yang mengeras.

"Tapi jika kau tidak pernah mengharapkannya, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, terserah, kau yang mengandungnya—"

"Naruto!" Kushina menegur keras, "Istrimu sedang membutuhkan dukunganmu, jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan."

Hinata tertunduk sedih, digenggamnya sendoknya erat-erat hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku akan patuh. Aku tidak akan membuat diriku kelelahan lagi. Aku juga akan banyak makan. Tapi tolong jangan katakan lagi kalau aku tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya, dan dia bukan anakmu saja."

Hinata menyendok buburnya banyak-banyak, meniupnya yang masih mengepul di tengah isak tangisnya, lalu menyuapnya dalam sekali lahap. Terus disuapnya sendok demi sendok disertai air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Ia kian tergugu saat Naruto justru meninggalkan apartemen tanpa kata, bahunya bergetar pelan menahan isak.

"Anak itu memang minta dihajar."

Kushina mendesis kejam, namun melunak ketika ia sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan Hinata, "Jangan diambil hati ya, Sayang. Kau tidak boleh stres. Ibu akan menemanimu di sini malam ini. Habiskan, nanti ibu ambilkan lagi buburnya kalau kau ingin tambah."

Bulir air matanya kembali jatuh saat ia mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, Anmaa…."

.

.

.

* * *

 **. IX .  
** **Amiss Break**

* * *

.

.

.

"Terkadang aku merasa belum cukup dewasa untuk memiliki keluarga sendiri."

Naruto menyesap kopi yang disuguhkan oleh Iruka. Ia sungguh merasa buruk hari ini. Setelah melampiaskan suasana hatinya yang tidak keruan terhadap Hinata, ia malah mengungsi ke rumah Iruka untuk meluapkan segala keluh kesahnya kepada sang ayah.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau menyesali semuanya," balas Minato.

"Bukan, bukan menyesal, Oyaji. Hanya saja terkadang aku khawatir tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas pilihanku, apalagi setiap keputusanku sekarang tidak akan berimbas pada diriku saja."

"Yakinlah ini hanya kecemasan yang sesaat; kau mencemaskan keadaan istrimu, kepikiran apa dia akan kuat, apa dia malah menderita karena mengandung anak kalian, bagaimana masa depan anak kalian kelak, apa dia akan terus sehat—dan lain-lain."

Naruto lega ada seseorang yang dapat memahami perasaannya. Jika berada di dekat Hinata, ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya, yang pada akhirnya malah semakin menyakiti istrinya.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan statusmu yang baru; _calon ayah_ , yang segera menjadi _ayah_. Kau perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan tentunya kau harus terus mempersiapkan diri. Aku percaya kau bisa, Naruto."

Minato menepuk bahu Naruto, menyatakan dukungannya. Meskipun samar, ia sudah bisa menangkap senyum di bibir sang putra.

.

.

.

"Sayang, maafkan aku…."

Setelah merenung sepanjang malam di kediaman Iruka, begitu pulang ke unitnya, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak serta merta menerjang tubuh mungil Hinata. Rengkuhannya yang dari belakang memungkinkannya untuk membelai perut sang istri, yang bahkan sejauh ingatannya baru pertama kali dilakukannya.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ …."

Hinata mencicit dengan wajah bersemu malu. Pantulan samar Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tampak dari dinding kaca ruang tamu yang dihadapnya. Ia sempat berpikir akan menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya menatap pemandangan di luar apartemennya setelah ibu mertuanya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah Umino Iruka.

Kini ia lega mendapati kepulangan Naruto disertai perlakuan yang jauh lebih baik dari semalam. Ia sungguh merasa senang, segala kegundahannya seperti terangkat seketika.

" _A-ano_ …."

"Hm?" Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya, namun tak mengurangi kehati-hatiannya.

"Malu ada Ajiimee dan Anmaa," ungkap Hinata dalam bisikan karena menyadari ibu mertuanya masih ada di sudut lain dari ruang tamunya, terlebih kini berdua dengan sang suami yang agaknya datang bersama Naruto.

"Mereka juga pernah muda."

"Um … tetap saja…."

Naruto tidak mencegah kekehan gelinya. Hinata yang memberengut malu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Dikecupnya lama pipi Hinata yang tampak lebih berseri sebelum ia memisahkan dirinya.

"Ajiimee ke sini bukan untuk menjemput Ayaa saja, kan."

Minato yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan Kushina hanya menanggapi dengan alis terangkat. Ia belum paham maksud sang putra.

"Katanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkaraoke."

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mau tahu. Tanpa persetujuan pun ia tetap mempersiapkan peralatan karaokenya, lalu menyerahkan satu mikrofon kepada ayahnya.

"Ayolah, Ajiimee. Hinata jadi suka lagu itu karena kau sering memutarnya di Okinawa."

Air muka Minato yang biasanya tenang kini berubah grogi kala Naruto mulai memutar _music video_ yang sangat akrab baginya. Diawali gambar permukaan lautan yang tampak berkilau keemasan karena pantulan matahari senja.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga rindu suaramu, _Anata_ ," timpal Kushina yang tak memedulikan kegugupan sang suami.

"Ayo Oyaji, nyanyikan lagu favoritmu." Naruto membawa mikrofon satunya, lalu duduk menyebelahi Hinata, "Ini permintaan calon cucu kalian."

Hinata meringis lantaran tidak merasa pernah meminta hal itu. Suaminya sungguh-sungguh jail, bahkan kepada orang tuanya. Namun ia tidak akan melewatkannya jika ayah mertuanya bersedia menyanyikannya. Ia memang menyukai lagu lawas yang disebut-sebut melegenda di Okinawa tersebut. Bermula sejak ia berkunjung ke Okinawa untuk pertama kalinya dan sering mendengarnya lantaran sang ayah mertua memutar lagu itu keras-keras di kediaman Uzumaki.

Minato berdeham saat musik mulai terdengar diiringi petikan _shamisen_ yang khas. Memang benar yang dibilang Naruto bahwa ia sudah cukup lama tidak bernyanyi, yang menjadi penyebab kecanggungannya saat ini.

"Bunga deigo berkembang~ mengundang angin dan badai pun datang~"

Di luar dugaan Kushina bersiul sekali untuk menunjukkan antusiasnya. Sedangkan Naruto tergelak keras karena ayahnya benar-benar menuruti permintaannya.

"Bunga deigo berkembang~ mengundang angin dan badai pun datang~"

"Kesedihan yang berulang-ulang~ bagai ombak memecah di pulau~"

Naruto mendekatkan mikrofon yang digenggamnya ke bibirnya sendiri dan turut bernyanyi untuk mengurangi keraguan ayahnya.

"Di dalam hutan Uuji kau dan aku berjumpa~"

"Di bawah pohon Uuji ku ucap selamat tinggal~"

Hinata terus tersenyum di tengah keceriaan siangnya. Bibirnya ikut bergerak-gerak tanpa suara mengikuti nyanyian mereka bersama tepukan tangannya yang mengikuti irama. Tak dinyana Naruto mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibirnya dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan bagian refrein. Meskipun ragu-ragu ia tidak mampu menolak gilirannya.

"Lagu pulau~ menunggangi angin~ bersama burung-burung mengarungi laut~"

"Lagu pulau~ menunggangi angin~ membawa tangisku pergi bersamamu~"

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ … apa aku boleh menerima tamu di sini? Aku kan belum kau izinkan keluar."

Hinata baru berani mengutarakan unek-uneknya sehabis sarapan. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin ia menerima panggilan dari calon tamunya, tetapi ia sulit mengungkapkannya mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto baru membaik lagi. Ia takut Naruto akan kembali bersikap dingin jika ia membahas tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan kompetisi.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang bersedia menjadi timku."

Sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia berjanji akan menjaga dirinya dengan lebih baik dan berhenti membuat orang-orang terus mencemaskan dirinya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan—apa boleh?"

Naruto lemah jika menemukan tatapan memohon Hinata. Ia mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Bagaimanapun ia tidak dapat menghalau kekhawatiran terhadap Hinata jika mengingat tangan-tangan jail yang pernah berupaya mencelakai istrinya itu. Tetapi untuk kali ini ia ingin membuat Hinata terus merasa bahagia tanpa dibebani oleh kekang darinya.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasihnya melalui kecupan pipi yang dipenuhi luapan kesenangan. Jika Hinata senang, ia juga bisa meninggalkannya dengan langkah ringan.

"Kau hati-hatilah di rumah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemput Ayaa, yang ingin sekalian menjenguk istri Shikamaru di rumah sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Ah aku lupa bilang ya—Temari melahirkan."

"Senangnya." Hinata berbinar, telapak tangannya mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar, membayangkan hari itu juga akan segera menghampirinya, "Kapan?"

"Tanggal 16 kemarin. Tapi katanya baru boleh dijenguk setelah 24 jam."

Naruto tengah membantu Hinata membereskan peralatan makan saat bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Hinata mengelap tangan basahnya ke _apron_ yang kemudian dilepasnya sebelum berjalan ke pintu masuk. Seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat panjang yang dilihatnya di layar interkom. Dari ciri-cirinya mengarah kepada calon anggota timnya yang tengah ditunggunya. Ia memang meminta sang gadis untuk menyebutkannya lantaran ia takut salah menerima tamu.

"Hinata, aku berangkat, ya."

Pamit Naruto hampir bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibukakannya untuk sang tamu, menjadikan fokusnya terbagi. Terpaksa ia menunda sambutan untuk tamunya guna melepas Naruto dengan sebuah kecupan di keningnya disertai harapan keselamatan darinya.

"Seperti kenal?"

"Eh?"

Hinata sama bingungnya dengan tamunya akibat celetukan Naruto. Cukup lama Naruto meneliti sang gadis hingga menyadari bahwa tindakannya menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ , mungkin hanya mirip."

Sekali lagi Naruto berpamitan, lalu melangkah tenang ke lift. Hinata baru menutup pintu setelah Naruto ditelan lift yang membawanya ke lantai dasar. Dengan ramah Hinata mempersilakan sang gadis untuk duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan tawaranku?" Hinata tidak mengulur waktu lagi selepas menyuguhkan satu cangkir teh dan kudapan ringan.

"Sama seperti biasanya, aku malas kalau disuruh membeli peralatan menjahit, kemarin pun begitu. Tapi setelah membaca selebaran itu, aku jadi bersyukur, dan saat itu juga aku langsung merasa tertantang. Selama ini kan aku hanya pernah menjahit di mal."

Hinata senang mengetahui calon anggota timnya tergolong orang yang pandai menyesuaikan diri. Ia merasa bisa cepat akrab dengan gadis ini, yang pasti akan berpengaruh terhadap kerja sama yang akan terjalin nanti.

"Jadi aku cepat-cepat menghubungi Anda karena takut keduluan yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, bahkan seingatnya gadis ini juga mengatakannya sejak pertama kali menghubunginya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Untungnya memang lumayan, untuk mengganti satu ritsleting saja bisa mendapat imbalan setara harga satu celana baru. Tapi karena permintaan terlalu besar, berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah tenaga kerja yang minim, alhasil tidak jarang pekerjaan jadi tertimbun atau tidak beres di hari yang telah dijanjikan. Akhirnya banyak pelanggan yang kabur dan tidak kembali lagi."

"Kalau bosmu sebelumnya kekurangan pekerja, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau malah berhenti?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak ingin lagi bekerja di bawah tekanan. Apalagi upahku rendah sekali, tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan keuntungan yang didapat bos, rasanya tenagaku seperti diperas."

"Tapi bekerja bersamaku juga mungkin tidak akan membuatmu memiliki banyak waktu senggang. Aku termasuk orang yang cukup terstruktur, aku bahkan sudah menyusun uraian tugas yang akan ku lakukan bersama timku dan kapan target penyelesaiannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha dengan keras. Aku harap hasil kerjaku tidak akan mengecewakan Anda. Mohon bimbingannya, Hinata- _san_."

"Sama-sama, Tamaki- _chan_." Hinata membalas remasan lembut sang gadis pada telapak tangannya yang digenggam.

"Untuk sementara ini mungkin kita masih agak santai karena aku belum menerima panggilan dari kompetisi itu."

" _Hai_ , aku akan berusaha siap kapanpun Anda butuhkan. Aku juga akan berdoa untuk kesuksesan Anda, Hinata- _san_."

.

.

.

"Yoshino, selamat, ya."

Kushina menyerahkan bawaannya yang berisi perlengkapan bayi kepada ibu Shikamaru. Sementara Minato memilih berbincang ringan dengan Nara Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru, di luar kamar rawat Temari lantaran sudah terasa sesak di dalam.

"Kau juga kan akan segera menyusul, Kushina."

"Iya doakan saja terus diberi keselamatan."

Yoshino tersenyum lalu perhatiannya mengarah pada Saara yang berdiri di samping Naruto, "Ini istri Naruto yang hamil itu?"

Naruto menyatakan sanggahan dengan isyarat tangannya yang dibarengi senyum kikuk. Ia bisa datang bersama Saara lantaran bertemu di depan pintu lift lantai dasar apartemennya. Saara bilang sedang menunggu taksi pesanan yang tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia mengajak Saara menumpang mobilnya mengingat tujuan yang sama.

"Mentang-mentang kau baru jadi nenek, kau langsung pikun, heh?" kelakar Kushina, "Ini Saara, teman anakmu juga. Kalau menantuku sedang tidak bisa ikut."

"Ya ampun, sudah lama tidak bertemu, seingatku malah cuma di pernikahan mereka."

Naruto memasuki kamar Temari bersama Saara, mendahului sang ibu yang masih tampak asyik dengan obrolannya. Selain pasangan yang baru menjadi orang tua itu, ada Kiba dan Sai, juga satu pria lagi yang tampak familier baginya, tetapi ia lupa pernah melihatnya di mana.

"Apa tidak masalah seramai ini?" Naruto khawatir dirinya datang di saat yang kurang tepat. Teringat ketika Hinata menjalani opname, yang merasa kurang nyaman jika dijenguk oleh banyak orang.

"Kita sedang bahagia, mereka pasti mengerti," sahut Kiba yang sibuk merekam bayi Shikamaru yang tengah bergelung nyaman di lengan Temari, "Hai, _baby girl_ , kau beruntung lebih mirip ibumu."

Shikamaru memutar mata bosan mendengar ocehan Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah lelah, padahal yang ia maksud adalah kenyamanan sang ibu, bukan aturan dari pihak rumah sakit.

"Shikamaru yang ini, ya." Kushina begitu masuk langsung membandingkan antara sang ayah baru dengan Sai, "Kalau Naruto menyebut nama kalian tanpa bertemu langsung seperti ini, terkadang bayangan tentang kalian masih suka terbalik."

"Kalau padaku masih ingat kan, Obasan?" celetuk Kiba.

"Duh, Kiba, anakku yang paling manja. Tidak mungkin bibi lupa denganmu. Bagaimana Tsume dan Hana?"

"Baik semua, aku harap Obasan dan Ojisan juga."

"Apa ku bilang—manusia berisik memang lebih mudah diingat," gumam Sai.

"Terima kasih ikan salmonnya, Obasan. Aku belum menyampaikannya secara langsung." Temari menimpali di tengah usahanya untuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Jangan sungkan, Temari- _chan_."

"Obasan, waktu itu Naruto hanya memberiku minyak biji bunga matahari." Kiba mengadu atas oleh-oleh yang kurang memuaskannya.

"Makanya, kalian mainlah ke Okinawa." Kushina menepuk bahu Kiba dengan mantap, "Nanti bibi masakkan bistik dan dendeng kesukaanmu, Kiba. Makerel dan rumput laut di sana banyak, Shika pasti suka. Kalau olahan tahu untuk Sai."

"Ayaa jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, apalagi sama…." Naruto menunjuk Kiba dengan dagunya. "Nanti Ayaa bisa lupa siapa yang sebenarnya anakmu."

"Ck, rasanya seperti terjebak di dunia anak-anak." Shikamaru berkomentar atas sikap Kiba dan Naruto yang kerap kali tidak menunjukkan kedewasaan mereka, lantas ia membungkuk hormat ke Kushina, diikuti Sai, "Kami selalu merepotkanmu, Obasan."

"Teman anakku sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Kushina mengembangkan senyum yang tak jua hilang dari wajah ayunya, lalu teringat pada Saara yang sedikit terabaikan, "Seingat bibi anakmu juga seorang perempuan kan, Saara?"

"Benar, Obasan. Namanya Seeramu. _Ne_ , Gaara- _san_?"

Semua mata tertuju pada pria berambut merah di sudut sofa yang nyaris tidak disadari kehadirannya saking tenangnya. Saara kian mengembangkan tarikan sudut bibirnya saat Gaara hanya menunjukkan senyum asimetrisnya yang nyaris tak terlihat.

.

.

.

"Saara, kau kurang sehat?"

Naruto menopang tubuh Saara yang hampir limbung di dalam lift apartemen yang membawa mereka naik. Direngkuhnya bahu Saara saat tangannya yang lain meraba kening berponi itu. Panas, seketika ia menyimpulkan bahwa Saara tengah demam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Saara menolak bantuan Naruto untuk memapahnya ke unitnya. Ia berusaha tetap berjalan dengan stabil, meski sesekali ia membutuhkan tumpuan pada dinding koridor.

Naruto yang melihatnya membatalkan pintu lift yang hendak menutup. Buru-buru keluar dari lift, Naruto menyangga pinggang Saara, membiarkan sang sahabat berjalan sembari bersandar pada dirinya.

"Di mana kotak obatmu?"

Naruto bertanya setelah memasuki unit Saara yang tidak seluas miliknya karena hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Saara memang tinggal seorang diri, sementara sang putri dititipkan kepada orang tuanya di Okinawa.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat." Saara menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sambil memijit ringan kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Kau adalah tulang punggung keluargamu. Jadi kau tidak boleh sakit."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat, Naruto. Pulanglah, istrimu pasti sedang menunggumu."

Bukannya menurut, Naruto justru melangkah ke dapur, memeriksa isi kulkas Saara. Ia hanya mendesah pelan karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Lemari pendingin Saara tak ubahnya milik seorang pria bujang yang tinggal sendiri dan tak pandai memasak, yang lebih senang membeli makanan jadi atau makan di luar. Selama ini Saara memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah lantaran menyesuaikan dengan jadwal keartisan Shion yang lumayan padat.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak akan lama."

Naruto bergegas-gegas ke lantai dasar, memasuki toko serba ada apartemen untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Namun yang utama adalah buah pir Korea berukuran besar dan sebotol madu. Puas dengan temuannya, ia lekas kembali ke unit Saara, dan menemukan wanita berambut merah itu masih di posisi semula, duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah sambil memijit kepala.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?" Saara memaksa tubuh lesunya untuk bangkit manakala Naruto langsung menuju dapurnya dengan menenteng kantung belanjaan.

"Kau duduklah saja."

Saara menurut dengan duduk di kursi bar, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Naruto di meja dapurnya. Bibir pucatnya mengembang ketika Naruto menaruh roti dan beberapa buah jeruk di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu. Tapi karena kau tidak mau minum obat, ku kira kau butuh ini, beberapa kali aku melihat ibuku membuatkannya untukku."

Naruto menyiapkan panci untuk mengukus di atas kompor yang kemudian ia nyalakan. Sembari menunggu airnya panas, ia membersihkan buah pir, memotong di bagian atasnya lantas mengeluarkan isinya hingga menyerupai sebuah mangkuk. Kemudian ia menuangkan madu secukupnya di bagian yang kosong sebelum mengukusnya.

"Biasanya buatan ibuku tidak sesederhana ini, tapi yang ku ingat hanya madu."

Saara menggeleng pelan seraya memakan jeruknya. Ia sudah senang mengetahui niat baik Naruto, tanpa membuatkannya ini atau itu pun ia akan sangat menghargainya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Saara."

Naruto menepuk bahu Saara pelan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Saara karena sekitar 1 jam lagi baru bisa mengangkat pir madu yang dikukusnya.

" _Arigatou_." Saara menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, merasa nyaman karena tak mendapat penolakan, "Dari dua lelaki yang pernah ku nikahi, tidak ada yang perhatian kepadaku sepertimu, Naruto."

"Dua?" Sepertinya Naruto salah jika menyebut dirinya sebagai teman baik Saara, sedangkan ia baru tahu akan kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku menceritakan ini baru kepadamu saja." Saara terkikik pelan, membiarkan kepalanya yang berat tetap bertumpu di bahu tegap Naruto, "Bahkan keluargaku hanya tahu kalau Gaara satu-satunya. Padahal setelah berpisah dari Gaara, diam-diam aku menikah dengan ayah biologis dari Seeramu."

"Jujur aku kurang mengerti, Saara."

Tawa ringan Saara kembali terdengar saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Tentu Naruto bingung mendengar pengakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu pria seperti apa yang membuat istrinya hamil dari benih pria lain?"

Naruto mengernyit. Ia belum benar-benar mengerti akan topik yang dibicarakan Saara, sehingga ia merasa belum tepat untuk bersuara.

"Gaara tidak sekalipun menyentuhku dulu." Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi oleh Saara, dan ia merasa Naruto tepat menjadi pendengarnya.

"Untuk menyenangkan orang tua kami, dia memintaku melakukan inseminasi. Bodohnya aku yang menurut begitu saja—yang pada akhirnya sangat ku sesali begitu tahu dia menggunakan sperma pria lain. Aku menceraikannya tidak lama setelah itu."

Naruto khawatir Saara berbicara banyak dan di luar kendali jika mengingat demam yang tengah mendera. Namun dari yang dilihatnya, Saara tampak begitu sadar ketika meluapkan segenap perasaan terpendam itu kepadanya.

"Perbuatan mereka berlandas bisnis. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai seorang wanita. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku dan ayah dari Seeramu menikah, tapi tidak lebih demi status putriku. Dan ujungnya aku kembali menceraikan seorang pria."

Naruto merangkul bahu Saara, sedikit meremasnya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Kau tahu bagian terburuknya? Mereka sama-sama terkait dengan wanita yang sama, bahkan seseorang yang benar-benar…."

Saara menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya, "Mungkin obatku sudah matang?"

Saara memaksakan sebentuk senyum, menularkannya pada Naruto yang kemudian memberinya senyum lemah. Naruto menepuk kepalanya lembut saat berjalan melewati belakang punggungnya untuk memeriksa hasil kukusan.

.

.

.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan direktur termuda SEKKA."

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, Nona Shion."

Mereka hanya berlima di ruangan itu, namun kursi yang mereka duduki dipisahkan oleh meja oval yang panjang.

Shion tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Toneri sejak bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali. Seakan-akan tidak ada Taruho dan Saara, manajer dan asisten pribadinya yang mengapit di kedua sisi. Berbeda dengan sang direktur pemasaran yang sesekali akan menanggapi asistennya.

Shion cukup takjub perpanjangan kontraknya kali ini ditangani langsung oleh Toneri. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia hanya akan bertemu dengan pihak-pihak yang menduduki jenjang jabatan di bawah Otsutsuki Toneri, sang direktur termuda dari jajaran direksi.

"Silakan diperiksa kembali, _Buchou_ - _san_."

Asisten berambut cokelat panjang itu menggelar berkas kontrak di meja Toneri. Sudah hafal jika sang atasan tergolong orang yang sangat teliti, yang selalu menyarankan pengecekan ulang agar terhindar dari butir-butir yang memberatkan salah satu pihak.

Tak lama terdengar dehaman Shion. Tatapan nyalangnya tertuju pada dada sang asisten yang kembali menempel pada lengan Toneri saat sibuk membereskan berkas. Satu kali sang model masih bersabar, tetapi kenyataannya asisten itu belum menyerah untuk menggoda Toneri. Lebih-lebih Toneri tidak tampak terganggu dan tetap fokus pada tanda tangan yang tengah dibubuhkannya. Sementara niat baik Saara yang memberinya air minum sama sekali tak disambutnya. Pada akhirnya kertas kontraknya yang menjadi pelampiasan kesalnya. Beruntung ia tidak membuatnya sobek dengan pucuk penanya.

"Kalian kembalilah dulu," titahnya pada Saara dan Taruho seusai _meeting_ singkat itu.

"Shion- _san_ meminta kami kembali ke kantor manajemen lebih dulu atau mau ditunggu di van?" Saara memastikan.

"Ah, terserah," sahut Shion yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju arah perginya Toneri.

"Ck, Shion memang suka seenaknya," gerutu Taruho, "Kita tunggu di van saja, daripada dia minta dijemput sambil mencak-mencak di parkiran."

"Baik, Taruho- _san_." Saara memandang sinis pada punggung Shion yang semakin jauh sebelum mengekor patuh pada laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Di sisi kantor yang lain, Shion tengah jengkel berat kepada sang suami. Toneri berlagak seperti tidak saling mengenal, padahal hampir setiap hari bertemu di ranjang.

Ia memang tidak seprofesional Toneri, dan situasi seperti inilah yang membuatnya ingin berteriak kepada dunia bahwa Toneri adalah suaminya, bukan pria lajang lagi.

"Mei- _san_ , saya sudah bilang kan kalau saya tidak bisa diganggu sampai jam makan siang."

"T-tapi, _Buchou_ —"

Mendengar nada bicara asistennya yang tidak seperti biasa, Toneri mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen ke pintu kacanya.

" _Sumimasen_ , Otsutsuki- _san_ , saya yang memaksa untuk masuk. Boleh saya duduk?"

"Silakan, Nona Shion." Toneri menjawab dingin.

Bersamaan dengan izin itu, sang asisten undur diri dan Shion menghadap Toneri dengan langkah kukuh. Keduanya hanya saling tatap dalam diam, sampai Toneri kembali fokus pada dokumen perencanaan di mejanya lantaran Shion tak kunjung bicara.

"Apa aku masih istrimu?"

"Tolong pisahkan perkara pribadi dengan pekerjaan, Nona Shion."

"Kita hanya berdua sekarang."

"Tapi ini kantor, urusan kita menunggu di rumah."

"Aku masih istrimu, kan?"

Menghela napas berat, terpaksa Toneri meladeninya, "Kau yang memulainya, jadi jangan menyesal jika segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kehendakmu."

Memang dirinya yang meminta Toneri untuk merahasiakan status pernikahannya, namun bukan keadaan seperti tadi yang ingin ditemuinya. Paling tidak senyum sedikit kepadanya, bukan benar-benar menjadi orang asing. Terlebih Toneri tidak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan ketika ia memergoki sang asisten sengaja menempelkan buah dada, padahal ia yakin pria ini mengerti akan gelagatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja digoda seperti tadi, bukannya menegur!" Shion memekik dalam bisikan, tak yakin tembok di ruangan Toneri cukup tebal untuk menelan suaranya.

"Apa itu juga terjadi di depan kolega atau relasimu untuk membuat mereka berpikir kalau kalian adalah pasangan panas? Apa hal yang sama memang selalu kalian lakukan di banyak kesempatan sampai kau terbiasa? Apa sebenarnya kau sudah tidur dengan asistenmu yang berdada besar itu?"

Toneri mendecih, pena di tangannya terbanting ke meja.

"Kau masih berlagak tidak mengerti juga? Aku cemburu—"

"Ya, aku paham, kau iri melihat dadanya yang aduhai itu."

"Aku serius, Toneri!"

" _Urusai_ ," desis Toneri, "Inilah yang ku benci dari wanita."

Berisik. Terkadang terlalu over sensitif. Tidak jarang membesarkan masalah yang sebenarnya sepele. Apa perlu Toneri menyusun daftarnya.

Tapi Shion tak peduli, "Bagaimana kalau aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu—"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong denganku! Pergilah."

Mata violet itu tampak berembun sebelum anggukan kepala menyembunyikannya. Shion pergi tanpa kata setelah membungkuk dalam, langkahnya setenang ketika ia datang. Meninggalkan Toneri bersama umpatan lirihnya.

"Kau yang membuat wanitamu menangis?"

Baru saja Toneri ingin fokus, satu pengganggu lagi mendatanginya.

"Aku melihatnya di depan lift."

Shion yang dikenalnya bukan seseorang yang mudah menangis, apalagi di depan orang lain, di tempat yang memungkinkan untuk dilihat banyak orang. Wanitanya yang berhati keras mana mungkin menangis hanya karena dibentaknya sedikit.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah saja, Gaara."

Senyum miring yang samar hadir di wajah kaku Gaara. Ia mengambil tempat yang ditinggalkan oleh Shion, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kaki yang terlipat angkuh.

"Rupanya kau belum berterus terang kalau kau cemburu melihatnya tergila-gila kepada artis itu, yang artinya—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Kekehan datar meluncur dari mulut pria berambut merah itu. Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri masalah orang lain, namun pengecualian untuk dirinya. Entah ia harus bersyukur lantaran memiliki kawan bicara yang setia, atau justru menyesal karena adakalanya bahasan itu muncul tatkala ia sedang tak ingin bersuara, seperti saat ini.

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu."

"Aku hanya mampir."

Toneri melihat jam tangannya, ternyata memang sudah jam makan siang, pantas Gaara diperbolehkan masuk tanpa menunggu izinnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membawakanku _bento_."

Teringat makanan di jam-jam ini seharusnya membuatnya kian lapar. Siang ini ia justru merasa sebaliknya, lambungnya seakan penuh.

"Dia akan lolos ke semifinal meski tanpa suara dari kita."

"Yah aku sudah tahu itu." Toneri menyahut malas. Atensinya kembali tertuju pada lembaran yang dibolak-baliknya.

"Aku memang berengsek—meski tak seberengsek dirimu—tapi aku tidak akan memakai cara kotor, dengan menggunakan kewenangan untuk kepentingan pribadi."

Gaara mendecih setengah mengejek, "Jangan sok suci."

Kekehan Toneri terdengar sumbang, "Kau yang seharusnya lebih paham sejauh mana kemampuannya. Kau kan pernah menjadi pengajarnya."

"Hm."

"Ku rasa cukup main-mainnya, Gaara. Jangan mengharapkannya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu."

"Apa benar ini dirimu."

Sejujurnya Toneri sedang tidak tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat Gaara. Ia bahkan kehilangan minatnya pada seseorang yang disinggung-singgung.

Ia menumpukan siku kirinya di meja, memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Sebelah tangannya memberikan catatan-catatan kecil pada data yang menurutnya kurang sesuai, sebelum sampai pada halaman yang ia silang besar-besar.

"Sialan, ada tikus baru yang coba-coba mengakaliku. Dia mungkin bisa melewati gorong-gorong dengan mulus, tapi jangan harap bisa lolos dari perangkapku."

"Kau uring-uringan hari ini."

"Dana anggaran membengkak, dan divisi pemasaran yang menjadi sasaran kambing hitam. Dia pikir mudah bermain-main di areaku, huh? Mari lihat di mana sarangnya."

Gaara mendengus kasar. Toneri dan pekerjaannya adalah kombinasi yang buruk untuk diajak bicara. Ditambah kata-katanya yang mulai absurd itu. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan menyaksikan sang kerabat meneriaki karyawannya atau siapapun itu yang mengundang amarahnya.

Pun efeknya bisa semakin buruk jika mengingat kepulangan Shion yang cukup berantakan, sedikit banyak pasti tetap berdampak, sebaik apapun Toneri berusaha menyangkalnya.

Sejauh pengamatannya, Shion lah yang paling mudah memengaruhi _mood_ Toneri, meskipun tanpa disadari, menunjukkan seberapa penting kehadiran wanita itu. Lebih baik ia menyingkir secepatnya dan menyambut undangan asisten Toneri untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa tepat segera meninggalkan galeri untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Pasalnya ia memergoki Tamaki memasukkan serbuk putih ke cangkir teh yang ia yakini hendak diserahkan kepada Hinata. Kalau terlambat sebentar saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada istri dan calon anaknya.

"Ah!"

Pekikan Tamaki bersamaan dengan cangkir yang tertampik ke lantai. Panas dari air yang mendidih serasa akan melepuhkan telapak tangannya yang sedikit tersiram.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ —k-kenapa—"

"Tamaki- _chan_ —ada apa?" Hinata tergopoh keluar dari _workshop_ begitu mendengar bunyi pecahan, "Naruto- _kun_?"

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak asing padamu. Aku memang pernah melihatmu—bersama Kiba."

Naruto meraih lengan kurus sang gadis dan menyeretnya keluar unitnya, tak peduli akan ringisan dan usaha untuk lepas darinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Naruto- _kun_?"

Sang suami bersikeras untuk tetap tutup mulut, rahangnya mengatup rapat. Dalam diam terus menggelandang Tamaki memasuki lift. Hinata ditinggalkan seorang diri bersama segenap tanya yang meresahkan batinnya. Saat pintu lift bergerak menutup, Naruto masih bisa melihat Hinata yang mematung resah di ujung koridor depan unitnya.

Rahang Naruto terus mengeras sepanjang perjalanannya menuju galerinya. Tamaki yang ia paksa duduk di bangku kemudi hanya menunduk dengan tangan meremas gelisah.

Kembali dipaksanya gadis berambut sepunggung itu keluar dari mobilnya lalu masuk galerinya, menyeretnya naik menuju lantai 2 di mana ia tahu teman-temannya masih berkumpul di sana.

Baru kali ini ia memperlakukan seorang perempuan dengan demikian kasar, tetapi ia terlalu geram jika mengingat ulah sang peneror Hinata, dari pot, buket berhalusinogen, lalu serbuk misterius yang tadi. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika terus membiarkannya.

"Tamaki?"

Kiba langsung bangkit dari duduknya melihat gadis yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Tatapan penuh tanya bergulir dari sang gadis lalu ke sahabatnya. Tampak tidak paham akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kenapa kalian bisa—"

"Mungkin yang ingin kautanyakan—kenapa aku bisa memergoki ulah busuk kalian?"

Tamaki hanya menggeleng kuat saat Kiba melayangkan pandangan bingungnya.

"Naruto, aku tak mengerti—"

Naruto terkekeh sinis, "Benarkah?"

Terlalu cepat, bagaimana Naruto menerjang Kiba dan mencengkeram kerahnya. Pria berambut cokelat itu pun tak sempat menghindar ketika Naruto meninju wajahnya. Tamaki membekap mulutnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Sai dan Shikamaru sontak bangkit dari duduknya ketika menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Katakan apa alasanmu! Apa yang membuatmu begitu tidak suka pada istriku sampai kau terus berupaya untuk mencelakainya!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" Kiba turut tersulut emosi. Ia merasa tidak memiliki masalah, tahu-tahu mendapatkan bogem di mukanya. Bahkan sudut bibirnya terasa perih ketika ia balas meneriaki Naruto.

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi, hah?" Naruto menghantamkan tinju lainnya, kali ini hingga mulut Kiba dipenuhi darah yang berasal dari gusinya.

"Ada masalah apa di antara kalian." Shikamaru mencoba menengahi, "Bicarakan baik-baik, jangan seperti anak kecil!"

Naruto tidak menggubris Shikamaru dan mencengkeram kerah Kiba dengan lebih kuat. Mata gelap itu balas menatapnya nyalang, seakan menantangnya. Ia pun tidak akan setengah-setengah.

"Pot yang kau jatuhkan dari _rooftop_ musim panas lalu, buket bunga terkutuk, dan terakhir kau menyuruh kekasihmu untuk menyusup—sekarang apa pembelaanmu!"

Kiba tergelak pelan hingga tawa itu terdengar kian mengeras, tak memedulikan tatapan tajam padanya. Ia baru mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto, dan ia mulai paham duduk permasalahannya.

"Jika kau memang ingin tahu apa yang membuatku berpikir kalau istrimu tidak cukup baik, dan sempat membuatku kurang suka padanya…."

Kiba menjentikkan satu jarinya dengan tenang, tak peduli cengkeraman di kerahnya nyaris membuat lehernya tercekik.

"Dia tidak mau mengenal teman-temanmu bahkan setelah menikah denganmu. Tapi lama-lama aku tahu—oh dia gadis pendiam dan pemalu, jadi aku tidak boleh menyamakannya dengan semua orang. Ku perhatikan lagi, dia juga tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, bahkan tidak tahu kalau tiap bulan kau harus menjalani terapi matamu, lalu aku berpikir—dia butuh waktu untuk bisa lebih memahamimu."

Masih dengan ketenangan luar biasa Kiba menjentikkan jari kedua, "Shion, perempuan dengan hati paling keras yang pernah ku kenal—dia dulu menangis padaku ketika ibunya stres dan melarikan diri terhadap obat-obatan. Dia tidak menyebutkan siapa yang menjadi alasan utamanya menangis, siapa yang menaruh dendam dan kebencian pada keluarganya, tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu itu adalah istrimu."

Jari ketiga Kiba teracung, senyum miringnya tersungging hingga menampilkan gigi taringnya.

"Dia meninggalkanmu. Dan siapa yang ada di sisimu saat itu—bahkan sampai sekarang—Saara. Aku tidak menyebut Shion karena dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Jadi benar…." Naruto menggeram.

Kiba terkekeh geli, menampakkan deretan giginya yang berlumur darah, "Kau mengenalku berapa tahun sampai kau berpikir aku bisa mencelakai seseorang hanya karena kesan pertama, hm? Aku orang yang tidak akan mempertahankan kesan pertama. Dan mungkinkah aku melakukannya demi Shion atau keluarganya? Memangnya aku dibayar berapa?"

"Lalu setelah istrimu kembali, ku lihat dia memberikan efek yang lebih baik padamu, jadi aku mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah wanita yang baik—yang bisa menularkan kebaikan ke sekitarnya. Jadi ku kira selama ini aku salah karena pernah mengharap bersatunya 2 teman baikku—kau dan Saara."

Pegangan Naruto mengendur, tatapan tajamnya perlahan melunak, mengundang senyum miring yang lain di bibir Kiba.

"Kau memang sialan, Naruto." Kiba tertawa hambar, "Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih jadi anak kampung—yang bisa hilang kalau ditinggal di tengah Tokyo. Tapi ternyata kau bisa mencurigaiku, bahkan sejak musim lalu?"

Kiba melayangkan bogemnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak menahan tenaganya, Naruto pun tidak berusaha membalasnya atau pun menangkis serangannya.

"Kalau kau menginginkanku keluar dari tim ini, bilang baik-baik, Berengsek! Jangan pakai cara murahan seperti ini."

Sai menahan Kiba agar tidak melanjutkan serangannya pada Naruto, atau sahabat mereka yang pirang itu akan segera kehilangan penglihatannya akibat pukulan Kiba yang bisa saja mengenai matanya.

"Kita membentuk tim karena kita saling percaya. Jadi apa gunanya dipertahankan jika itu sudah hilang." Kiba mendorong Sai menjauh darinya seraya meludahkan rasa besi di mulutnya, "Aku _out_!"

"Kiba!" seru Sai penuh peringatan.

"Jangan memutuskan apapun saat kau masih emosi, Kiba!" timpal Shikamaru melihat sang sahabat bergegas meninggalkan studio dengan Tamaki yang mengekor padanya.

"Ck." Shikamaru kembali naik ke lantai 2 setelah gagal menahan kepergian Kiba.

Jika berempat, mereka memiliki fondasi yang kokoh. Ibarat bangunan yang berpilar empat, jika satu pilar tumbang maka pilar-pilar yang lain akan memikul beban yang lebih berat. Apalagi Kiba menggenggam peran yang terbilang vital dalam tim mereka.

Lebih dari itu, Kiba lebih dari saudara bagi mereka, seharusnya.

"Dia hanya bermasalah denganmu tapi dia juga mengabaikan temannya yang lain. Dia pikir kita sampah yang bisa dibuang begitu saja?" Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, tetapi tatapannya yang sarat peringatan mengarah pada sang biang kerok, " _Ne_ , Naruto- _kun_?"

Shikamaru mendengus malas di dekat Naruto, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan kalau ingin dia kembali—dan aku bicara bukan sebagai anggota tim."

.

.

.

Shion tersenyum manis menyambut kepulangan Toneri. Mengambil jas dari lengan Toneri, lalu menguraikan dasi yang sudah mengendur. Ketika Toneri membersihkan diri, ia akan menanti di meja makan dengan santapan yang telah tersaji. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika agendanya memungkinkannya untuk pulang mendahului sang suami. Namun sedikit berbeda malam ini, Shion tidak menduduki kursinya yang biasa dan menahan Toneri agar tidak lekas memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah _Otousan_ ," katanya.

"Malam ini juga?" Toneri mengernyit tetapi tidak menghentikan jari-jarinya yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya.

Shion menggumam seraya meletakkan setelan Toneri ke keranjang pakaian kotor, "Pulang tadi aku sekalian belanja, kulkas sudah penuh. Untuk sarapan besok, ada roti gandum juga."

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

Toneri hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika Shion kembali bersuara.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan _housekeeper_ yang bersih-bersih besok untuk membawa cucian ke _laundry_ , mungkin besok sore sudah diantarkan."

"Memangnya kau berencana menginap berapa hari?"

"Selagi jadwalku kosong, aku ingin bersama ibuku."

Toneri menggeser pintu buram kamar mandi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shion bersama senyum yang perlahan memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | terjemahan shima uta-nya saya sesuaikan irama (?)

ortunya A sama B trus jadi punya goldar AB ya  
jadi mikir himawari cocoknya AB deh

ya ampun dapet kecupan xoxo  
sayang banget ficnya dihapusin  
fic saya dari yang paling alay masih bertahan, keinget proses menulis dan publishnya yang penuh perjuangan meski hasilnya masih begitu :)  
saya malah pengin bisa lebih all out dalam menulis

gak masalah kok kalo fav fol atau review gak banyak, saya nulis bukan untuk kepuasan semua orang karna itu gak mungkin, lebih untuk memenuhi utang dan target pribadi, jadi saya berterimakasih untuk pembaca yang masih menyambut baik **^/_\^** *pinjam emot itachi*

abaikan tanda complete-nya  
untuk panggilan buchou, anggap saja bener *heh*  
untuk kombinasi pir madu, banyak simpang siur (?) jangan coba-coba kalo gak yakin

 **[09052016] terima kasih banyak, selalu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa -/\\-**


	10. Averted Bias

Shion menurunkan satu per satu lukisan Sasuke yang semula memenuhi dinding studio pribadinya di kediaman Hyuuga. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tawar, Otsutsuki Toneri yang selama ini ada di sisinya, mengapa justru Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu menyita atensinya dengan begitu hebatnya.

Seakan baru terbangun dari tidur panjang, kini ia tersadar bahwa ternyata belum sekali pun tangan terampilnya melukis Toneri, bahkan jika itu sekadar sketsa sederhana. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh pesona Sasuke, hingga ia masih bisa memandang ke arah lain ketika sudah ada seseorang yang setia mendampinginya.

Menyadari semua ini seharusnya ia tidak terluka jika Toneri menganggap pernyataan cintanya yang _kasip_ sebagai suatu omong kosong.

"Mau kau apakan semua ini, Shion?"

Shion memandang tanpa minat pada deretan lukisannya di lantai yang bertumpuk dan saling menyandar. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan sang ibu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengunci studionya seperti sedia kala. Rasanya ia sudah malas untuk membukanya lagi.

"Sebelum ke kamarmu, makanlah dulu bersama ibu dan _Otousan_."

Shion sontak teringat belum memberi salam kepada ayah tirinya. Segera setelah tiba di rumah ia malah langsung mendatangi studionya.

"Aku kan tidak bisa makan sembarangan di malam hari, Kaasan."

"Ibu belum pikun, Shion. Makanya ibu menyiapkan salad sayur dan daging tanpa lemak untukmu."

Ibunya memang yang terbaik. Ia yang mulanya malas makan, kini jadi mendadak lapar. Diikutinya langkah tenang ibunya menuju ruang makan. Ia lantas membungkuk hormat seraya tersenyum setelah bertemu dengan Hiashi.

"Aku dengar Tenten- _nee_ akan menetap di sini."

Shion membuka obrolan di tengah suasana makan malamnya yang dirasanya terlalu tenang. Hiashi sudah memahami tabiatnya dengan tidak menegurnya setiap kali ia melakukannya. Hal yang sama juga diterapkannya jika bersama Toneri, yang tidak keberatan menanggapinya selama suasana hatinya baik.

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi jika ibunya berdua saja dengan Hiashi, apakah memang setenang ini.

"Sekarang Tenten sudah menurut pada Neji," sambung Miroku, "Dia lumayan sering main ke sini meski tanpa suami atau ayah mertuanya karena belum bisa bekerja lagi."

"Tenten- _nee_ dasarnya tidak bisa diam, pasti membosankan kalau tidak ada kegiatan."

"Demi dirinya juga, katanya sedang memprogram kehamilan."

Shion membulatkan bibirnya tanpa suara, kemudian menyuap dagingnya lagi hingga mulutnya penuh. Tidak berminat melanjutkan bincang-bincangnya lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu menghindari bahasan yang kerap ditanyakan oleh sang ibu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyusul Hinata, Shion?"

Shion tersedak karena kali ini bukan Miroku yang menyinggungnya. Setelah meminum airnya hingga tandas, ia menjawab dengan kikuk, "Aku masih terikat kontrak-kontrak yang tidak memungkinkanku untuk hamil, Otousan. Mungkin nanti setelah aku 30-an."

"Dua tahun lagi kau sudah 30 tahun." Miroku mengingatkan, "Kalau bisa sebelum 35. Bukan demi ibu, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Hm, kalau aku sudah siap, aku akan pergi ke bank sperma dan melakukan inseminasi."

Hiashi mendelik mendengar pernyataan Shion yang diucapkan dengan teramat santai.

"Kau bicara apa, Shion? Kau kan punya suami," tegur Miroku yang sudah tentu tidak setuju jika Shion sungguh memilih jalan itu.

Miroku kian merasa tidak enak hati lantaran ekspresi Hiashi sudah dapat menunjukkan bagaimana tanggapan hati sang suami, yang tidak ditutupi sama sekali. Melihat Shion tampil seksi di majalah saja sudah sanggup membuat Hiashi marah. Bisa-bisa Hiashi murka jika Shion benar-benar melakukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," kilah Shion disertai senyum canggungnya, yang seketika membuat sang ayah mendesah penuh kelegaan.

Namun berbeda dengan Miroku yang sangat mengenal Shion. Ia tahu Shion sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Usai makan malam, ia segera menyusul ke kamar Shion.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Toneri." Miroku tidak bertanya, ia menyimpulkan.

"Ah biasa, Kaasan. Ada ribut kecil, dan aku masih sedikit kesal padanya, makanya malam-malam begini aku mengungsi ke sini."

Bungkamnya Miroku menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak dipercaya. Ditambah tatapan tajam yang amat jarang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

"Aku sudah izin padanya, kok. Dia juga menitipkan salam untuk kalian."

Miroku mengambil tempat di sisi Shion, diusapnya lembut rambut pirang putrinya yang dibiarkan tergerai di punggung. Di matanya Shion terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Ceritalah ke ibu jika kau butuh teman bicara, jangan disimpan sendiri."

"Aku masih bisa mengatasinya, Kaasan. Tenang saja." Shion menunjukkan senyum manisnya, "Kaasan istirahatlah, temani _Otousan_."

Miroku berdiri dari duduknya tetapi belum akan segera keluar dari kamar Shion, "Ingat, jangan galak-galak terus ke suamimu. Kau bisa menyesal kalau dia kapok padamu."

Shion memberengut, "Sebenarnya siapa yang anak Kaasan."

"Itu juga yang ingin ibu tanyakan, karena selama ini Toneri yang lebih perhatian ke ibu dan _Otousan_."

Shion semakin bermuka masam. "Aku kan orang sibuk," kelakarnya.

"Memangnya Toneri tidak sibuk selama ini?"

Padahal ia menghindar ke rumah orang tuanya agar bisa sejenak melupakan patah hati karena penolakan Toneri, mengapa malah orang itu terus yang dibahas oleh ibunya.

"Sudah sudah, Kaasan ke kamar _Otousan_ saja, buatkan aku adik baru."

Miroku terperangah, tangannya yang gatal serta merta menampar pantat Shion, "Dasar anak kurang ajar."

Shion malah terkekeh-kekeh jail. Sepeninggal ibunya, ia mematikan semua penerangan dan mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut tebalnya.

Ia takut mengakuinya, tetapi cepat atau lambat ia dan Toneri pasti akan berpisah. Jangankan saling cinta, tak ada landasan kuat dalam rumah tangganya bersama Toneri.

Terlebih kepercayaan dirinya menguap tanpa sisa begitu Toneri menyebut perasaan yang baru ia sadari sebagai suatu kebohongan. Sungguh ia tidak berkata dusta, ia hanya sedikit terlambat untuk memahami hatinya sendiri.

Kini mengharap pernikahannya dapat bertahan hingga tahun depan saja rasanya seperti muluk-muluk, apalagi sampai usianya 30-an, ia benar-benar tidak yakin. Ia pasti bisa menjadi orang tua tunggal seperti ibunya, yang begitu tangguh dengan memegang peran ganda setelah kepergian ayahnya, sebelum Hiashi menerimanya dan menjadi keluarga baru.

.

.

.

* * *

 **. X .  
** **Averted Bias**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar denting pintu apartemennya yang berbunyi setiap kali dibuka dari luar. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, ia masih duduk meringkuk di kursi kepompongnya seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Tadi suaminya itu pergi dalam situasi yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik, sehingga ia terus merasa khawatir dan membuatnya enggan untuk bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya.

Teringat Naruto, ia bergegas bangkit. Melangkah dengan sedikit waspada ke pintu, ia menemukan sang suami duduk membelakangi di undakan _genkan_. Tidak ingin terlalu mengejutkan, ia menyentuh bahu tegap Naruto pelan-pelan. Namun niatnya tidak tersampaikan, reaksi awal Naruto menunjukkan bahwa suaminya itu sedikit terkejut merasakan sentuhan ringannya. Ia pun dibuat terkaget melihat lebam di wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih terjaga, Hinata?"

Naruto segera melangkah masuk, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan bekas pukulan di wajahnya dari pandangan Hinata walaupun gagal.

"Kau tak bisa tidur jika tidak ku peluk?"

Dalam suasana hati yang baik Hinata pasti menyambut ucapan Naruto dengan air muka manis. Sayangnya kondisi sekarang jauh dari itu.

"Kau pergi dengan marah, lalu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto- _kun_? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?"

"Ini hanya jejak kecil dari pertarungan antar lelaki." Naruto menjawab santai sembari mengaitkan mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Sebab kau berkelahi?" Hinata menuntut tegas.

Naruto membatalkan langkahnya menuju kamar dan mengajak Hinata duduk di sofa.

"Yang menjatuhimu pot dari _rooftop_ —"

Naruto tidak bisa menjadikan Hinata sebagai pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak mau Hinata kembali pada trauma lamanya, yang sibuk dengan opini dan persepsi yang dibangunnya sendiri lantas terjebak di dalamnya. Jadi ia akan berusaha untuk terus terbuka pada Hinata, yang tidak akan terwujud jika ia bersikeras untuk tutup mulut.

"Kau tahu?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah mendapati keterkejutan Hinata, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku. Untungnya Konohamaru memberitahuku soal ini, bisa dibilang dia adalah saksi, yang melihat bagaimana pot itu dijatuhkan ke arahmu—meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang mencoba mencelakaimu."

Hinata tertunduk lesu, segan untuk membalas sorot sendu dari sepasang mata biru Naruto. Bagaimana tanggapan Naruto jika ia berterus terang bahwa ia pernah menaruh curiga kepada suaminya ini, yang menurutnya memiliki motif kuat untuk melukainya.

Bicara tentang Konohamaru, ia tidak ingat cerita pemuda itu mengenai bagaimana awal dirinya ditemukan. Yang membekas di pikirannya adalah kabar tentang ayah angkatnya yang syukurnya berhasil selamat dari tragedi di masa lalunya. Serta rasa senangnya lantaran Konohamaru masih dapat mengenalinya setelah belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

"Aku sempat mencurigai Kiba, bahkan gegabah menuduhnya dan menghajarnya dengan kalap. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Maafkan aku…."

Hinata tidak tahu permohonan maafnya harus dimulai dari mana. Ia kembali tersadar bahwa kesalahannya tak terhitung lagi. Bahkan dirinya pula yang menyebabkan Naruto berkelahi dengan sahabatnya. Tanpa mampu dibendung, air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Aku terbuka padamu agar kau merasa tenang, bukan untuk melihatmu menangis."

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan begitu erat dan tergugu di bahunya, tak memberi celah bagi sang suami untuk menyeka air matanya. Ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna, tidak dapat melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar, tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri hingga senantiasa membutuhkan bantuan dan pembelaan orang lain, juga mendatangkan kemalangan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hei, kau bilang merasa mengandung bayi laki-laki, kan."

Naruto membenarkan posisi Hinata agar ia dapat memandang wajah yang basah karena air mata itu. Mendekapnya ringan dan membiarkan Hinata tetap menyandar miring pada bahunya. Melihat anggukan lesu Hinata, ia mengusap perut sang istri yang mulai keras.

"Bagaimana kalau Boruto jadi bocah cengeng karena ibunya hobi mewek."

"Bukan hobi." Ketimbang berhenti, tangisan Hinata malah semakin deras.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, malah terhibur melihat Hinata menangis seperti anak kecil. Ditangkupnya pipi Hinata dengan tangannya yang bebas, lambat-lambat menyapu lelehan air mata istrinya dengan tapak lebarnya.

"Apa hubungan insiden pot di galeri dengan Tamaki?"

Hinata terkenang lagi kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya saat Naruto menggelandang kasar asistennya yang sebaya Hanabi itu. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana Tamaki memberinya tatapan memohon, namun tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain tergeming.

"Tepatnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku memergokinya menaburkan bubuk putih ke minuman yang akan diberikan padamu, dan aku teringat kalau dia seperti gadis yang pernah ku lihat bersama Kiba, jadinya aku menyangka mereka berdua bersekongkol."

"Bubuk putih apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau yang ada di meja dapur, aku mendapatkannya dari Anmaa."

"Hee?"

Naruto kelepasan mengumpati kebodohannya sendiri. Hinata yang tengah sensitif dibuat takut lantaran mengira makian itu ditujukan padanya. Pun Hinata merasa kian bersalah karena terlambat mengkomunikasikannya kepada Naruto. Apalagi Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba dan melangkah cepat menjauhinya untuk menghubungi sang ibu.

Tidak nyaman diabaikan lebih lama, Hinata melarikan diri ke kamar dan membenamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher di bawah selimut putihnya. Padahal ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikannya kepada Naruto. Kini ia khawatir Naruto akan semakin murka padanya.

"Kau sudah tidur, Hinata?"

Takut-takut Hinata membuka matanya ketika merasakan belaian di kepalanya disertai kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Tak seperti yang dicemaskannya, Naruto justru tersenyum mesra. Tangannya terangkat ragu, membelai lebam mengerikan di tulang pipi Naruto.

"Maaf, aku masih saja mendatangkan banyak masalah untukmu."

"Besok kita bicarakan lagi, sekarang tidurlah."

Hinata mencengkeram kaos Naruto, menunda sang suami untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu kurang tepat untuk membahasnya sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengulurnya sampai besok, waktunya semakin mendesak. Tadi aku mendapatkan undangan ke babak semifinal, dan aku membutuhkan Tamaki, Naruto- _kun_. Jika bukan dia, aku tidak tahu harus minta bantuan siapa lagi. Jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan segera membujuknya. Aku takut dia kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya dan tidak mau lagi bekerja bersamaku."

Naruto sabar menunggu Hinata meluapkan semua unek-uneknya. Merasa Hinata sudah selesai, ia baru menanggapi, "Undang dia kemari. Aku juga harus minta maaf padanya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku waktu itu, Toneri? Sekarang kau sudah punya jawabannya?"

Toneri baru akan mengayunkan stik golfnya ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh sang _shachou_ , presiden direktur sekaligus pemilik SEKKA, perusahaan kosmetik tempatnya bekerja. Ia kembali ke posisi tegap dan merendahkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat.

"Maafkan saya, Shachou."

Pria baya yang masih terlihat energik itu sudah mampu menangkap jawabannya melalui maaf yang diungkapkannya. Senyum maklum yang sama masih ditunjukkan padanya seperti saat pertama kali ia kehilangan keyakinan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut.

Berbeda dengan sang bos yang bermain dengan santai dan tampak begitu menikmati, ia justru bernafsu melakukan pukulan jauh dengan harapan permainan segera berakhir.

Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja pada orang lain, ia jarang memiliki banyak pilihan. Di hari liburnya kali ini ia malah terdampar di Showanomori Golf Course, berkewajiban menemani bosnya untuk bermain golf bersama para bos besar lainnya. Padahal ia sudah berencana untuk berkunjung ke kediaman mertuanya, sekaligus menjemput Shion.

Di waktu-waktu yang sebenarnya tidak ia harapkan untuk melakukan perjalanan antar benua pun ia sulit menolak tatkala sang bos memberinya perintah untuk mengunjungi semua cabang perusahaan. Alhasil ia sering meninggalkan Shion seorang diri, kendati sang istri juga memiliki kesibukan yang kerap mengurangi kebersamaan dengannya.

"Ku pikir tidak akan sulit mengirimmu ke sana, mengingat Jerman adalah tanah kelahiranmu."

"Jerman memang kampung halaman ibu saya juga, Shachou. Tapi setelah kedua orang tua saya meninggal, saya hanya memiliki kerabat di sini. Saya mohon maaf."

Sang presdir kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang penuh wibawa, "Cabang di Jerman termasuk yang paling besar, dan aku percaya padamu. Jika nanti kau berubah pikiran, aku akan mengutus putriku untuk mendampingimu."

Toneri membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pria baya itu menghampiri bola yang telah dipukul. Pandangannya beralih ke perempuan berambut biru pendek yang setahunya bernama Konan, _fuku shachou_ SEKKA, wakil presiden direktur yang juga merupakan putri tunggal dari pimpinan tertinggi perusahaannya.

Kira-kira ia sudah dapat menerka maksud dari bosnya, selain mengangkatnya sebagai seorang _shochou_ di perusahaan cabang. Bukan karena ia terlalu percaya diri, namun ia disebut-sebut sebagai kandidat terkuat di antara para calon pendamping hidup Konan.

Kalau Shion tidak memintanya untuk menyembunyikan status pernikahannya, kejadian seperti ini pasti tidak akan berlaku. Shion telah menyeretnya untuk menjadi seorang pembohong juga. Pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang kebingungan mencari alasan.

Terlalu riskan untuk mengakui segalanya sekarang. Bagaikan bom waktu yang siap ia ledakkan kapan saja, jika ia memilih jujur barangkali ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan karier gemilangnya, tetapi juga mendapatkan cap buruk atas kebohongannya.

"Saya kira penggemar F1 seperti Anda akan lebih senang mengendarai mobil super," komentar Konan saat dipersilakan Toneri untuk memasuki mobilnya yang merupakan keluaran RR dari jenis _phantom_.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak sanggup menolak perintah sang bos. Kali ini ia harus menemani Konan makan di restoran tradisional sekaligus mengantarkan sang putri pulang. Katanya Konan rindu masakan Jepang setelah berminggu-minggu mengurusi cabang di Jerman. Dengan hati-hati ia mengemudikan mobil putihnya dari Akishima ke Shinjuku.

"Tidak lagi. Saya sering khilaf jika memegang _supercar_ ," balasnya seraya tersenyum canggung, "Wanita yang pernah menumpang di mobil saya jadi kapok dan tidak mau semobil lagi jika saya yang menyetir."

"Saya tidak heran, _kuda jingkrak_ memang liar, apalagi di tikungan."

Toneri yang dibuat heran karena Konan tahu perihal kegemarannya pada Formula One dan dukungannya terhadap tim kuda jingkrak yang hingga kini memiliki pembalap andalan dari Jerman. Hal itu pula yang mendasarinya untuk membeli mobil super dari pabrikan yang sama, yang kemudian digantinya dengan mobil RR-nya dari tahun lalu.

"Menurut saya lebih mudah mengemudikan _banteng mengamuk_ , lebih jinak meski bodinya terkesan sangar."

"Jujur saya belum pernah mengendarainya."

"Saya masih menyimpan satu _banteng mengamuk_ di Jerman, Anda boleh mencobanya. Mungkin lain waktu kita juga bisa adu balap—dengan Anda memegang _kuda jingkrak_."

"Kedengarannya menarik."

Sekarang Toneri dibuat takjub oleh Konan yang baru ia ketahui bahwa gadis kalem yang tampak demikian anggun ternyata begitu mencintai kecepatan super di jalanan.

"Papa bisa saja setuju semisal Anda mau mengajukan proposal untuk mensponsori tim kebanggaan Anda."

"Ah untuk itu—ada _event_ - _event_ yang lebih tepat untuk disponsori SEKKA. Lagipula saya mulai netral."

"Seumpama," Konan tersenyum tipis, "—jika menilik bagaimana ayah saya sangat mempercayai Anda. Bahkan baru kali ini saya melihatnya memberikan tawaran lebih dari sekali. Biasanya orang-orang yang memohon padanya, hingga _menjilat_ kakinya."

Toneri merasa tertohok. Ia semakin merasa sungkan atas penolakannya. Jika dengan menerimanya sama halnya meninggalkan Shion, ia tidak yakin dapat berubah pikiran.

"Kelihatannya Papa juga senang citra _penyantun_ melekat pada perusahaan."

Sejatinya Toneri tidak merasa kesan baru itu berkat dirinya. Setiap usulannya untuk memberikan dana bagi aktivitas sosial juga bergantung kepada pimpinan tertingginya.

"Pertama kali Papa bercerita tentang Anda, yang ada di bayangan saya Anda tidak ada bedanya dengan bapak-bapak sebayanya yang mengisi kursi dewan direksi. Tapi setelah bertemu langsung, saya malah mengira kalau Anda seorang _fresh graduate_ awal 20-an."

Toneri tergelak pelan mendengarnya, "Itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saya tak muda lagi, sudah berkepala tiga."

" _From a boy to a man_."

Konan memperlihatkan senyum yang lebih lepas selaku balasan senyum simpul Toneri.

.

.

.

Nyaris tidak ada suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan khusus berlantai _tatami_ dengan meja rendah di tengah ruangan itu. Dua _zabuton_ diisi oleh sepasang manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda yang duduk saling berseberangan. Bunyi keletak dari gelas keramik berisi _ocha_ yang diletakkan di atas meja kayu menginterupsi keheningan yang merajai.

"Baru-baru ini aku dengar kau menikahi seorang balerina muda asal Hokkaido." Saara memulai perbincangan.

"Ya, itu bukan sekadar rumor."

"Waktu itu berlandas bisnis, kan. Yang sekarang sepertinya politik?" Saara memberikan senyum yang tidak jujur.

"Apa salahnya, tidak ada yang dirugikan."

Punggung tangan Saara menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa hambar, "Kau tidak pernah serius ya, Shino—jika bukan demi dirimu sendiri."

Shino menenggak habis sakenya yang terasa getir. Lalu mengisi penuh cawannya lagi seraya menyumpit _gyoza_ yang ia cocol ke sausnya.

"Atau seleramu memang daun muda?"

"Bisa jadi."

Shino menyantap makanan ringannya dengan tak acuh. Sesungguhnya ia benci aroma kuat dari bawang putih di dalam _gyoza_ yang dipertegas oleh rasa dari sausnya. Tetapi jika bersama mantan istrinya ini, tanpa sadar ia selalu menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mungkin masih ingat tentang anggota parlemen yang memilih mengundurkan diri setelah kedapatan selingkuh dari istrinya."

Shino meletakkan sumpitnya dan mulai menaruh perhatian pada Saara. Ia sudah dapat menyangka tujuan Saara dengan memintanya bertemu. Namun tetap saja ia sering merasa tidak siap akan _kejutan_ dari Saara.

"Setelah menduda karena diceraikan oleh seorang wanita, apa jadinya jika masyarakat juga tahu kalau anggota parlemen baru dari majelis tinggi sepertimu ternyata pernah menghamili istri orang lain. Aku tetap menyebutnya sebagai pelecehan lho meski kau tidak menyentuhku secara langsung. Kontradiksi sekali, padahal kau mengklaim dirimu sebagai aktivis pejuang hak perempuan."

Shino mengosongkan cawannya sekali lagi, lantas kembali mengisinya penuh hingga botol keramiknya menyisakan tetesan.

"Jika kabar ini benar-benar beredar, apa kau juga akan menggelar konferensi pers dan memohon maaf kepada seluruh masyarakat lalu mundur? Aku jadi ingin menontonnya."

"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit." Shino menggeram dingin, "Aku sudah bisa menangkap maksudmu, kali ini apa yang kaumau?"

Saara bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan bersingsut mendekati Shino. Aroma sake yang menyengat tidak menyurutkannya untuk lebih mendekat pada sang mantan suami. Bibirnya hampir menempel pada daun telinga Shino saat ia membisikkan kemauannya.

Ia puas melihat Shino sempat kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya. Ia lantas meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri setelah meletakkan selembar uang untuk membayar teh hijaunya.

Hatinya bersorak girang ketika tanpa diduganya ia berpapasan dengan Toneri yang datang bersama seorang wanita ke restoran tradisional itu. Tatapan tajam pria itu tak sekalipun teralih darinya sepanjang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di koridor.

Ia tersenyum tawar ketika Toneri dengan ramah mempersilakan sang wanita untuk mendahului masuk ke ruangan yang telah direservasi. Satu dari tiga serangkai yang dibencinya. Jika dua pria lainnya berengsek, berarti yang satu ini tak kalah berengsek.

"Ternyata Anda memang menyukai para perempuan berambut biru ya, Otsutsuki- _san_ ," pancingnya santai dengan suara lirih.

"Laporkan itu pada Shion, dan aku akan merobek mulutmu."

"Hm, mungkin aku bisa memberinya saran untuk mengecat rambutnya menjadi biru," balas Saara tanpa gentar, bahkan ia masih dapat menunjukkan senyum yang sarat akan ketenangan sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar merasakan beratnya tanpa kehadiran Kiba di tim fotografinya setelah mendapati bagaimana repotnya melakukan seluruh pengeditan sendiri seusai pemotretan. Bukan berarti ia tidak terampil seperti Kiba. Hanya saja Kiba lebih cermat dan betah duduk lama menghadap layar monitor. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang lebih cocok terjun langsung ke lapangan. Belum lagi Sai dan Shikamaru yang tidak bersedia membantunya dalam proyek bersama Kiba, malah menyelesaikan milik mereka sendiri.

"Besok sudah waktunya bersih-bersih galeri."

Naruto mencoba mengisi kelengangan di studionya yang hanya dihuninya bersama dua anggota timnya yang lain, suasana yang sangat jarang terjadi jika ada Kiba di antaranya.

"Lalu?" Sai menyahut dengan masa bodoh. Perhatiannya belum teralih dari monitornya.

Naruto mendesah berat, kurang berminat juga untuk melihat bagaimana respons mereka. Alhasil ia tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan layar yang dihadapnya ketika berbicara.

"Jadi datanglah lebih pagi—"

"Kau memintaku untuk membantumu bebersih?" potong Sai masih dengan senyum palsu, "Hoo tidak bisa."

"Besok aku dan Sai ada pemotretan _event_ tahunan _street dance_ di Shibuya," Shikamaru menyahut dengan suara malas, menggagalkan Naruto yang hendak protes pada Sai, "—kalau kau lupa, Naruto."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi, membuatnya tampak semakin berantakan. Ia merasa bisa stres berat menghadapi dua kawannya yang dirasanya agak berubah perlakuan terhadapnya semenjak Kiba meninggalkan tim. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau benar adanya. Yang jelas ia tidak boleh membiarkan kondisi semacam ini berlangsung lebih lama. Ditambah pekerjaannya yang keteteran, bahkan beberapa nyaris terbengkalai. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan klien jika terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Tamaki untuk kembali bekerja bersamanya dan meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa suaminya tidak murka lagi, Hinata sudah bisa memulai pengerjaan busana kompetisinya. Dipikir lagi, justru Tamaki yang bekerja lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya, dari berbelanja di Nippori sampai menjahit sebagian besar rancangannya.

Ia bersyukur jahitan Tamaki dapat dibilang rapi untuk ukuran pekerjaan yang diburu waktu. Walaupun ada rasa kurang puas karena tidak dapat menjahit semua karyanya sendiri, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kehamilannya yang dinilai berisiko tinggi.

Dengan adanya Tamaki di unitnya, ia juga merasa tidak kesepian lagi selama Naruto bekerja. Ada yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol selain bakal bayi dalam kandungannya.

Tamaki pun tidak enggan meringankan pekerjaannya yang lain seperti memasak. Kalau untuk bersih-bersih rumah dan urusan _laundry_ , Naruto sudah menyerahkannya kepada _housekeeper_ apartemen. Jadi menjelang semifinal ia bisa lebih menyibukkan diri di _workshop_.

"Tamaki- _chan_ , kau suka kucing, kan?"

"Iya, Hinata- _san_. Aku sudah pernah cerita ya kalau aku piara kucing di rumah?"

"Sudah."

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa jaket _hoodie_ Doraemon yang _cute_ , kemudian diangsurkannya kepada Tamaki yang tengah menjaga supnya yang hampir mendidih. Ia sudah meminta Naruto yang katanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa bertemu Tamaki. Jadi ia memasak lebih banyak malam ini.

"Untukku?" Tamaki memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk lucu, "Ini baru, tapi aku merasa tidak percaya diri memakainya, terlalu manis. Kalau kau yang pakai pasti cocok, Tamaki- _chan_."

"Menurutku Hinata- _san_ masih cocok memakai yang imut-imut."

Hinata bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, "Ayo, cobalah."

Tamaki senang-senang saja asalkan Hinata ikhlas memberikannya. Dicobanya jaket yang lembut dan tebal itu sambil bercermin di dinding kaca yang mudah ia temui sepanjang ruang tengah unit keluarga Uzumaki. Tampak samar-samar bayangannya yang terlihat lebih mungil setelah berbalut jaket bermotif kepala Doraemon yang panjangnya setengah paha itu.

" _Kawaii dattebasa_." Hinata sulit memendam hasratnya untuk mencubiti pipi Tamaki.

"Terima kasih, Hinata- _san_."

Tamaki menyampaikan terima kasihnya dengan sedikit susah karena Hinata masih saja meluapkan gemas pada pipinya. Ia harus rela menjadi korban akibat mengidamnya istri dari Uzumaki Naruto ini.

"Sepertinya asyik sekali sampai tidak mendengar ada yang datang."

"Ah, Naruto- _kun_ —"

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menggantungkan mantel untuk sang suami. Berbeda dengannya yang saling melempar senyum, Tamaki tampak mengkerut di tempatnya berdiri. Tentu masih takut.

"Tamaki- _chan_ menggemaskan sekali. Sepertinya Boruto menyukainya," gurau Hinata.

"Tapi apa maksudnya _dattebasa_ itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya terbawa Anmaa dan kebiasaanmu juga Naruto- _kun_ , biasanya kalian suka tanpa sadar mengucapkan _dattebane_ atau _dattebayo_."

"Masa?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Nah kan tidak sadar." Hinata terkikik geli, "Yang mendengar kalian yang lebih tahu."

Satu ibu jari dan telunjuk Naruto menjepit pipi Hinata yang gembil, berseri, dan terlihat sangat bernyawa itu, lalu mencubitnya gemas. Sebelum ia keasyikan dengan Hinata, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang tergeming kaku sedari ia menunjukkan kepulangannya. Ia merasa telah menjadi seorang pria yang kejam.

"Tamaki- _chan_ , kau belum memaafkanku?"

Tamaki buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tergesa mendekati Naruto, " _Ano_ —saya harus meluruskan sesuatu, Uzumaki- _san_ —Kiba- _san_ bukan orang jahat, meski saya jarang bertemu dengannya tapi saya yakin dia adalah orang yang jujur. Selama ini dia selalu memperlakukan saya dengan baik dan sopan. Jadi dia tidak pernah meminta saya untuk melakukan kejahatan, dan saya juga tidak pernah memiliki niat itu."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal sudah bertindak gegabah."

Hinata ikut senang melihat keduanya sudah berbaikan dan saling melempar senyum ramah.

"Sama-sama, Uzumaki- _san_." Tamaki membalas bungkukan Naruto.

Daripada membela dirinya sendiri, Tamaki malah membersihkan nama Kiba melebihi namanya sendiri. Kiba beruntung mendapatkan gadis ini. Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk sahabatnya yang masih betah membujang itu.

.

.

.

"Yo, _cherry boy_!"

Kiba gelagapan lantaran seruan itu mengundang tawa kecil di sekitarnya, di antaranya beberapa siswi remaja yang pergi sekolah lewat depan rumahnya. Telapak tangan menutup tawa geli mereka, dengan lirikan mata yang sesekali mengarah padanya.

Selang kuning di tangannya menggantung pasrah. Dengan percuma mengucurkan air jernih yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memandikan Akamaru dan Haimaru, anjing putihnya yang besar dan si tampan Siberian Husky milik kakak perempuannya.

Sejenak ia melotot galak pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dengan sok _innocent_ di persimpangan gang dekat rumahnya. Ia kembali menyirami tubuh gempal Akamaru dan Haimaru dengan kucuran kecil sampai bersih sebelum menghentikan aliran selang.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau buat baliho yang bertuliskan 'Inuzuka Kiba, 28 tahun, masih perjaka tingting' heh, Narutomaki?" desisnya tajam kala Naruto sudah berdiri di sisinya.

"Jadi boleh? Kalau begitu, mungkin di sini." Naruto menanggapinya dengan candaan lainnya, dua ibu jari dan telunjuknya memperagakan gaya memotret yang ia arahkan pada _spot_ lengang di kedua tepi gerbang rumah Kiba.

Kurang mendapat respons dari Kiba, Naruto mencoba menyentuh anjing besar di sekitar kakinya, seperti tengah menyapanya, "Jadi ini yang kaukerjakan selama menganggur."

"Aku menunggu panggilan wawancara."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan pernyataan dingin Kiba, "Kalau kau memang melamar ke media, aku yakin kau akan langsung diterima. Kemampuanmu tidak diragukan lagi."

"Berhenti bersikap palsu padaku." Kiba menyahut ketus, sembari menghanduki si aktif Akamaru lebih dahulu dibanding Haimaru yang _cool_ , "Sebenarnya mau apa kau kemari, hah? Kalau kau bermaksud balas dendam, berarti aku harus mengamankan ibuku dulu."

"Kau masih saja cemburu melihatku dekat dengan ibumu—" Kiba cepat menambahkan sebelum disela oleh Naruto, "Kalau ibuku melihatmu datang pasti juga lupa dengan anaknya sendiri. Aku sedang ingin makan daging, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum ibuku mengganti semua menu hari ini dengan _ramen_."

"Aku juga sedang ingin makan daging." Naruto mengambil handuk lainnya untuk mengeringkan Haimaru yang tampak patuh menunggu.

"Ke mana perginya sloganmu yang bunyinya ' _no ramen, no life_ ' itu?"

Naruto terkekeh kegelian saat Haimaru menjilati wajahnya, yang kemudian ia balas dengan gosokan sayang di bagian perut, "Sejak Hinata hamil, entah kenapa aku jadi pecinta daging, kadarnya naik berlipat dari sebelumnya."

"Dasar pamer."

"Kalau kau sudah ngebet, cepat nikahi kekasihmu itu. Dia gadis yang tulus. Apalagi yang kautunggu."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang padamu kalau Tamaki pacarku?" Kiba menghela napas panjang, "Aku dan Tamaki belum menjalin komitmen apapun, ibuku belum memberi restu. Kalau sudah, aku tidak akan pikir panjang untuk mengenalkannya pada kalian."

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut dan melakukan _dogeza_ , tidak memedulikan keadaan tanah yang becek, bersujud dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Kiba yang menunjukkan seberapa besar ia menginginkan sebuah pengampunan. Ia telah sembarangan menuduh Kiba, salah satu kawan terbaiknya sejak ia meninggalkan Okinawa untuk menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo. Bahkan masih setia hingga lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Ia akan sangat menyesal jika tidak dapat mengembalikan hubungan baik seperti sedia kala. Andaikata ia gagal berbaikan dengan Kiba, kemungkinan ia juga dapat kehilangan teman karibnya yang lain. Ini bukan percekcokan pertamanya dengan Kiba atau teman-temannya, namun ia pikir luka fisik yang dibuatnya tidak sebanding dengan tuduhannya yang kurang berdasar. Lantaran menuruti emosi ia jadi mencurigai siapapun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Baka? Bangun! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti ayah tiri yang kejam." Kiba mendesis karena setelah pandangan geli kini ia mendapati bisikan sinis.

Cukup lama untuk membuat Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia belum terlalu percaya diri, masih sangsi jika kesalahannya telah dimaafkan. Begitu ia bangkit dari sujudnya, ia masih berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, berusaha memandang mata Kiba.

"Kembalilah," mohonnya seraya meraih tangan Kiba untuk digenggam, "Kita tidak lengkap tanpamu, kau menyempurnakan ikatan kita."

" _Sepertinya mereka pacaran._ " Bisikan yang mencengangkan dua pria di sana berasal dari gerombolan remaja sekolahan yang baru lewat.

"Jijik, sialan." Kiba menghempaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"Gila, merinding seketika."

Naruto baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya mengandalkan spontanitas dari dorongan hatinya untuk membujuk Kiba, demi sahabatnya yang lain juga seperti Sai dan Shikamaru. Kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya malah tidak diingatnya sama sekali. Handuk basah yang diremasnya di satu tangan berikutnya ia lontarkan ke muka Kiba.

"Kau mulai cari gara-gara lagi."

Naruto hanya _cengengesan_ mendengar geraman Kiba. Mengikuti Kiba, ia dipersilakan masuk ke rumah setelah mencuci noda berlumpur dari tangan dan kakinya. Suasana di kediaman berlantai dua itu terasa sepi karena hanya ada sang ibu. Kiba tinggal bertiga saja dengan ibunya, serta kakak perempuannya yang masih bekerja di jam-jam ini. Selama ini Kiba senang menginap di studio karena kurang nyaman dengan kesunyian.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau Naruto akan datang, Kiba. Kalau tahu, ibu pasti masak _ramen_ spesial bertabur daging dan _narutomaki_."

"Tuh, kan." Belum sampai satu jam Kiba mengatakannya, dan sekarang telah terbukti.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Obasan. Hidangan daging ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Untuk menghormati tuan rumah, Naruto turut makan bersama Kiba dan Tsume kendati ia sudah menyantap sarapan buatan Hinata.

"Naruto, jika ingat dia teman baikku juga rasanya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, lebih baik ku simpan sendiri. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin dia mengambil langkah yang salah."

Tsume sedang membuat air jeruk hangat di dapur ketika Kiba mulai bersuara kembali.

Naruto menelan isi mulutnya sebelum menyahut, "Siapa yang kaubicarakan?"

"Shion."

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras. Kendati demikian ia masih berharap dugaannya meleset. Semoga Kiba tidak mengatakan sangkaan buruk yang sempat melintas di benaknya.

"Karena kau bilang musim panas lalu, aku jadi teringat waktu ada pemotretan busana festival di studio bersama Shion dan Saara. Belakangan aku kepikiran ini terus—yang ku ingat siang itu Shion izin keluar sebentar, meninggalkanku dan Saara berdua. Aku tidak tahu apa Shion berhubungan dengan kejadian yang menimpa istrimu, tapi untuk naik ke _rooftop_ bisa lewat tangga luar, kan."

Naruto meremas sumpit kayu di tangannya. Tampak jelas bahwa Kiba juga tidak ingin untuk percaya, sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sangat mendebarkan baginya, Hinata sebisa mungkin menguatkan mental dan menenangkan diri agar segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar. Dengan dibantu Naruto dan Tamaki, ia membawa masuk busana rancangannya ke gedung FRAGMENTS.

Sebelum dipajang serempak di galeri FRAGMENTS untuk dipamerkan kepada publik, ia harus lebih dahulu mempresentasikan konsep desain busananya di hadapan dewan juri. Inilah saat-saat yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan hebatnya.

"Saya terinspirasi dari keceriaan bunga krisan, si cantik yang begitu tangguh—yang mampu untuk tumbuh sampai musim dingin, di saat bunga yang lain kering dan layu."

Melihat wajah-wajah para pelaku mode yang berjajar nyaris melingkar di depannya membuatnya gugup. Namun di saat yang sama ia sangat ingin berada di antara mereka, bergabung bersama tanpa kesenjangan, tapi pengecualian untuk satu orang di antaranya.

"Tapi saya tidak akan berani bermain warna tanpa dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitar saya, terutama suami—yang membagi marga Uzumaki kepada saya sejak 5 tahun lalu."

Toneri tampak mengulum senyum atau justru menahan tawa ketika ia baru selesai mengucapkannya. Meski demikian tatapan jail Toneri sempat teralih darinya. Entah apa maksudnya. Pria itu memang mengesalkan. Nyaris saja konsentrasinya dibuat buyar.

"Jika Anda masuk ke babak berikutnya dan diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih sendiri model yang akan memperagakan busana rancangan Anda, sebutkan satu peragawan atau peragawati yang menurut Anda sesuai untuk menjadi representasi dari karya teragung Anda."

Pertanyaan itu datang dari sang ketua juri, Orochimaru, yang berada tepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Jika disebut karya paling agung berarti busana yang menjadi andalannya, yang baginya sendiri juga tampak begitu menarik. Mengingat arti kecantikan dan kemurnian yang terkandung dalam krisan, ditambah kandungan makna ' _kau adalah teman yang luar biasa_ ' yang terbayang olehnya adalah Tamaki.

"Maaf, apa harus seorang model profesional?"

"Ya." Orochimaru membalas dengan mantap.

"Kalau dilihat dari sisi keceriaannya, saya memilih Shion—Hyuuga Shion."

Seketika Toneri terlihat kembali serius, malahan seolah tengah terjebak di dunianya sendiri. Tempat duduknya yang berada di sisi Orochimaru membuatnya mau tak mau melihatnya. Bukan seperti Toneri mantan kekasihnya yang senantiasa tampil profesional. Ekspresi kaku yang tidak kerap ia dapati dari _pria penggoda_ itu, yang di matanya tak pernah serius kepada wanita, hingga pernah memperoleh julukan _womanizer_ darinya.

"Tapi saya jadi penasaran—siapa yang akan Anda pilih jika bukan seorang model?"

Yang menyambung pertanyaan untuknya adalah seorang pria berambut merah dengan potongan sedikit acak-acakan, yang ia ketahui sebagai konsultan mode FRAGMENTS. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum bertemu di kompetisi ini, tetapi ia lupa di mana tepatnya. Barangkali di suatu majalah mode?

Mengabaikan pertanyaan pribadinya yang menjejali benaknya, tanpa ragu ia menyebut nama rekan setimnya dengan bibir tersenyum.

Keluar dari ruang presentasi, ia bagaikan menemukan tanah lapang yang meniupkan angin segar. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kelegaan terdalamnya sepanjang langkah cepatnya menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Tamaki di sebelahnya mengacungkan dua ibu jari sebagai penghargaan atas perjuangannya di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum manis pada gadis yang seperti adiknya sendiri itu, tanpa Tamaki ia tidak bisa hadir di sini. Apabila mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri, ia tidak yakin akan rampung tepat waktu.

"Kita ke galeri sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk selaku tanggapan atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Kita berjaga di stan saja selagi menunggu pengumuman."

Hinata merangkul si mungil Tamaki dengan tangannya yang tidak menggandeng lengan Naruto. Ketiganya melangkah dengan kaki ringan ke gedung lain yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan FRAGMENTS. Tim Hinata memang belum besar seperti tim desainer finalis lain, namun ia merasa beruntung didampingi oleh mereka yang setia.

Setibanya di galeri, keadaan sudah ramai. Para pengunjung menciptakan suara riuh rendah yang menimpali alunan musik di dalam galeri. Belum ada waktu untuk melihat-lihat karya finalis lain, Hinata dan Tamaki segera bersiaga di stan mereka seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan tim pesaing, menjelaskan konsep busananya dengan ramah jika ada pengunjung yang bertanya. Sementara Naruto minta diri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setelah menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

.

.

.

"Selebriti selalu sibuk, ya. Susah sekali menemuimu, Shion."

Langkah Naruto begitu tenang saat ia mengikis jarak dengan Shion yang menunggunya di selasar kediaman Hyuuga. Wanita bermata violet itu mengembangkan senyumnya, senang bertemu sahabat sekaligus iparnya. Terakhir berjumpa sepertinya saat ayahnya dirawat di rumah sakit karena kolaps, dan itu bukan dalam suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon ayah?" Shion bertanya riang.

"Bagaimana ya—terus terang sensasinya belum terlalu terasa." Naruto mengambil tempat di sisi Shion, menduduki bangku di bawah pohon aprikot yang paling teduh.

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan, Shion? Melihatku _menye_ - _menye_?"

Shion tertawa pelan, "Aku mengatai kaummu secara umum, makhluk apatis."

Shion terbayang satu wajah ketika mengatakan tuduhan terakhirnya.

"Hm, mungkin karena bukan calon ayah yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya secara langsung—sampai dia lahir nanti."

"Benar juga. Bagaimana ya rasanya."

"Apa suamimu butuh bantuan?" Naruto tergelak, apalagi ia melihat bagaimana Shion meletakkan telapak tangan di perut datarnya dengan _muka pengin_.

"Heh, aku yang menundanya." Shion meninju lengan Naruto dengan gereget.

Naruto mulai serius ketika tawa keduanya mereda. Ia tidak lupa tujuannya menemui Shion, tentu bukan sekadar kunjungan keluarga atau pertemuan antar sahabat, sampai ia memaksa Shion yang demikian sibuk meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Kau mendendam pada Hinata? Atau mungkin masih menyimpan rasa tidak suka?"

Senyum Shion memudar mendengarnya, "Tidak lagi."

"Aa … jadi untuk apa pot yang kau jatuhkan?"

Shion terbeliak resah. Saat itu juga tangannya saling meremas gelisah. Ia tidak lagi berani untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, ketika ia merasakan Naruto tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku iri padanya." Shion akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar, "Aku tidak rela Hinata punya anak dari Sasuke—tapi itu sebelum aku tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Ah, cemburu buta, ya." Naruto menanggapinya dengan terlampau santai. Ia justru menikmati bagaimana Shion kehilangan sikap tenangnya.

"Aku membenci anak itu, dialah sasaran yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud melukainya, aku hanya ingin menakutinya."

"Caramu tidak lucu, Shion. Lagipula Tokuma tidak bersalah."

Naruto tidak sekalipun mengira kalau Shion akan berlutut padanya setelah itu, hingga merelakan lututnya yang mulus tanpa cela tergores permukaan lantai selasar yang kasar.

"Aku mohon jangan rusak lagi hubungan kami dengan kau melaporkan ini kepada Hinata, Hanabi, atau anggota keluargaku yang lain. Aku sudah sangat menyesal—sungguh."

Suara Shion mulai parau. Tampak sekali ia tengah menahan tangisnya. Masalah lainnya pun turut menjejali pikirannya, seakan-akan menambah beban pada pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat balasan untuk kejahatanku—Toneri menolakku. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari kehilangan Sasuke, dan aku tidak ingin ditambah dengan kehilangan keluarga lagi."

Naruto tentu tidak ingin menjadi pribadi yang berpikiran picik dan berjiwa kerdil dengan tidak memaafkan orang lain. Ia pun bukan seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat kesalahan orang lain tanpa koreksi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Diraihnya lengan Shion untuk dibantunya berdiri. Bagaimanapun Shion juga teman baiknya, yang dikenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun. Selama Shion menyesal dan berkeinginan berubah, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan kesempatan.

"Aku bisa memaafkanmu karena Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Tapi aku tetap kecewa padamu."

"Maafkan aku, karena telah merusak kepercayaanmu padaku."

"Bukan aku yang rugi, kan."

Kali ini Shion tidak berusaha mencegah isaknya. Tak lama air matanya jatuh bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

"Lalu untuk buket yang kau taburi halusinogen?"

"Buket apa?"

Naruto tercenung. Jika Shion hanya menjatuhkan pot dari _rooftop_ Gallery 1010, lantas siapa pelaku lainnya?

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam Hinata berdiri, terlalu asyik dengan bahasan mengenai bidang yang digemarinya. Ia butuh duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya, tetapi belum juga terwujud, apalagi rombongan juri tengah berkeliling untuk melihat secara langsung.

Jika permohonannya dapat dikabulkan saat ini juga, ia sangat berharap Toneri tidak mendatangi stannya. Bulu tengkuknya masih meremang jika teringat perbuatan iparnya itu di dalam lift pada hari pertamanya mendatangi FRAGMENTS sebagai calon peserta kompetisi.

"Rei- _sensei_ kah?"

Akhirnya Hinata mengingat siapa sosok pria berambut merah itu setelah melihat lebih dekat ketika sang pria mengamati busananya. Bagaimana mungkin salah seorang pengajarnya di akademi mode yang 8 sampai 9 tahunan lalu tampil dengan rambut rapi yang terkesan klimis, kini malah tampak jauh lebih muda dengan _style_ acak-acakannya.

"Kau ingat ternyata."

Hinata membungkuk dalam sebelum sang pria mendatangi stan lain bersama Toneri. Jalan baginya masih panjang untuk menjuarai kompetisi. Para pesaingnya tidak boleh diremehkan, bahkan banyak yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya.

Selain hadiah berupa uang dan materi, FRAGMENTS menjanjikan penghargaan berupa kesempatan mengikuti pameran di gelaran Fashion Week sepanjang tahun 2017, dari awal Februari di New York, berlanjut ke London, Milan, dan Paris.

Belum lagi jaminan untuk mengenyam studi di akademi mode paling bergengsi di Jepang yakni Bunka Fashion College yang berpusat di Shinjuku, Tokyo. Untuk Hinata yang merupakan lulusannya, ia tetap dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya sesuai hadiah yang telah dijanjikan, andaikata ia mampu meraih juara tiga besar.

Sang juara juga akan berpartisipasi dalam _fashion show_ di Japan Fashion Week yang dihelat setiap 6 bulan sekali, yang terbagi menjadi dua musim; Spring/Summer dan Autumn/Winter. Pun masih ada kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari FRAGMENTS.

"Dari 30 semifinalis yang berhasil kami jaring, hanya ada 5 finalis yang memenuhi harapan kami untuk dapat melaju ke babak final, yaitu—"

Hinata dan Tamaki harap-harap cemas, berdiri gugup tak jauh dari stan busana mereka. Seluruh perhatian pengunjung turut tertuju kepada pria berambut panjang di podium yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru, termasuk dalam jajaran pimpinan FRAGMENTS.

"Deidara, 28 tahun, dari kota seni Kyoto dengan seribu kuilnya—menerapkan paduan konsep semarak kembang api tahun baru namun tidak meninggalkan aroma tradisional yang sangat kental,"

Sorak sorai terjadi di stan yang diketuai oleh seorang lelaki cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan ikatan kuncir kuda. Melihat dukungan dan besarnya tim pria itu, cukup untuk membuat Hinata merasa ciut. Ia hanya berteman Tamaki setelah Naruto pamit.

"Sasori, 31 tahun, dari Sendai yang berjuluk kota pepohonan atau tempat nan hijau—mengusung perpaduan konsep mozaik penuh warna serta bermain proporsi dengan potongan asimetris,"

Kali ini Hinata sedikit terbeliak menemukan surai merah muda di antara gerombolan di stan pria berambut merah itu. Pantas saja ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Ternyata memang pria yang ia jumpai di Nippori yang saat itu digandeng oleh Sakura. Ia kian terkesiap melihat kehadiran seorang gadis berambut gelap yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Aburame Mirai di pertunjukan balet A Midsummer Night's Dream, berada di antara tim Sasori bersama Sakura. Mungkin karena mereka berdua rekan di kelompok balet yang sama? Namun yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya, setiap melihat gadis itu ia selalu teringat Sarutobi Mirai.

"Sora, 21 tahun, dari Sapporo—finalis termuda kita yang dengan begitu mengagumkan memadukan konsep bangau mahkota merah, burung musim dingin Hokkaido yang tergolong spesies terlangka di dunia,"

Hinata berdecak kagum. Pemuda berambut abu-abu sebahu itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian dan dukungan para pendampingnya setelah namanya diumumkan.

"Uchiha Izumi, 23 tahun, dari kota kuliner—mengusung konsep pakaian musim dingin kontemporer yang dipadukan dengan keindahan alam laut—akuarium terbaik Jepang yang ada di Osaka adalah inspirasinya,"

Uchiha? Hinata nyaris ternganga ketika ia menemukan pria berkuncir di tengah tim perempuan yang disebut-sebut bernama Izumi itu. Ia belum lupa kalau sang pria adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Jika dari Osaka, barangkali mereka memang masih berkerabat.

"—dan terakhir—dengan konsep busana hangat yang menerjemahkan bahasa _kiku_ yang berwarna-warni, bunga nasional kita yang mampu bertahan hingga musim dingin—Uzumaki Hinata, 26 tahun, dari Tokyo."

Hinata terperangah. Ia yang nyaris menyerah tidak menyangka namanya akan turut disebut. Bahkan ia masih tampak linglung saat Tamaki mengguncang pelan tubuhnya sembari memeluknya disertai loncatan kecil. Beberapa pengunjung stannya juga ikut memekik gembira, terbawa dalam euforia.

Di saat yang sama, ia menjadi pusat perhatian para penghuni galeri. Pun dari beberapa pasang mata yang merasa tidak asing dengan namanya. Dari Sakura yang tak lama kemudian melambai riang dari kejauhan, Mirai yang bermuka dingin dengan tatapan datar ke arahnya, Itachi yang kelihatannya baru menyadari kehadirannya. Sisanya adalah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang, ia mengalihkan atensinya ke sisi kanan, menemukan pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sora masih di stan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan mata Sora, tetapi segera diakhiri oleh sang pemuda.

"Hinata- _san_ , kita pulangnya menunggu Uzumaki- _san_ atau naik kendaraan umum saja?"

"Tadi dia bilang akan menjemput kita, kan."

"Inilah susahnya kalau kita sama-sama tidak memiliki lisensi mengemudi." Tamaki mengikik kecil.

"Aku sudah mencoba sampai 5 kali tapi belum lulus juga. Akhirnya aku kehilangan minat menyetir."

"Kalau aku hanya bisa mengendarai sepeda dan motor, Hinata- _san_." Tamaki meringis, "Tapi malas sekali bayar biaya parkir, mahal. Makanya lebih suka naik bus atau kereta."

"Hm, kita sama Tamaki- _chan_. Tapi Naruto belum memberiku izin untuk menggunakan transportasi umum lagi, kecuali taksi."

Tamaki mengulum senyum siput. Bahunya menyenggol lengan Hinata dengan maksud menggoda. Mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Tamaki, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk. Naruto yang protektif selalu mampu membuat hatinya deg-degan, bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya ia merasa grogi.

"Ya sudah kita bersabar saja, Hinata- _san_." Tamaki kembali menyamankan duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Teras galeri di mana keduanya duduk-duduk untuk menunggu Naruto sudah mulai sepi, sama dengan keadaan di dalam gedung. Sebagian besar finalis sudah pulang selepas pengumuman. Tinggal para pengunjung yang masih penasaran dengan buah karya dari para calon tim desainer FRAGMENTS.

"Toneri…."

Hinata menggumam tanpa suara tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan sang pria yang tengah menuruni tangga di teras gedung galeri. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Halo, Cantik. Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi."

Keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Hinata karena manusia menyebalkan yang paling ingin ia hindari justru menghampirinya.

"Aku membawakan titipan untukmu." Toneri meletakkan buket lili putih ke pangkuan Hinata, tak ketinggalan senyum misteriusnya, "Dari Rei- _sensei_ -mu."

Seakan Tamaki tidak ada, Toneri merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjangkau telinga Hinata, "Aku perlu meralat ucapanku tempo hari. Kau belum benar-benar menjadi pemenang dari _perjudian_ kita, makanya aku tidak juga kembali padamu—karena dialah pria yang seharusnya kaupikat waktu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

ingat konsep awal; tidak ada yang benar-benar baik atau benar-benar buruk  
toneri harusnya buchou, sudah diralat :3  
untuk judul tiap chapter, saya rada ngawur ya *kayaknya isinya juga* harap dimaklumi jika ada salah-salah

beberapa pembaca nebaknya benar :D

memang oke kalo A bersatu sama B xoxo, untuk goldar himawari, mikirnya dia cocok AB karna dia bisa kalem sekaligus garang *lah*  
jangan panggil sensei, gak pantes nih xD  
penggemar apanya, mari berteman ;)

untuk yang baca **For U, From U** juga, side story dari fic ini, fic itu memang tidak bertema baik *termasuk fic ini sih* makanya dari awal publish sudah cantumin 'segala keburukan tidak untuk diikuti'  
semoga ke depannya saya bisa menulis dengan lebih bijak ^/_\^

 **[15052016] terima kasih banyak, selalu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa -/\\-**


End file.
